the saga of aranidae complete third season
by Evil seductresss
Summary: ender of all seasns here
1. Chapter 1

**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followes origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace._**

"right, you must flash your frontal talons as if to go for thier throat when youre actually redy to fire your plasma at its vunerable eyes. now im your target: try and do what you did to youre opponents. im youre opponent. hit me the best you can" ordered the stern voice with laden with a soul surviving many an obsticle in its weary life. the other nine figures, various colored svcales, gave the speaker a look of pure relctant hesitation. the big fkapping in place albino svcaled nighyt fury rushed the assembled distracted clutch. in another time now dawning on a year they wouldntve panicked to scatter yelping 9in fright as thety did now rather the dragons and dragonassess would meet her charge laughing how purified thier minds had been. certainly none of them had that now.

the dragon who once had been among that sad trance caused by glances up at the stars who she well knew wasnt wise, the large lizard briefly becoming thier leader loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen and before her, a savage freed valdis loaw dagny perseverin shook her head disgustedly. "no stop. im the bad guy here ok? you dont run away from your enemy charging toward you at the drop of a wing. you come toward it. now come and fight your enemy." she rumbled teasingly thier way to convince them she wanted them to mock battle. "and atually extend your claws this time. dont hold back!" nona couldve easily left the half dozen freed furys known by the two leggeds as 'nert furts' in a world of wounds or killed by her time as...something she strived to avoid and never wanted to be again thanks to perseverins attacking her a year ago.

"im..." nona said the name she didnt want to hear ethier" snodussen loaw perna! raorrrr! im out to get your mind falsely altered!" and then "and im going very easy on you clearely unprepared salamanders, so youd better attack me right now you annoying brats" she muttered under her breath. despite her training batch of furys not to hold back nona did just that. as thier most recent leader now freed for some time by a companion of friends dear to her to snap her mind from its transfiguration, she saw how poorely they fouced thier areal combat. three fled as nona charged them again and she flapped to angle herself purposely after those.

sience the freedum of the entire known colony of trained followers under a three year old heavily mucled black and grey banded dragon silverwing loaw okar kahuakhauns reign falling to perseverin/valdis and then to thier now training dragon snodussen. she held back further when the three panicked dragons realized they couldnt 'outfly' nona they angled to face her. nona rolled her eyes. the first two halfheartedly tried a swipe at he eyes shed tought them who dropped casually in hight so thier assults blundered through air. nona smiled inside at thier efforts and tracked the last fury slipping up from behind. at the last minute she whirled on the unconspicupus dragon with a light warning hiss and the creature promptly let out a yelp. claws sheathed, nona smaked his head with it sighing.

"enough! i can see youre not ready for battle not by a long wing. trainings over im sure korin would like you over in finding moe tunnels. go on go on." al the dragons lightend at this new advice. "so that must be easier. i remember when i didnt wabt to kill and silverwingthefury told us to, i was afraid but i didnt want to fight. really i dont know how to fight with my claws." nona gave the speaking dragoness a withering glance with uncontrolled sarcasm. "oh i know: must be nice." at this rate with korin slecting her and a few other training night furys including abydos, thered be no one in thier newly settled nest to help defend it and if there were stories told about that skirmish would be very short indeed.

"whyen i was leader this came easier, order a follower to do what i needed or the strars delare i must do so. now with peace restored why must it be so hard now?" she grumbled watching the departing tails of the untrained furys. of cours with the deaths of better fighters, how they moved with thier wings and talons of silverwing and a pretty lovely sleek seduced dragoness nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful), nona was t5he sle fury left showing the freed followers how to fight the best they could. the large white lizard tried not to sigh through her nasal passages: to muh of that and shed end up like poor always worried friend of hers obuekhov. her name before freedum as a not all tranced converted dragoness by the god protector was wer evakyl arytiss. ever sience silverwings waroed mind by the god prptector forced her to gaze up at the brilliant moon her hide wasnt mutch to look at.

but that heart beating within that dragon was the most compassionate crature nona knew of. certainly it admittedly got irrotaiting when she overworried or fretted but nona was with her when it came to her old life. it wasnt as heart rending as hers had been or as difficult to be forgivin as valdis. oh yes her: "i still feel so ravaged that i comitted sutch a violent act. if only i had listend to her before she practically begged me to end her life. why hadnt i listend to my enemy!" she suddenly exploaded in anger, some of the old snodussen rubbing of on her. "no not her, never her again: and i refuse to be reminded of it. i can feel how warped ive become as my time as something worse and evil them who i am." the guilt and shame rushed to fill her void. during the past time nona used to be a dagon pure of heart in the nest, before the dark times, before a well known friend of hers nightflight, a lot less readily beautyful before kahuakhan arrived.

it didnt take him long fpr hos hungry eye to fall on her sleek features and let her go to fight her again another day. nona still wondered wjhy her friend obuekhov chose the path she did: why not refuse nightflights plea to take nonas place when she met her drinking at the river and not take her to c0pnvert? "and why did she let me live that time nightflight sent her to assassionate?"

* * *

the topic of life or death shadowed the young lithe agile rather small night fury, moping in his cave nest gigher up in the caimd hunk of rock. he wa daped lazily on the stone with his wings and talons sprawled every wuitch way. sime might see him as being tossed into his cave. truth was copperwingthefury or the more known name korin was sick at heart over what transpired in his isolation before valdis met him. what hit this little dragon hardest was the very fact, and many knew by now, that he had a father. korin shofted his head on the stone uncomforterably but the memories of wht the othes told him amd his recolection always intruded: his father was a traitor and a hungry bullying schmeing arrogant powerhouse by the name of silverwingthefury.

copperwing groaned: "silverwing kahuakhaun bully misguided soul...those all about seem the same to me. why father? why did you choose your path? and how exactly did my father become so muderous? i just cannot understand those terrible acts of so mutch destruction." no one knew how hed changed but his closest fiends willing to trust him through obuekhovs encounter through valdis and explanatioj of him, (sience nona killed valdis who met korin earlier) told korin what they knew and what looking up at the sky especially at twiilight did to the body and minds of furys. your soul, altered! your markings on you, forever warped! nona as former leader snodussen told korin after a humans persuation snapped her free that even she disnt know the answer.

in a way the god protector, the true sort of entity that was the sky itsef was the real evil behind kahuakhaun and perseverin and versel and branarr (soon to be hideaway aranidae); in an obvious plan it took control over the dead body of skitiiva who in her long life was an enemy of korins father in the nest then grugingly served him as a follower, attempting to sieze his place when deeming he semed too weak to fight versel. nightflight fought branarr with the last will she posessed after badly gashed into by kahuakhaun and killed her. that was evident! the stars control animate power used branarrs body to direct the attack a year ago. the battlefield was a tie betwen the humand and the fractions of night furys, one badly outnumbered who fought for justice aganst the followers led by nona. korin shuddered and covered his muzzle with a wing sadly. it took the pleading of twolegged male with the urging of obuekhov and another night fury fomerly known as abydos loaw pesevek wer whedab and the unexpected death of another female human to hammer hard truth into snodussen.

back as herself, nona the large white scaled fury tried to tell him how deeply sorry she was afer the god protector flew off. korin refused to listen just yet as had he remained stubborn about her continual tries at forgiveness for a year. she eventually gave up. it wasnt that he **hated** her; the violet lavander fireball hurlig fdrom her angry maw at the mle flesh and blood and beyond him kopperwing, wings wounded as the female dived in the way to...what? "she tried to save that others life. and i was in its way. that shot was meant for me alone. why did she do that?" but through al this one thing was made clear in the end; after more then four years of vermillion, loss of ountless lives mainly by the followers and vows of blood, they had _peace!_

"peace and something more, no more leaders, just a ruler like there once had been. if only the tan longwinged wizend dragon still lived." korin mumbled under his wing. ut of curswe thats no longer posible. his father as loaw okar killed her when he challanged her for the nest all that time ago. it all agreed upon by the then clueless flapping fllowers after they saw marrowsaneer snodussen snap free of her forced trance. after they freed them as well korin was the new nest ruler. him of all furys? until now copperwing was getting used to it not as a leader but more a creature they all looked up to for advice. his stupor was broken as pawsteps thudded into his cave. he didnt unfurl his wing to see who it was. "go away"

a heavy breathing reatched his covered up ear plates. "i get you korin i do. never have the lives of so many souls depended on the actions of so few," soothed the sound of abydos persevek near him. "i was an informer in tgis ver clumpof stone among very altered minded furys. when those very same twoleggeds appeared in my midst during that time (another story: in dragons we trust p1) i had to risk everything to save them...i was freed upon seeing the body of my mate and...i couldnt lose more then what i had already lost. even though perseverin nearly caught me i fled susessfully wuith the two humand and returned them to thier home. korin?"

he at last stood with a groan of effort and locked orbs with one of his seemingly closest alies and friends. "yah and your mate was the first thing my fathers obsession turned to after nona. yah i get that." he tried to hide it but the subject if nightflights passing showed the pain in those weary eyes. korin saw it and flintched. "im sorry it must be oh so horrible to lose somene you" copperwing gave abydos a tense quirk of his jaws "eehhhh loved. but to me that situation does not compare how my father silverwing beca,e sutch a ravaged thing. i just didnt see it oming i guess. yo know why i dont trust that valdis? because i am young, yes thats painfully clear to me, that means im ale to be decieved again? no im not a trustworthy lizard, abydis from the tips of my ears to the bottem of my back claws. dragons are too maniplulative to be trusted. so i cant. nor will i."

korin turned his back to him. "if that other female told you to aplologize again for ending that female it didnt work. you can tell her that if you want. oh and you mize well add that her ruler is innocent but not stupid. i will not accept her sorryness. i have a dead father to still grieve...not helped that you admit to killing that dragon that whil still ignorant was still my father. very difficult to forive the one who extinguished his sons own dad you think?" the bound hurt was still there and abydos senced it. "ive told you how your father chose to deal with me. he had a misguided perception as did most of us now free. i did what i had to do...i willl leave you n peace if thats alright." abydos flew away when no reply came but halfway out the cave onew shot his way from the depressed little dragon within. "sure...if theres any of that around here with my father dead."

* * *

the young man now a handsome twenty years af age still was broken of course, remained the tiniest bit bitter over the harowing death of her; his slightly younger wife of would be ninteen dark skinned fierce but loyal ixora jackson. sometimes her title came as 'the hammer of justice!' indeed her legendary fights from dragon attacks on her village proved her worthyness or ither rival vikings. the last being her abd him tangled up in the big trek over rugged land to a vast nesting ground of night furys or 'nert fyrts' as the vikings knew them as. blueflame was an adventurois boy, getting into trouble commonly many of times. but her very wife? indeed it had ben so because that white familiar agonized dragon femalelet loose her file and instead of slamming into the little dragon blueflame jumped in frpnt od protctivey, his wife was in his way suddenly to push him down. "but not able to save i sure miss you" blueflamr remembered to himself.

his lanky adorkableness mightve charmed hard nosd ixora but not so mutch the village chieftain bork the bold. no that at times sadly daft forgetting man seemed to always cross blueflames own name backwards. currently the black curly haired viking sat on his areanas lip of stone to watch the middleaged internees train below him, two girls of different pesinalities ug-penguin and a woman he found slightly irritaiting because of her constant optimistic yammering symrea earthsong.

of course blueflame wasnt alone in obseving the training match. oh yah and he did not very mutch like this other intern viking ethier. "this is _so_ lame! i dont even know why i even have ears! are you fighting or are you talking wuth the lips? lips? common wheres the the axe? wgeres the clash of a sward? brawl you big baboons!" snivled the slightly oder mucsled boy among borks trainees (making an apparance in story the shades of death p1)! both gorls and blueflame ignored him, used to his annoyances and upstarts nor duid they even view him as that bright. blueflame mock fought with ug-penguin befoe and if theres a thing he quickly learned about her is that it was practically useless to talk to her for she only grunted.

she did that now to symreas comment. clash! nethier vikings skill in training all that surpassed the others hence why blueflame assumed they stayd interns. "oh you both are sutch **girls** about the whole thing! gimme that: fight like a proper muscly man sutch as myself would!" his impaitemt voice snapped, shoving aside symrea who squeaked in protest. "hey bluuey boy you want to come here and fight me instead of a girly runt?" bluuey refereed to the surname his wife called him . "oh boy" served him for labling ixora a name she unnapriciated ethier. the brute barely sidestepped a thrust of ug-penguins battered pike "hey" and shouted at him on the rim. "what is the great husband of her fine fighting highness not man enough to come down an playyyyyyyy? dos bluuey need a blankie?"

blueflame struggled to show an innocent face twoard the intern as inside he wanted to throttle him at that one. certainly he was no crybaby. "ummm no im quite fine up here thanks. surely your oppoment is content too. might want to take your own advice to stop talking and fight now."a hidden barb the dumbos way, like the trainee would be smart enough to notice it. "girl" he overheard the bragger mutter rudely under his breath. the mood around the arena became more pleasant after that with him destrated uth ug-penguin. would be intern symrea plunked herself down beside blueflame, sighing dramatically. "you know" came a beinnings of long talks. "ive ben thinking, witch is far healthier then not, that we could be a good couple you and i." that came whacking into blueflame.

"what no!" blueflame didnt like the idea of that idea so soon after the year passed; where did the vking even get this type of topic? attempting to change subjects was susessful for someone like symrea. "ive lived through so many harowing adventures that its a wonder im still not fameous. i wonder why alot of times bork not appriciates me for that.i just dont kill. is it that hard to notice that in me? im kind to nature." distant clashing of weapons signled the two interns battling it out in the arena floor below. "hah you dont believe ive forgotten the white nert furt me and your wife met in the forest? i thrilled tokill it with chief dagur we met as well then i saw the clear pain in its eyes and then we rode it." those words definately made blueflame listen.

"and what does it feel to ride on sutch a beast? feel its sleek powerful muscles shift beneath you? is it good? i dont believe in capturing them or slaying them rather to respect natures creations." symrea gve him a look that shot companionable warmth through blueflame excitedly. "yah aint it odd that weve only been the two thats supposidly tamed them? what would our chief say?" blueflames snort came out loudly clearly. "excuse me barmaid im afraid you braught me the wrong boy. i ordred an adolecent boy with beefy arms, guts and glory on the side that skillfully chops up dragons by glaring at them. this here; this is the taming one instead. he dont understand what dead means." they both laughed for awhile before symrea asked another: "if the mysterious nert furt that shot down your wife sees you again...what will you do?"

* * *

"what will we do now?"night furys of nine asked ruler copperwing of the settled colony. "trainer sister nona told us t come to you about caves and finding more suitable homes?" korin tried not rolling his orbs: he may be the youngest alive dragonling but evidently far more intelligent then the fully adult males and females. "yes it means please leave me in peace abnd yes it translates to go exploring." the looks they cluelessly threw his way made korin sigh. "yes kids, your trainer nona says be a good gil and boy and seek out some more caves we might notve fond a home yet. the more caves we find determines how less dragons have to cram in caves together." he fliked his sheathed paw at them dismissively.

he almost liked it better when they were evil because back then they didnt appear as helplssly dumb. korin was the only night fury now and before awhile nona had as well never to be transfigured by the night stars. a year ago nearly to his day had nona fallen victem because of the previous leader she currupted her to snodussen. many caves below korins level in the nest nosed around an intent muddy brown scaled night fuy with a large goup anxious dragons behind her. like nona and abydos, obuekhov arytiss had a slightly easier job but as gruling to train these assembked to highten thier sensory. obuekhov as a female dragoness worried more and admittedly more then most dragons here, but she also symphathized and understood more thn the others, for she grasped what it felt like by looking only once at the god protector and it had you!

obuekhov readily agreed to take on a lesser task to prepare these massed freed furys because she was a gentle approach dragoness. so now here they were stufed in a cave with so many dragon bodies down in a cave not meant to contain them. this was the life. obuekhov aslso had more paitence for these clueless creatures. she fluttered her wings in the dark cramped space and groane at the tightness in here. "allright you all, listen up to me. ive trained you a bit now i want all of you to try tracking my unique sent from yours deep into the nest itself. i will give this group until i pad away then the fuyry who toutches his or her wings to my snout wins. and just for pleasure that lucky soul can have the nest rising sun to its setting free from training."

she knew thatd get thier destracted minds together. the took off without glancing bak. those who reatched her first won those who did not didnt. it had become sutch a long time when obuekhov felt no worries of being clawed apart by rougue night furys or so she hoped. the day that her friend became nona again froze many many opponents that day under the thrall of the god protector quickly in branarrrs body, when it flew off the three worked together to tell them the truth and thier current lives were all a tranced lie. few at first then roars filled that night air as realization slammed into them like an invisable bolt of lightning, thier most vunerable point witch an enemy gladly couldve wiped them all out as the disoreanted dragon scrambled to piece together all that thier lives had been twisted into by the moon.

abydos nona and obuekhov knew that fact well now and why they shook the truth into the followers; nona hersekf a perfict example how it took an effort to see change and amazing things could happen. alot changeed that time; a great victory for them all! "now here we all are happy and peaceful if a bit irritatingly clueless but _safe!_ thank nona we still survived this." it was all thanks to those that fought against them in the beginning in thier converted altered state of mind but later were able to be snapped loose and give up thier lives as sacrifice to perserve what was right in the end. obuekhov would emember nightflight and valdis two dragonesess that realized what fatal mistakes they made by trusting silverwingthefury/loaw okar as ruler and payed the price for it many times afterward.

eatch in thier own way went off on thier own to make it right but suffering what all great wars did to the other side: a tragic loss of life. of the three of them obuekhov knew abydos had the greatest sensitivity to nightflight. she didnt quite know how it must feel losing a mate before kahuakhauns rampage sucked him into his followers, so cunsumed in his mind to the god protectors will that it blotted all else out, and then to be freed and see your seemingly perfect leader now realized true tyrant kill his mate. the muudy fury never got a mate herself so she dint expereance this. she shook her head to dash sutch chill thoughts and consentrated on hurling into the nest or some lucky hapless innocent freed night fury really would find her and toutch its wings to her muzzle to signle its win faster then obuekhov might like.

loose stnes jarred loose and thudded on her back. so mutch for being all that stealthy like some are like nightflight or silverwing. "well at least i have a heart unlike some i used to meet." she mumbled sheepishly with a slight grimace. so intent was she that she didnt hear nor see the pair of narrowed catlike eyes or the melicious chortle. if obuekhov chanced to look there the other occupent wouldve hidden itself again anyway: differing from korin and his helpful trainers belief that all was well it was not, and by the time they dared to bother figuring it out it would be too late for them all.

* * *

that following night was suprisingly very cold: animals dug deeper into thier dens and vikings not quite brave enough huddled by the fires inside thier huts. but in the night fury nest they slept well. the night stars winked overhead temptingly but no anvil muzzle glanced at them:nona and copperwing had told the fllowers freed many times how dangerous that was. in her cave lay the exausted obuekhov. she couldnt fetch sleep. a thought started after a few excited furys stumbled onto her and won, a thought of a snout all cocky and arrogant as silverwing made himself to be. she just couldnt remember its name. dragns like her didnt get cold of course but still that feeling continued to harass her.

a rustle of wings outside drew her old friend abydos whedab. she didnt know this dragon all that well until his freedum roar of his mind link being shattered with the god protector. back then he was just anoher follower under korins father, another enemy determined to stop them in thier twisted version of a diretive by his leader to convert al the rest of night furys. if they resisted ti extinguish thier life. something on her muzzle mustve shown because he nodded her way kindly; the permanant sadness ethed into his features forever because of his pretty nightflights death. "thought i might find you here not asleep. mind if i sit?" she didnt say mutch at fist but eventually she did: "abydos she isnt the same anymore." his voice beside her was calm and soothing. "why?"

"nona! she is not the same night fury we all used to remember. becoming loaw perna...its changed her from the inside. she used to be a nearly fearless dragon i first met when nighlight sent me to kill her. of course i defied her then. i brke in front of that friend and she gave me renewed hope and purpose that made me believe again, like i could take to the sky and be free who im meant to be. all this has been so mutch to me." sje warbled sadly and before abydos quite knew what happend he found himself pessed reassuringly under her neck. she purred at this and realizing what he did pulled away abruptly deeply silently emberessed. he almo took wing right then to leave obuekhov alone but remembered her distress and sensitivity. obuekhov noticed what hed done though.

"why not?" she offered tensely through a half quirk of her jaws. "after all us two have lived thriugh to survive up to now? we thought awhile ago that silverwingthefurys power mad quest to conquor the land and have us all nicely bowing at his paws within weeks couldnt fall. a year after that, not knowing if any of us lived did we put a stop to valdis loaw dagny and the skrill they captured for thier evil purposes. we didnt even think our friend nona could turn against us or any of that friendliness would dissappear with it. but we brought her back to sanity. we both saw it in her eyes. so did all her former followers." she dropped off as that intruding thought returned to her earlier. her friend hadnt seen it.

"what you mean make love? become my mate? that ambition crushingly died with nightflight versel. sorry but i just cannot see that occurring betwen us." he smiled suddenly at the thought of young little night furys padding excitedly around this cave so blind to a dark past and dangerously unaware that looking at the moon at night brought drastic mutations to thier minds. recieving no answer he glanced to obuekhov who wore a hazy expression. "the one its the very two night furys i dont see in this nest. thier both compleately all over thier bodies, one very slimmer then the other. i mean among the dragons ive met so far this year i dont see the traces of ethier of them. where are they? abydos mind rapidly struggled to catch up: she elaborated that to him. he failed to connect to her train of thought but obuekhovs worry after a year. if she thought about these two mystery night furys she hadnt met yet in the colony she just might connect all the dots to find out how threatend copperwingthefurys colony truely was.

* * *

in the dead of night no one saw a single smuged muted black shape slip out of the nest, one of those not seen by obuekhov in her time there. it was the time of the full moon tonight not by chance of course that he chose to slink away from those ignorantly blissful winged fools. in time they all would pay but the other strongly ordered this night fury paitence: a task he wasnt good at but procicely why he had this fury do it.

"betrayed, manipulated, nearly killed by taiterous nightflight to rot at the bottm of the canyon against nona, betrayed again by one of perseverins followers (another story in dragons we trust p2) and now cast out and barely managing to escape with a few others before those dogooders swept in to blind those fools. i _knew_ nona wasnt to be trusted! why did the moon allow her to even suseed loaw dagny as leader? we were perfictly content under perseverin. nightflight even more so" seethed the heavily muscled dragon all black into the night air. "i swear ill kill that night fury who wiped her whoever i may be with or without araniedaes commanding it. im tired of not being the one who ethier kills rebellious dragons or fight how i want to in my leaders name."

the only reason he didnt slay the new leader himself yet is he doubted his ability to lead and so waited for a time when it seemed ripe to throw off him. the dragons name obuekhov didnt know and kept himelf hidden was the large cruel braggart deathbringer. one of very few stelthily escaping while the good dragons were so busy congradulating themselves that theyd broken snodussens hold and freed the other followers who realized what was coming next and barely fled in time not to be 'blinded' again, at least the smart ones did in deathbringers opinion. barely enough to launch an attack in revenge for that or even to last very long against thier former leader of the god protectors followers. secretly deathbringer almost applauded the rebels for thier sheeed audacity: he never liked nona even before the moon made her leader.

loaw dagny persveverin also of the same scale patterns rashly set off without him to kill her after realizing several failed attempts to kill her ended with skrillix wer evakyl lothal (another story nona on the run) failing miserably. deathbringer shunned perseverins foolery to kill her greatest enemy to thier objective, disgusted her failure to do so as nona became the leader but amused that the little brats actualy took nona away from them. sience the god protector hadnt chosen a new bestwed leader yet to direct one of the dwindling weaker followers made himself it. so here he was a year later, doing nothing to reestablish the path to enlightenment. "why do i get stuck spying on these empty blissful lasses? they have nothing to offer us. why dont we just all snuff out thier lives and be done with it? but wait and spy on thier motives until the time is right, he says. right for _what?"_ he snorted in disgust. "not like aranidae actually **knows** how impaitent at being paitent with a year of nothing" he grumbled.

no one currenly was aware of his absences not even nona. hed taken several midnight flights now without notice. they always took him to the leaders new hideaway. a voice spoke in his mind. "your friendssss await your approatch. it isss time to raissssse anew." deathbringer had no idea what that meant and he posessed little time to meet with his leader before his spying began again; a whole lot more nothing. he found the night fury he sought after a long cold flight west of the nest he spyed upon. a scaly snout turned cooly to take in the new arrival as he sat silently among the ambling forms of his followers. after loaw okar kahuakhaun all the leaders after him were female. in this newest leaders opinion that be unwise. "deathbringer is it? youre late."

"Well maybe you shouldve taken to those lazy membraines you call wings and dragged my big body here faster then. I remember i am bigger then uou are by far and can snap your neck" he growled temper simmering. "and have the moon drain your power? Try us and see if it does so. If you spent as mutch time doing what i asked as mutch as you did grumbling then youd be better prepared for whats coming tonight. Enough we are here. Save your petty toungue while you posess it. No doubt the tale shall be exactly the same as the last many times my brain handles usessless information. it is time to rise anew" the leader quoted the stars though speak making deathbringer wonder suspiciously if hed heard them too. "It wishes to take a second host." Of things on this brutes mind this definately didnt make his list. "Do you remermber where we are?" Broke the leaders informative voice into his thoughs. indeed he did the battlefield three years ago where...but it couldnt be could it?

Shock shot through him from visably, the leader smilling slightly at the shivering wings of deathbringrr. after all this time the god protector was ready to choose another form: three years ago nona the albino dragoness and one other tracked a third female deadly in areal combat like no other to face her advicairy silverwing loaw okar and failed. deathbringer knew this females potential mate too. and she was about to be **risen from the dead?** he felt a sense of pleasure replace the shock: maybe for reasons this new leader might not expect coming. he prepared himself, rose to balance on his black legs and glanced down at the spot where the very mate of abydos persevek lay. "ARISE! Arise our almighty powerful guiding protector! Our starry brilliance! RISE! TAKE YOUR NEXT FORM FROM THE HOST OF THE VERY DRAGONESS THAT BETRAYED ALL US AND YOU! SHOW THE LAND YOUR FEAR WASNT FORGOTTEN! Arise!" And then seconds later all the watching followers delight the dirt shifted.

Out thrust a bloodied but beautyful colored foreclaw. "arise our god protector!" He continued to shout loudly. light flooded her orbs for an absense of three years. her lovely sleek form suffered mutch especislly the deep ugly gashes on that white stomach of hers: but foreced life now pulsed in what remained of her "nightflight loaw shar versel" deathbringer practically drooled in admiration off to the side " you live again." The leader wouldnt admit it but those words spoken so reverantly and the sight of her facing him sent a shiver crawling up vipre loaw azeros araniedaes spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

the black night fury, known to the two leggeds as 'nert furt: devestators' paced impaitently in a newer hideout in the slate grey mountains close to where **she** nearly layed him to rest. "nona that self obsessed foolish imbicille: why cant she stay dead? well one way or another im going to make her dust and ashes by the time my violet flames are through with her" he growled to himself. maybe his leader didnt quite understand his weariness at those blinded other dragons, the great many of them. lucklily for them one good thing the orocess of the resistant furys left back then tainting them thier minds and how to effiiently wipe out a resistant dragon were erased, leaving them compleately fragmented and physicaly clueless. this dragin hoped it was due to the moons power teaching them a lesson; those who didnt walk its true path to enlightenment became useles to it. dragon deathbringer wasnt the sole soul attending to various tasks here, among him and and all the other deadly nadder fllowers recently converted to first test thier abilities on a human village (another story night of the fury) was another of his rare kind.

deathbringer didnt count her as one though, not sience he used to follow her instead of kahuakhaun she hatched her own rebellion. deathbringer still visioned this slim not quite as sleek dragoness as his mate. but there the courpose of her rotting form stood out, blue and white form staring emotionlessly. the black brutes origional leader was challanged by the freed dragoness and killed because of it. deathbringer still loved the sight of her but no longer did her soul occupy the body, a fact the brute found still secretly disturbing. he didnt know wether to call her nightflight or the title she came to be nefariously known as: loaw shar versel, alone but powerful in dragonic. he pushed gruffly through the on edge nadders in his way and padded to the stock still eyesboring into his own dragoness. "you look worse every day" he commented "youre going to need a new body soon or youll crack apart when you fly. lets hope you dont end my proud life to get another."

when the courpose said nothing so the black brute walked away. just then he felt an awful waekness inside him spreading rapidly. deathbringer fell onto his front paws in agony. through it he understood someone was tacking away his power. he was dying. he also knew who was causing this. the pain suddenly vanished but that sudden weakness was the devine bloodlust dathbringer was becoming accustomed to givin to him by one entity. ignoring the nadders in his way he whirled to throw the still staring into him courpose. it hadnt moved but now he saw its eyes had slitted. "ignorance. sssleep might ssspare him pain. awake the dragon sssufferssss. the leader knowsssss well what hesss doing. you learn resspect, you survive longer. if not" versel hissed in its slithery way of talking. he faced it submissively. "yes i get it. why am i denied my enemy at wits end? all i wish is to avenge nightflight? i blame nona for her blindness and for her death."

he tried again. "we sit on our haunches twittling our wings while they make our goal further away then ever. how is this being smart? ive tried but araniedae doesnt have it in him to lead. i do! we shash all our talons into thier confidant snouts ages ago if you bestowed the title on me and we didnt exactly have these...things with us but the true bretheren of night furys at my side. even better if loaw dagny wasnt killed by nona, the worst mistake you allowed her to suseed her. look where she got us" he growled accusingly. when the god protectors orbs merely stared back emotionlessly deathbringer shudderd his wings in agitation and walked off. it wasnt always this way the brute remembered, even he was all in a falsefied version of the truth. in a cave. a tale of his greatest becoming enemy and potential lovely speckled mate. all before loaw okar kahuakhauns first true followers found them and slew them all. a tale **of nightflight and nona.** deathbringer recalled your years ago.

* * *

the young creature yapped with delight, untouched by the two leggeds metal teeth or any of that. her mother fury of the usual mostly ebon scales looked from her to the one creature they consiterd very fiendly in the nest but odd because of one thing, her scale tones consisted of a few black patches on an ear plate or leg but most called her the albino dragoness. there were so many furys in the nest clump that not many rememberd the females real name. this one did. "nona, shes going to be so fit for flying in not long a time. maybe she could fly alongside your strong appearing wingspawn. shes so cute! what do you say?" nona already had knowlege that the old furys mother was a tad enthusiastic. maybe a bit toomutch so. it took a long time before furys reached thier full combat and fightworthy age so hopefully her sister didnt grow up like her brimming with it. a wishful thought.

"i think you dragged me here because im very sore on the eye because of my scales and so im the one that shall be very noticed and more so with a consistantly talking young fury." she teased her even though nona came off larger then the average fury. nona couldnt recall who bourne her into the world. the mother sensed disspointment but didnt voice sutch, her smallish dark sleek wings drooping. a slight rustle of even sleeker quieter wings at the caves entrance wernt even noticed until the owner of it made itself known. "indeed she may be but im cuter of course. i always am for now and will be forever. at least as long as i live. but ill do that job so clearly distastefull for you both. allow me" said the dragoness, folding her elegant wings across her back calmly. nona glanced her orbs onto the new arrival. nightflight (loaw shar versel) could definately be described as far beyond pretty. nona didnt react alot of the same glazed expressions she saw on other furys including that of thier male ruler.

alot of swooning and alot of hungry staring as if her scales were appitizing. the white pure strip if white on her undertummy and white dots on her wings like freshly fallen snow on a pure blue as a cloudless sky on the rest of her, save for elongated teardrop markings around her icy blue orbs. nightflight edged casually into the cave letting her looks display for all in the cave to see. nona thought she was a bit of a showoff. but a warm welcoming dragoness wherever she went. it also wasnt just her looks that made most night furys here highly respect her and practicaly fly off to do whatever she asked: the way her frame was built were extremely lithe, sleek and streamlined, allowing her to practicaly dodge any attack faster then it might land. she seemed to glide luiquedly around against any and all strikes aimed at her in the air, proudly showing her sheer speed and power. nightflight might be the most ready trained fury in all the known night furys in areal claw combat.

during trainimg sessions she always won wings down. some wonderd why she didnt challange the male leader and take over the coloy. a rumor alco sircled around that a male abydos was attempting to be her mate by the winter. a fact most furys practically drooled over. why **didnt** she poses a mate already? something nona didnt bother finding out so was one of a few that didnt show mutch emotion nightflights way whenever they met. she suspected the slim female knew this but was kind enough not to push it. nona certainly wasnt going to obey her every wish like a queen. the effect however on the fury mother was the usual longing on her muzzle, nightflight seemed to be the perfict fury in every way, so her relief was clearly evident. "oh would you? its an honor. my sister doesnt fly all that well and shes not been alive that long in the colony. i can already see how thill work out well for all of us. im sure the ruler agrees. maybe youd possibly take her out on a not so dangerous hunting trip too?" the mother begged hopefully.

nona had a word to say about the effect nightflight had on some dragons: "disgusting." the dragoness flicked her eyes nonas way at the word and smiled slightly in knowing; she also had sensitive hearing. the sister cried out in delight flapping her night fury wings excitedly. nightflight looked straihgt into her eyes. "of course i shall in time little one. im not that busy anyway. would yuo wish to start today?" the happy delighted sounds the sister made this time sufficed her answer. "its not disgusting you say if i know how to preserve peace and i am good at it. now fly under my wingspawn like this, litle one and itll be less difficult to fly. here we go." nightflight gave nona a slight knowing happy laugh and took off with the mothers sister struggling to keep up. a content sigh behind nona became hearable. "isnt my sister the most luckiest thing to be able to fly under the wing of a perfict dragoness?" nona chose not to dignify that with an answer, choosing silence instad.

* * *

things were so pleantyful and well in food and the lingering surprise nightflight didnt challange she dudnt battle the current ruler out of his position that this made abydos want that dragoness even more. nona saw it clearly on his longing muzzle. she a few days later she heard loud echoing in a deepe cave in the rocky nest and hoverd nearby peering in. one was abydos by his mostly ebon hide but a sharp series of yellow lines down his middle and wings with a spurt of spots on his snout. his lashing tail was to her. "i dont know. its just theres so many others that obviously have thier hungry eye on you. im a lesser hunting fury when i choose to go collecting rabits and squirrels. i know you go all the time smply to impress the others with your fancy whirling dive. why you never be head hunter?" the other voice was warm but an underlay of alylistical mind. "i prefer to be under another so i get my fullest to remain how i look. its easier that way. i may be very intelligent but there are others who complete the job better then i could."

"but then why me? its almost winter and-" "because i like you, quiet and sensible instead of instead of the usual snout over tails to even touch my lovely coat of scales i wear. you facinate me with your quiet mind. who knows whatll come next. maybe some day ill be yours. its been nice seeing you again, male dragon. and by the way...nona i know its you! there is no point in listaning an hiding! you can come out now!" the albino heavier dragoness grimaced and sure enough further where the caves rim hid her nona looked into the slightlly smug look of nightflights. "i thought so. you might think im mad at a fellow fury for this but im not. we had nothing to hide to your ear frills to hear." nona saw abydos crain his yellow spotted neck and snout around to see who nightflight caugught. he gave her an arch look. "i was just flying past and happend to overhear and it facinaited me" she stutterd.

the appealing dragoness gave a submissive bow of her snout to nona but it didnt seem all that sencere. more like a half mock. "oh im sure you were. im not angry. i have somewhere to be. i know i am the target of many stares: it is the way it is. i am well aware of that, nona. ill leave you two to it"the white female felt nightflights raw stelth and power like an aura as she winged gracefully past out of sight. a low growl came from nonas rear and she recultantly turned to see the ebony and yellow scaled dragon with his teeth bared angrily. "what was that for? our busineess is our business, not some female dragonesses (he didnt know nona nor respect her for surviving more brushes with perishing then any other fury) i dont even know you!" a new voice reponded before nona opend her jaws to protestingly. a large black brute, hevy chest and muscular ebon neck. he appeared capable of vertical takeoff. his features were truely menacing but the albino fury didnt remember this soul that well.

"how can you not know? shes nona. everyone knows her. why dont you? my loaltie shall certainly get your potential mates attention instead assuridly." abydos bristled slightly to the new ebon scaled beast, lifting his yellow scaled wings threataningly. "i think not who are you?" the black brute shrugged where the membranes met his wing joints as if that sufficed. "i dont remember. i could care less though. i think it contains some word like death (bringer) in it. one thing nightflight shall like is my sheer boldness and sensibility" he finished bluntly. "sensability?" abydos doubtfully suggested dully. deathbringer ignored nona. he nodded just as briefly. nona left as the two males started arguing over who might be the most sly dragoness future mate. she doubted ethier of them. she flew off to join a hunt in feeding the nest. how dangerous were those?

* * *

the male ruler was in his cave dozing contentedly when the shouting began. cries of surprise and warning outside his cave became hearable to his ear plates. the male ruler pricked them as he rose to his paws ready for what he expected to hear; cries of the usual though unexpected encounters of flesh and bloods during a cut shot hunting party. what he saw at very first made him hesitate, his eyes unfouced from sleep. when did the sky this sun setting hour move? it shouldnt. "thier right behind us! theyve killed many of us already! its chaos and blood! the blue and grey banded dragon male is right behind us. not many are left accept the head lead fury and white one. took us by surprise. see for yourself." the ruler stilled the clearly unnerved fury from spilling more barely understandable words out of his jaws. the news cme out worse then the ruler expected to hear.

"its not flesh and bloods. night furys. like us. perhaps more then a thousand. coming to kill us all. he said so himself!" he who? thats the question the male ruler willed to know. eyes finaly ajusted the male took to the air and sensed the fear in the air almost instantly. fear of not seeing thier mates again mostly. a wall of furys almost a distant seething thwacking mass of long wings blocked the distance approaching fast. he didnt know iy but a fleeing for thier lives were the hunting party with nona flying fast as she could. behind her flapped monstrosities of horror. the dragons muzzle seemed twisted with wretched glee. never had he expected his colony of furys to be attacked it seemed by other dragons. two leggeds possibly but not this. the new arrivals flew into his nest with a vengance he hadnt yet known. before he knew it two furys near him had been clawed into viciously. the nest ruler tried not glancing at thier vermillion coverd injuries.

his eyes fouced swiftly on the leader, an averaged sized but obviously very powerful advicary highly trained in ariel claw combat. "this is the way imcicilles greet thier future all knowing leader? i beg to differ" he snarled as his right claw tore into a furys throat on his right, slapping another coming to his side hoping to disable the head fury quickly, with his thwacking tail. his icy fury turned on the surprisd and recovering male rulers night fury but not in time for the attacking larger lizards wrathful talons to gash into its snout, earning it a strangled squak. seeing this most of the male rulers peaceful fuys fled back towards the caves they ventured from none too bravely. but he himself did not for he was a ruler after all not fleeing no matter the danger to his nest brother and sister? he flapped his wings more vigrously to fly in hard just as the war savaged muzzle contining eyes of smouldering supreme arroganceand unbeatable pride saw him across the gap of air. "

are all these night furys all so petty as to ethier run and hide like cowardly lizards or attack me at first glace? by your expression i indeed say thats an unwise yes. 'tis a pity, dragon. not long ago i saw the light and it isnt what all of you think it is. we have a mission. a drivin duty at all times to clense this entire land of the unpure to make that witch is right. fel the power roaring inside of you. it is nothing less then the best feeling you can possibly crave. think about it right now. think about the vast possibilities before rushing foolishly to your death, oh dont think i cant in a hartbeat. think of what this dragon offers to you all from glancing up at the moon. it arrives soon."his toothless grin was chilling. caculating. his rather convincing speech directed at him made him hesitate. "what sonsence? a moon? sure alot of us see it? why are you harassing my dragons? who are you?" he insisted calmly claws sheathed peacefully.

"youve never heard of me? imnot all that surprised. you must be the all out dragon ruler of this place are you not? my apologies then. imet one very recently, was a bit defiant, kept saying no to my pleas. turns out she didnt have that long to see mutch of anything after that. she met her end not so long ago ethier for failing and rebelling against not wanting to see the truth. was ruler of this colony too, you see, not a fake, but now i am so mutch more and the moon helped me finally see it. i am leader loaw okar kahuakhaun. i had a former name before that but it means nothing to me now." the moon and stars? he didnt understand anything they talked about. what did that name even mean? did it matter? the male ruler never in his time had seen other night furys act so unnaturally aggressive! why do that? if this was the ruler he faced in the air now what an ill fitting one if impressively stark in fighting. his own personal ones did so for hunting trips to retrieve enough prey to appease the rest of the colony. all this unneccacairy and and destructive. "i see. your offer is intresting. this why it must lead to some loss of needless lives?" he pressed instead.

before loaw okar could speak again the black brute behind his ruler was there. "so? what right do you and your other nest furys have by flying in here assassanating our own? are you all crazy? this is clearly mass violence, for what purpose?" he shouted in his deeper voice. kahuakhauns answer was just as direct "care to say that again? were not all here tokill you just those that fail to see the light. were not that type. i kill with reason. whats to be felt contentedly here accept go out hunting for prey that in the end will not feed your insides? the other furyy dont fully seem all that grateful when its offerd by your hard work. oh i know it well for i fell into the same blindness myelf. join with me and well clense all the unwilling rebellion." loaw okar glimpsed deathbringers body ways from him falter, there thats it, winning another loyel night fury follower over to serve him as the moon and stars wished to do to many dragons this rising twiilight. his orbs no longer rivited on the evidently pathetic and sorely weak male ruler of this nest. his fate was assurred to doomed anyway he just didnt know it yet.

kahuakhaun sensed the eagerness and lust for something a little greater then he currently felt entitled to but wasnt sure where at. maybe of this ruler was dead hed feel slightly better to come see the light and poer that came with. the ruler was saying something his way but kahuakhaun wasnt listaning to him anymore: what use were a soon to be dead ruler anyway?

* * *

the attack had begun the peaceful nest realized a but slowly. nightflight dint understand the reasoning behind it. who launched it? why? why deal death to furys who hadnt done anything? these questions sprang tomind as nightflight headed out to see what this was all about. at first glance her intelligent mind took everything in. diaster and wasteful destruction in the torn open carcesses below. her heart tore at the sight. the agile female knew a great many in her own nest, knw abydos the quiet and thoughtful dragon liked her just as mutch as the next fury. whatever was happening here nightflight fully intended to stop it, but as she somewhat wearily flew about an odd sight met her eye and a round of what sounded like victorious cries. the fury by the name of daneros had his snout and neck turned toward the sky rather painfully. "you wanted to feel its power within? feel it! feel it! its beyond devinely neccacairy to achieve enlightenment by the moons ultimate will. do you see the truth now?"

to her confused dismay daneros nodded as now nightflight saw his scale markings on his sides had...shifted somehow! how did that transpire? the dragoness saw immediately some sort of strong mind control was at work here. in her observation shed gotten too close not to be noticed. "go fly to the rest of the followers under our great leader loaw okar and kill all the ones who do not believe in the truth! go! and you; wonderful isnt it? the power flowing into you is unthinkably good inside you, look around, dont become another waste of broken bodies down below. weve all come to rescue you from what once was. its already dawining. look up, dragoness and see i can help you if need be." another female all muddy brown nightflight didnt recall being in her nest approached. "let us stretch a paw under that slender head of yours and aid you in looking up. dont fight us. its useless to resist. we can help you see." she offerd nightflight who most certainly could resist all she wanted and the more warped words came out of these senseless night furys the moe she grew knowlegable to thier plans.

even as a most strikingly beautyful creature she could be quite cold as ice when she wanted to. she locked orbs with tranced dragons aound her. take me to this loaw okar _now_."

* * *

his eyes roved over the destruction his loyel followers were creating, killing all the weak minded furys of this newer nest. even now he glanced down at his frontal talons somewhat distainfully coated with stickly clingy vermillion hed just shed by digging all his claws into the protesting male rulers unprotected undertummy when hed briefly grappled followed by a fireball to his face to finish him. what a waste. sutch a useless waste of lives. but the ruler of the night furys to see the path the god protector was dissapointed in the body lying brokenly somewhere below him. kahuakhauns night furys were doing thier duty of course working thier way further into the nest, laying waste to those that refused to side with him by looking up at the moon starting to rise overhead. cries and startled shouting reached kahuakhauns ear plates for his followers tore thier former misguided world apart, things were about to truely change when loaw okar quonkored this nest.

his triumph of becoming ruler of his own colony was one goal accomplished. now the land. the god protector had givin it all to him to free the dragons of this world from couded viewing. as hos followers flew around past him to cerry out his instructions some came toward him. dismissing two of 'the others' as his own bretheren his cold caculating eyes immediately licked up the slim shapely female winging her way to him. she wasnt one of his. his thoughts ficked over her almost reverantly, a prized possion in building within him then. oh she was just the most pityingly blind beautyful creature kahuakhaun ever glimpsed in his own short time seeing the light and feeling the power. his heart heardend: whoever she was now soon wouldnt matter anymore, she was his now, body soul and mind! this lizard would be molded by loaw okars vision and brain for a paitent killer in the making, nothing would stand in her way (accept himself) and maybe even make her a second leader of sourts when his foucus might be elsewhere.

a perfict plan for a perfict female about to be his. regrettably tearing his orbs off the prety sleek female kahuakhaun turned to the brown slightly sheepish female, she wasnt that strong of mind but hed spared her life to see how useful she could prove herself, like now perhaps. "obuekhov who is this? what are you doing here? why have you come to me? to be destroyed or become one of us?" the female made a noise of disgusted distain as one of kahuakhauns dragons caught up with a member of the nest and sliced its claws neatly into its body, spilling its lovely contents and alot of vermillion as it gave a gargled cry of last dispair, falling from the battlfield in the sky. "my name is nightflight why all this destruction? its all a real waste. stop this i plead. your fellow furys merely followed me back here at my request so i wasnt captured or anything."

kahuakhauns earlier fouced mind had become couded by his personel need to keep this nightflight fury into a folloer: greed and posession. loaw okar in his leadership granted by the moon and stars would make it happen. "what does it want? to join us or die as all shall be here anyway?" nightflight didnt really know where the current ruler was but all this spilled vermillion must stop. mates and thier young furys were being killed. she took a deep breath to fill her insides of what was to come. she prepared herself, flexing her wings experementally. she was sueher now enemy noticed this. she hadnt fought in awhile though she always won. shed do it again. "well then it sems if im left with no choise to fight you for ruling of your attacking colony as my own" kahuakhauns goast of a smile was most evil.

* * *

fight off an attacker, hide or retreat from too many, do it again: that seemed to be dragon nonas whole situation shed been harshly thrown snoutfirst into without so mutch as a warning that shed die if not efending her soul. nona didnt like to fly and hide but if that meant she didnt have to slay anymore, ethier what she now realized was an influence of her own nest furys or the attacking enemy, then shed settle for that. she made a face as her wings propelled her around a courner just out of sight of a few of her tranced persuers. "i know what i call this little adventure: fun. yah feeing and playing like an ignorant younger dragoness like theyll never catch me, not ending me as if they ever catch up. from what shed seen so far the battle was lost to save thier nest, or mutch anyone seeing as the attacks led by undoubtedly a nest ruler, alls left to do was bring those whod currebtkly survived this mess and figure out what just ocurred. where was nightflight and the ruler of the colony? hopefully not dead...or worse. earliewr everything was just fine and now? nona shook her head and flew slightly faster to stay ahead of the night furys after her soul.

to nona her world was falling apart, her closest maybe allies and friends in the nest were taken away from her or twisted, and her determination to survive hung by a tailflap. all around the albino dragoness all was chaos. if she hoped not to get caught up in the battle waging out there a miracle she needed. she nearly slammed into the red and gold colored fury in front of her who regarded nona with surprise then caution. so it luckily wasnt one of her brother or sister furys in an mind influence. how did they even do that. "you cant fkee any longer, dragoness. your race is over." the male cried. that somehow irritited a reasonable nona more then remaining peacefully silent and not raving how the unfortunite ethier looked up or sufferd the wrath of the invading dragon. witch several repeated this all already. "your journey must end." she readied a fireball to singe this annoying attacker out of her way. "by the will of all we stand for it has just begun!"

"then prepare to perish, resistant lizard, in the real sea of fire. fear us and whom leads us." a new set of voices came from behind her. the persuing furys of her colony came flapping up confidantly from behind. four to one good soul? not fair! before anyone made further move or snarky comment shed launched her signature flames at the lead fury. he dodged with some who trained for this, whirled and shot another at the right most wingy shape. nona was fairily good at at claw combat but many didnt know that. sutch as these. that fury shriked in surprise but nonas attention shifted readily to disable the next lizard in line. the last wasnt as easily beaten, but then again the quiet, not raving dark ebon dragon male didnt have to. he smiled thinly, that itching getting more irritating smile at her. "hello, dragon. i wont be that reasonable then the others. i strike faster. your snout looks as if its seen a flesh and blood riding a dragon. like im familliar to you." it was true. the night fury last lost in the confusion chasing her was nona other then abydos.

* * *

it was the same worry that plagued black brute deathbringer. where to fly where to run where to hide? where could the big creature flee to that others would not find. hed seen what happend to most of his brothers and sisters already, warped or twisted beyond measure, helping somehow to track down further of thier own. it was sickaning more so that deeathbringer couldnt do anything about it. some he mightve called friend were lost to him forever. hed so far evaded luckily attemps to make him 'one of them' but for how mutch longer that lasted? his mind swam: he needed to find nightflight right now before anything rather unpleasant ocurred to his mate. yes, his because nightflight already voiced her intrest to being that scrawnny lesser night furys. how was being quietly sensible impressing others? how was that bringing meals to fill themselves? maybe it be time he showed her how admirable he really was.

a big show of strength jut to get her eyes trailing his steering rear rudders whenever he chose to fly, her haging onto every scale like he did hers. "i wonder what young furys well produce": deathflight? nightbringer? hmm that doesnt snound very matish to me" he thought absently. it was only the impact of a fireball hurled from another night fury throat did diathbringer finally pay attention o the task at claw. he emitted a startled roar, turning to view yet another fury female this time with some annoyance. "dont you shameless lizards have anything else better to do? like mind your own nests? leave ours alone. if i were you thats what id be doing instead of killing us off because you feel like it" he grumbled. the other attacker surged toward him to begin another skirmish in a chaotic day with many. "no not really: it wasnt i that started this but that of our powerful leader. he is the best gift to us the god protector ever gave the day they turned my unseeing eyes to the light. i invite you to see it too. i dont want to kill you" she insisted in a voice reeking with almost pure pleading.

right away deatbringer learned two things about her: her jibberish was amusing and her fighting skills were pitiful. "yah ive been meaning to ask you lot where this load of nonsense came from, your dreamy eyed lizard worshipers or the crazy murderous leader whoever i just escaped from earlier. this moon business is really starting to get on my nerves. put a wing in it already" he sneerd at the female currupted fury. "if you dont kill me im sure the tiresome ego of your nonstop talks of purity shall surely poision me to death; as in bore." she hissed frusteratedly. "dont let loaw okar hear you say that, his manner is vicious and his claws curelly merciless. you think you see the land as it is but let me show you. who needs mates when the all knowingness of the god protector speaks in your mind what rightfully must be done. be a strong fllower. be reasonable. listen to me!" deathbringers bigger mass crashed to lock claws together with that of the females. her snout was evil but twistedly hopeful of his fate.

he had other ideas, taking her opaning as a target to scourch her muzzle black with his own flames. she reeled screetching loudly. "ive never been a big listaner. more a doer. now stop boring me or ill get frusterated. she struck out blindly at him, to witch he evaded in time. he led her on a flying chase through the pinnacles, her angry mass behind. "stop now and turn to face the truth, not flee it! im paitent: i can wait!" she called after him, actually giving up the chase intrestingly. deathbringer felt relief swamp him. his swift speed left his mates violent night fury persuer far behind. perhaps these attackers wernt all alike. he had a little time to think this over as there ahead of him the sight of nightflight surrounded by what appeared to be many followers and his heart brutal as it was tightend. then he realized she was fighting claw to claw with another familliar very unusually skilled grey and black banded fury larger then she, the circling followers gathering slowly to oberserve and cheer against nightflight. he viewed her as otherwise.

he took off toward the amassed group to join forces with her. maybe thisd prove to her in the end strength and heavy mass won out over overly thinking in a cave all day hoping shed come to him. with all the other confusion all around him he failed noticing two pairs of claws reach out above his angle of sight to latch onto a wing and shoulders. finding his flight halted he plummeted heavily with two night furys on top of his ebon form. how dare they? "should we kill him?" quipped a cold females voice deathbringer didnt know to witch as they all fell the other oozed his own reply: "nothis one seems extremely strong, a loyel follower. loaw okar told us to save the strong should we find them. reach under his neck." "you crazy minded attackers! let go of me! he roared defiantly. but they merely ignored him and his anger fuled his struggling to get free, breaking out of thier grasp. another form slammed down on top of him hard enough to stun, he looked up, a yellow stomached intresting slightly recognizable muzzle stared back at him: one of thier own colony, twisted into something of a monster.

"we have ouselves a strong one but still worth saving. i loaw snarna mandalore shall crush your resistance. just have a bit of guidance would you? let me handle this. ive rounded up a few of these resistant pests already." (denix-replay) thrust her claw hard with them sheathed under his head, wrecching his unwilling eyes to the sky. oh he struggled, that deathbringer tried, he did. but in the end with three curupted followers surrounding him and no way out or ways to sek out his strong desire to have nightflight out there fighting who knows what, maybe it was just better to give in. perhaps it was better that way.

* * *

nona was happy to see him, or at least she was. maybe not so mutch this moment with that hint of smething nastier hiden in his orbs. "good youe here to help me out? i was afraid something happend to you." suprisingly the other three followers recovering nearby didnt rise to fight her instead remaining thier positions. "yes i have somethings transpired to me. i am here to help." nona developed that uneasy sinking feeling as soon as she hurtled aside to bareky not get impacted by abydos fireball. "abydos!" she called disbelievingky. he wouldnt! he couldnt! wasnt he really looking forward to nightflight? nonas heart qunched: would everyine she truely starting care about vanish before her eyes? so great was her hesitation that abydos alone smacked into her victoriously, his laugh painful to hear.

she saw his claws with her and him locked together that were aiming to slyly gougue her eyes out of her head. "i wont let you" she shouted with mounting frusteration. she rammed a sheathed paw hard under his jaws to stun him macking him let go and fall a bit further then realighning a bit. "is that the best youve truely got? my power is devine! the bloodlust to kill, strong! dont doubt the desire i contain sience the light is there for all to see, i invite you to come see it before your time is up, dragon" he sneerd. truely, something had happend to him tomake him say sutch disasterous words. she dodged right to avoid his fireball whizzing by and she winged up higher to the nest caves: possibly if she slipped into the cave system shed eascape at least with her life: whoever led these attackers most lickly another ruler quonkored this battle. the nest was lost. "you may escape from me but the god protector sees all" abydos continued menacingly.

nona needed to get away from all this. she blinded the air momentairily with a flame just in front of abydos etes, evaded the others rather clumsy efforts to grab him, rocketing into the nearest cave in the rocky clump. it wasnt the furys that needed to be told aloud "ssshe issss a potential thrat. find her" the moons thought speak hissed in thier minds through its will. but nona was more smart knew many of these caves to hide or play with the younger furys, now itd aid her in escaping whatever evil influence seared the brains of those behind her and a possible mate for nightflight. the expected sounds of loud wingbeats shok the air up to her ear frills pricked for persuing targets, she found a spot in the darkness randomly around a bend, saw the first attacker of loaw okar and blasted it procicely in the snout with alkaline flame. "you little fool we direct the world now as we direct the power of the flame!" the singed faced lizard roared back with a blast of its own.

nona moved herself out of the way just in time but the enragued dragon fired after her and they kept coming. "it guides us! we are the all over perfict species to do its will! we _made_ you. we destroy all those that do not choose to follow!" nona close frilles to her head so she couldnt hear more of the awful things being venomously said. she needed to get far away as possible from all this and never look back on it lest it chase her to not let go from this bloody nightmare. nona managed to escape the tight grasp of loaw okar kahuakhaun. hed been beaten by nightflight and let go to battle another day, only one other did as well, on purpose by that leader, facing that albino dragoness again mutch nastier later in horrible twisted ways nona could only imagine.

* * *

in the present deathbringer thought about that dragoness again turned to a better future as he flew away from his leaders newest hideout. some things wernt the same with him now. so the body no longer contained the bright lovely furys soul like it once did, the nest he origionally labled home and anyone he fomerly knew were gone. but theyd found better lives now then they did. shame many of those resilliant furys took that away from them. his next vengeful words spilled forth of his battle scared snout: "but my annoyance remains. my one enemy that white clad sweetheart is still not dead. why cant she be? everyone ove known fails to wipe her from this land, and i will not rest until someone does so." the black brute thought it for the better now that whoeverd made the truth flash to him and the knowlege he now posessed the god protectors sweet lust for him to kill. the question he wished now is why didnt his current leader to suceed continued to be as weak as loaw okar four years ago was weak kill off nona when her fighting skills wernt as good back then?

why couldnt perseverin? the news when reatching deathbringer that nona as thier leader prompltly killed loaw dagny. a completealy murderous leader perfictly guided by the moons directive: wasted. the black brute hated all thoswe blind lizards. the versel courpose hadnt answerd him in that hideout but he was certain that happy gleefyl winning over a dead nona wernt part if its plans. "well mine are spicific. its time to do things my own way. aranidae can watch as i achieve all our needs with the death of that dragon." deathbringer would seek out nona at any cost to himself. hed be able to do what no other fury could; destroy loaw perna in rememberance of nightflight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 3._**

"there you are, thief in the sssshadows. come now dont be sssssshy. ssstep into the light of my eyessss." now the stars and moon, the entity itself known by all reciently as the god protector wasnt a spicific gender or additude. it simply existed as the sky. no one wether it be viking nature or dragon knew how it was so but indeed it came to be. its power to pull a soul only a dragon though, its first vitem was silverwingthefury: his later known bon son never was transfixed like his father. his resentment/bitterness at what he believed strongly that all the night fury female and males were targeting him as an outcast and disgrace put him on a path to obsessively take over the entire nest. the most beloved respected tan ruler of the colony at that time tried the best she could to accept him even as others like skitiiva (loaw ranak branarr) teased his ego consistantly. silverwings posession to be leader so that he might be at peace and no one challanged him grew. this led to his self-exile in witch the muscly arogant dragon saton a cliff absently ponering his loyalties, gazing upward at the sky opend up his mind to the god protectors will. from then on silverwings manner changed.

he became leader of an entire colony with the god protectors power and guiding thought speak projected into his mind and body, his scale tones forever warped as a testiment of sorts of its misguided servitude. the rest of the dragons a newly add on to his name, loaw okar kahuakhaun meaning colorful in dragonic, helped forcibly convert all the strong willed ones became his obediant followers. some didnt convert or fled before kahuakhaun killed off the rest that day and help thwart the moons ultimate plan to pacify the land througth its new leader. they tigether wrecked thier plans and turned some followers against thier own once learning the truth. they killed the leader out of the need to prevent the continuation of the moons paitent plan. no one questioned its dangerous plans then. it took awhile but the god protector never got angry; bestwing its leadership to a scar faced rise of valdis loaw dagny perseverin.

the scar she recieved marring vociouly down her right eye still a mystery, but from then on the followers and thier leaders grudge turned personel. the switching sides allies after a rare hunting skrill was the last straw: persevein flew after nona alone, a dragoness a long stubborn wing ever sience she fled loaw okar two years before. the victor was unsuprising givin her immence strength and body mass due to her larger physical size over loaw dagny, but the outcome unexpected. the god protector saw this as a ripe chance to be rid of perseverin and made nona into loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen instead. it saw great willpower in this night fury and a worthy leader. so it granted nona its bloodlust to kill to achieve means to an end. for a veruy short while it seemed a good leader been chosen at last: loaw perna fought and killed a freed valdis and then disaster struck again. two of former followers themselves obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss and abydos loaw persvek wer whedab with the help of a known human freed nona from the moons trance.

even worse the moon lost it hold on all of its followers, unless they looked up at the night sky again the god protector couldnt control them. it still found influence in the form of angry black dragon deathbringer and self leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. none very impresively powerful but smart enough to flee when aware theyd be next. only two night furys remained under the moons control (another story finding the dragon flower): the rest fell to the real truth the gid protector didnt want the remaining folllowers to know. a frusterated deathbringer barely escaping in the time loaw azeros the leader left. many questioned the god protectors motives in the dragons learning of its existance.

now at last it was revealed! the stars allowed deathbringers last force of 'the others' to fall but spoke in that black creatures mind recall it. loaw azeros meanwhile had flown off with the guidance from the stars of a new potential force to use instead of the mainly useless aware night fury species of its danger now. the deadly nadder type perfict for trancing instead. they were a tougher species anyway. the night fury leader aranidae had doubts once learning of the moons plans but now didnt regret the leverness of its master. several other nadder nests fell to the smooth tongue of loaw azeros upon enteing each one. where other leaders used force or forced threats this smaller spiky fury let his jaws do all the talking; it came easy for him after all. it might seem unusual to see a smaller night fury leading vast numbers of transfixed deadly nadders far bigger then loaw azeros but it was these the stars first wished the leader swarm an flesh and blood village to test thier effectiveness.

it had the power to watch through thier eyes and tell other dragons thriugh its influence where others were: a sly tactic loaw dagny used once to tell the other follower furys where shed been imprisioned and burn the village down in revenge. the strs hadnt been content with just speaking into dragons minds it wanted a corpose. so it first raised an annoying upserper to house its form. its power flooded the rotting dagonesses body to life. it later resurrected a far less deranged female of more imporance. one who wanted to be its mate one who tried to rebel againstkahuakhaun and killed for it despite for it despite her being the best fighter in time, one who now stalked stiffly with life across the rooftop in the outcast village toward twenty year old viking blueflame menacingly. the god protector couldnt feel moods but it could control others. this body served it well and unlike pure night fury dragonic wich the two leggeds couldnt understand, the god protectors power it made this dragons jaws speak the norse of the human world.

so those lesser in might lived in fear of its now force of mass deadly nadders about to wreck thier world and seek revenge against night furys alike. blueflame stammerd: here he happend to be on a rooftop in a forign enemy village trying to escape the nasty piece of work chief alvin the tracherous. thrown in a cell left to rot it seemed by him failing a deal presented in front of him. appeared simple enough, bring back a lookalike to the eyes of alvin and hed let them all go after fining out alvins men all nabbed them because theyd infringed upon viking outcast territory. had blueflame known the left out part of that tretcherous bargain, just like alvins namesake, was to additionally slay this viking before dragging them to alvin. him? slay another viking? now that pecieved as the norm but this one just was not that kind of kin. actually the whole situation wouldntve happend if hed managed to retain his knee grip on another about as slim second nert furts' stomach and not fall off like blueflame tended to do in chaotic messes as this.

blueflame did look into its unfouced eyes of his friend. "youre um a talking dragon. youre actually talking with me. what sort of dirty trick is this?" the god protector in this rotting corpose that once this soul rebelled against itself and the first leader strong of mind. "there isssss something about you, somehing your mood sssuggests. but far...more...preciousssssss" blueflame had to jerk his head away from those hypnatizing eyes. "im going crazy thats it, thas whats occuring to me. what about me is so intresting?" he ventured to ask this eerily speaking creature. the eyes emotionlessly bored intohis own. "you ssseem to know thisssss for but i do not reveal our kind before. who are you and where did you come from, may i asssk?" he took a step back still unsure if he heard actual words from a dragoness or if he heard things. "me? no ones cared to ask thier all intresting." he fought to keep his balance. "ive been with the nert furt before as well as other tasks. life is alright. i cant believe a nert furt is standing before me."

the versel courpose raised itself to its hind legs, showing the scars kahuakhaun sliced into her white stomach long ago. blueflame flinched away at the glimpse of ugly bone beaneath. the moon shone brightly behind the god protectors form. "AND DO YOU _NOW!"_ he stumbled back at the shout. "do you think flattery shall keep you alive?" at the boys empty confusion at this it lowerd its body onto all fours. "no indeed. what about your insignificant night fury friendsss? where are they hiding?" momentairily confused the viking inturn thought about his other two friends. "my friends? i never seem to own any of those in my life." he didnt enjoy being aound this thing: as it looked from the outside this thing should be not living. the god protector resumed padding leasurely toward him. "oh i dont think ssssso, thief in the sssshadows. they sssent you into thisss place to do thier dirty work while yor dragon alies ssskulk about outssside."

* * *

if it was one thing high chief alvin the teacherous loved ordering his men to tirelessly erect a wall just so enemies knocked it down was the love of battle. by the looks of this species of lizard more resembling a parrot then a dragon, alvin was familliar with the 'de nads' type of attack. that constant whizz of tailspikes being hurled into the ranks of his men were everywhere. the news that his persuers escaped so soon didnt surprise the chief. after all what be the fun in life if he didnt get to see them one last time and run them through with his soward to finish the job. maybe a few horned helmets annd hair could beautify his bare walls in the great hall. a 'de nad' flicked its tailspikes accurately at an outcast villager nwarby and saw alvin thundering down a wide street near the heart of his settlement. alvin already ducked behind an outcropping house readily as the very hot stream of yellow flames licked at the spot whered hed been standing. alvin may be very bulky for intimidating others of course but hed trained himself very well in agility and combact.

he drew a double edged longsowards from his belt and ran at the beast. hed already slain many tonight for daring siege his fortified village. the 'de nad' raised its long tail and lashed it toward him. he easily ducked its blunted end and raised his sowards expertly to begin deflecting the many ronds of dartls hurled at him at its failure to knock alvin flat earlier. this creature kept perching itself on different areas of the street to flickmore tailspikes at him blindingly fast. if it wernt for his fast reflexes alreadty the chief been impaled dead long ago! he sumersaulted nimbly to the side to avoid a few more whizzing to the ground, alvins soward swipe cutting loose the sectin of rooftop hanging over the street sending it stumbling akwardly to regain balance. alvin flung both toward its poorly unprotected undertummy to finish the job. he smiled at another job well done and he heard shouts from a catapault set up nearby shooting large roacks at the carpet of swarming 'de nads' overhead.

he charged into the nearest square of streets expecting not much activity: what he got was a large mobile catapault not being fired and its dozen or so outcasts buzily being harassed by tons of dragons. ignoring the fate of his villagers alvin used his strength to heft a boulder into the mechanizm and trigger its handle. "ya cant find good slayers anywhere these days" he grouched loudly. while the ones groundbound delt with his armed men alvins sucess at hitting three among hundreds with the rock had to do. walls really didnt help when dragons like these simply swarmed over them. he threw another bolder into the launcher and was about to trigger it when a different shape among the 'de nads' in the sky: slimmer, sleeker and a spicky tail. "nert furt well soil my briges, i dont think me has one of those yet in me colection.. ill have a dragon head tonight boys!" deftly he stabbed his soward into the charging 'de nad' about to bite his head off and spun about east towad the catapault. dispatching the parrot dragon tht he still skirmished with.

"i wants that thing firing nonsop or ill let these things have the lot of you" alvin smelled smoke not far meaning this just wasnt a raid but a full on attack. they hoped to burn his entire village to the ground. alvin circled around the village: most of his outer defences seemed drivin back or decimated into the inner reaches. he helped where he could but his outcasts did a good job of beating back these 'de nads' it looked like. setting off at a run he fended off thrown spikes his way and made it into the grand hall slamming the doors behind him. woe betide any dragons that forced thier way in here. this space alvin immediately saw the abcense of the poacher alvin would find him later. a table of war the chief saw was not up earlier had a few outcast higher ups. "ive 'ad it with these dragns is the catapaults in place?" alvin demanded stoping up to the table.

a few outcasts nearest thier villager chief glanced apprecensively his way. "erm not quite. were not there yet. some still neeed a little more fixing up to do. work is pregressing slowly." both huge fists smashed down on the table angrily by alvin. "thats not my problem is it?" an array of shouts siunded outside the great hall doors witch flew open with an undignified bang to expunge another outcast villager. "alvin thers rumors of an escaped prisioner and a dragon! reports are circling with a nert furt and boy on rooftop and others of a second yellow stomached nert furt with humans on its back fleeing over your village toward the west." "you four go to the heart of the settlement to supervise the load of catapaults firing" alvin thrust the doors open with his hands striding out into the skies crawling with 'de nads'"where will we go" "well go find that boy! how many 'ostages do you think a scrawnny kid is worth eh?

* * *

former follower of the god protector, denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore didnt like to flee from any fight even if her her leader insisted it. she still didnt even when she was freed by three dragon night furys not toolong ago. but here she was fleeing one. she mightve gone a bit faster if shed not had three somewhat heavy flesh and bloods crowding her back. not helped by the fact that one of them denix positively delighted to buck off for he clentched her windpipe at the moment. of course sutch is his akward position the only female of the three humans shoved him into it that it meant hed fly right off her back. her speed to outfly her agily persuers was a givin. "three humans and a pack of bristly picky deadly nadders chasing me. and im starting to not feel very well. and its not just this human clentching my throat making me strain for air. i think i can manage" she spluterd pridefully. yes, ever sience shed flown away fom the nest without her ruler knowing about it in the dead of night the night fury species was being sickend and poisined by a yellow flowers spores.

a follower leading an attack headed by deathbringer stopped on its way toward the nest sniffed some addicting flower patch, the spores getting all over him. its touch spread to all the other followers and then deathbringer. his short battle with free dragon nona once his former leader before oaw azeros took her place. nona spread it to her two allies obuekhov and abydos. denix touched nona while in the cave prodding her awake from passing out. so far denix thought that whatever effects the flowers poision might do to her body mightve happend much earlier. shed been spared that thus far in searching for another flower to counter it: the blue oleandor. denix felt a nasty need for air and dizzyness on her lungs. that probably wasnt the worst of coming pain. but this dragoness started to feel it. she just about wanted to get out of here flower or not. shed evaded most of the nadder dragons now and currently out of sight behind numerous taller buildings. a shape shifted behind her and denix suddenly angled around a bit slower then she mightve liked because of her cargo astride her back and stopped.

the dragon hovering not far off wasnt a deadly nadder at all but he was in bad shape. he flicked his familliar spiked tail defiantly at denix-replay daring her to attack. his wheezing laugh wasnt pleasant. "hah! who wouldve thought. how charming it seems if youve found yourself some pets." denix felt she could take him this time. "what are you doing here dragon? why these deadly nadders not kill you already a thousand times over and more?" loaw azeros aranidae smiled dryly. "is it that great of a surprise to you? its not dawned in you yet the idea of a different plot of loyalty in numbers? why i wasnt there to see that black bringer-of-death ultimately fail miserably like the upserper he is? the god protector abandoned that plan upto a year ago, he told me sutch. for only a leader deserves to know!" he readied his claws and nodded encouragingly toward puzzled denix.

the female shut her ear frills against a torrent of the girls shouting to turn around. denix sucked in a sharp breath but the pieces fit into place. she needed to warn the mest before it meant thier downfall. ignoring the two humans huddled on denixs strong back loaw azeros looked directly into his former followers eyes seartchingly. "this wont take mutch of my time rather dissapointingly for me. youre not thinking on fleeing are you? this is the **night of the fury** hahaaaaha!"

* * *

blueflame wished he could avoid this thing more then he could, just a tini problem, the last few inches of roof were behind him. the ground below didnt look too appeasing to snap his neck on if he jumped, nor was the versel corpose housing the body of the moon. if only he had hos friends with him but no there were on the back of a dragon far away. pity that other one appeared far friendlier then this one he used to know. besides the fact it spoke to him. "yessss itssss true. the new followers obey only me. out with the night fury with the vissssion and brain and in with these instead. the others of your unseeing alliesss...they sssent you here to obtain thier cure didnt they?" "i dont know a thing youre talking about really. you look so lovely if only yernt so em dead. youe not supposed to be living." blueflame took another step back one of three. it drew versels courpose up megestically just to see the humans reaction.

"you have nice manners for a thief...AND A LIAR! dont bother denying it i guesssed thier foul purpose sssome time ago. you are being used, thief in the ssshadows. the furyssss have weighed the value of youre life and found it worth nothing. youre only ever a meanssss to an end." "what do you know? i be;ieve in keeping peace in all things! dont we all want peace in the end? because i do even when nothing goes right in my life i strive for it. i dont believe this coming from you" the viking angrily tried his stance on the situation. the versel courpose eyed the boy again sidelong. "what did those allies promise you? a sssshare of eternal freedom? as if it was thierssss to give?" versel plodded towad blueflame more causing him to take his second backstep. "do you not think i wouldnt expect a swath of dragonsss to come **crawling** back seeking cure? they are drawn to power."

blueflames eyes caught on the shape of the building two levels down another patch of droopy creative blue flowers. a sneer seemed to lace the dragonesses bloodied jaws when the viking turned back to face this demented thing. its voice boomed flat and emotionless. "i am almosssst tempted to let you take it...if only to ssssse the last of the furys ssuffer. watch it destory them. but i think not. i think our litle game endsssss here" blueflame felt the oncmings of an attack. his last step took his fur boots to the very edge of the slanted roof. nowhere to go but down now. "sssso tellme, thief in the sssshadows: how do you choosssse to die?"

* * *

black huge night fury deathbringer enjoyed this even though at first he dint quite get why the god protector had him flee from a battle with his greatest rising foe: former leader snodussen but the more common name nona. oh how this dragon hated her pesnally as time went on and she never seemed to die. even his most recemt attack on the nest with the last three dozen or so follower furys failed; deathbringer was getting majorly tired of losing. one big strike somewhere or someplace they needed life. that was the answer in this dragons mind. this brute wasnt feeling so well after his battle on nona. this sick feeling flowed all through him, mutch like the killing bloodlust always sizzling on the back of his teeththe god protector gave him four years ago at the start of kahuakhaun. this strange sickness deathbringer could not describe readily but its becoming worse. he didnt know how it started but the furys wings took more effort to flap.

he found a cluster of flesh and bloods below and aided the deadly nadders losing a battle in this square below. he didnt know what to think with these spicky creatures though they appeared far intelligent then the last of the night fury he led against the nest. "and it wouldve worked too...if the one i served didnt command me to retreat at the last moment.i was so close! its not fair!" deathbringer shouted for all to hear, those last words following a ball of violet flame smashing into the mob of two leggeds stabbing skillfully into the ranks of nadders. nethier him nor his leader knew they both resented eatchother now over deathbringers choice to strike out on his own like albino perseverin did too. as far as eachother knew they were the only furys that saw the real truth and the unfortunite downfall of all thier kin now turned against him: they would never understand the god protectors potential for them now. on the other paw, acceptance but confusion the stars planned on getting two night furys and a batch of deadly nadders the rest of the way to clense the land and the path to enlightenment reatched.

for now deathbringer was personally content to terror these two leggeds showed just before the dragon blasted them into oblivion with his trademark flames. to him they all seemd the same, big mean and not very bright if allthey did is make themselves clear targets for harm. "i wouldve thought by now youd learned a lesson from our slithery firms sen in the skies above your puny little heads: dont get in a night furys sightline lest you get bitten" deathbringer mumbled, tucking his batlike wings in to land in the even square of structures. two of the flesh and bloods immediately broke thier fight against seperate deadly nadders turning on the fury swinging thier long spears. they aimed for his larger then normal anvil head.

the dragon cursed himself for not remaining in the air, flinging out a long wing to smack the firsts weapon from its grasp and pounced on the seconds wooden shaft, ripping it away savagely. now to do the same to the flesh and bloods next. rather then seeming afraid of his impressive size they simply spat on the ground and took out small pointy teeth. they didnt turn in time to feel deathbringers heavy tail with its steering flaps smack the two opponents flat. the dragon just about built up his next offence when the metal tooth pierced into his sde creating an already suffocating dragon a blossem of pain. "arrrgh" deathbringer roared in pain at its burning pains in his chest. he felt the metal tooth yank out forcefully and whirled around as less painfully as his aching form allowed to see a bigger fflesh and blood more cunning then the rest. he was slightly higher then deathbringers average headheight.

"well. human worm illl tear your arms off and then pick your beating heart out in my claws. no one gets ti hurt me and escape alive! who are you that would stand against me?" vermillion leaked out of his tail but deathbringer consitered himself a fairily resilliant dragon after all hed lived through many a battle and still recieved once painful scars from it. the human drew its metal tooth back to strike. "now that is a pity. what will you do now sowardsman?" he turned half his body momentairily became vunerable but the heavy tail came arching around to knock alvin the treacherous off his heavy feet. his opponent evaded, swong an overhead strike at the dragons snout. deathbringer fired his plasma amd then brought his rear around to slap the flesh and blood powerfully in the chest sending him back a few feet. "oommm ahhh is these your two legged soldiers? you cannot save them from the fire. you shall burn!" alvin the treacherous in a few quick blurs of his sowards flicked them to bury in the briefly in the black dragons exposed chest but instead of backing off the brute reared up to block them with his long talons.

alvin pulled back to pulverise a second strike home but again deathbringer rared up and took a swipe at the chiefs head. the man easily ducked his blow. "having a hard time eh? they dont call me the treacherous for nothing." the dragons eye alighted on a supporting strut of bulding: he lashed his tail out at it hard. it splinterd loose with a sound of pain to the human it seemed. the brute smirked and hefted this uwieldy weapon in his claws. "tell me wretch how long until youre layed low?" the weapon slammed into the two swords whipped up by alvins strong hands. he shudderd against the impat of the wooden pole to his weapons. they backed in the street but no deadly nadders on deathbringers side or outcast villagers helped alvin in thier single battle. of the two alvin the treacherous was the better skilled for his sowards flipped and danced threataning the dragon with painful sharpness. then deathbringer saw an opening the humans right side.

the black brute whirled away as the metal tooth hissed sideways fast. the dragon angld his body slightly so alvin readied himself to leap aside at the tail. "you have nothing to offer accept your death." he roared at his agile enemy in dragonic. in a match versus stocky sheer brute power and bucky nimbleness the dragon gained an advantage this time around: the tail never came. the fireball pulsed from the dragon furys throat straight into the startled alvins chest knocking the viking back to slam into a building. "time for eternal bedtime. say night" the savage brute sneered before his next fireball flowed within him above him. the debries rained down on an enraged outcast chief. deathbringer turned his tail from the mountain of wooden debris and snorted victoriously his mind already forgotten the potential threat alvin could be to the jointed effort of the combined force of deadly nadders and night furys untited together.

* * *

the god protector swiped at blueflames head who barely threw his body to the side so he lived another day. this didnt bother the god protector in the body of versel the slightest bit. it made versel hiss and leaped at him and crush his life beneath the dragoneses weight. snarling in defiance of blueflames rolling away from the heavy blow. the weight of it thumping back down made the shingle crackle omniously. nethier noticed but thankfully the viking gained a few more steps from his potential death over the edge. the boy noticed it had not fired its signature flames his way. "do we need to fight? im not all bad i did nothing to harm you or the nert furts at all i only wanted to respect them the best i can. i didnt own anything accept a knife with a hole through its middle but i dont use it for sport or pleasure: merely to skin small squirrels for a lonesome dinner. i promise from the bottem of my heart i wouldnt lay a hand on your kind and cause harm. my village might stand for the everyday violence but i dont!"

blueflame senced the icy blankness in that emerald slitted stare. "guidance issss wasy after all. you think you can decieve me, thief in the shadowsssss?" the god protector lashed versels lacerated blue tail with its rugged steering unusual tail flaps. instead of plodding her coupose the boys way any longer it gazed up at the moon dissappearing overhead, a reflection of itself so to say. "your sssoul came from a sssettlement north of here. with itsssss cowardly peaceful peoplesss and miserable warriorssss. theres a link between you and them. perhapsss its time to pay them a vissssit!" blueflame shook his head desperately. this monsterus female without tones heading to the only true home hed ever known even with its odness and its mild mannerd chief. it couldnt take away his home. "wait! you cannot go to my village! its our home! even this one needs life doesnt it?" the god protector senced the humans willingness to let scum unclean souls survive despite its goals to have the origional legions of night furys surviving.

"you care about them? good then you can watch them die." a horrified viking trainee could say no more. he could imagine what an attack this size already on a village this formidable would do to his own: total chaos and little resistance in fighting back. he couldnt say anymore to this devil about to incinerate borks village. turns out he didnt have to: another winged night fury of smaler statue all black scales with spreads of yellow dots and stripes raced over parts of his snout and sides. this one didnt look at the moon but immediately summed up the situation. this ones insides shiverd in most visable dread at the sight if the dragoness below his rooftop. "in a way ive been blinded by the stars true motives. i shouldve seen this coming. it hurts me to my core to see her body used in sutch a way." he said to himself.

at last he saw her at last he felt the immence pain clawing up his chest; because this female wouldve been his mate not so long ago it seemed to him. he loved her in a personel way beyond measure, that is if the moons power hadnt wrenched his mind into believing all would be right with the land if he converted more furys or slayed them. he knew later the first leader loaw okar bristled with pride when his mate offerd herself sacrifice to buy nona some more time to conncieve her plans. shed become the leaders most powerful puppet. even now gazing upon what remained of nightflight versel, dragon abydos falterd inside at seeing her. but if he hadnt found her now menacing the life out of the familiar two legged who would stop its martch to purification? "here you sky blue witless worm!" this was the moment of truth of description denix-replay mightve told the truth that night in flying alone. abydos saw his former mate take to its shredded wings and hover to face him. abydos dropped his own before the god protector could make him a loyal follower of its cause again.

abydos had glimpsed its effect on other followers before in its first host body to forcibly control them. the good dragons learned this information not long ago to nonas regret. "weve come back to reclaim our cure and save this vilage from this mass killing of flesh and blood lives. theres no reason to drag them into this mess. your body you so now greedily posess was my mate. this is an insult to her freedum." the wingbeats of versel grew louder. "ssso its you again. you will take nothing from me, fury. i clenssed all your mindsssss once. the leadersss i bestow proclaim it. all you have to do iss look into my eyesss." abydos felt weak inside and mildly dizzy from this slow poisioning of the yellow flower. unless he didnt find the blue oleandor soon hed be dead. but to him worth it if the versel imposter was destroyed. abydos nodded the humans way down below watching it finally spot him. he didnt want to do this but he would destroy what remained of his mate to save all dragns. he started building up a fireball in his throat. "yore nothing but a piece of filth no matter what entity you are. and we will have our revenge."

* * *

denix-replay spotted the familliar sky blue bloodied form of versel housing the god protector. "what are you doing here?" the dragoness was utterly exausted what with cerrying a payload of two flesh and bloods squabbling nonstop on top of her back and the exaustedness of the sickness compleating its job inside her. behind her swooped a grinning loaw azeros aranidae howling "big confidant coward is what youve transformed into. i see that in your deny ive seen that lurking beneath. come back to face your demise. my tail aches to do to you what it didnt quite finish back at the nest!" denix tried blocking him out, his persuasive jaws were trying thier magic to her, spinning all kinds of falsitivities he wanted her to hear. denix couldnt fight off the two leggeds squabbling any longer. she swooped low to the nearest rooftop sighing under her breath.

"i cant contain your consistant yammering of whats going on. ill...come back for you later" she reluctantly admitted to them even though her scared passangers couldnt understand. she flipped upsidedown so that they scraped off none too gently on the shingle. denix gulped down grateful air as the braggers grip loosend enough to be happier. she swong around trying to show restraint nonthreataning these humans. "i promise to return if i can, something about you tells my mind youre different so i wont kill you." she smirked absently at the dragon rescuing her. "just try not to get yourselves dead while im gone." she shot away with loaw azeros following angrily. shed seen the human on rooftop and the two other night furys converging on it omniously. then the other dragons scales patterns caught her eye and she made a disgusted sound in her throat. she dodgeda deadly nadders tailspikes. she coughed accidentialy enough to cause that dragons to shoot her oncoming way.

"abydos? i cannot believe you! you-" she shouted garbldly. she didnt know how to express her daunting truth. "denix-relplay? yes you figured it out. i followed you from the nest. took me some time to get here this other fury took my flight elsewhere. you can explain your desires later. not time now. there are far darker plans at stake. hurry." a slight plan took place in her mind then at the admittance of this: first she wanted to tear his wings off and then stuff them pointy end first in his jaws and second she wished to drop her mission and hug abydos with her orange spotted paws and never let go. finally _help_! she dove in to help defeat the moons newest host. loaw azeros was becoming very tired but worth the wait just to see fear in her: shed fled earlier finding it harder to battle him with two humans on top of denix. but now he saw her and a new night fury converging on his guiding master, cursing under his breath. he needed an ally if he chose to battle. where was deathbringer?

"not to worry ill fight them both myself even if i end up shredding thier bodies for the god protector to take new hosts if it wishes," he grinned to himself. "its over youre all finished now. former follower youre all mine. all mine." at the same time the form of abydos whedab firing balls of flame to explode on the god protectors posessed form. it rose up on magestic wings and shouted "REVENGE? YAGGHHHH REVENGE? I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!" this happend to be the very first time the god protector participated in a direct battle between two of its former subjects. abydos apparently weakaning plasmablasts were brittle, the projectiles only pressed the animated versel to flap slowly to the shooter. loaw azeros meanwhile headed to denix-replay to deal with her once and for all. where is deathbringer? he snuck up behind her and fell on her tail with claws outstetched. she shrilled, whipping her tail feebily and smacking the leader right in the snout, him backing off to recover.

"well played dragoness well played. now i shall protect the land from you." he coiled his spicky tail behind him to whip it at her. she blasted the deadly thorny appentage as it whipped to impale her again, and he recoiled with a hiss. igniring him for the moment denix swooped up to abydos rooftop level and tiredly added to the fireball count on versels advancememt to him. abruptly the blackend head gazed right into denixs own, macking her head ache suddenly. "become one with uss and sssee" it hissed flatly her way. abydos came to her rescue for he saw the conversion proess starting all over again in a few additional moments shed be back to loaw snarna mandalore and hed be massively outnumberd. he landed on his former mates head and worked his wings to force its gaze away. the scales on versels snout were slippery and scarred black from so many flame impacts. "your attemptsss are forsssaken. no one can help you. yess yess run for your lives: there isss no essscape, follower."

abydos was already giving the best he got but it seemed not enough. a volly of fireballs impacted versels batterd side suddenly and there was denix-replay with a chasing loaw azeros flapping after. "ive found them" she cried, angling directly downward momentairily then flying up again clutching a large cluster of uprooted very familliar many bluetipped objects in her talons. "ive found them at last the human was right." abydis sneezed violently but felt relief rush through him they were all going to be alright. theyd found the blue oleandor. the god protector hesitated oddly all at once between denix abydos and loaw azeros. then a fourth dragon made his apperance into the battle. black brute deathbringer flapped wearily up to his leader. "youre late i needed help a long time ago but you decided to join in easily won battles when the real one lay here" aranidae commented airly. deathbringer scowled. "how was i supposed to know that? the moon didnt tell me you needed help. why you need it anyway youre the all seeing all knowing all powerful capable leader arnt you, aranidae? why dont you use those gifts the moon gave you as leader?"

"be ssssilent" the god protector shouted in thier minds at the same time the dead eyes if versel turned to them across the distance. denix made sure the three other dragons saw the flowers. "you will listen to me: you will cease this insolent attack on this village even though i myself loathe these pink maggots. yuo will call off your deadly nadder folowers i see the moon controls and you shall leave! i overheard the effects of the poision within you!" she flung her tail to point deathbringers way vaguely "hello there deathbringer! yes i remember you. ive heard what you tried to do at our nest. but wasnt it one of your own night furys conspiring with you that died when sniffing the yellow petals. i cerry this too and i know both you and the sole leader cerry it! i found out its poisionous to our kind! if you wish to live out your lives somewhere out of my vengeful gaze and our nest, then call of this attack. otherwise i shall be the healthiest one for many wingbeats around!"

she opend her jaws and crammed all the colorful stems into her jaws, coating them with her saliva. everyone got the picture. "no she lies" deathbringer shouted. "how else have your own blindness made you all the more insolent?" she merely stared hotly rebeliously back. in her destractin loaw azeros fouced his next fireball into the side of denixs head. she cried out, dropping a few stalks. loaw azeros saw the complete truth in those orbs what they told him meant she did not lie. faster then possible he grabbed the ones that tumbled out of her jaws even as she seemed to reflexively swallow. "now no one else can have them!" she splutterd, gagging on her mouthful. nor had the absence of the god protector been noticed. the leader of the deadly nadders spat at abydoss "so be it then. were done here. let the rest of you and your nest choke on that news then. until next time." the usual calm persuasiveness had all but fallen from his expression.

he rocketed off unbelievably fast the flowers crushed into his frontal claws. deathbringer glanced from his leaders rapidly departing tail eastward to denix and abydos both flapping challangingly to threaten him. his hate was plain to see. "youre petty battle readiness doesnt frighten me. aranidae thinks its wizer to flee now but ill have you know im not done with youre resistant dragons yet. if nona survives your little sickness i will find her and finish her off. dont think i wont." his big black claws crashed together. "she will die most painfully. i will be there to make it happen." then he fled as around them the nadders on cue left thier skirmishes with the two leggeds to fly into the east. the battle was over but one problem still made abydos wings sag.

"now theres little to do accept wing back to our nest and ebb slowly into nothingness" he sighed defeatedly. in answer a rund of chuckling burst into mirthful laughter. abydos shot denix-replay a withering look. how dare she feel arrogant at a time like this! abydos secretly hoped during this some part of her mightve changed. "youre wrong about that. oh that dismal look on your snout." she delictely reached in her jaws rather grossly and proudly pulled out a very soggy pathetic mass of blue oleandor. at abydos stunned look she simply smiled victoriously. "what you seriously believe these slid down my throat? uugh nasty stuff. i simply faked it so they left that faster, easier on all of us. i slipped them under my tongue and held them there. thats why i couldnt speak. i nearly gagged on them when that treacherous furys attack hit me though. helps alot when you know how to pick your teeth doesnt it?" abydos rolled his eyes at her attitude at least the nest was now curable.


	4. Chapter 4

**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

it was a drab gray unappealing rainy kind of day. a kind of time when the animals that hated rain burrowed into thier dens and those that felighted it loved it. for the legendairy up until recently not seen night fury dragons they didnt mind. carefee and peaceful unless attacked unwisely they rumored to have a single nest last the high vicking warchief dagur the deranged; not a very pleasant tribe for he tended to become berserk (another story pride and its price) toward other chiefs. there was a wide platu to the south in this slate gray rainy day all ringed with a series of dragons caled the deadly nadder species. they posessed the dangerous ability to not only breathe the hottest flames in the dragon land but also jut the spines on thier long tails and impale thier distant targets accurately. taller then most nadder sabrinathemorpher saw this in the way her leader night fury strutted about confiantely and the way that mockup of a spicky tail slapped the stone.

sabrinathemorpher saw this wasnt what made this dragon so pleased today, rather the object of its consentration it paced around. sabrina and her currupted newly seen followers served the entity they called the god protector were here to insure the night furys prize did not try escaping. the largest of the two night furys paced around the smalle of the two with a feeling of hard won victory. the litte runt hadnt known what he thought that day when he flew out alone. the bigger dragon inwardly smirked on the reactions going on with a recoverd nest and the realization he was gone. him, who they all looked up to keep guidance and peace. "so at last are you here. all your worries have faded awy have they?" he asked the smaller dragon sitting on his haunches neatly. "but of course" he answerd not intimidated by this dragon. he ignored the deadly nadders shifting ariund the outer edge of the platu feeling triumph again curl through him: of course he felt this already when the god protectors eyes bored into him.

"exellent then, youre everything i couldve hoped for. i am your leader vipre, what i once was like you not so long ago" he began persuasively just so this young night fury never became blind again. "many a leader sought brute force would perfictly work out for them. or more recent...failures like the skrill loaw dagny thought would actually ged rid of our greatest nemacis. look at what weve been reduced to, a buntch of pathetic lizards. but i worry not for the moon straightend my path. i remain fixed on it." his earlier minor frusteration at not gaining anymore night fury followers or at last eating more of those flowers. the moon show this dragon new path had been chosen for its followers. The larger circled the smaller dragon; this young one was an intresting black with gray bands on its legs and sides. It reminded the leader loaw okar kahuakhaun. A clever thought burst inside his mind but then dismissed it for this leader didnt wish to dwell on it nor believe in its surity.

"Ypur goal is to eradicate those furys you once guided isnt it now? I am your leader loaw azeros aranidae. You serve me and my whims. The others, they have no doubt placed elaborite lies in your mind to make you believe them, no doubt they did. But through our newest hosts form the god protector all was made all seeing. Youll make a strong follower yet." Loaw azeros gazed deeply into the ypung dragons flat eyes to see if the conversion process had worked. If thruely this night fury of an unimpressive size but a hidden anylitical mind (for aranidae sensed it) his deadly nadders had captured, cryimg and begging not for this, then it worked beautifully. The younger gazed back unafraid saying nothing. Araniedae resumed padding around his sittng form. "of course i have one other fury but he is a bit rebellious sience an enimy of his was killed. sooner or later if he doesnt cease his talks of unthinking action i will have to lay waste to him. i suspect he never thinks mutch anyways so its not like the brute shall see it coming anyway. his feelings are irrelivant when it comes to accepting the thruth to pacify this land. how does that lust feel? good?" he prompted.

without turning: "powerful. delicious. i cannot contain the desire to use my claws for the first time. what would you have my do, leader?" loaw azeros couldnt contain his evil laughter. "go back to the nest we captured you from. you shall behave normally. your abilities will develop to communicate thier plans through the stars to our minds here. if anyone grows to guessing or close to you, desable them how youre taught. dont kill them for they may be of use to us. suggest they glance up at the sky if possible, it is rather dazzling isnt it?" at the younger dragons questioning blank look loaw azeros simply smiled: the moon had done its job well on this ones mind. the deadly nadders ringing the platu at the leaders request wernt needed. "another story for another time. do we understand eatchother?"

the little furys jaws opend in an almost cute toothless little yawn. "will i get a name soon? i cant recall if i had a name before the truth came to me: do i get one? did i have one earlier when blinded?" loaw azeros stopped directly behind the questioning night fury. he felt all the nadders escecially sabrinathemorphers eyes on him. "all in time all in time. if you kill your first dragons that choose to resist your will then yes you shall recieve a name. but not until then." oh how these resistant furys on this little ones destination didnt know what they were dealing with. the dragon crained his slender neck to give loaw azeros a cold half grin. "then yes i do. my path is clear my leader. my nest wont know my true motives. they will eventually submit or be destroyed."

* * *

what happend to get like this? it all started a day earlier the sickness was better after the great battle of a village, the path of tainting yellow flower spores and its residing field were blasted to bits so badly the night furys hoped it never sprang back up. the losses hadnt been that bad but a half dozen never opend thier eyes when descoverd in thier caves in the nest. the major furys did survive to get the fabled blue olandor, one of them nearly suffocated and complately poisioned by a time the curors flew back with the flowers (another story night of the fury), but nona was a strong female dragoness and recoverd quickly. thier ruler was a young dragon understandably angry with one of them, who took it upon her own paws to rebelliously fly in the midnight to fin the dragons cure, but forgave them both after he recieved the cure. theyd passed a natural obsticle to thier species but another very soon made itself known.

unexpectedly a very angry ruler copperwingthefury, son of silverwingthefury, left the nest with "ill be back" his sole reply. thatd been a few days ago and the nest was in partial chaos because of it. obuekhov was the current dragoness on a long flight out of the nest to seek him out. "korin? korin? where are you why not returning yet?" this same version had come out of many a night furys throats already? copperwingthefury held this nest together, certainly three others others could run it but he came of as a bit cold but accepting of change once convinced. now that little dragon was gone: but the question on obuekhovs worried mind was why? a great many of things might happen to him out there on his own, former follower denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore had aready done that twice, givin the fact that he was truely the only night fury to not been transfigurated by the moon. he had hos father to thank for that: four years ago his look alike silverwingthefury tried to take over a nest mutch smaller then this to obtain power and contentmemt, his son saw firstpaw how evel he became or how mutch easier once he became twisted by the moons influence into kahuakhaun.

his lucky fleeing the major killings afterward of the perfict followers saved his life. even more fourtunate his father essentisally forgot korin during his leadership. none of the leaders after his fall at the paws of abydos whedab were told about his potential threat and knowlege against them. a fact obuekhov was greatful for. many others may not but the muddy brown dragoness feared for ruler korin. surely he mightve faced down a few minor brushes with battles but nothing really strainiing worthy. "oh korin we really do look up to you for guidance. here we thought everything came off allright now when it isnt still." there was a name to that trouble: sole leader loaw azeros aranidae, a leader obuekhov didnt remember hearing in her time as a follower before turning hex. she gave up after a long while of scanning the ground below her and seeing/hearing not mutch to indicate a young night furys activities. she hoped the ruler could simply be too tired to fly home on his shorter wings or caught in a rain stor further off.

no night fury obuekhov thought off disliked the rain, though a great many under former puppet leader nightflight versel convinced her fraction of 'the others' she hated the sun. her return was uneventful and a recovering white dragoness flew out to greet her in range of the nest. "still no sign of him?" nona the larger then normal night fury. nona was an old friend and the relationship ever sience that day when nightflight sent her to assassionate her and the day she became her enemies leader loaw perna, had only gown stronger. through thick and thin thier alliance was together whole and nothing could touch that. "no and i dont like this. its not exactly like copperwing knows how dangerous to fly out alone. he possibly could get trapped put there" the other worried. nona wrapped her wings around obuekhovs fretting form once they landed in on of a many caves in the large rock. "oh im sure hes on his way back now without our help. oh korin? im sure he will be just fine on his own. no doubt the ruler just needs some time alone from these stesses on the nest and its situations that gained too far beyond his capablities. what could possibly go wrong for that dragon?"

* * *

he could barely sleep: four other rather boring furys were crammed into this dissapointingly small cave audria lived in. sure he might like to have a mate one day among these (admittedly audria was jelus) furys but it was an insult for korin to stuff him in here. "i might be a bit unintelligent but not entirely clueless. why do these other dragons all seeming us like close allies think were all stupid? maybe its time i talk to the ruler of this to get a bigger cave." audria may not have known this but in another time obuekhov chased him down, part of the tranced followers under loaw dagny peseverin and loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. this dragon only posessed small fragmented images in his mind of being something else rather unpleasant. but hed never recall the many titles he hated being called by his origional name, rather his previous converted name by the god protector loaw edi essum. his eyes shot to a form flying toward the nest from far off to wing past his cave.

if this was the form hed learned about correctly then those like the all brown muddy unpretty females worry was for naught. perhaps hed better pay this new arrival a visit? im another time audria loaw edi essum was a bit of a conniving coward even under the stars influence of what was viewed as right. but the day nona/snodussen fell to the truth and convinced the other furys, they too believed and freed. audria lazily goraned tiredly. he angled to trace the dragon to his cave. he began taking even before his big black paws touched the caves entrance. "oh good youre back. i needed to talk to you personally. you see ive been feeling kind of tight in my home and came to ask if there was new caves descoverd yet or someplace else i can leave to someplace less congested-" the other night fury held up a paw to stop audria. the bigger dragon shut his jaws. maybe hed said enough.

"i think youve said quite too mutch. i have advice for that: take control of those beneath you and come see me when youre done. if they arnt willing to surrender this call for your complete amusement then it means you need to ethier convince them otherwize or kill them." that cetainly stopped audrias rant. kill? why commit sutch distasteful methods? the dragon surely expected a better answer then this. perhaps this erased when the snapping point hit them and the transfiguration was broken. maybe this wasnt the right fury audria saught. admittdly it was a bit hard to see the other dragons scale patterns clearly so that be the reason. "but i just thought-" "night furys should be seen and not heard from. i admit even seen in my presence is debatable right now.. your dramatic words coming from your jaws were very noble, very convincing. and yet i do not believe a word."

audria certainly didnt expect this rebuke. "im just saying that it wasnt long ago all our minds saw a truth. i feel miserable. knowing whatever awful deeds my claws did. its awful you know? i couldnt stand not coming to who i think ive been told about to find better caves to nest in. thats all i asked" audria tried again disenheartend. the little dragon hissed to shut him up again. "enough! i see there is only one way to deal with you. the others ariund you, they might fear your confusion but you shouldnt. if theyre too ignorant to understand what they hear from you then it means youre meant to command them by force. take the moon for example its a lovely thing. im sure your troubles would fall away in time if you gazed at it. the stars have that effect to relaxing the mind." audria hesitated: that did sound very good thought but hadnt his trainers warned him of danger? his mind was confused.

"im not entirely knowing whats happening here. i recall that doesnt seem like sutch a good plan. i think id best be seeking the ruler of the nest soon to see if i can get an answer." "very well. if thats your opinion so be it. the sutable way wouldve worked out far better for you in the long wing, but who am i to say no? there are a lot of stupid night furys i believe so far ive seen in flying back here. thier always going to get underpaw anyway." audria shudderd and turned his head to the caves entrance to leave the dragon behind. but the shadowy little dragons voice stopped him. "you never told me your name but i guess it doesnt matter mutch anyway, i have none ether at least for now. i have a last piece of advoce for you, dragon. you and your crowded furys below in other caves really shouldnt go around where trouble may find you. especially to dragons that dont concern you." audria didnt hear the shifting of wings flapping but suddenly additinal weight had landed on top of his bigger back.

before he knew what ocurred extended slate colored talons jabbed into his head viciously. audria shricked in pain. the pain! oh the terrible pain. then the weight was gone but a great shoving motion shoved at his rear. so blind came audrias pain he didnt think twice about stepping forward. nor did he think to stay aloft when he got into the air. with another long last shrick audria plummeted to the ground far below. "you might get hurt" finished the shadowy little dragon.

* * *

Obuekhov heard the dragon she didnt expect to hear in the morning. The soul she didnt even remember being in the nest. "I found him! I found one of the night fury brothers of mine dead below my cave. I came back after needing some fresh air and now i find this? How did his neck snap?" Obuekhov came wheeling around to see wether her mind thought correctly assumed the optimistic voice belonged to. She rushed around the edge of her cave and there hoverd a shaken copperwingthefury on the ground below. Without thinking mutch obuekhov arytiss raced down through the nest caves toward him; tacking him to the ground forgetting the dead fury for the momemt. "What were you thinkimg flyimg out of the nest like that i personally thought terrible things natural or not mightve hapend to you. Where did you go why the need to leave arose?" korin stammerd in the face of obuekhovs frantic expression, especially the obvious worry in her eyes.

obuekhov wasnt as concernd with the broken body then the little ruler she desperately hoped never was seduced by the enemy night furys for this dragon, son of silverwingthefury, was the sole soul left not shadowed by the moon. it all started with copperwings father she wished it ended with korin. "i do not remember the details." "how can you of all smart furys not know?" she instantly demanded suspiciously. obuekhov shook her head and just fir the tiniest second she thought she saw a killers glint in the young furys orbs, then it was gone. that this dragonesses own imagination? "i mean i cant tell you its my special alone place that no other flesh and blood nor anyone else with wings can impact me like they have. that females complete disrespect to stay within my nest twice yet still she cannot resist." obuekhov reminded the smaller dragon glancxing up at her that his role was to retain peaceful solutions and avoid clashes with the two legged vikings during hunting trips; not kings.

"well i should be! why not rule with a bloodied paw?...im sorry, sister its just old anger to never seem to accomplish anything. yes i had ideas to run the nest and hoped a day came when all furys became free from my tranced fathers earlier doings but this wasnt quite what i expected. i guess some things in my time here arnt quite what i expected." befire the brown dragoness could question the wizdom of that another voice spoke up "hes just trying to regain himself is all. i would know for i was a dark warped dragoness back then too." a still shaken white albino rather large night fury thumped down beside them. korin tried remembering her alter foul title the god protector gave her not so very long ago. "snoud?" loaw perna marrosaneer snodussen the most devious of the night fury leaders currupted of mind but no longer its most recent. the darker old dark side of this dragoness still came alive at the worst momemts. even though she isnt who she used to be the help of her three worried close night fury friends and flesh and blood saw to that.

obuekhov gave her a name "nona what are you doing out of the healers cave? i dont think your fully recoverd yet from the yellow flowers poision. you barely escaped alive from deathbringers attacks and his sickness transferring to your body. the sole reason we didnt lose you so fast is how bigger you are physically, it took longer to kill you within then the ones later getting it who already perished. the albino dragoness didnt exactly meet eyes or say anything to her. instead she padded on all fours to the dead dragon. her frontal sheathed claws delicately prodded the odd curve of the furys neck lolling akwardly on the stone. "dead as soon as the males body hit the stone. a merciful end to him. obuekhov do you spicifically remember who this or in a time before, was?" nona saw the slight intake of slight surprised breath from the muddy brown fury. "i thought you might : audria loaw edi essum as his former currupted alter name was i remember, served as my follower when i and others before me were. i wonderd what became of him. silverwing your father was never kind to these things especially audria. we fought him several times when nightflight was free. snapped neck, looks likeclaw marks rather small ones on his head."

korin already slapped the stone indignantly with his tail before nona could come to any further dark ideas, "i just came to warn all of my brother and sister furys in this nest about this sudden passing in our colony. was it accidential or more sinister reasons? i found him below my cave like this." was it simply obuekhov or did the young rukers words not ring as sencere as they should? something appeared a bit flat in his tone. his eyes sought hers. "dnt worry yourself over my own sake, sister dragon this is just a bit mutch for me is all. im fine" he insisted. other dragons soon crowded around the dead audria lying sickly upon his back and a smaller dragon chose that moment to slip away from them all, flexing his claws, dropping its act. after all this little dragon by the moons directive had work to do.

* * *

evening came and the time arose where seperate hunting partys would fly out to gather sufficient prey to feed korins colony. none of the most fameous night furys chose to head the partys but nethier did ruler copperwingthefury intercept thier choice not to tell them where to hunt. a little dragon did flap out of his cave opaning and catch up to a night fury he wasnt familliar with. "dont fly out into the forest. there is a canyon i recall out there you and yours might find better prey in, i suggest your party use it" he advised slyly. the self appointed lead night fury looked down at the smaller then herself dragon and blinked. "do i recall you before my mind became a blank? what makes you think therell be anymore meals in this canyon then any other terrain. your markings seem familliar but i do not know where from? before we were blinded?" she pointed out, holding a claw out to point. the little night fury pretened to think: after all what was a little act when his leader awoke the truth to the lizards mind from so mutch time in the dark "mmm you might be saying that."

several other furys of various unattractive shades of yellow and blue in the little dragons opinion saunterd over part cluelessly part arrogantly for the hunt tonight. "and what happend?" the smaller lizards answer held a trace of contempt for these under him. "you could say...korin doesnt know about... _me_ yet. nor will he ever. i was lost in the time before and now i am found." "im afraid i dont understand" she stared confusedly at him. the little dragon smiled and turned his tail to this hunting party. "it means, hunt in that canyon. lots of things no doubt get trapped there. many things." he took to his littler wings flapping them vigrously to fly higher. "and if youre very oh so lucky theres some friends there who would be delighted to see you. make sure to bring back a good batch of prey!...because youre it" he finished darkly under his breath.

a while later the dragons hunting party set out according to its directions, some of the furys ready to hunt skeptical of thier actual destination. the elected hunter this time assured them her listaner told them. over the forrested terrain, past previously hunted landscape until the mentioned canyon came into thier sensitive eyesight. they decended as one into it. almost immediately the female didnt like how the late setting sun cut off in most places, leaving many a cast in deep shadow. the female guided her hunters carefully alert. the entire slit in the earth felt eerily omnious. no one saw the movements of a few poorly cncealed spicky tails. the female didnt see them but a hunters gaze did. "deadly nad-" the rest of its sentance was carefully killed off literaly. an invisable round of hard like darts flew from nowhere to wickedly impale the speaking night fury hunter. they couldnt detect the objects speed but they surely heard it. the nearest hunters cried out in alarm of the now perished fury.

the lead hunter called for them to stay together. the attacker or multiples of them but as of yet these night furys had yet met the deadly nadder folllowers newly converted as part of the moons plan. two night furys on thier way to obtain a cure in claw for thier kind back at the nest had encounterd these as part of a new sinister plan by the moon to rid the land of all things unclean (another story alvin and the outcasts). in a tight clump of near toching wings the hunters wearlily left the dead member of thier party where he lay riddled with spines. this slit in the earth seemed sinister. the female fury didnt like it here even less now and wanted to get out of here. she began to wonder why this little fury led her here where no prey currenly was seen. movement up ahead drew her party to a halt; a night fury unfamilliar to the female had slipped out of his patch of shadow to hover in place with his wings in front of them all.

the female sized him up intently. "studying me for weaknesses are you? you wont find many there" the smaller fury commented contempously. at her slightly startled look on her muzzle the other fury nodded. "yes i masterd the art of intimidation long ago. its needed if one is to remain unchallanged or cut down these days. my teeth are handsome, my tail is a pointy club, my wings are a hurricane!" his teeth retracted again. "who are you why not in the nest? youe one of them then?" the sole fury facing them glanced to his left and right far patches of shadow as if mulling it over in thought. "if you mean one of those whose seen the light then yes i am indeed. one of those, yes cast out but it was not me that committed that fate, rather you and yours. sutch a pity. perfict hunters like you but blinded by the lies of the truth."

half a dozen fireballs the other heard being built up. "i wouldnt not if you enjoy flying free of being burnt down to the ground" he shrugged carelessly. "you and what force?" demanded a defiant fury in the back. vipre loaw azeros aranidae just laughed. "ah the taste of sweet rebellion, how the stars tell my mind itsw been a long time sience that. youll see. youre a bit late on time arnt you all, pathetic and confused minds before me? a little dragon converted by us told us where you are. you have been betrayed! to **lead or to follow** that is his question and he made his that day. indeed weve been expecting you." the female got this information all at once. then the deadly nadders crept out of the shadows led by sabrinathemorpher.

* * *

nona got the message shortly before midnight. she flew down and down to the ground, the sight meeting her unfouced emerald orbs catching her by surprise: practically the entire nest of the ruler was layed out below her wingspawn practicing fighting moves and not in any sloppy way like nona disliked of them in her training but fouced trading clawswipes a short pawstep from eatchother. "like an army" the albino dragoness thought in dismay. "it is a shame he thinks we must choose this path but i will not question my ruler. maybe ill ask him now." she found the dragon she sought after not long of time. he sat paitently looking iut over the slightly raised rock off the mainlamd with an odd expression flitting across his muzzle. it dropped as soon as his eyes flicked up to decending nona. "korin you training these night furys to go somewhere?" the smaller look alike to silverwingthefury didnt turn. "to war and battle" came his simple flat voice. "fight like your opponent might claw your eye out! they can be a different creatue underneath the calm!"

nona finally caught glints of abydos familiar coat and denix-replays hide, the sometimes irritating do-it-her-own-way dragoness that was becoming known throught the colony for curing them (another story finding the dragon flower). nona gazed at the eye not directed at her to his brother and sister dragon. "but why? sience when did my peaceful though somewhat nurvous ruler care about any of this?" its all a bit sudden." a particular almost impressive worthy flailing of extended talons drew nonas eye,sure enough abydos was trying not to hurt the near hapless dragon scaled night fury female 'susessfully' evading abydos laughably slow high clawswipes. she full well knew her old friend was doing that on purpose. when she turn back to korin her relieved grin vanished. copperwings look of fierce consentration stoppd her.

"ive sen the clear changedness in these furys of mine. how they obey but do not comprehend. how thier size intimidates the lesser but not these two leggeds. how our sleekness beats other dragons in speed but we do not use it. i intend to change alll that. they are all helplessly unprepared but with my help next time that leader tries to go against us well stop him." silence reigned on the rock. the somewhat loud grumbles of denix could be oveheard like she wantd korin to catch every word but nona didnt listen. "were all about peace is all." "peace loving, not weak" korin corrected "if the others think they can simply slay us off whenever they so choose then theyd be wrong about that." it was time for nona to still herself and glance grimly at the fighting training furys below her. her attention rivited on abydos helpfully not winning the training bout against the gold female fury. but her mind belonged from a time long past. to a time when the moon warped her body to a leader she never wanted to be.

"they shall come in thier own time theres no worry of that happening. aranidae who replace what i once was, a wicked club to be smashed brutally into the enemy: us. my fomer allies and friends. were not meant to be in war. rather to prevent it. you wouldnt know how that power feels hurtling inside you. korin youre the only one left thats escaped time and again the influence of the stars luring pull on your mind: if you look up like tonight you will never be able to resist it. trust me." she senced the ruler hesitate slightly at the plead in her tone but sadly refused to listen it seemed. "all the more reason to train what these furys lost in thier blindness to remember and train them. youre under my rule arnt you? you obey my will?" a dark something flitted on his jaws and gleamed in his eyes like a creature briefly showing its inner pain and grief, wanting to get out. nona felt her wings at her sides shift restlessly. "you see it dont you" it wasnt a question rather a realization. nona pretened korin didnt just say this, that what she just saw didnt happen.

abydos would need to hear it later. "this is exactly what kahuakhaun would love to see his son who wanted nithing to do with war not attempting to with the fury that looked up to him for peace and guidance. this isnt you" she warned. korins orbs lockd on nonas calm penetrationg ones. his recation came very unexpected to nona. "as you can see i am not my father...AM I!?" unnatural rage twisted korins snout as he turned aggressively to fly off. nona developed two possible ideas then, the first was was every fury reached a point where stress got to them, the second...nona didnt even want to figure out. they had better not. what in dragnssake was wrong wuth korins troubled mind?

* * *

abydos flexed his wings wearily in the small cramped lesser visited caves in the nest, flexing his claws. "i afraid i donot understand your need for sutch worry" he sighed. white nona shared her friends severe doubts that even she less then believed in but she needed to be certain. "we follow himnext time his apparent frusteration gets the better of him. find out where hes going to relieve his anger. i personally think there lies the answer to all our problems. i ask myself why he compleately dissappears not telling most of us where he went and then suddenly reappearing amongst us. something is very wrong here, my time as snodussen tells me this." abydos only flutterd his wings more agitaitedly and paced the caves width. "you alone? youre practically the best fighter weve got aside frommyself and possibly obuekhov and daneros. the rest have been killed off in the clash between us and the god protctors followers. perseverin saw to that."

nona grimaced. "i know for i heartlessly killed her with my own talons. i pushed her off into the sea thinking she died. how foolish could i be to to do that. her defiance and sheer determination we dearly need at a time when so many former followers had thier minds half wiped. she couldve made a great ruler. and no i was speaking about allof us sience the very beginning." she spread her wings wide and tried to smile at abydos. her friend didnt. "and do what? take away his power based on nothing only suspicion because you know we cant do that. who would we be then, nona? all superious savages to do whatever we wish whenever night furys so please? that is exactly what korins father loaw okar became through the night skies will before i killed him. copperwing hasnt forgivin me for that grivance nor will he accept loss of certain mass killings by you ethier. he acts this way bcause hes seen too mutch, cannot take the expereances all of us fully matured dragons have gone through. why else he fly out there to avoid us? hes troubled."

nona yawned, banging her anvil white head on the low cave cilling. a growl emmitted out of her without her meaning to. they really needed to blast bigger holes in this place so they could fit more nests in here. abydos guessed nona wouldnt agree to his reasoning even before she opend her jaws. "im not saying we rightfully challange him for the title although any us easily could do so. something is not right here. why suddenly tain us all for war? sience the joining of our two nests korins father absorbed into his followership, and the eventual freeing of them, all weve sought is peace. but we just cannot let those seduced by the god protector paw all over us like rats. ill fight but only if i need to. something i hear the other nest ruler female was well respected for in the other nest that joined with mine." abydos saw the lost look she saw on her muzzle. "yes if only my mate still really lived instead of this awful relality the god protector enslaved her courpose for sickaning purposes. at times it hurts very mutch to dwell on it" the black and yellow dragon confided.

nona knew it hurt him ever sience his mate nightflight was killed by loaw okar and hurt more by skitiiva branarr four years ago, undoubtedly it hurt all the time. even more so at his horrid realization she was forced to stalk the land as a not quite dead body housed by the moons artificial life. a mad rustle of flapping wings drew both furys eyes to the cave opaning. "there you are ive been looking everywhere" she gasped with a frantic tone beneath the breathlessness. "i flew as fast as i could to get here." nona took a glance at this dragoness she wasnt familliar with still but abydos did. "what do you want? youre a mess." "oh hello denix-replay how are you? very unhappy and desperate, thank you" the dragon said wretchedly to the pair whose eyes waited out her usual flare of arrogance. she was like that. she rearranged her ragged wings before continuing with a hidden dirty look at abydos. "i found out where he went. you wont like this: due to my helpful stubborness our ruler did indeed fly off and vanish like we all now know. thats not the wost of it. yes abydos i am a big mess but for good reason. korin is not who he says he is. you need to know everything and i hope it isnt too late."

* * *

under korins somewhat cold insistance that all of the furys train nona battled three overeager night furys. "stop hittng us so mutch" they complained. if there came anything the former leader of the currupted followers hated more it was the ungrateful thoughts of other furys unwilling to understand that fighting didnt mean what they thought it meant. "then actually fight instead of doing...whatever it is you call flailing your scaled paws in my vacinity. actually fight hard and dirty like youre willing to kill to get what you want." she easily hopped a bit to the side as a wing tried jabbing her off balance, crinkling her muzzle at the attacking fury. "and i certanly dont see that happaning here." the second fury took that oppertunity to to complain more. "ahhah youre fightng to hard and dirty for us to catch up. slow down for us to knock you back down." nona turned and just like that the speaker gave a comical yelp and crashed onto his side with another whack of her powerful tail.

"there, now your dead and waitng sadly for your poor body to rsume life by the stars force. get up and fight me together instead of whatever this is" she teased them. even as she lashed her tail lazily waiting for them to pick themselves up to quit whining like young furys she brooded siolently on what denix replay that yellow stomached dragoness, what terrible aful news her jaws descoverd. denkix said she connected the dots in her mind to the disapperance in her former mind alterd state told nona the stars were behgind it. even worse araniedae converted someone very close to them. nona refused to place faith in what she claimed but the truth was there to see. after the shock passed at frst the anger came through. but obuekhov arytiss had already passed the horrif news to her ear plates. now that the truth washed over her and the others it was time to set the snare to trap the trapper. denix-replay also suggested wearily with a hint of grudging contempt that the moons leader loaw azeros was lickly behind it with a thrown in "i hope i get my dainty paws arund his scrawnny black neck next time i see that elusive smoothalking wretch."

nona offerd to let denix into thier double cross but her responce were a haughty sniff and a set of wings unfurling to fly away. shed do things her own way. the whole nest was in danger if they didnt stop this dragon. "ah ha see im fast" a voice cried and nona saw shed become destracted with her thoughts. she made her move. "there you go again. stop that i was so close to pounce!" the third fury whined. nona flapped up quickly to avoid the first charging too slowly from her rear but she was too sly for that. she eyed the seconds determined look just as she neatly sidestepped to dodge his fouced lunge. he met only hard rock and empty air. "another thing you need to rember and quickly enough is i was once your warped leader loaw perna. in my state youd all be nothing but slit throats and shredded wings now, understand? your enemy when time comes will view your constant whining as sure weakness and show no mercy on you. the god prtectors followers and thier newer nadder allies are bent on wiping you all out, not converting you. night furys must fight like it might be thier last."

she still rememberd her claws slicing into valdis loaw dagny perseverins neck and teeth biting down to end her life and a later battle (another story special kinds of pain) with follower deathbringers harsh words _you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! loaw dagny had her faults but she was perfictly murderous until you took her away from us!_ a flapping of shorter wings came berreling straight toward her. he seemed breatless. odd. "there she is. theres a rumor circling that one of the hunting partys didnt quite made it back last twiilight. the best i seem to have is you and the one abydos is it? that other brown one withh a ugly muddy coat too. they can all go with you. we can all manage protection without you. hurry. i urge to fly with all speed to see if they survived. korin didnt expect for the albino dragoness to nod quite so agreeably. maybe protest that she was needed here to further train these clueless freed furys or fight danger should it come. she didnt do any of that just a nod his way silently and a promise to fetch her other two frinds to fly to check on the rumored lost party.

* * *

the little dragon watched from his cave entrance with a victorious glem in its eyes. no one knew! a constructed act for the three of them. korin the imbiclle would not find out about it. he had killed that investagative male dragon by shoving him off his cave to the ground. didnt that count? just then three muted shapes of night furys flying past. with abydos obuekhov and especially nona on thier way far from here, and with any greater luck straight into the open talons of his leader aranidae theyd be safely gotten rid of. ethier way the dragon could start on his true plan witch was to compleately take over the nest. loaw azeros had told him his plan back at the platu. theyd never know what came. all a grander plot hed said to possibly once more unite night furys and deadly nadders, but not stop with them move onto the monsterous nightmares dragons or destroy them all.

once that was compleated the lttle dragon could earn his full new name with the moon granting him it. these dragns, theyd be none the wizer all under his paw to cluelessly do his every will under the guize of peace. all the smart suspcting dragons had already flown probably to thier demise. "all so easy" he smiled. the perfict plan loaw azeros pointed out: how beleavable it actually suceeded. now it was time to begin his work. he took confidantly to his wings and started flapping out of his cave. not hearing the measured beating of larger wings behind him. "going somewhere so sudden?" the smaller furys body froze over worriedly but when he turned around hed adopted that that self concernd mask he always put on to convnce the others what his true motives were. so it would be for this creature as well. "oh its just you. im kind of busy. what do you want?" the larger female he didnt remember with a yellow stomach and orange wing dots sniled, suggesting faint amusement.

"oh yes, me. and i bet you were: ready to fly out there and take over the nest, save the day from the likes of a false rumor, planted there by you is it? communicate to your spiked tailed leader that all went accourding to his will? i got news for you, dragon it didnt work!" forboding shot down the litt;e dragons spine. how did they get it. how did they _know_? it wasnt possible. it wasnt possible. they couldntve figured him and his plan out so fast. he stammerd struggling to maintain the farcade that worked so convincingly well all this time. "what? i dont under-" "drop it: you didnt think this was going to hold up forever did you? one little slip, one tiny mistake in the shield and it was over. that time has come. your activities with your leader are already known. we knew. we knew all along. you have alot of explaining to do" denix-replays orbs were icyas she named the dragon "korin!" a last attempt: a last desperate way to worm out of this trap this ruler saw now had been elaborately layed out for him. so confidant was he in his own assurances from loaw azeros with his plots that he padded blindly right into it. how did they know?

"ill be reasonable about this. yes i did fly but he would not listen. i managed to escape. all these lies the dragon failed to envoke upon. were safe here." denix-replay looked positively bored. she picked her teeth with a front claw aimlessly until the dragon finished. "very facinaiting. these petty lies that your leader whipped up for you to say but they are merely hot air. admit we are smarter then young dragons understabdably frusterated. but did it have to lead you straight into thier claws. i may not have mutch respect for you right now but i still obey you, mostly when its admittedly convient for me. the moon has tainted your mind. korin its over." denix tensed instintively as just like that the susual smile, the troubled gaze and curious additude dropped like a mask from his snout altogether. denix was taken aback by the scowl and hostile smug glare that replaced it. "then so be it!" he snapped coldly all the earlier wamth vanquished.

"the act served its usefulness, wasnt to last long anyway. so some pitiful night fury under my rule finally figured it out eh? congradulations. feel better about seeing the real me? here i am!" his sneer and contempt was plain to pickout. "i cant see why i hid it for so long from you, youre the rebellious one arnt you, he says. the defiant one." denix snarled thrying to contain her surprise at how mutch someone mightve told this young dragon. "who have you been talking to? whose put these thoughts into your mind? to control you so viciously?" his confidance recverd copperwingthefury made a show of thinking. his ear frills lifted in revelation. "that would be the one who directs us all by its awsome bloodlusting power devine, make the land right through just and correct deeds." slyly korin unsheathed his switchblade claws, ready to eliminate this dragoness the same method hed done to audria back in his den. once hed taken care of her no one again would be the wizer of his actions, he could get on with the plan his leader instructed him. the haughty fury glared at korin. "you certainly lost your mind, korin. there is nothing just or correct of the god protector."

the ruler of his colony shot a blast of alkaline fire at denix who didnt reacty fast enough to block its impact right in the nose. she groaned painfully. "stop calling me that! korin or copperwing. as i said to you once before: what right do i have? i have every right. i repeat i am not like my father! he isnt even my father! just a failure i see now at what my current leader posses potential of. whose going to stop me? you? loaw snarna, even the stars tell me your not as deviously knowlagable then the other three i sent on thier way. by now the followers ripped them apart resuing feebily the hunting party i sent to thier doom in the canyon. if they even return all these night furys under me will have seen the light again from the damage those three did to us." denixs gaze seemed not directed at a ranting korin but behind him. the voice ringing out measuredly wasnt the dragonesses; "take a good look and think that again." the moons thought speak spoke in korins mind even as he whirled to dread what he might see. "sssso mutch for ssseing truth mutch longer."

there hoverd the dissapointing forms of the three dragons hed thought hed sent out. "not possible: your dead by now or far away from here!" korins twisted mind saw hed made an error in believeing theyd leave. theyd decieved him. even as nona obuekhov and abydos swarm him to prevent his escape he knew if he ever saw his leader again, his secret was out, his act clearly seen through and hed failed his mission. what was going to happen to him? korin didnt know...


	5. Chapter 5

**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story part 1._**

the village was silent, those rickedy wooden shacks built by the vikings, but there was a simple reason for that, another war meeting. twenty year old curly haired viking blueflame was was frusterated and pracxtically locked up in his own hut. the one he rememberd not so long ago being lived in by his slihgtly sounger dark skinned axe skilled wife, ixora jackson. shed died not so long ago sadly protecting his own self from being blasted by one of those 'nert furt' dragons about to expel it. blueflame himself tried to shield the younger 'nert furt' behind him. this and his other dragon friends had rescued her, made aliances again in thier odd way of communication (another story pride and its price). blueflame wonderd how these amazing lizards created by nature knew where to fly him back to then dissappear befire his chief bork the bold found any sight of them: he didnt like them when raiding his peaceful settlement less so as he found blueflame reasoning with these things.

the viking sat down heavily on a chair and dismally propped his elbows on the wooen table. more hours of eternal bordum sealed away from his own village and other inturns like some kind of outer thief. "outcasts: all those bad temperdoutcast villagers. i mean i know ive been in some crazy situations but an actual talking my norse nert furt to me? thats pure craziness" he mumbled. the facts rippled honest: on a allowed hunting excercise with the other village inturns out hunting for pleasure, bigger badder outcast villagers had captured thee of them to present to chielf alvin the treacherus. nasty man, nastier breath and weapons but the most was his treachery, an annoying fact a less bright trainee kept boasting about to the others blueflames 'nert furt' dropped them off secretly here. the viking boy fully recalled that surprising twiilight as a female 'nert furt' came to land on the same rooftop hed fallen onto.

how hed seen it save him before (another story all good things must end). seen it speak in norse directly to him in a hissing sort of way. what senselessness was that? he thoght maybe hed been going insane then but what if it wasnt true? blueflame saw many strange sights and lived to tell of it as time progessed. his wide wasnt so very lucky in that matter. theyd had so many fun times together during thier arguements sience she merried him, him rising himself up teasingly just so she could shoot him down again. he liked her odd bouts of humor dry as they were. blueflame couldnt leave his house by command of hisvillage chief until he said otherwise. a few words of that bragger inturn about outcasts and personallly seing alvin, dangerous rides on 'nert furts' and being stuffed in jail made him very reasonably angry indeed. intrestingly this time his wrath wasnt turned on blueflame but the whole of the young villagers training. so it wasnt simply him but all the village inturns here banned to thier structures. for villagers it was quite frusterating and insulting.

he didnt mind personalities mutch but the need to see the outside land beyond the village he couldnt contain sometimes. he needed to know what went on. he waited until there wasnt many sounds utside his doo then slipped out hopefully unseen by his other villagers. a loud clatter of nise clarly signled a meting in the great hall: one that wasnt going well from all the shouting. blueflame snaked his way to the doors and grimaced from the noise level. "well they had to! we arnt very vigallnt about this! its where we were and alway will be, chief bork. the outcasts dared to claim thier territory reaches this far is proposterous: we want war on them! the actions of a few kidnapping vikings like them deserve punishment."

"no peace is the answer not more battles! were more peaceful just remember what ocurred in the past here. that boy in tun saved us from more dragons and won the respect of that girl handy with that axe." insisted another viking somewhere in the hall. "and do what sit and let them trample us with booted feet when outcasts feel like it? that suggestion can go to the soward. think! what will happen to us next? that crossbowman had that fury dead in his aim and bork orderd for him to lower it and let that nert furt go at the expence of a boys wishes? foolery! only then will we win!" "its not about winning" thunderd the voice of blueflames chief over the rest of the all around round of hollering. "flameblue had his reasons for that but he saved us fron continuing dragon raids and i cant help this but his adventures have been nothing but trouble. a round of agreeable clinking mead cups. "we will wage a tough fierce battle against alvin and the outcast tribe by cover of night. that village has been a nucience in my side for some time. confiance we must shake if we are to remain in peace. so we accomplish both goals."

blueflame admired bork the bolds use of words if not his sad ability to not correctly remember some things like his name. he believed in peace but not war even after wghat they did to him in that cell (another stiry alvin and the outcasts) with that 'nert furt' with them. whose crazy idea that come from? blueflame wasnt frightend of them rather facinated with dragons. was that a form of village tourture to stuff vikings into stone cels with not so village eating lizards? to a viking as blueflame he didnt find it mutch effecive. the shufflings of many tread feet made the viking slip back into his hut so no one noticed his convient absense. his village marching back to outcast territoy. blueflames sole question in this was why?

* * *

sience those fateful ill hours of that revelation that thier own nest ruler copperwingthefury was seduced of mind, planning and plotting some time with the god protectors ultimate will speaking into his mind, they had to do something about him. denix-replay night fury female drank thirstily from the nearest stream without mutch care to being silent: if something happend to disturb her inhalation of water theyd find a fireball to the snout. if it was something lesser in might then a night fury itd be an instant meal for the nest. she mused in thought somewjat haughtily: once denix-replay found out the truth copperwing opnly told them him and the one who planned this all out, that smoothtalking twisted fury loaw azeros aranidae, told him how to do it. if she hadnt noticed the signs privately studying the ruler then the entire colony might notve seen the influence about to suck in all these dragons once again, a hollow planned out trap these exact dragons merged into two nests fell to once before under loaw okar kahuakhaun.

in a way it was a masterful plot his look alike father silverwingthefury gained control faster over his own nest, once the god protector gained control over that big fuys mind: denix snorted. leader after night fury leader these followers of thiers looked up to: it needed to end with aranidae before some other soul killed him and became just as worse or worseror. the arrogant female didnt think he was as horrible as the white albino fury in thier own nests now, one she served in a different way then not so long ago: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. sure the one before her was (perseverin) irritabe terribly savage and orderd her dragons around without mercy but snudussen was worse, because before that shed fought loaw dagny and gained all the knowlege she contained today. aside from dead nightflight versel nona was now the top expert at claw combat.

he time as leader of the night furys dint dull it or kill her rememberance of what she knew, turned against them brifly after perseverin fell. whenm news that perseverin survived her deathly plunge into the sea shed reversed sides to fight the moon and stars on her own, killed for he efforts by nona/loaw perna. denix wonderd if her pleas to turn from her tainted leadership by then named valdis helped any. the last great battle is the major reason why so many freed if now stupid dragons flew free today, because a few resistant and good furys stood up to nona as thier friend including copperwing to see her fall back to the goof soul she was. now copperwing was one of 'the others' now too. had something nasty ocurred to him? one thing denix knew: when korin came back after that long trip (another story lead or to follow?) somewhere, loaw azeros got his clever talons on him to make copperwing a different dragon when he came back.

theyd imprisioned korin in a cave for now until someone who every fury by now looked up to nona for what to do with that tranced little fury now. some lilke denix didnt know what to think of this. they couldnt kill him. just as bad as if they flew over to thier leader aranidae and waited for that arrogant lizard to take thier tails off. denixs-replys muzzle snapped up from drinking. she scowled at a clump of bush closest to the stream nearest her with a dismal scowl. "didnt i just promise myself that i wanted no one around? didnt i just now repeat it again? show yourself so that then you can go away already" she slapped her tailflaps on her rear looudly for her impaitence to radiate. but that sound didnt come again. a buntch of sounds suddenly reached denix-replays ear plates too late but for the larger dragon to let her wings droop in light irritation; "great little furys" she grumbled.

many of the little night furys came spilling out into the same area as the stream yapping happily away at eachother. "for dragonsake, not you four" the dragoness snapped at them advancing slower then usual so as not to severely scare them. they turned to her not the least scared. she sighed. "listen little ones i have about enough paitence for you as i do those older furys who dont listen to me or take my rather wise advice if i do say so myself, especially that brown coated deaf ears. she cant listen to a thing i say. go find your own stream to drink from and leave me _alone_!" she hadnt meant to sound that menacing. then again those younf admittedly cute night furys required a little truth lest the followers find them. "what i meant to properly communicate is go back whence you came. your mothers are probably missing you by now."

she turned around to ignore them again. she hesitaited midway to lapp up some water when that annoying feeling crept up on her tail like filthy twoleggeds. they were still looking at her. denix bristled. "you know what im done drinking have this lovely liquid to yourelves. im done here." why coldnt other furys understand what leaving her alone meant? the orange and black winged female rose to take off. thats when they struck; mustve been waiting this entire time. many deadly nadders rose aftter her as one led by sabrinathemorpher to whack her on the body and head many times over with thier whippy tails to make denix groan with pain, slipping into oblivion. "take thisssss to usss" the god protector hissed flatly into the minds of those deadly nadder folowers.

they ignored the four shocked night fury youngers on the ground. theyd face thier own fate in time if loaw azeros aranidae thier leader desired, as for denix-replay, aranidae had a soue to settle with the dragoness so thats where her heavy body would would be cerried to by the nadders. shed never go willingly by hersef not by the type of dragoness she was. besides what harm could she possibly inflict now? the little furys meanwhile still on the ground saw and heard everything.

* * *

while the rest of the nest was destracted with thier imprisioned ruler korin the four other littler furys didnt know what to think of it. they couldnt posibly think that was bad for the larger needlessly annoyed larger female to be ceried off. besides she wasnt any of ther mothers abd who listens to them anyway? they mightve had different lives but these hardly recalled it now. that larger fury had not convinced them to remain. oppositely. they didnt. what was so hard about that for those larger then them to get? they simply wished to explore. they yapped to eachother in delight abselntly until they realized a tad guilty that theyd come far from thier colony. perhaps time to gead back.

unluckily enough nona recognized where they currently hoverd. thet randomly winged east to see if that took them back. it wouldnt. unknowingly danger awaited them in that direction. the land turned from forested to rocky then edged into a land they or most night furys soldem flew: sand as far as the creatures eyes could see. without mutch thought the four lizads flew into it.

* * *

denox-replay woke to find hersekf with two rather irritaiting things: her snout hurt badly throbbing from whoever whacked her and she found she was pinned to the ground by something very heavy. so mutch so she couldnt thrash around mutch. she squirmed feebily but to no extent especially when she saw what was a tree lying across her undertummy upside down. she hated being upside down! without mutch thought as to what happend denix shouted angrily for whoever was doing this. "wjatever idiocy this is i hate being pinned so pathetic as this. im denix. know what this means? im a pretty attractive female with teeth and claws and an additude to match. dont mess with it. i wont stand for it." out of her sight directly behind wher she couldnt see did the smooth male voice familliar to denix speak.

"ooh i hardly think anyone would ask you to stand, loaw snarna. others mighve but as you are now i hardly think your dithering nonsense counts mutch as a threat does it?" the yellow stomached dragoness strained furiously to see who it was but she need not see him to know that rotten male night furys voice. she knew who she was speaking to, he probably thought it the sweetest thing to have a fellow fury at his mercy. "i know you, leader aranidae. thats who you are. when other dragons come seeking my absense-" the harsh purr inturrupted her. it semed to mock her. her elusively sen dragon caper still remained out of her orbs. probably better that way lest shed see what hed become.

"they dont even know youre missing, probably didnt bother remembering or realizing you went to that stream, loaw snarna. who would? your current folowers of night fury origion that shgouldve belonged under my leadership are quite the ill for recalling mutch of anything. its a wonder others like nona and obuekhov and abydos have held them together as a nest this long. how mutch longer do they have left, hmmm?" finally the dragon stepped calmly, in that hidden smugly assuring aura as ever, into his captives line of sight. denix tried to snarl but winced at the trunk heavily crushing her need for air. she tried anyway. she feebily reached her clentched frontal paws to quell the need to crush his throat. the dragon smirked as her shifting revealed a four lined gougue in her undershide exposed to his full view.

"its a pity that my claws and unique tail did not complete its job. i fully intended to last time we met had you not so cleverly fled my determined mission on you. the scar i see remains. let it be a reminder to those that refuse to follow my leadership of the god protector." denixs expression was just as icy as ever. "well let me free and see how many more scratch marks i can add to your collection, see how well that works. i so loathe you" she growled struggling again. "you poor creatue, so blind, so sure in her arrogant confidant knowlege" loaw azeros aranidae chided, resumed padding around the squirming night fury of thiers. "and how so very very easily easily captured for one so smart: ah that harsh sarcasm how i missed it sorely." denix glared back. "hahah. funny. whateve you and your deadly nadders plan id rather i be dead. thats what youre here isnt it? finish it! cowardice otherwise."

loaw azeros had by now padded around the dragonesses trapped form several times by now. he eyed her in an odd way and swong his spiked tail around to examine it with a sly gleamin his orbs as his looked up to denixs own. then he let it slap heavily to the grass with a dramatic exhale. "im afraid mutch as i might like to, no for the god protector has other things in...mind for you loaw snarna. i dont need to go further. you understand it dont you?" loaw azeros correctly saw the brief flash of disgusted terror shoot thhrough his captives eyes. "you wouldnt. theyd notice i was gone and come looking for me very soon. i wouldnt doubt thier stubborness."

loaw azeros smiled. he continued smoothly. "i would. and you shouldnt doubt _mine._ all for a greater chance of those that do not expereance the power devinely flowing you to do. im offering you a chance, thats all. a chance to exact revenge on those that left you alone to starve. the nest wouldt even notice your absence. your sarcasm must fully push them away from you, loaw snarna so if they did see your no return they wouldnt care." denix flinched away from the tail as loaw azeros circled her again. she consiterd this oppertunity for the briefest of moments, did any of those nest brother or sister furys since beeing freed care about her? or were they still so ignorant to care? what did any of them do for her? but the better part of herself quickly bounced back. she gave the leader her guarded answer "you can stop your miracle talk it willnot seduce my mind or any actions. id rather be dead. i served it once. not again. im hapy as i am."

aranidae, compeating his circut of denixs trapped form appeared lost in thought momentairily. then his long spiked tail whipped around the the large treetrunk pinning the dragoness to the ground very hard, cleaving slightly into it. he did it again and again. denix felt its impact. loaw azeros then worked his jaws open to blast the rest of the trunk to splinters all over the place. there came a relived pause as denix-replay recoverd that uncormforterable weight on her. ever so slowly and with caution she rolled onto her paws, dainitily tucking her wings so cautionusly as not to dirty them up; eyes on all times at the spicky dragon male who hadnt moved, whisps of smoke curling from his smirking jaws. "better dragoness?" as he suspected denixx didnt try and flee at her freedom at her entrapment, instead settling on her haunches. she eyed him still as she reached up with a paw to pick her extended teeth for bits of food: hmm what an intresting habit this female posessed.

loaw azeros didnt care. his guss thar shed stay was proven correct. his convincing talking was working, a special skill he had even before achieviing the bestowing gift of leader: as a lesser fury in the followers of loaw dagny perseverin. "speaking of witch i really should kill you right now. i dont know why this female remains talking to a dragon fury that has himself turned our own against us through manipulation and threats. i cant believe im still here. i know korin went to you. i really believe i should kill you for the ache youve caused us. disease. lies. now this." the other merely lashed his spicky tail lazily, regarding a potential follower with just as severe carelessness. it was tme to follow up the conclusion. "yes that shouldve been. but you havent yet have you? ah so that little follower without a name givin by the stars foolishly spilled his secrets did he? pity the extension of our plans between us then."

the dragon found it facinaiting that his captured prize across from him didnt stray her orbs from his own for an instant like hed jump over to her side and ambush her. far from it. she should know by now he had vastly different plans in mind, just like that littler dragon, minds can be changed. mutch better then slaughtering eachother witch is something perseverin or kahuakhaun wouldve committed to, and consiterably more susessful. "what is this plan you speak of?" she asked him. let the rest of his smooth voice fit the rest of the pieces into place: "thers a dragon i got word of recently through my followers. a recent rebellion if youd say. he decided to strike out on his own to your nest already and what a failure he aghieved of all of it. i lost the last of my night furys, curse him. i didnt join that petty attack. the god protector had better plans in mind for me. he already his repeating his annoying behaviour. intimidating outside, but a coward lacking any motives on the inside. i want you to find him. track him. i want him destroyed. the honor is all yours. i can make you what you once were, loaw snarna. thrilled at the prospect?" he prompted.

denix didnt know what she was thinking then ut unknowingly shed walked right into the trap aranidae set for her additude. "im listaning." perfict: loaw azeros cooed paitently to his new puppet dragon to use to accomplish the moons ultmate goals. "tonight then youll be a new dragon once more...tonight."

* * *

on the far side of the desert aimlessly roamed that large stark ebon batlike shape over the shifting swirling grains of sand. unlike the dragoness that he oh so dearly loved secretly and her hatered of the day, dragon deathbringer rather didnt mind it. slipping out of that spicky tailed night furys newest hideout, out on his own due to his ursting impaitence with sitting and witing for nothing to happen, he knew then that hed painted his tail with a price to be had should his leader catch his current place. well he could try. the dragon hoverd for a moment batterd by the strong gusts of stinging pellets of sand this high up. "or is he? isnt the god protector who alterd my way of seeing the true way of things, not this dragon? why i leaened of his simple status as a loyal follower. perseverin still would be alive if i had my say. loaw perna leaving me and the others behind to guard thier nest (another story fuy perseverins final sacrifice) was a grave error. nona is still alive and as long as she is i will not be happy until i fel my claws cleanly tear her apart."

this was why deathbringer felt doing things his own way was wizer then litting vipre aranidae sit back and talk about them with that cool smugness he always radited, like through the moons bestowing him leader he was better then everyone else and wanted them to know it. it got them nowhere. deathbringer still had enough respect for leaders but he was over waiting for the moons will to get done. four plus years hed tried after kahuakhauns start. his sucessor and the black brutes favorite leader scar faced perseverin couldnt do it. nor loaw perna or aranidae. despite beeing looked up to by thier own as being something of an invincable king none of these leaders got very far in achieving what the moon gave them its powers for. "the only reasonable thing to do is actively hunt them all down and kill them. in most violent ways to discourage rebellion. the stars wish shall be granted and it appears im the sole dragon with any brain inside them to accomplish it."

in a way origionally how itd been it was laughable: how could three night furys on thier own when they joined forces to fight a usesless battle hope to defeat them? what harm could three admittedly resistant and stubborn dragons do? as it turns out far more then loaw okar expected, that father of the ruler now opposing them, as abydos killed him. nona as snodussen as leader killed the one before her. to deathbringer it was a complete waste of killing eachother. they never seemed to foucus on the moons true goal, most lickly why the entity erected a host body beyond the grave to suit its own needs. the versel courpose still had this dragons full respect. after all it made him the way he delibghtfully felt now. aranidae however had lost most of it. for all deathbringer cared now that dragon could sit back and watch all his plans happen...by deathbrongers design.

so here he was smack middle in the edges of the desert on a mission. a mission to cross it and find his target nona, though she made be a tad smaller then him he was sure his size and sheer threatning looks on the outside would be enough to finally beat her when he found her. a sudden gust howled up from the desert bringing more stinging sand to deathbringer and one thing more: the distant smells and sounds of metal clanking and stench of a creature this massive night fury didnt think hed find out here. "flesh and bloods" he rumbled under his breath "this flavors things nicely." he flapped at his current height and off to the south there they were. a long line of two leggeds all reeking of distasteful smell of sweat, a little thin strip of something darker in this bland brown landscape.

should he swoop down there like dragons of old and lay waste to them all? this procession appeared to be going somewhere important. due to thier bristling with metal teeth. should he kill them all, follow them to thier destination or ignore them to continue flying his own way? deathbringers first instinct was to lay them all low for the persistant trouble past groups like these had inflicted in the past. after all a year ago or more a twolegged bad had managed to capture thier leader perseverin when she was in her murerous 'right' mind back then (another story the shades of death), planning on skinning her scales. one nearly suceeded in skinning loaw dagnys coat of almost white scales for his own puny uses in the nest later. the god protectors followers barely foiled that plot just in time by raiding that village. theyd fought back hard and victoriously in saving thier own place and even traveled to thier nest to lay siege to it (anotherstory in dagons we trust).

they just didnt know when to stop being nucinces by quitting or giving up already. but deathbringer at thier occasional probing annoyances could wait until nona was taken care of. flying on the black brute never saw the littler viking down below shadowing the larer procession or its curly head snap up alertly to glimpse his departure.

* * *

had he really just seen it? or just a reick of his sand blasted reddend eyes? he was sure blueflam saw it. here he was sneaking not so sneakily behind his chiefs confidant stride through what turned out to be desert sandy terrain, the boy overheard it was something to do with surprising the village they wished to upset in the least exected spot. hed hidden himself in the former hut where he and his wide used to live just in time before borks villagers left he hid in behind the procession martching boldly toward outcast village. if blueflame couldve added a word or two itd be rather wise to ethier post a few villagers to watch the flanks and rear so as to not to be ambushed or even to _look_ back, witch bork sorely did not. they didnt mention it procicely but blueflame had a biig guess that the reason why borks large procession was martching acros the the desert was because the kinapping of him and two other of the inturns.

the reason that there existed a greateror armed village then they so it may be time to eliminate that threat. already the young viking felt dry and brittle frim the little water and theyd hardly in in the desert that long. and then theres suddenly what appears to be a 'nert furt' sighting out ther in the absolute middle of nowhere. if thats what it was it was quite the massive beast, wingls blotting out the sun. it flew off to the west the way bork had traveled from. bluflame got a bad idea: back to his village he labeled home was. could it be after all this time the 'nert furts' wer back to raiding setlements again? or was it an isolated incident? the young inturn didnt even know how he did manage to get the dragons to stop so peace could be restored in the first place. oh, blueflame knew the 'nert furt' species especially was smarter then it looked. one even talked to him through some sort of posession. maybe it be time to tangle with this rare species again.

borks procesion of martching seemingly not sweltering in this blistering heat still hadnt glanced back to take in any threats ot a certain blueflame following them. healthier if they didnt. then they wouldnt have reason to complain. well he really didnt want to leave his village behind but he as well refused to pass up a huge 'nert furt' randomly crossing his sight in the skies above like this. dragon won out. being alone out in the middle of of the desert was not the wisest choise. but what other did he have? circling back the way hed come the young man trudged the way hed seen it fly. soon he felt utterly exausted in just a short span of time. a line appeared overhead in that moment growing rapidly lager his way. blueflames hopes incresed with it. did the creature somehow feel his presence and return to communicate?

his old wife ixora jackson warned him of his overcurosity to get him into trouble. turns out this time, through no longer around, her sarcastic advise was right. oh that shape was definately a 'nert furt'. it semed different vaguely. the sudden bursts of stinging sand grains made it diffucult to see it. it got closer and decended, landing aways from him on a rise in the ground. the sun in his face and the sweat dripping from his hair into his eyes made it again hard to see her but wasnt she the same one who helped him evade untimely death from the sky blue one talking to him in norse? he couldnt be sure. better to approach with caution. as he rounded the bend careully up to where her innocent tail and back were facing him blueflame thought how spetacular hed feel if these creatures let him silently observe thier behaviour up close, he how they acted as a whole.

hed been to thier nests many times now thanks to crazed chief of the berserk tribe dagur the derangeds attacks on them. he wished that man simply left those peacefully natural dragons alone. it couldnt be thier fault dagur captured them for skinning, nor alvin the treacherous idea to cram this very female on the sand dune in front of blueflame to a stone prision. true it was a normal thing for the scatterd vilagers to do but not in blueflames opinion. sneaking around the bend he accidently stumbled on a protruding stone jusy ahead of him, making him curse not quite quietly enough. the dragoness sitting on her haunches, still as can belike she was testing the air for sents, whipped her snout with a vicious angry hiss his way instantly. blueflame definately recognized this female with the yellow undersides as one who saved and cerried himhome. but now looking at the female and hearing the hissing two words came to blueflame "uh oh."

* * *

many miles west lay the large clump of stone being the freed night furys nest. the one a cetain thoughtful little fury paced back and fourth restlessly in his cave made into a sort of prision guarded by two clueless furys. thought escape was not exacly on this twisted minded creature. his thoughts kep wanderind sience he had all the time to brood. his larger leader that introduced himself to copperwingthefury, son of silverwingthefury, was aranidae. he preferred leader. told him many useful ways to further the one who guided and directed them all to truth as the god protctor existing in the night sky. how they descoverd its lack of self but the definate devine bloodust power combined with its mind speaking communication in thier minds and impressin on thier actions, transferred to thier bodies to make them more pure then they once were.

as one of 'the others' now korin believed them. what right did others not like them all call them twisted evil and warped: they were the ones who tuely were! he didnt remember hos old name now, all the others before he was thrust in here by one female calling herself denix-replay, lept calling him a nme that wasnt his was it? aside from practically it seemed a clawful of dragons nusting his whole careful act of convincing concern, loaw azeros aranidae his leader told him in time hed be able to communicate invisably through the moon to wherever any of its followers were in the land, a tactic perseverin used (another story). did now count? korin was pretty certain in his time her studying that hed easily escape the nest but what then? no it was more sensable to do one of the many thing loaw azeros told him.

he was about to when obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss as she used to be formerly known as came flapping up with a loud enough sigh to reach korins ear plates. she did that alot he noticed. she seemed to be breathless and rushed. "where is that female? i was going to ask her d=something but of course i cannot find a wing of her scales anywhere. you know her? she calls me deaf ears. i most surely listen too" she complined to the two fuys guarding copperwings cave barely hiding hopeless looks. they replied that they did not think so. just when he dint think obuekhov wouldnt, she threw a guarded but one that hinted at betrayel on korins behalf the little furys way. "make sure he stays this way. im sure hes planning to flee somehow to his leader but our nest is already in chaos because of him and the things loaw azeos the newest leader said to him. we needto free him as soon as possible however the trance works. ive never seen it on furys his youth befoe. you two understand?"

they mustve mumbled a relucyant yes because obuekhov huffed a bit loudly for korin to hear it and flapped away. hmm intresting. so the nest had thier tails in a tangle because of him? that amused korin. maybe he had more respect even now then hed thought. that might just work to his advantage. but first came another task, igniring his pathetic excuses for guards outside his cave he closed his eyes and thought of communicating to aranidae al hed learned sience being captured. long live the god protectors plans.

* * *

the littler furys had settled themselves comfirterably in a shelterd cave theyd luckily found deeper in the way back into the desert. when a shout coming that startlingly sounded like flesh and blood, a shout of "what are you doing you saved me from death remember? please? no dont do that" an explosion rocked the sands outside thier cave, the setting sun outside tainted purple. the furys huddled together in fear. what business did those fragile creatures have with thier species? thier overcautious rather anoying mothers had tought them all about those. limited minded as these little furys were, the female angry sounding roar was very familliar to them. this time it didnt seem all that happy. "you filthy two leggged, metal tooth wearing, human worm! i wont miss when i shoot my next purple flame. i shant be smarted by the likes of pink maggots like you. prepare to burn!"

the youngest though tense fury poked her snout over the caves rim, ducking back with a cry at the furious look on the female theyd seen smacked in the head with nadder tails, now she was back confusingly in the desert and shoting thier natural flame abilities at a running for its life two legged. this wasnt good. rather he was runnimng full force straight into thier cave. the little furys jumped aside in confusion/fear. the two legged ran past not noticing them thanfully but a few moments later the larger night fury not so long ago housing the happy and picky freed soul denix-replay did. she steped calmly into the sheltered cave, cerrying with it the stiffness of additude. "youre slightly familliar to me. but luckily i have no quarrrel with any of you weak ones, my goal lies with another." she spoke coldly. her eyes roved dismissively over the four furys but saw no sigh of the two legged that startled her direction finding outside. he mustve fled deeper into the cave.

part of her nw suppresed self rebelled at the idea of who she was now but that was sufficating under the light of what her name had been:loaw snarna mandalore. when that power seeped back inside her, the speaking his of her night sky, that need to pacify the land, it all came brilliantly back to her. she realized that dragon was right all along and what seemed like a lying taitor was actually her leader aranidae. that creature had spoke truth after all, shed been just too blinded and unwilling to accept it. she remembered herself now too, her old killing self, how four years ago shed been out cnverting furys by kahuakhauns will and slaying those that didnt that chaotic twiilight. when that big black dragon had started rebelling. loaw snarna alone in her sarcastic drawl had managed on her own to soothe that things rants by wrecching his head up to the mon (another story).

this knowlege the day she served under loaw perna/nona and saw her fall...theyd taken her deserved knowlege away from her leaving little of her dumb self wuith a misguided purpose. no onder she snapped at them. with the helpof loaw azeros and the god protectors power shed been restored back to the balance she desired. how silly and ignorant she been snapping at aranidae like that. of course his tongue was right. she belonged like this. so that long ago captured brute was rebelling against loaw snarnas leader? well there was a heavy price to pay for that. once he was taken care of, well shed see what came next.

* * *

blueflame felt the hot wind blowing into his face on the other side of the emerging light growing browneror. lucky for him he escaped despite asking the female 'nert furt' not to burn him. two nimble arms, two legs, not bad for a day in the desert. lets hoped it remained this way. okay somaybe it wasnt that smart to boldly walk up to a female fury he thought first time around was nice. caution he need toremember next time. "as well fortunite i have a next time" blueflame mutterd. more trouble lay ahead. blinded by the light streaming into the alternate cave entrance, shelterd by the wind, blueflames usual clumsy tread caused him to stumble over a boulder in his path. "curses"he started mumbling angrilyto himself but then a mixture of terror and wonderment consumed.

it was not a boulder. it was a twitching in its dangerously light sleep huge ebon 'nert furt' corled with its sides rising and falling. the exact same creature that blueflame thought hed seen earlier, here now lying so deceotive in slumber his hand could just reach out and touch. what a masive 'nert furt'indeed: capable of mutch space for a reasonable ride home...or mutch destruction: heres hoping a friendly encounter? his form took up most of the chamber the young man stepped into. he sat down safely beside the beast, reacjing out to touch it when SNAP, opend the things emerald eye onto him. was that supposed to happen? "darrr'agrowll'ololll" it rumbled not so friendly sounding his way. ever so slowly it rolled onto its paws easily towering over blueflame. it leered at him. so why couldnt he just talk to a fury and have it not bent on killing him with a fireball?

"hey its okay i dint mean to disturb you. forgive me? ill just be on my way now. you can sleep in peace nert furt dragon." as he attempted to slip past the huge dragon it snarled and blueflame observed wearily its shifting to agressive posture especially as its tail swayed dangerously. the young inturn felt he stared his own doom in the face. danger lacked from right in front of him but rather behind him in the form of a very determined twisted of mind, yellow stomached denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore, who was happy to see the dragon shed been tasked finding. deathbringer looked past the twolegged that disturbed his nap to her victorious form. so it began. she would win against a male far bigger then her. it all became a game for twisted denix: a **game of sweet revenge**.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 1._**

for once the interns enjoyed themselves, at least a good many of them. "uuuugh weve been wandering around down here for hours finding little to catch for sport. no rabbits no mole nor any game. youre boring bluuey boy. when can i go home?" about seven trainee young adolecent vikings from chief bork the bolds village with luckily overthrew its old tradition of killing, were givin permission to go out hunting. strict orders givin by by bork bored into twenty year old blueflames mind: on no circumstances are you to talk nonsense to dagons. or 'nert furts' too. vikings of all types thought of them as the most mythically mysteroius of all dragon species. though certaintly that couldnt be applied to recent years. 'nert furts' attacked many times upon borks village without warning. quick reflexes in weaponsways was the only reason the settlement still existed and blueflame thanked thor it still did.

john or blueflame was a lanky kind of viking boy with a thatch of curly black hair sometimes gold if he chose to taint his hair that color, usully unhelpful in many situations and even more troublesome in others. but few vikings understood how openly friendly his nature came off as despite being kind of a useless runt by the rest of the viking villagers. bork took slight symthy in him as did fistey ixora jackson, 'the hammer of justice'! she took pity on him and merried him and things looked positively brighter for them both. his wife was dead now, shot down by a colorful ball of flame expelled from the jaws of a white 'nert furt' large female he thought could be his friend. his acceptance of her eventual passing to save a blast meant for him and the young 'nert furt' behind him, who he refused to let her fire hit, made life as a viking easier. he fogave the dragon in question of course he always did.

blueflame was excited to roam outside borks village if only for awhile. beside him strutted a girlwho only grunted ug-penguin. another who had her horned metal helmet jammed so far down over her eyes how in thors name did she not trip herself up every second and not break her neck on the ground? she claimed to see the future (another story the shades of death p1)! a few others like buffnut who made excuses for every activity he didnt want to do, symrea earthsong that yammering mile a minute optimistic talker. of all of them blueflame felt the most undislike to her that is if she dudnt bleed your ears dry with words about everything sje knew: you couldnt shut her up. last in line swaggerd the boboisterus brutish bash for brains brawler. his ego was big but no one thought mutch of his thught process it was to be said of him. also one of a few trainees that blueflame wanted to throttle at times because he spoke so ignorantly; like now. "youve done nothing but complain and build that."

blueflame flung out an arm to encompass the athetic pile of sticks and stones cobbled together in a square below. " _that_ is axing mannor. and all i require now is a queen." he defincively insisted of his creation, scooting over to symreas side and holding out his hand invitingly. she simply gargled a disgusted noise and slapped the arm away. a snapping sound made the brute whip back to see the source. "hey now wait stop that. what are you doing?" "storming the castle" buffnut teased, stomping on the last ofwhatever it mayve been. they all resumed walking through the forest with caution. blueflame scanned the brush for prey and felt a tap on his shoulder. "yah ive been meaning to ask you but with my neal his lofer livng expereance with nert furts i thought it best not to." the girl with the helmet covering her eyes stared right at him. howd she even know where she walked? only hew mouth was visable. it twitched into a half smile.

"oh its better that you didnt. wouldnt want to see what lies beneath. beter for your sanity anyway. id also predicted you say that." at blueflames confused face she smiled and plodded ahead of him just as puzzled as the last time hed talked to her. a shout ahead of them of "i found it" and blueflames relieved "great a meal finally" prodded him to see what the bragger found. his excitement dessolved to frusteration as he picked up a shiny rock from the base of the tree root triumphantly as if hed been looking for it for all his life. "ah the best most shiny lucky stone ive ever layed my proud eyes upon. would you just admire its beauty with me?" he crowed.

"come on guies lets head back im tired out of my mind feels like invisable axes cleaving all the thought out of my head. maybe thats a good thing." buffnut grumbled. he truged back towards borks village with nodds of agreement the rest followed him. left behind were symrea, blueflame and the bragger who still stood admiring his 'holy grail' rock absently.  
"hey wait stop! listen to me if we stay together we will prevail to find at least a back!" the distant shapes didnt listen or now couldnt hear them, far away as they jogged through the setting sun. they were so intent on thier friends departure that they never heard the snapping of dry twigs/leaves, the beefy human hands that wrapped arund thier lips to prevent screaming or the harsh blow to thier heads that lasped them into not so blissful darkness.

* * *

huge intimidating ebon scaled powerfully built night fury deathbringer stalked about the hastily found hideout of the curupt followers under leader loaw azeros aranidae, crushing small stones beneath his heavy tread. "calm yourself, follower. throwing a youngling fit will not get us to the god protectors goal any faster. learn as i do: paitence. you must have lots of it. if you viewed this as i do, then youd realize that within every possible defeat lurks an oppertunity for seeking weakness in the opposition. we learned thiers: overconfidantly unaware that we still existed" admonished a voice off to the side, flicking its spicky tail calmly amused at the whole spectacle. "you were told." "yes we were told...by this versel? of course not but from you! i respect you as leader, aranidae but if we all waited around flitting our wings as mutch as youd like to feel comforterable with, nothing would get done as the moon speaks to us. we must act now before they regroup; it will not take them long."

"we do not need long" came the measured tone back. the spicky dragon pointed a paw over at two other of 'the others' who mock fought, deathbringer saw with a glance they didnt fight well, one all of blue scales flapped up into the air whenever its opponent of green/brown flailed its talns too close to its neck. unaware if the two pairs of eyes upon them they battled some more. the blue one sliced a few scales lightly off the other followers too-close muzzle, whining loudly. "ow that was my snout. pay attention to where you swing your paws next time. that hurt!" the black brute fury pointed out they didnt skirmish well. leader loaw azeros aranidae merely gave a smile in responce. he gestured to the two of his followers dismissively then to deathbringer. his spiked tail lashed the ground slightly agitaited. "you dont think they can brawl? nethier can you. ive seen what you call fighting out there before i became eader to replace the fall of loaw perna."

"we do not posess any terriffic areal combat graceful killers because we lost them all to the dissappearing act nona and the others pulled on us left. there arnt any! nona wasnt to be trusted in the first place! why did the moon even let her replace loaw dagny? i ask myself this as my frusteration grows at inactivity. if perseverin was still alive-" "then what? perseverin is dead and gone a long time ago: you best keep that in mind. i am leader of my dragons left" loaw azeros warned. deathbringer avoided looking into aranidaes eyes lest he feel up to slaying his own leader in a fit of helplessness. to him things were falling apart at the wing: silverwing loaw okar kahuakhauns bold brazen play with the aid of the one who bestowed him its power and influence, looked up to by all his followers: his unexpected death by one of his own shook them. almost more so as they learned thier most savage albino valdis loaw dagny persevein challanged thier longstanding annoyance nona and lost to that dragonesses superiour fighting skill.

even though nona became thier leader and whom in her time killed valdis, her snapping free, hesitaited alot of her followers. maybe this wasnt the way they wanted to live. maybe it came time to choose a different path. the tranced dragons left were in unrest over he fact thier former allies were against them, smart over the fact thier betters warned them of the 'truth' of looking up at night. the tempers of loaw azeros followers was stiff and some determined where thier loyalties lay. deathbringer felt many of th followers under aranidaes discontent with him becoming leader. he made himself it when nona snapped free of the god protectors transfiguration. deathbringer knew as well that they all were not as strong as they once were. kahuakhaun and versel together had almost compleated thier goal but the annoying betrayers and thorns of rebellious free furys wrecked that plan.

loaw dagny mightve compleated it if shed remained alive long enough had not loaw perna killed her. or sent that skrill to eliminate her. one thing deathbringer liked was loaw pernas emilimation of that skrill (another story fury perseverins final sacrifice p2)! loaw azeros flexed his wings wide, examining them witha careful eye. his tone uttered dangerously low. "i remember the last time you were sure, deathbringer are you? we have come far from the past times. our numbers are smaller but no less strong of mind. the stars will show us the way." the brute growled under his breth and refrained from having his switchblade claws shoot out. "yah, this time...this time under me ill fling all my wrath at the blind as they are deaf night furys. i shall not fail. im done waiting." aranidae shot his claws out and cracked his spicky tail menacingly on the stone. "youll do no sutch thing! i am leader here. the followers obey only me."

a snakes hiss silenced them both. "let him! another tasssssk in store for you and a few otherssss. let him. your path liesssss elsewhere." a very streamlined feminine sky blue night fury strode stiffly into view. once upon a time she became known as the evil dragoness nightflight versel, comitting many misguided evil deeds in the watchful eye of the true leader loaw okar, also silverwingthefury. if not for nonas brave efforts to stop versel alone the followers wouldnt lose thier greatest weapon against them. she nearly killed nona until a bout of convincing later she became free. nightflights mate still lived and fought against the followers, though to be living and breathing air into her large lungs wasnt quite acurate, sure she still lived and walked but her soul no longer existed, rather forced life existed in her, the great gashes on her undertummy from kahuakhaun a reminder of old wounds between fractions now. versel was risin from the dead by the stars themselves.

loaw azeros saw her and averted his eyes in respect. "as you wish as you wish" but a grudge against deathbringer formed then: nobody defied him if he was leader...not if his tail had anything to say about it. nether knew deathbringers impaitent decicion to attack korins colony and the journey to get there brought deathly consequences for all night furys!

* * *

all three viking interns woke up groggy and heads groaning with pain, finding thier feet sore from undoubtedly alot of feet dragging. it was dark in thier curent surroundings but that was nothing new to blueflame, used to flying on the backs of wild 'nert furts' for a year or so. then the complaining came: "oh look at what you got us into this time, mister a load of being trapped in darkness. how can anyone see my brilliance in here? you know how mutch i strive to avoid it? its like a plague that seeks you out and plasters itself all over you." the bragge started then glanced outwards and saw the big rustic iron bars with them placed behind it. "and seeing were not immediately dead, jailed beyond measure. and this isnt borks jail."

symrea worked herself out of the pile she found herself apparently tossed into. "oh quit whining if were indeed in a cell then its just going to foul us more with your ignorant toungue." she snapped. he barked a laugh and stood up as well. "toungue? ignorant? my toungue is the most proud part of my face! i can win wars with it." symrea thew the bragger a withering look. "indeed...could you still win wars if you lost it? so close it before i cut it out." blueflame explored the area around them and wasnt impressed. whoever thier attackers were it was crude. who are they? blueflame and symrea herd the beginnings of a complaint and shouted for him to stop. footsteps resounded outside thier stone prision and blueflame randomly wondered if a certain deranged high war chief that seemed tolive and thrive on war was thier caper?

he remembered the man was a bit insane, disliked the fact thier paths continually crossed. but no the big usually burly viking with a glowering expression thier way wasnt dagur the deranged, just an angry looking viking stalking past. "quiet!" he yelled as he bandished his weapon at them threataningly. there came a moment as silence clouded thier stony cell then "is that who i was born to remember? is it them?" another grumble from the bragger: "this cannot be happening the great bragger cannot be trapped. im too proud to be stuck in jail. im to handsome to be in jail." symreas stifled laugh at his ignorance "ah hah where did you hear that?" they didnt have to wait for long: footsteps of a heavy tread thudded outside the iron bars.

a massive burley viking with nasty breath pointed a hairy finger in the firection of the brute. symrea asked what he wanted but the viking only shook his finger thier male companions way. blueflame watched as symrea gave him a shove toward him, grabbing thier brash trainee and dragging him off. "thor help us all" blueflame whispered after him. thier friends journey wasnt long but his caper shoved him silently past many other fierce horned helmeted vkings. he noticed intrestingly they ethier ignored him or moved out of his way like he posessed some plague. the viking pushed him ruughly into a wooden struicture hastily built. what mystery village were they in? a hand slammed gim into a solitairy wooden chair and eceeding footsteps faded, signling his guards departure from the room.

an ugly sneer came from behind the brute and a voice spoke. "well if it aint the look alike of a viking your age out poaching me some dragon pelts to hang cerimoniously around our grand hall. but i ask meself if the men i see captured three strangers too close to outcast village dare say it isnt the same villager of mine to return." bork the bolds intern froze at the harsh voice but his sence of pride took over. "well maybe thats true because im far more manly and tough then whoever yours were. im obviously more smarter then that guy."a chuckle behind his chair facing away from the door. "you? smart?" he taunted.

"well yah of course. because who else has the smarts to not wander off like that going poaching dragonskins? who would do that anyway? that is a crazy job if you ask me. see how tough i am?" "i offer you a deal no doubt you cannot refuse." the speaker spoke again still out of sight of borks trainer. "im listaning" finally a big bearded armorclad viking with old dragon teeth embedded in his shoulder armor stepped into view and huge was an understatement. he easily towered over the ignorant speaking bragger. as the intimidating man leered down at the trainee he found his smugness rapidly evaporating in the face of this truely formidable man. as well he should; not many were offered deals by high chief alvin the teacherous of the outcast village.

* * *

black brute deathbringers remaining force of loaw azeros night fury followers set off from his hideout in the west. as the black dragon had detailedly explained korins nest and his foolhardy salamanders wouldnt see them approaching from the east with the aid of the setting suns rays striking thier observing eyes westward. at last this put down brutish fury felt content to get what he wanted, a chance to extinguish forever the nucience that was loaw perna. he and 'the others' flapped nearly to exaustion trying to reatch the nest before the sun finally decended, passing on thier way there a patch of flowers very dazzling to behold. unthinkingly a follower broke free of the group to land amongst them. the setting sun made them even more pretty. normally the god protectors furys didnt find beauty in anything to do outside thier tranced directive through the moons will but this scarlet coated male couldnt help but sniff thier fragrance.

several spores drifted up its nasal passages causing him to sneeze a dragonic sneeze. suddenly a huge pair of black paws jammed underneath the sensitive part of his tail. the follower utterd a shameful cry of muffled pain. some strong force rammed him into the air and on some instint he pumped his wings to gain height over the addocting flower patch below. also on instinct the enraged follower did a clumsy whirl to observe what attacked it, emberresed shame filling him from tail tip to snout so badly he avoided looking directly into deathbringers orbs. "i seem to be the general fuy in charge here. not you. did the stars say to admire yourself in a patch of flowers or to lay waste to our sad pathetic souls awaiting or claws? im beginning to wonder why aranidae gets to be leader. were fractured as it is and hurting." the brute directed the followers gaze to the many wing shaped bodies of night furys awaiting advancement of his attack.

"ever so lucky for you we need every fighting dragon to further the sucess of my ambition the god protector grants. i have a life to take and if shes the stubborn dragoness ive come to know to cheat deaths grip, ill have my followers to back me up at long last." he didnt know it then but that dragons damage by visiting those flowers was already done. the brute expected this to be a quick bloodless fight where both sides could willfully hover aside while he battled nona that continually bothersome thorn in the god protectors side one on one. to deathbringer having thier greatest enemy bestowed power as sole leader of a vast truthseeing group of dragon furys was a major mistake. "what an unfortunate mistake it happend to be for those leaders that ether unexpectedly failed or died trying to be rid of this iritaiting white dragoness. its up to me alone to stop her from bothering us any further. when korin sees her life ebbing away, i will turn on him next. persuasive words mean little when its actions that matter."

it was to be admitted feeling rising tension betwen past leaders and his big strong self. deathbringer didnt understand all of the stars plans but to him suceeding leaders seemed weaker more brittle then the last; why did loaw dagny choose to go off on her own to think she could destroy nona aone without a proper intelligent way of ending her? why did he see loaw okar in his raid on the second nest allow nona to flee? was it because he truely sought revenge in an odd way? why did versel die by loaw okars lethal talons? it simply seemed logical to sweep in with numbers to banish the lot of the opposition. and aranidae had the gall to sit on his haunches needlessly orderdering all his followers about while the resisting free furys plotted strikes back for that ambush loaw azeros led on a late returning hunting party (another story special kinds of pain)? "while he chooses the unhelpful slow way i will sweep in swiftly and end this longstanding foolishness amassing aginst more loss of our lives, no more resistance to the do the moons ultimate will, and i with a fat stomach and a blissful killing life under versel."

too late in his daydreaming a better fixed future for himself his force nearly crashed into the eerily unnatural straight line of waiting night furys of mamy scales. this line stretched to the far horizon around the foggy shape of the nest. the followers hissed threataningly at the sight, readying thier frontal switchblade talons as one and looking to deathbringer uncertainly as if they were reluctant to take direction from one of thier own status. he personally ignored them and roved his emerald orbs along the line of his enemy for the one who his heart bent on eliminating once and for all. "the one you call nona formerly our leader loaw perna! where is she?" many clueless looks returned across the distance.

"what are we to do now? we came to fight as you asked and we all followed you willingly, convinced this is what our leader and the moon wished us do. my heart throbbs for the desolation of our enemy. i too wish for thier end" a follower dared to speak from behind the brute in the lead. "if you do not give me what i seek i will come rocketing into your midst and drag her out ourselves! i am more then capable of doing so! give me snodussen!" a rustle in the free furys and she was there. "you asked we answerd. weve been waiting for your eventual return to try your claw at scattering our nest. we will _not_ be broken. but you may try. last time we met your force of sad transfigurated furys fled like rabbits from a charging two legged." nona warned from the front of the line, poised and ready to fight. deathbringer threw his anvil head up to the sky and laughed.

"hahahahaa! you actually believe i care about what happend in the past? do you think i give a wings sigh about you or your ambitions? it is the here and now that matters. this time i came to setle a personel matter on my own!" nona only looked down her nose at him dismissvely. "maybe i made myself unclear then, you will not be harming us any longer." she gestured behind him and they all turned to see another smaller swarm of night furys creeping slowly to hem in the followers behind. deathbringer wheeled back to nona with rage twisting his features. "thats what id thought youd say. no matter: we are stronger then what remains of you left, not because of what the stars whisper hungrily in your mind and floods your soul with, but due to our relization its evil. then entity you serve is a false protector. i will not kill you i will not slay **any** of you" nona spoke up so the followers behind the brute heard as well.

"we offer you peace and an end to needless bloodshead. what you all feel inside you is the god protectors power and delicious devine lust to kill. but ive seen it, been it, felt whats it like for a time as your leader. i am sorry for what i made you do in the past but i can help you. its your leader thats been transfixed beyond what i know is the point of no return. he must be destroyed. _come with us_ " she pleaded. "stop your petty nonsensical lies and empty words! it willnot work!" deathbringer howled to drown her out further. the followers traded looks behind the brutes back hesitantly. some even lowered thier claws slightly uncertain what she meant. nona saw those and spoke directly to them across the distance. "come with us. the god protector is not real. its a false lying entity. hasnt there been enough killing? valdis taught me your path is a false one."

deathbringer surged forward in fury. "never! not while we still live! valdis is dead or dont you recall anything as our leader once? you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! i wasnt there to witness it but loaw azeros told me everything. loaw dagny had her faults but she was perfictly murderous until you took her away from us! our unrest is spreading: loaw azeros is weak. all of us can see it. he speaks of turning us around and growing our followers again but his words ring hollow!" nona looked grim an said nothing. "but enough of the past! i seek my revenge and at last the stars grant it! fight me alone. watch your last moments flow away as your poor dragons cower in fright before we turn them back to the path to enlightenment" the brute called out. a sneeze blasted deathbringers tail and just like that moment his life would be in for ill fate. nona glanced down at her paws flexing them in concentration:"if that is your wish then so shall it be." "is is!" the big fury screetched, barrling staight at nona. "all the past leaders i looked up to will be avanged!"

* * *

the iron bars clanged open as a meaty hand tossed his catch in with the other two adolecent vikings alvins outcasts had captured and slammed it shut again. once again it came the three of them in thier dark stony prision. by the look on the braggers face blueflame figured he hadnt seen him that unnerved in a long time. blueflame gussed the last time was when he first layed eyes on his former wife ixora. he immediately tried tolighten the dismal mood in here. "they offered you a deal. whoever you met out there presented an oppertunity to bargin. youre alive." the braggers eyebrows knitted together in confusion. symrea cpuldnt resist: "thats a surprise. at least they didnt splat your brains out or anything. your stupidity may have won you another rainy day to live i guess. maybe every village preferrs viking boys who are as dumb as you" she threw in snidely.

instead of feeling insulted the brager puffed himself up happily. "indeed i am! i was ignorantly smart enough to be showing all my ignorance off to the rest of the outcast tribe. i bet alvin was so impressed by it he nicely put me in here with the rest of my friends. now **thats** a true friend." symrea gave blueflame that look that said she tried. john asked what he meant by outcast tribe. "oh some jibberish of an outcast village we were in, this big man i met? he made me scared at first though the bafoon wouldnt know that. called himself alvin the treachery or some nonsense like that. you know what was really amazing? he showed me his pretty life and said hed prick me with it in the arm if i didnt tell him what boring village we all came from. i somehow doubt he even remembers it now. i swear the next time alvin the treachery comes ill ask to talk through the bars to the big man himself."

blueflame wanted to smack him in frusteration. meaning the outcast chief almost killed thier intern meaning no doubt alvin certaintly remembered meaning there might not be a next time. "ok what was alvins deal to you?" the bragger waved a hand and scoffed. "isnt it obvious? he said i appeared to resemble a certain imputent type of viking who poached dragonskin. who dared do that? why not kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" blueflame with effort controlled his temper. "speak plainly what sort of deal may i ask?" he grew more worried as the bragged drawled his answer. of course it all played out: the chief asked a swap between the missing outcast poacher resembling thier intern for thier freedom. only one was allowed to freely wander the land to find it. if not found in alvins comforterable time hed execute the remainder of his or her friends.

"you both shouldve been there: i the brutish handsome viking future dragonslayer did a swell job of telling him all your names and all that. whaddya know i actually remembered this time." he smiled, nodding assuridly to himself that thank yous and graditude were well on thier way but all he recieved were drastically different. an idea came to blueflames inquisitive brain something as crazy as daring to finally change thier current situation from trapped to treasured. he told them his plan in few words as possible. blueflame came to the rustic cells to shout for an outcast guard a hand grasped his shoulder too painfully. "oh bluuey let the **real** vikings deal with the big vikings. this calls for a job fit for me" the bragger implied despite having the slightest idea what he was talking about. blueflame bristled at that surname but brushed the hand off. "no youve done quite enough damage thanks. ill do this myself." he opend his mouth to call out when symrea inturrupted "um what procisely going to do?" "my very best: im going to have a talk with the chief of the outcasts!"

* * *

nona felt that buried pain then even as an enraged deathbringer bolted toward her flapping his powerful wings madly. _you killed her! you watched in glee as she died! she was perfictly murderous until you took her away from us!_ they struck at the heart of who she used to be. after the attack on her late hunting trip to feed themselves and a small part of the colony under copperwingthefury ruled peacefully over, nona gathered a large batch of near clueless minded night furys and taught them a very compressed amount of time how she fought, what she knew and the best skills at arial combat without mutch injury. unlike past sessions in mamy other dragons training nona wanted these raids to end and be over. the black brute berrelled toward her. she met his charge by dropping below his height.

deathbringer flipped upsidedown so his stomach and back/front paws faced nona, unleashing an alkaline fireball of purest glowing violet after her. nona elaborately curled her white wings around her vunerable head and paws. she felt it impact her membraines hard but deathbringer had already flown level with her again opening his jaws wide, teeth retracted for another shot. nona evaded and the followers and free furys under korin winged aside to avoid its sailing past. deathbringer fired again to witch nona flung her wings up in time to deflect the blast and smoke. "i _will_ have my revenge on you" he growled darkly "no one will pause or fly to stand in my way while i give back what you owe me. YOU! WILL! BURN!" what nona didnt know is that this brute came off as hugely bigger then the average night fury inside and hence that he capably fired twice as many flames from within. a few overly excited followers almost jumped muzzlefirst into the single battle until deathbringers savage snout ravaged by rage and determination saw them. "stay out of this battle! nona is all mine!"

the white fury counterd with as many fireballs as the enemy brute expelled. despite past grivances with this black dragon alone she wanted to forgive this tranced creature. after all he was only lost and confused by the pull of the moons will. if she could free him somehow hed be grateful in the end. nona charged in, slashing lightly at deathbringer eyes. he evaded of course but she was holding back. "whats the matter? sweetheart lass too afraid? lost your way?" he taunted snidely swinging his extended front claws to back nona up. "dont wassste yourssself any longer. the others fight them" the god protectors voice speak hissed in his mind suddenly making deathbringer falter. "why? what is so important i must abandon the fight i have always hungerd to seek with my greatest enemy? this is my fight! mine alone! this is the step desperately needed to eradicate nona! many a time leaderstry hunting nona down, and yet she is stillnot _killed_!" deathbringer shouted aloud.

ignoring the hesitaiting nona who saw an easy oppertunity to end the brute here and now his responce delievered. "are needed: sssssouth my leader waits your arrival. plansss are in store." deathbringer clentched his talons to his chest and seethed in white hot anger at the god protector. aloud sneeze and sudden coughing drew nonas fierce attention away from her destracted muttering opponent of black scales to a follower surrounded by korins nest furys. nothing unusual about its scarlet pelt but when do he superiour species cough and sneeze so loudly? as she watched in facinaited dismay it clentched its chest with its talons and slowly tensed. almost in slow motion the other followers gave the unfortunate a disgusted screech and flapped to get out of its way. a single cry later he fell from the sky, no one bothered to help him. what just happend?

the next thing nona saw were all of the followers flying right at her with happy gleeful expressions about anything but making her one among them again. conviently as well were the absence of ebon deathbringer anywhere to be seen. "hes already gone and recalled by the god protector itself. i finish the job he began" a female follower crowed before nana batted aside with her wing. she aimed and fired with great accuracy her flame on it to back it off further. "stop this" she pleaded to the followers suddenly feeling slightly dizzy in vision. she roared loudly to get thier attention. "stop all this madness: its over for you all. for over four years your manipulated minds fought against me and you know something? in all that time you helped us grow stronger. it taught me the power of believing in the impossible. the wings are turned against you. i plead, turn away from the forced life youve been thrust into."

she falterd momentairily then just like that dizzyness claimed her all of a sudden, hearing wingbeats failling her remain aloft. "so dizzy i cant control my wings" the last thing she remembered was two furys rushing toward her hoping they wernt the enemy. nona gave a stifled cry and plunged toward the ground.

* * *

something jabbed into her side. nona dizzily turned her anvil head and saw she indeed lived. finding herself lying on her back she tried to move her leg and everything seemed in order. a moment later nona found what or more procicely who prodded her side under the wing. "good i wondered if the hero among us night furys ever came out of that trance you were in. i myself am itching to get out of here. but that deaf ears wont allow me." nona saw the other furys paws itching to jab her side, she followed its length untilit met her body. her wings an intresting black and mottled orange. she was mutch smaller then her but her features were far sleeker then nonas bigger powerful form. "i think i remember you earlier but i never saw you." the other female in the cave lashed her tail irritably nearly smacking into the albno fury. "im sick of being stuck in this dump. i want out! ive even stopped what they call miserable whining: hey, i did feel pain alright? that leader caught me by surprise. i couldve taken him."

so that was the dragoness obuekhov arytiss told her tried to stop the current leader loaw azeros by herself. most unwise. "denix-replay. me." a claw jabbed lightly into her side again. nona gimaced the last thing she needed was more lacerations to mar her scales. "did korin free _anyone_ behind here that remembers my name?" a thought stabbed into her: why was she in the cave with an unfamilliar fury instead of out there. "dont bother: your closest so caled friends and a few out of place weary night furys were talking unguardedly as they hefted your heavy body smoothly down into this cave with me." denix cautioned, bored. "they didnt pay attention to me all that mutch. they never seem to anyway. talked about you catching some sort of disease it looked like when i saw you caughing in your delerium." nona shook her head distractedly. voices came to her ear frills and denix didnt notice.

sounded like the horrofic voices of an ally of hers. sickness. fellow follower of loaw azeros aranidae topple from the sky. found dead on the ground. snapped neck. claws clutched to his scarlet scaled chest feebly. never seen anything of the like. find. blue oleandor. too little time...too little time! nona strained to hear it all. "thats what i was thinking: how do our powerful invincible kind get sick? we dont cough" denix-replay scoffed in annyance as if dragonkind itself was doing a poor job of staying unbeatable. "unfortunately night furys may be very stealthy but alas not invincible" nona threw denix a disbelieving stare. the other stalked about the cave puffering herself up arrogantly. "i most certainly am too. the opponent just chose not to see the invincibility in me. was his fault. maybe if hed surrednderd tome hed make me feel oh so good inside" she retorted huffily. nona already lasped back into unhearing oblivion.

she heard appoaching pawsteps, slumping back against the cave wall dramatically to fake her wound more. let the others think what they wished about how the fantastic denix-replay showed this nest. hopefully whoever showed its muzzle asked her if she was ready to leave this pest hole they got a strong answer back. but nest ruler copperwingthefury dwarfed by former follower herself obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss didnt once glance at the yellow stomached dragoness in the caves far courner. the concern in obuekhov betrayed her feelings for this larger female. denix knew they were close allies and dear friends befire she was forced to be thier leader accidentily by scar faced loaw dagny perseverin. "just as i suspected shes still out. ive never seen her this bad. thruthfully i dont know what it is. all of aranidaes followers are at last after so many lives lost are all free. the god protector cannot influence thier minds any longer."

korin nodded mutedly. "as you say but if this new leader say truely then weve got a dead rotting courpose forced alive out there and an all alone plotting leader without any subjects left. are you certain he wasnt in the followers now among my nest? "no and the fury that challanged nona escaped as well. to where i do not know. they swarmed us leaving all us in chaos for awhile but he fled. deathbringer will fester revenge. nona claims his flighting claw to claw is very weak but alone brewing hatered can be dangerous.. one of his followers with him says a scarlet scaled one fell from the sky. we found the spot where he lay and hes stiff and dead. theres no help for him" obuekhov sighed. "so theres no hope? are we all going to suffocate?" koron worried.

"i do not know but through asking the now free attacking furys ive managed to trace it back to the scarlet scaled one: it sniffed some flowwers yellow petals and started sneezing. deathbringer must have gottin it from touch alone then he scratched nona several times." off in the halflight denix stood very still and listend to everything obuekhov utterd. "my only answer is its sick to dragons at least to the night fury. it traveks by touch. witch means if we do not finf the fabled cure the blue oleandor all of us in this nest shall die." denix couldnt afford to be ignored any further. "then let me go. im fine." korin glared at her sourly. "no you arent. that leader almost killed you. if it wasnt for abydos timeky arrival after i sent him fter you then youd be dead. you arnt ready. well figure another way out of this...and dont touch nona. or youll get sick too." he and obuekhov turned away to leave when an angry voice made his scales sizzle.

"you have no right! you cannot tell me what to do. if you dont do something soon youre all going to be dead. no congradulating yourelves a slow suffocating poisonous death. let me find this flower oleandor object. then all will be right again. our enemy vanquished, no more sickness; happily ever after" she bit the last of her words off with icy dissapproval. korin stopped but didnt turn to masure his wn frusterayion. "so that you can become some sort of hero? i dont think so. stay here and stay quiet." he waited until obuekhov padded out the cave flying to another cave lower down in the nest. "and i have the only right" he growled with some of his father silverwingthefurys old authority. painful truth was: cocky denix-replay had already jabbed at nona. her fate already was threatend by this newfound mystery sickness.

she waited for many hours until the strongest dawn of twiilight to slip away, unaware she missed the pair of eyes snapping open by her passing its cave in the nest nor the pair of wings unfolding to follow her. denix vowed shed show them all that shed save thier ignorant scaily necks not once but twice from total eadication this time from a silent poison. shed show them all why denix was thier saviour to be respected. shed do that by **finding the dragon flower**.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

_**denix missing and turned against those she cherished in her own way by a poisoned tongued night fury, the nest on the verge of decimation, its dragons scattered and being executed, a boy long ways from home, alvin the treacherous amassing his forces against a peaceful one, the dragon known as deathbinger scheming to be rid of his leader and destroy his peaceful foe; these are the final days leading up to the end of all as night furys know it. all being ever thretend by the god protector. these fateful parts under vipre loaw azeros aranidae are thier story part 1.**_

one dragon, one single soul that consumed his entire being. one all powerfil enemy that, in this make dragon night furys opinion, somehow cheated run ins with the ones to see the light. she evaded this male time and again in the luckiest of moments or her intruding friends-on-wings saved her frpm death at his frontal talons. as time went on night fury follower came to be known as deathbringer festerd a growing lust to rend her, see her lasr feeble momenrs of life by him alone. leaders over him came and went: never accomplishing the desire he bseved/hope theyd eventyally complete. but to deathbringer they seemed more willing to do compleately whatever the night sky asked of them. the follower knew they wernt the true power, merely the puppet made to be looked up to for guidance.

the god protector thier moon was the one to show him and others the true path. thanks to rising resistance less and less of the remaining followers like him saw it. until there was only two: himself and the last furth leader of the night furys, four abd a half if deatbringer counted the first leaders converted son and the female hed hopefully crippled in the desert. "four of you alrady! how many more leaders is the god prptector going to plough through befoe any of you get whats right in front of your overly dignified muzzles? one nearly had her and she wouldve dne it perfictly if not for her treacherous foe. i ask myself: why? why did she go off obn her own without me ther to kill her?" fumed deathbringer to his opponent he currently fought, the last leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. he was mutch smaller then the attacking black mass but more sly.

that dragn smiled now: "are you still grumbling about the sad sad past? i have been made a leader to surprass the fragility of the old. she didnbt have what it took. your oppressive and obsessive dragoness reed your _precious_ perseverin then later got bit on the neck, last i heard. her life pretty mutch was gone in a mangled mess of last desperate wails wasnt she" he stared talking again. "and at that size youre a flying target for my blasts and too big of one to miss." the resulting few plasma blasts that procicely impacted deathbringers underside caused him to grimace. that snake was far more treacherous then first beleaved. the two once loyal furys were not battling eatchother. under direction from the stars themselves leader aranidae led masses of several hndred multicolored flying dragons of an entiely different type then night furys. thanks to the small furys flying to eatch nest containing the deadly nadder species he now had a new batch of helpful folowers just as obediant as the night furys once had been. it was those that aranidaes follower nadders harassed into oblivion tonight in thier **own** nest.

thier leader reluctantly dudnt like to kill them all but what choice did he have defying the one who gave him his source of leadership and ultimate plan. by now aranidae had embraced the fact the god protector granted what he was now from his tactful mind and smooth voice to convince others what he wanted. what better dragon to become leader? "maybe the others failed or died for a **reason** " loaw azeros mutterd reasonably to himself. "so that i cluld be the one in the very end to perfuctly plan out all outcomes and raise my followers sucessfully to a new era. kahuakhaun was admittedly smart but too posessive of nightflight, perseverin relentless but too savage, snodussen almost what we needed but a traitor in the flesh, but i...i blieve i have what it takes. paitence. anilization." only deathbringer and loaw azeros were eatchothers foucus at the moment. "whats that, dragon of talkitiveness?" the larger taunted happening to be close to hear the last part.

loaw azeros smiled up at him thinly preparing to whip his tail up and arond for a surprise strike. "oh nothing really, just planning extra ways to show you the severe error of your ways so i can get back to what i was doing. your merely a destraction. in fact youre so uninportant to my true task i might not even enjoy this." deathbringer promptly avoided the fireball hurled his way stabbing his frontal claws at loaw azeros eyes like he had susesfully done to one of aranidaes followers a few days ago (another story down paths to seduction). "i am! and keep thinking that as i stand proudly over your mangled form sprawled on the ground." luckily aranidaes nadder followers left those two furys alone but they wernt the only two forgotten in the fight taking place.

thier brother and sister furys were dying horrible ends right in thier own nest caves, thier homes, and nona and abydos hoverd helplessly in the midst of it. once more did death and ruin of more lives play itself out, but under another leader and a different bretheren of the twisted enemy. now the furys so bent on converting or killing these resistant to them under the push of three leaders; thier allies, now being wrought thier downfall through no fault of thier own accept three dragons they looked up to for peace. these furys now free were determinedly fighting and dying for them: for nona. it wasnt because she was once a leader in a dark unexpected circumstance, but because she became silently recognized as a symbol for peace and a natural way of living. to undo what the first leader created when he became tranced for years ago.

itd been a crazy mess sience then. the important matter is theyd all learned to bond in thier odd ways and lived through it all. in the most desperate of times. but here nona still lived, converted down the evil path and back again, but still very mutch alive. and hated, by her tranced foes. sience the death of nightflight versel, battling her entire skill against loaw okar and another savage female follower named loaw ranak branarr, nona was thier best hope of bringing the whole nest together chohesively. she had the best claw skills out there. looking out over the battlefield the two dagons knew there needed to be a final huge announcement in some way that this violent tragedy must end...before there was no return for any of them.

* * *

"the enemy appratches! the enemy approatches!" came the voice off the outer defencive wall of the outcast village. its chief lay deep in the wepons hut aimlessly wrecking up things in hisa impaitence to launtch an attack. (anither stiry the devil you know) sience decieving some dragon 'nert furt' scales in hand not more then a day ago by guards, his excitement rose with it. those pesky creatues didnt get away free like that, not without facing the wrath of alvin the treacherous. the call piewced alvins secluded moment: it was time to run those dragons through to take back what was rightfully thiers. alin burst out of the great hall doors, shoving rudely past the gathering ranks of his men to scramble onto the wall itself to see the enemy approatching from the sky. only they didnt come from there.

a line of softer armed villagers then his outcasts tramped with what seemed like exhaustion extreme and a hint of rebelllion at travelling all this way. alvins usual fierce scowl crapt into a twisted half smile. "oie if it aint bork a bolds men comin to lay us down fpr a midnight rest? haha! more like bork a very very unfortunate. wots he doin here me wonders?" if a more peaceful vilage woshed to threaten his own...well who could alvin say no to that? the chief called down when they were within distance of hearing range. "oie youd more well tun around now! go back to where ye came from! your kind isnt welcome here! or do we have to spill vermilion tonight? your scruffy band will be crushed if ye chooses to coss these gates. we know wot were dealing with! do you?" called the chief tauntingly from across the devide.

there was a reason for the band of more peaceful villagers. theys tramped through the desert by the insistance of an adimant viking to refuse to sit by and let the outcast village gloat. after all it was they who ened up capturing thre of the many village youth training to become bash and smash vikings just like them one day (hopefully) soon. among them captured was the viking boy akways seeming to flow into trouble...or was it that it sought him out and shook hands? chief birkj dint know witch but that last capture as the outcasts held them for wgat mightve been forever if not for a timely escape by the winged 'nert furt' aiding them. he didnt know what to think of those winged devils but wherever they seemed to cast thier shadows, blueflame was bound to be near seeking trouble. the rest fell on deaf ears to the older bearded chief. threee of his own were safe and the fact alvin the treacherous couldnt do mutch else accept seethe the loss was satisfiable to someone like him.

but this aggressive viking had convinced him that this responcible village needed to tak back the revenge it needed, and bork somewhat agreed. "well wot say yeh?" boomed the other chiefs thunderous voice. all the village raised thier hastily grabbed weapons in responce abd took several steps forward defiantly, so its chief did as well. after many days dutiful martch through muninous planning, forest and a long sweltering dusty desert, they were finlly here. and here they would stay. alvins face broke out into a snivvling smile. "hee thats wot id expect from a villages runt. i was right mates. open the gates wide its war." it felt right in a way to bork the bold, as he led the charge to club the first outcast on the helmet, that it should lead to some traditional like bashing heads again.

when wasnt a village deserving a good whopping not needed like now? bork had nberought the bravest and most iron of villagers to see the outcasts to see the error of thier ways. bork felt a bit crusty as his club swong to and fro, maybe not as great an aim as he used to be but hed ben made for a reason. borks villagers made it to the wall just abut time the manm heard a frantic call: "bork duck!" unthnkingly he did and a moment later a clash of booted feet. a thud of a body hitting the ground and it was over. the spuce of the aftermath was plain to see in the form an unconcious bearded outcast. "yer welcome anytime lad" one of his thinner villagers called over his sjoulder already occupied battling with two larger foes. "dirty cheating brutish scoundrels" bork utterd grugingly. for the sake of his vilagers hed lay the enemys chef low. upon the defincive in all one man hadnt joined the fray. alvins expression could be described as bord.

didnt all those exausted lightly armed vikings relly think all those facy fighting moves did mutch good when alvon couldve knocked them out with a good puntch instead? "even now the foe prety mutch did just that. wot 'ave they gotta lose fighting us? wot are they after? our hoard of loot?: dey cant 'ave that not without running me through" the man purred. alvin just wasnt a brute no nothing outcast. there was a reason he was feared among other settlements. they probably didnt contain the tact and brutality his village was whiperd about fearfully at night fireside in other villages. seething inside with frusteration as the attacking force swarmed into the village alvin watched readily. alvin wasnt one to let a few dissapoints get in the way of victory. the chiefs orbs roamed the clash of manpower for his worthy rival. it was only a matter of seeking out the right opponent to relish clashing swaoards with now.

* * *

obuekhov, former long ago anxiously tence loyal follower to loaw okar, bent down and licked gently the human two leggeds face. the dragoness had been attempting to do this several times by now to wak the flesh and blood up but sp far not sucessfully. obuekhov made a descusted expressin as she tried again. perhaps sadly thge fragile thing had died of fright with jer nearly landing n top of him to protect him from the wrath of abnother. one other male dragon who thought hed eliminated his previous foe obuekhov had origionally sought and might turn on them both next. thankfully the brute hadnt, and luckily enough nethier has his quary perished as hed like to think. another female: also tainted of mind obuekhov found out sadly in the last two days but mercifully living..she idly wonderd if the rest of the nest knew about that creatues state yet.

denix-replay was her freed name but through the moon in the skys effect on her soul she had another. "loaw snarna mandalore" obuekhov mutterd, sitting neatly on her third day next to the bubbling oasis in the desert, her muzzle turned the last place the creature had fled toward. that being after a nasty sandstorm blew through here nearly blinding the equally as brown scaled dragoness and human. she tried, the night fury had to free denix in the time she had. all gone. there was no question in this land theyd cross tails again. but just like this time it wouldnt be the same fury with orange spots on her wing anymore. the longer this fury twittled her talons sheltering in this horrid dusty landscape the more obuekhov remained unknowing of what happend to the rest of her closest friends fate.

her biggeest worries were what that misguded brute deatbringer had threwatend her with last time and more so what his dark mind plotted. what skuttled about in his? "all i know is i must get to my strongest massive ally and friend nona before its too late. human boy please ake up i dont wish to lick you again but i rather insist you must. fly with me on my back like old times together fighting loaw okars aggressive night fury and help me find nona." obuekhov was distresed wih all this suden death and hate. but this wasnt new to her. (another story the devil we know) shed opend her mind using what shed descoverd was a hex-power into the hold the moon used to have on her mind. harnessing it shed tried to push the moon also fully influenced fully held on denix-replays. or was it loaw snarna now? the human chose that mulling moment by the dragoness to jerk awake gagging/sputtering the slime off his face, causing obuekhov quite a startle shiviering through her relaxed wings.

"whats going on-n-n? why is it so very hot out here? oh" the two legged spoke once he realized where he lay. his eyes smartly took in all there was until it came to rest on the night fury sitting neatly beside him. not threatening. "um hello? you there fior a reason? why arnt i dead yet? is this a heaven for youg vikings? or am i just insane because id swear to Loki himself that a nert furt sat herself down beside me." it shook its head and sure enough there paitently sat a brown thicker set female by the looks of her. twenty year old blueflame rememberd, sharp as his memory remained this time _not_ cutting into dragons, her as one trustful creature. bluflame could feel the weakness and exaustion from the dry hot air beating down on him and from his mass of hair he hadnt cropped in a short while.

gingerly sitting up with a groan of strangled muscles but slowly as not to possibly scare the 'nert furt' he tentaivley reatched out to the things observnt muzzle trustingly. "i feel so hot and tired. my chief i origionlly tracked unseen is long gone and im utterly lost. im trusting that youll allow me when i fullty stand to sling a leg over you and not bite me? and youll trust in me?" she rumbled something, butting her muzzle against his hand: that settled it then. blueflames heart stilled to feelone of the most mysterious and mightest creatures so very near him again. but unlilke them he wished his wife wa near him again. "oh ixxy. do find peace in the land below." so destressed hed bcome he jarred out of his thoughts hed not seen the side of the dragoness now facing him.

"growwlll ololl adarrrr" she motioned onto her back as if it sholdve been clear what she meant. "wow really? but its been so suden isnt it? where would we go?" she seemed to understand the norse tongue; shrugging her wings impaitently and her longish brown rear steering rudders flopping on the ground. "boy someones snappish but ok im coming just wait on me i need to drink from the spring over there" but secretly eying her out of his orbs a slow crept onto his lips. he was going flying again.

* * *

leader aranidae staggerd back from thwe skirmish with his flapping midair opponent, flicking off the bleeding gash nearly taking his amused right emerald eye. "had enough? you cannot win. i shall name this feeble waste of time **dragon deathbringers soft war** because you fail as a loyal follower. i condemn you. you threw my offer to the wind the time i deliverd it. but you are too stupid and ignorant to see it i guess"loaw azeros grunted, hissing in short pain. ignoring the insult and deadly nadders doing thier work, the brutish night fury hid a triumphant snarl deep in his throat. he flung himelf at his once leader. "there is no purpose. ther is only your possible execution." deathbringer hurtled toward him. "your skils are quite lousy for a night fury anyway. im only slightly surprised youve survived this long with it" he commented flatly, avoiding the other fury, cracking his tail around to bite into deathbringers rear left leg.

the attacker swong around to face loaw azeros again. he detracted himself just briefly to see if his intended target was stil around for killing later. but now hoverd there he found her not. cursing himself under his breath hed do some thrilling harm to her later, he returned his sight back to aranidae just in time to avoid the alkaline fireball aimed at him. of the two deathbringer had more wounds from battling, mostly from his leaders deadly unique spiked elongated tail. the brute opend his maw to expel two of his own purple shaded projextiles at loaw azeros deathbringer preparing his own strike then attempted to flee away toward the nest as if to find nona. as he flew the brute felt several return blasts impact from his tail. when that failed the wingbeats of his winged nemesis could be heard persuing. despite his many new scars deathbringer felt certain he was winning.

as he neared the nest there came that rather serious problemof not being targeted by one of loaw azeros deadly nadders and impaled by spikes. figures they couldnt tell the frail furys from the followers. though strangelt the brute felt more sided with the sadly blinded dumb night furys being eliminated here. avoiding a nadder seeking to use its tail spines against him seconds from now, deathbringer flew sideways momentarily out of aranidaes sight around the massive nest of rock into a cave. hopefully the overconfident fool would pass him right by. if not deathbringer had the surprise high ground to sink his claws into his side from the darkened caves entrance as surprise. a rather tight fit for a bigger dragon like him but he made himself fit.

immediately he found that this cave was still occupied, but not from those stubborn do gooders. what he found instead as the young night fury with a familiar undertummy strip of muted blue in the darkness of this cave to gaze uninterestedly up at him was most surprising. "huh well if it isnt loaw okars tragic little son. more a small accident. and a huge failure on aranidaes part, choosing to include you in anything useful, if you ask me" deathbringer snorted gouging his talons into the stone at the pleasure of more killing. "i didnt" the former ruler of the nest and recently converted follower to the actions of loaw azeros replied just as flatly. "how come my cave or place of rest always has to be visited upon? until my leader wins this battle outside im staying in here. and by the way how did night furys like you get so ugly?" ah the blindness of youth. how amusing.

"your lack of reply is frusterating. go away! my leader asked me by his side. he called: i came. but it didnt go quite as he wished. so i came here until my god protector needs of me again. im still seeking a name for a job well done. i _convinced_ the night furys, i obeyed the directions givin to me as a test and suceeded, _did_ what was asked of me and more. what did i receive for it? rejection." deathbringer loomed over korin who was only just a child after all. easy to dispose of. he licked his gums absently. his deep voice was sinister when next he spoke. "oohh you may not know who i am but i know who you are. copperwing son of silverwing. we dudnt realize your fragile existance until loaw perna becan talking about you. thanks to perseverin we do now. now weve heard enough of it. youve made quite the title for yourself sience then."what surprised deathbringer is the flatness in his voice like the god protector often hissed into followers minds.

"thats a fascinating story to tell, dragon. thing is i do not care. i dont care who you are. i dont care where you came from. why does no other get this? my loalty is to my leader. that is all. are you here to torture me as they call it with more intimidating glowering and useless rant of words? if so you can go now." the words cerried more of a sting then loaw azeros did in some way making deathbringers features turn darker still. "youve changed mutch sience the frail little food youd been back then. a time that i hoverd near loaw perna to almost see her lay you to waste gutted on the stone, mutch the same fate nightflight was subjeted to by your father. shame."korin didnt seem to sence his anger but he surely caught the tone. he stood more stiff on his haunches as were his wings at his sides, snout firmly tilted defiantly right at the brute. "i see. ill have you know that the two previous night furys who tried that serious tone with me failed to whittle mutch from my mouth. are you here to try your luck too?" deathbringer laughed at this little dragons ignorance. he might not see what error lay following what ever aranidae told him but he would learn...he would learn. "me? no of course not. im here to kill you."

* * *

while this raged two good night furys, seeing to it that deathbringer and loaw azeros the leaders of the attack were otherwise occupied, took off tolend a paw wher desperately needed, that happend to be all over the place. but there went ordenairy furys for nona a formerly twusted leader nearly lost her soul and an old freed follower anydos loaw persevek wer whedab were old friends. trusted long ago now together for long time through illness and worse unstoppable. though physucally now both dragons did seem quite stoppable, dealing with all these attacking merciless deadly nadders. a battle over a nest meant for night furys. and loaw azeros got in his snakes mind to use a perfictly natural spercies of different dragons to take ot over?  
"what transpired along the way that made you to choose a new type to drag into the god rotectos umti,ate will?" nona utterd aloud mulingly as her claws deftly swiped left and right battling away those nadders going after the few furys trapped in thier caves.

a most cruel tactic loaw azeros as thier leader mustve devised. nona wasnt a mindless thing like the transfigurated followers and devious aranidae were. she dusabled or unless they were moe troublesome she had to end them swiftly, shed already freed quite a few nona thought victoriously. "he planned all this: everything and all the attackers obey according to his design. this isnt just what it apperars. and i must find copperwingthefury in this chaos." not to memtion thee others were not known. denix-replay obuekhov aytiss and the fate of abydos. the last was easier to find fo despte her insistance they remain together hed flown off on hisown to defend the confused night furys in another part. nona hoped her yellow spotted friend stayed alive that long. **so many nadders**! but nona was resolute as she smashed carelessly into more followers, avoiding thier spines. it wasnt surprising by the time shed delt with the furst thirty or so a few tailspines had gotten lodged painfully in hewr frotal paws mostly and a few in her wing membranes.

"im going to look like a pincushion when im done here" she mutterd humerously for the air to take in and cast a look around for the signs of two night furys still engaged in battle. "if my longest nemesis on wings wishing to seek a persinel grudge aqinst something i didnt do and the current leader busyy themselves, perhaps that gives us the time tp thin his followers out a little. or better still they both become so exausted on thier own we can possibly free both from the trance of evil from the moon. or comleately eliminate eatchother as last possibibility. ethier way where are you?" they shuldve been loacated right up there last nona glimpsed them. maybe theyd both circled around he other sude of the nest. the moe unsettling result could be a ictord been chosen and was even now winging to avenge troubles long forgotten with the hatered of loaw okar.

if so nona hoped ironically that it was deathbringer, for she could handle mindless brutality and a creature a bit bigger then her over a leaders cunning and deceptive jaws. there came no telling what loaw azeros was fully capable of. nona had seen with her own orbs the way he whipped that tail gracefully to nealy kill denix-replay the time she and obuekhov foolishly flew into rescue them soley. shed toyed with the leader. nearly doed because of her arrogance. but now mysterously her and obuekhov had dissappeared. "loaw azeros must have some talon in thier missing im sure of it"nona growled lightly. "if i find hes the winner of the fight with his stronger foe i have some questions to ask of that dragon...and if he refuses them my wrath will come down upon him like a leader never felt before." thay darker side briefly lusted inside her soul a moment, the darker burgeoning old snodussen leader in her.

she mustnt think sutch thoughts. it became dangerous like drowning in twisted thoughts. instead she in winging around the nest, an eye ever watchful for ethier named fury, she cought sight of a few brave but foolish furys banded together led by one not so cluless against a vastly larger cluster of nadders. it sickend nona she founf like little else to se them hovering a safe distance away and flicking thier nearly unseen darts into the forces of good. two or three night furys fell just then crying thier last to the dismal neck crunching gorge below. the ground unyieldingly hard would not welcome them mercifully. she flew close enough to see the leading night fury and rejoined his side without commenting grateful he was alive. "beat your lot of followers huh? lucky you. i havent gotten there yet to busy saving the lives of those that are left" playfully commented abydos whedab his body a twirling blue to fight off the nadders.

nona had no time to smile back. the nadders carelessly swarmed in again, his time shooting streams of yellow flames. thier fie is the hottest in thoer creatures world known existance. though the furys were purple and more explosively accurate. nona and her friend had fought plenty of times. they knew the dance the other flapped into despose of the enemy. any time they knew a few little follower attacks could be the end of them but they continued to think that they wouldnt. "the thing about naders is thier too..prickly. even harder to deal with then the furys before them. so are thier rather silent additudes. they bristle often dont they?" kept up abydos positively. he wouldnt say to nona who was stronger then him, his wings were growing achy from flapping so vigrously and hard. he opnd his jaws to admit this when she talked over him. "have you seen korin?"

"no not a sign. cold and depressed as hes been i fear for his sake. not because hes now one of the others but due to the fact these dragons dont kow him as a tranced dragon. if they see a fury thierll eliminate it. we have to find him and free him." he didnt mention aranidaes involvement with the look alike of abydos first posessive first leader kahuakhaun but he doubted he needed to. "aranidae must not be allowed to manipulate korins mind further. he must be stopped." anydis couldnt see nona but he heard: "and he will be but right now our job lies here defending what left of the furys unable to protect themselves. thier safety comes as out job." she retorted fiercely. abydis muterd his last words that ended up freeing the nadder facing him an shooed it off quickly on its way home. suvaying the scene of two more night furys had been defeated he saw the sudden danger his albino friend was in. but the nadder, sabrinathemorpher to be exact, was fater then abydos could shout: "nona watch out for the-"

his wids dried out as the scene played out in horrible slowness; like it wanted abydos to observe all moments of it. nona turned from two nadders, saw abydos gaze drawn upowards followed his look to the already extended tailspikes of sabrinathemorpher. the deadly nadder had turned for a better shot swept her tail around and flunf her host of spikes directly at her. abydos had gotten the warning too late this time but for nona to try and dart on her side in midair evasion. nona, the bestest fighter they had and a respected night fury now among furys, had seemingly always remained lucky of cheating death particularly by a certain fury. abydos could only watch from a dustance as the round of darts stabbed into her now exposed undertummy trying to avoid them, felling her with an awfully horribly cry.

* * *

little korin didnt really know how and why this huge night fury, gaze all a clear sign of murderius consuming lust, was here. korin was a bit dustubed to hear this fury say he wouldnt interrogate him for more informatin rather end his life? who ordersd this lizard to do that? this made korin slightly nurvous. "so..no questions? not a word huh? thats a sorry way to go."he didnt mean out of the cave flying away. korin heard a growl somewhere within the other dragon. "there are so many many possibilities for one to die, for i am the brutish deathbringer loaw nezere alterious, knowing a thing r two about it. i decided to stike out on my own without help shortly after realizing arnidae looks over or around the threat of white clad nona, like he as a dragon is too good for her. he isnt unbeatable. quite the opposite."

koins responce flowed codly piercing once again, this time with an added scarastic contempt riddling it "and is that it then? bid bad dragon fleeing inatad of facing my leader by runing and hiding? in here with me? how toutching." deathbringer abruptly flung out his right claw hard into the side of the caves stony wall to gongue into it. "your leader isnt to be trusted. he cased to be mine a short while ago. we dont need a leader. i _need_ to be rid of nona" he leerd down his snout at the littler night fury. korins caculating mind seance transfigurated by the night skys hold over him began working. and idea popped into it. he brightend only to throw in snidely: "ah, so the simlw answer to all this _talk_ is your _afraid_. thats it isnt it. i believe the subject of death is rather distasteful to me even now becoming what i feel is right. he told me many things. you know what i sai to the other furys coming here to wheetle answers out of me? that i am nothing like my father, who my leader told me mutch about, but in a way i am."

"i do not remember his name but just think: what a perfictly wonderous dragon he mustve been. almighty powerful. he be a king. i hear he was the leader before the one i now rightfully serve. all the lizards i see bumbling about now used to bow down and follow him. what was he like? i do wonder about him. from all these ignirant furys cming to me and remarking as sutch i must look alot like my father." now with the hate came old bitterness as well. "that dragon is to be despised. his demented growing obsession with pretty nightflight got the better if his mind like an illness. once it took root there was no stopping him. i blame nona for her disaperance into the land of death. only nightflight shouldve been leader. but instead many of us observed with suspicion shed never be the one a great many of us followers truely wanted. when she rose up us loayal to her in secret seperated while mainting the deception to loaw okar. true he was a very capable leader, but a destracted one."

"i was the chosen one to dual attack my longtime now foe nona, but it was then that versel changed. nona had the will to blind thn manipulating her death fighting _your_ father! perseverin lacked destraction, only the will of ruthless savagery to what got in her way. perseverins only fault lay in not picking me again to battle alongside her of nona. she made herself blind too going off alone, making her the leader instead! idiot! she later died because of it. these days now have been an extreme waste of my time following aranidae. nona must **pay** for all shes done. and i **will** complete it." if deathbringer expected anger ir disbelief from korin he was dissapointed. "do you forget i do not care? has that falen on deaf ear frills so soon? what are furys coming to these days? i dont care about thier fates or yours. if death on your part is sought to my body youll have to fight me for it. and i must admit i am very very agile. you may tryyyyyy."

instead of ansering deathbringer lunged forward, extended teeth ready to land a hard bite n the neck of korin. accept the space where the little fury had occupied was not there. growling he felt a few brushes under his undertummy: korin cleverly squeezed his smaller lithe black and gray form underneath his legs. litte runt was smaler then him, thinking hed be able tp slip underneath him. not this time. in the tightness of this cave deathbringer began to think unwise to fly into. struggling to back himself out with his huge sidelined bat-like wings banging annoyingly against the walls, he felt the little fury grab hold of his tail and lightly scamper onto his backspines. deathbringer was one of the largest most brutal dragons around sience the time of kahuakhaun. combined that copperwing wwas stil very young for a lot longer. small enpugh to climb onto someone as huge as the brute. "get off me!" the cave unfortunately came off too small for him to thoiw korin aside.

he crawkd harmlessly near deathbringers head. "you know a new trick i can do to defeat dragons bigger, badder and clearly enormously more arrogant then i? ill give your small murderous mind a hint: itr goes something like _this_ " deathbringer felt lancing pain right above the sensitive part of his snout as korin flicked out his talons and dug both into the top of him. "arrghh eeekkk arggghhraaa!" "hurts doesnt it" purred the voice above him "arrogance cn topple giants. oh believe me i know. dont talk to me about destruction. i despise it, rather an obedience to my leader." (this came how the converted coppewring learned how to dispatch a larger dragon and follower somewhat a wreck, audria loaw edi essum. hed nearly dine it to another dragon too now a favorite tactic to end lives he found displeasing quickly). but deathbrionger was harder to be rid of then most furys thought possible. he cleared his mind and leaped slightly onto strong hind legs, crushing the smaller dragon onto the roof not far above him. a stunned korin let go and fell dizzily to the bruts side, flapping his tail wildly. "thats..not fair...r"

his confidence returned that deathbringer might wipe out three annoying dagons today. who cared about the deadly nadders outside. nona aranidae and loaw okars son were all his. "in a fight there are no rules. you have mutch to learn little dragon." he didnt hear the calm beating pait of wings outside the cave. hed looked and flew past the cve like a blind bug hed realized. but hed made his presence known didnt he? rather then let his opponent face them both, loaw azeros decided it was more then time that young promising night fury hed converted finally earn his full title by destroying deathbringer for him. what a fitting end aranidae flew into observe. this was going to be good.

* * *

many dragontravels away, across a few villages flight path, nearly forgotten n the eYes of most dragons a battle. one over a flat stony nearly featureless geay plain to te east whee the spires of rock. an attack hosted by an albino night fury a year ago (another story prie and its price), the death of a then recently freed white fury female that got bit on the neck attempting to free the other. she hadnt wanted violence any longer. of course the effects snapped the other free for awhile but firever would the dead dragonesses sacrifice marr her life. scarcely few rememberd this battle. but some did like deathbringer, aranidae and most of all nona for shed been that dragoness called loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen to make the killing bite on the others neck. she was no longer leader snodussen for that position grated by the moon belonged to aranidae.

some now freed night furys when things settled down in the nest after the enemy had been driven away, with cpperwingthefury as peaceful ruler were orderd back there to bury the dead, including her. it was a sad time fir nona. for othrrs like deathbringer alterious it merely enraged his burning consumption to hunt down nona once shed freed herself. for a then simple follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae the question of him being under a second leaders death, about to be ruled over by loaw perna/nona, it all came so fast and sudden. how would she effect him and others left? no not mamy had remembered the grave spot of a second albino dragoness, a creature in her time nearly rid her nest of abydos secretly spying within her ranks and sent a captured dragon skrillix wer evakyl lothal to destroy nona over the sea.

skrillix was sent after her in return by nona as unique revenge. she survied that...barely. but now after a long time of being dead and gone by many a saddened fury and spat out lie poisonous glee by aranidae, sHe was about to prove them wrong. a yar of being buried might make ones soul hurrid to get out of that covered over grave. to a natural creature scuttling by it might spook them to see the earth moving. a slightly decayed dirty brownish claw shot out of the tomb . followed by anolther. but of those observers looked closer they might recognize it wasnt mud but white scales her true colors. forgotten by existence, the whIte muzzle next followed by an impressive wingspawn. as the still figure groaning silently figure wrenched her body out of her intended grave, the most striking about her was the snout, of witch bore a blackend very familiar scar over one eye...

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story part 2._**

loaw snarna mandalore raced through the close fitting tunnels of this mystery cropping up cave system in the near heart of the desert, so mutchg like those her tranced mind barely remembed as those she used to reside in. oh that intruding flesh and blood boy was going to pay in full for startling her work. shed been trying to detech a target other then him by scent but unluckily for her it didnt help that being back the way she felt was rightfully hers was harder then it appeared when the path to enlightenemt was offerd by her leader. she was back to what she belonged, yes, quite comfirted by the fact that all this time she was lied to.

"all this time this dragon has been played for a fool, letting her stray from the pureness of my god protector in the night sky. dis they honistly think thier lies could go undescovered forever? what a laugh! its been great to see after so mutch blindness though. this other dragonmy leader asks i silence may be bigger then i but my will is strong and his fate absolute." gone was the pure dismissiveness of a dragon who could give a wing, replaced by that of a paitent obediant puppet cleverly crafted by loaw azeros aranidaes trap set for this dragoness. (another story game of sweet revenge) shed searched a bit but the desert was the last in a few places in this land shed yet to fly over with an observant eye. loaw snarna posessed another first title her real name before what happend to her: a sarcastic somewhat vey annoying dragoness by the name od denix-replay.

she had not been noticed until recently. her name was over time becoming known to the deadly nadder followers converted as well after the last of loaw azeros night furys fell due to a hasty battle headed by black brute deathbringer. a dragon aranidae was tired of existing in his leadership, one who denix-replay was orderd to kill. aranidae made it very clear what he wished. loaw snarna in her fixed frame of mind was happy to deliver it. it didnt matter to her what once was or was going to be, just the ultimate will to follow the god protector. it didnt seem strange or odd to her that deathbringer tha black beast was one of thier own, rather the fact that he chose to rebel on his own. loaw azeros way was right. acting rashly got one killed faser. _i want you to find him. track him. i want him destroyed_ echoed the leaders words in her mind. now his life was entirely hers, there right in front of her, she wasnt intrested in what this male had to say. he was simply going to be erased from this land.

ignoring thw two legged in her way to deathbringer, just like shed dismissed the four littler furys currently far away from thier mothers, she flicked her long switchblade claws out. "ill come for you, surprising big dragon with rash actions. loaw azeros sent me to deliver a little greeting and a quick merciful end if youre polite. pity youll be nothing but a big empty load for my wings to cerry and dump." "how did you-" the brute began just as loaw snarna smacked into him, they both tumbled past the human into the sand outside. finding him bigger then expected as a target, denix-replay/loaw snarna grunted trying to untangle her tail that tangled in his huge wings, so deathbringer recoverd first. shoving in cloeer instead of away to gain more leverage the black brute landed a few glancing blows with his larger then normal claws out to her neck. loaw snarna reeled in pain.

in a fight against nona unknowingly for the larger of the two, nonas expereiamce couldve easily won this skirmish but against denix he stood a fighting chance. "who are you how did you find me?" deathbringer breathed angrily down her neck scraping a few of her scales clear off for emphysis. "through searching of couse. dont tell me your dumb as well as deaf" she retorted reasonably. he reeled in the temptation to growl. this female simply had a high arrogance level that he himself would deal with: the vermilion way. deathbringer resisted eagerly her efforts to shove him off. if he kept scratching away she could be over and done with. she simply wasted his exausted trip to find nona. he waited for all this time to slay her. couldnt all these leaders not see that all paths to thier plans being so frusteratingly spoiled led to her?

lost in thought he hadnt noticed while grappling that hed perfictly pinned her onto the sand with him on top, his heavier weight preventing her squirming free. what crossed the brutish males mind as he swatted loaw snarnas determined struggling flailing claws was this: if the god protector who became first known as an entity through a night fury four years ago said some thiings amd let others happen, why did it let him go and hadnt said anythiing yet battling this female? she acted and behaved not as a clueless trying to stop thier plans lizard rather something...other. he longed to find out what. the brutes jaws curled into a thin smile. "squeak squak she goes. you know that sounds alot like the furys of your sad blinded kind say alot. when will you and yours just lay on your stomachs submissively and plead for forgiveness from us? then again we can simply forcefully turn you to the correct way of things. cerying on that stubborness until they eventually go down in a blaze of glory. witch do you thik apopreate?" deathbringer teased.

loaw snarnas smouldering distaste for him or maybe just for her losing battle was clearly seen. "oh believe me when im through with you wont have to ask" came her words darkly witch deathbringer felt with a flash of scowling hate, kill you and leave no remains. "are we done playng nice now sweetheart? let me show you how a **real** dragon fights, darling" he boomed in his deeper voice. there was just one thing remaining so her swift end was finalized. the brute glanced down her snout at her. "who are you?" loaw snarna wriggled free of his grip on her shoulders, expplaining her purpose and how foolish was her temporary blind self. she danced swiflt aside as deathbringer tried to trip her up with his hind talons. "and in short led astray. aranidae sent me to find you. aranidae has plans in his mind. aranidae doesnt care how long that plan of the stars takes, only for you to folow it. in shot he wants you dead, the power within you vanquished."

thats it then. her unguarded answer solved the mystery of why she fought and acted as not one of those blinded furys but as a follower. a rather new one from the way she agreed with his reasoning finally, not denying it. while he fought her clawswipes his mind worked: so the slightly uncomforterable truth was there. his leader while slow with every other plan was swift in sending a newly enlightend dragon to kill him? one of his own? the more followers they had under the god protectors rule the easier it shouldve been for the deed to get done. deathbringer wasnt pleased about this. he had to do what needed to be done because all others were failing time after time and displeasing the moon surely. "why did he need to do this? why so sudden in this matter? cannot that smug leader see that he should be working as one to solve this crysis? we were made as we are for a reason. after kahuakhaun who was eventually defeated, perseverin was the perfict leader to accomplish it. i intend to repay that debt nona inflicted us by killing perseverin and nightflights blindness, turned away from us."

loaw snarna tried jabs with her talons at deathbringers undertummy but couldnt get past the massive bulk of his wings clasing her attempts away. hummph. her words were barbed and icy. "because my leader doesnt take kindly to betrayal. especially from one of hs own. he lacks other furys compleating tasks for him. he wasnt pleased with losing the rest of his furys to your reckless harassment of the nest. too direct. you must be moe sly." deathbringer blinked then barked a harshly gruttel laugh. "he actually told you that? how i seemed like the fooliish dragon rishing to his death? im surprised. seeing as aranidae doesnt tell me anything but false useless paitence for something to happen. that snake has alterd your way of thinking into doing nothing as well. " his tone tok on that bitter resentment he felt dwelling on the past. the sudden blast of sand encouraged the brute to lift off on his huge impressive dark wingspawn.

strength would win him out alone. "i refuse to sit by as our whole plan crumbles to ashes in the wind, the moons will burning in fire! all the past leaders have worked so sucessively hard to complete, spoiled. that is what our rsistant blinded enemy furys wish to do! i know they wont stop: aranidae, sly and smart as he feels he is, doesnt see the weakness i do." denix surged in a blast of additional wind to meet him. "you sound lie sutch a ravaged soul, dragon. i pity you. i truely do. but aranidae is the one who willmake wings meet in the end. isnt that what matters? your actions are your weakness." "your faith in your leader is yours" he shot back "he doesnt know all it takes is the eradication of one to shift others drastically. ive found her: nona. despite that ruler of two nests shes the expereanced one they look up to. i kill her...the rest will come crumbling down. all so easy. im compleately within my rights to twist his plan into finality. i will not be denied with a final battle with nona again" he finished with a grin.

her hesitation thinking this over allowed the brutish fury to grasp her shoulders just wher her wings began, his massive strength aiding him to forcibly cerry her down to where the cave awaited her. he whirled her around without lettting go. "whing around the draaaaaaagonnnn! faster, faster!" she squirmed slightly free. he saw what she was doing and righted his grip suddenly. she was growing dizzier he saw just like every other natural creature, alterd by the stars will or not. he waited until he thought she wouldnt expect it then aligned her dizzy form with the cave in front of him and let go. perfict: "and they all fall _down_ " he finished as he kicked loaw snarnas soft undertummy hard with his hind legs. she sailed siinply with a cry hard into the stone above the cave. a cascade of stone began compleately burying her. problem solved. "all so easy" deathbringer finished.

* * *

what facinating power he didnt know existed: former ruler copperwingthefury and now little dragon follower of night fury origions, lay on his side staring aimessly at the stony roof of the cave. rather the cave he was forced to reside in because others just did not get what was right in this land. this cave until he thought otherwise was his prision. but none of this matterd to young korin at the moment. the littler fury highly resembling his father who was the very first male leader silverwingthefury, very well able in claw skills, couldnt care less. how he souldve listend to his father back then to become more alike; to be just as sinister and as intimidating when his claws matured and flew in the night like his father used to, not afraid of anything and killing it to not admit it of it did. what wouldve his name be? the leader he answerd to willingly hadnt givin him one just yet, said he needed to complete a few tasks before the moon that made him who he was now granted him it. but did silverwing ever see the power at his clawtips like his son did?

"just think" he brooded aloud leasurely as he eyed the two night furys of his currebtly insuring he didnt leave. pathetic fools; they expected him to now? two more thoughtless furys after being turned away by that albino scaled fury female and her closest friends. "a power that works across vast distances to the mind of another night fury. incredible! thrugh our moon in the skies above, at night when the link is strongest, we can communicate all that we can wothout even opening my jaws." and indeed korin had done so. not any fury could do it his leader had happily told him before hed sent korin on his way back to the nest: they needed to foucus and to see the light to do so. many couldnt because thier own goals clouded and jumbled themselves up or in particular anger.

korin told loaw azeros everything he now knew and how hed thought hed failed. his leader had too mutch to korins dismay. but after this aranidae told the smaler dragin not to worry. there was another ways...three ways. all korin had to do was wait until loaw azeros forces got there. this put korins mind at rest. so it wasnt over for him. the same couldnt be said of these blind furys comprising this nest. "ill never tell" he said to himself in his prision cave with a thin smirk.

* * *

first the in his way dragoness with a bad addtude for a fllower, now the boy. he really didnt need to but the scrawnny thing wouldnt hurt to bend while he was here. after all hed disturbed his nap, this exausting travel to finfd nona alone and without the aid like before attacking the nest with mostly reluctant night furys wishing to loyalize rather with aranidae then be led by him. this time he was alone and without allies. but it was better this way. less destraction. less bumbling questions flung his way. just action. hopefully a slow painful end to nona. show her all the held in pain he felt at the wreckage shed caused the god protectors following dragons and its purpose. now the boy. stupid thing, it still stood practically in the same spot hed last glimpsed it as it reached out an appentage to touch his black scales. it looked sad. what was there to be so sorrowful about? its death? oh deathbringer was nothing but pleased about that prospect.

"dont" it suddenly spoke. the brutish intimidating creature wonderd if it understood dragonic. "i just wanted to pet you and understand nert furts. i have a compassionate heart. see? ive grown handsomely havent i? i duidnt let one of my villagers arm one of yours, a big white one with a big wingspawn. you lizards are probably natures rarest creations. im different. i carry no weapon." was that why this two legged so small and defenceless as he semed? deathbringer inhaled the air around the boy. no metal! so it told the truth? hardly matterd. maybe this brute with a murdeous heart would leave this thing alive a little longer. harmless little aunt in a night furys eyes. but...something about a white nigyht fury of large mass. the brute held back a snarl. "where?" he pressed, knowing his hige size and leasurely way he paced toward the two legged should earn him his answer. "where is she?"

the brute stopped ways from the fidgeting flesh and blood. so easy: to reach out and swat the thing away with a gentle talon or his alkaline fire. in many ways though he didnt know her that well, deathbringer likend himself outside and within to the temporary petty ragged dragoness skitiiva loaw ranak branarr; attempted to sieze leadership from kahuakhaun. a female so consumed with her own vicious hatered that even the most dreadfully murderous leaders didnt mentin or care about remembering, branarr killed without mutch thought, easily fell back on bitter anger. they were turned to the moons will, both fiercely dedicated to doing what was right. but whereas branarr flew off the wing, presented a horrible form, she didnt care who got in her way. deathbringer wasnt her. he was picky who his talons ended. what he hate. in this two leggeds case, who annoyed him. "where is she?" he roared impaitently at his lack of answer.

wernt his jaws working correctly? this creatue dumb? "im not known for my paitence. tell me! where is she if not in the nest?" the words fell deaf to deathbringers ear frills acceopt the possability his flight could intercept nona. it was making him doubt the certainty of his target being in the nest. so inwardly consentrated he almost didnt see the head turning away from his and the hand edging toward his snout. the fury took a few steps back. then reared onto his hind leggs to crush this useless two legged under his weight. it wouldnt give him the answer he sought. "no listen i know and understand. im sorry if ive done something to offend a nert furt." this mightve been the end of blueflame if not fior a certain showering of flying stone and a certain soul that shoulfve remained dead and the fact that he was overbalanced now presented a perfict oppertunity for this at last free dragon to slam into his spines from behind. they both rolled over exchanging blows in front of blueflame.

"thought i was gone for good eh? not so! so _so_ sorry to dissapoint. this nona dragon is not here right now i am." seeing the frusteration of her words rattle his scales she smirked. "i rather must admit if it were not for that blow youd be dead now. if my leader finds out i failed-" "your leader is a dizzy idiot who thinks himself the god protector itself" deathbringer roared losing his paitence. "for too long now ive sat around letting his inceesigly repetivive tongue talk about things in glorious detail. who let him become leader? i dont question the moon. i voice my own way of things are deeper then they are." it was true: the nadders recently converted to see truth by loaw azeros followed him instead of the two thousand or so night furys. deathbringer was out here on his own in the desert on his own mission. confidanct that once nona fell the whole resisance crumbled to a few last spots of furys waiting for thier end to come. the old way to convert or kill.

so many followers had been killed, headless, so mutch vermillion spilled to preserve what was right. it desgusted deathbringer. "dragon, for a hulk like this i face your claw skills are weak and are still so" loaw anarna taunted just as she raked her cats-o-claws down under the brutes lower jaw. deathbringer gargled and coughed vermillion reeling away from loaw snarnas grinning snout. "what didnt see that coming? you are truely pathetic and i dont just mean on the outside too. i think youre too scared to properly fight like a true fillower of aranidae, thats what you ae: caught up out here onthe sands, waoting for some lesser thing to bore you to death. possibly if you quit this mission my leader would accept you back." the brutish fury spat out a jawful of vile tasting vermillion in his jaws and glared at loaw snarna. i have no friends, just enemies i havent killed yet."

* * *

one dragoness was very unhappy. no mater where she looked in the nest aside from copperwingthefurys cave. "where is denix?" obuekhov we evakyl arytiss, former follower of the moons first leader and copperwings father loaw okar, now nex exploaded in an unusual fit of outrage. where in draginsake was that female with additude? shed searched everywhere but no sign! "was she playing some sort of hide and find like a young dragon now all of a sudden? " she fumed ear frills plasted to her head negatively. complicated by the fact that the night furys she asked hant a clue as to what she talked about. last time she was leasurely out she found what became of the last followers tracking her. the second time was worse because no one knew it then but shed defied ruler korins order to stay behind. wasnt just because hed told her so but rather to prevent further transferance of the yellow flowers sickness flowing further by touching scales.

then again if she had not probably none would be alive today to fly the skies as they so wished. natural sickness finding out to be hazerdus to night furys were not the only threats to thier existances of course: the mind trance of the moon at night usually stopped at niothing in its main fury leaders quest to purify the land and make all furys of like mind or destroy them trying. everything about thier methods reeked wrong to obuekhov, the evidence scarred all over her unattractive brown scales. as a night fury and unique case her mind link with the one who made her this way under bold and caculating leader kahuakhaun still was alive but only half. obuekhov hadnt used her power mutch now that she was a hex-fury: many didnt know about it because she didnt talk mutch about it. maybe when the twisted ambitions of the last furys and now deadly nadders fell apart and never looked up to the skues again could she tell other brother and sister dragons.

as long as a threat linked to her powers as a hex-fury remained she didnt dare. lest the newest leader turning out to becunningly sly then she first thought absorb this descovery. all things seemed to seek that calm collected dragon "well not this" obuekhov firmed resolve. nona nor abydos, also her closest allies in this long seperate scatterd battles to stop the moons curruption, no sign reported they. though obuekhov cretky doubted they actually met nor talked to denix-replay mutch. the things that orange winged dragoness said sometimes. it flew obuekhov crazy! "i do indeed listen i just like caution is all. and yes i worry thank you mutch" she mutterd a tad bitterly. maybe other furys didnt get how annnoyingly independant she was. "sometimes i do wonder if it wsnt better for that fury to remain as a follower and see how she did then. maybe then she wouldnt be so...her. for dragonsake where is denix?" more infuratingly so its like purposely wasnt wanting to be found.

then obuekhov paused midflap as a worisome thought struck her: what if shes not even in the nest? a male fyry happend to fly by and obuekhov shot a blast of weak fire to lightly fly past his startled snout. "yah you: have you seen a female, orange spots on its black wings and an additude to wing me crazy? is she near or in the nest?" the male shook its muzzle in that sad confused way that obuekhov was irritatingly fammiliar with by now. it wasnt new. for over a year now these night furys had lost most of thier former selves, a few retaining what they posessed knowlege of themselves, from the abrupt fall of thier leader loaw perna/nona and choosing to believe what those furys told them snapped them free. now certain furys including copperwing had to teach them how to do it all over again. it didnt help obuekhovs constant annoyance that more then half the furys on this nest were still this helpless.

if only kahuakhaun controlled his anger a different way or saw thigs difereantely: loaw okar saw all this as a prme chance touse the night furys in his nest when killing the female wise ruler in front of all (another story how it all began) including a worried obuekhov. he used them like a manipulative masterful club atthe other nests abd absorbed them into his leadership or destroyed them all. from kahuakhauns agressiveness to loaw dagny perseverins murderoys hatered for nona and all those she clearly consiterd less then her: she struck out in anger whenever she wished wherevcer she wished, nearly leveling the two legged allies village just to seek revenge of kahuakhaun. the fact that she hated nightlight versel but adored her previous leader loaw okar was any furys guess. how did she recieve that scar?

her boldness to attack at any time during the day carelessly plotting her moves is what surprised herself nona and rogue abydos then. shed nearly killed abydos when finding out both by obuekhov and perseverin that hed hidden himself away in her followers, pretending. a clever but otherwise deathwish should persevein find him. she did when her best closest male follower turned resistant risked his life to bear two flesh and bloods to safetey, perseverin and deathbringer wishing to rip information out of them however they could. sending a skrill after them to battle her and nona nearly was thier downfall. a freed loaw dagny later told her that shed tracked down the skill herself to reason with it so it coulld be releaced from her own transfiguration. not sience has that skrill been found.

from perseverin to snodussen:otherwise known as obuekhovs best most knowlged fighter still alive nona. it tore like ice shards inside the muddy brown scaled hex-furys insides to hear this information from deathbringer trying to investigate where theyd dissappeared to. second leader loaw dagnys freed self only confirmed its sencirity. to hve a female that loaw okar sent her out to assassionate, alive and resisting the moons influence through night furys that desperately try to sly or influence her mind after four years, suddenly fall from perseverins ambush. to become the very thing she denied wanting to be. after all this time...shed become one of 'the others' at long (unwilling) last, but not just a follower. the gd protector made her thier leader. merciless cunning combined with no heart to destroying rather then converting. in some ways that hurt more, the little games of the mind she liked to play, sutch as letting obuekhov live just to threaten to call her nothing and slay the first leaders pure uninfluenced son.

theyd all stopped her luckily in time to prevent he that final battle a year ago from falling talons on copperwingthefury. things were better now...accept for the fact korin was now fully tranced as well. what were they to do with the little creature? and now aranidae the fourth leader of the followers was arisin to take loaw pernas place. obuekhov didnt know or had seen mutch of this dragon recently. though her allies tol her he didnt seem to be all that large, rather small and not as omnious. he made up for that with his mezmorising way of twisting words so anyone believed him. more a plotting type. but his plans had been more complicated then any past leades could think alone. he boldend the followers. so this leader was most dangerous indeed. and undoubtedly the dragon she lookded for denix was out there in the thick of it. he was the one denix toyed with once before and got badly hurt because of it.

obuekhov wasnt impressed with her ability to listaning to rationality. or more so her careless high and mighty lack of. there were many ways to free night furys obuekhov knew. also more ways **down** the **path to seduction** : she hoped denix wasnt trapped in one of those. she took flight out of the nest. something about her disappearance beyond normal. she sensed danger linked to denix-replay. and it wasnt natural. no other fury should notice her absence anyway.

* * *

the younger furys meanwhile had heard nor seen anything siense that time the flash and blood and female dragon ran/padded past at fast speeds. did anyone even see them back here? apparently not from the disnissive looks if any thrown thier way. they were lost woth litle direction home and possibly no way for someone to care for them like they were used to. one whined that it was hungry. not very lickly that a meal would wriggle fly or scurry into thier jaws on a whim. maybe the other side of the cave could lend them some answers or a meal. somehow though sand didnt appear very appitizing. fumbling thier young paws along the way in the not so darkness maze of caves eventually harolded the light ahead. thier night fury orbs quickjly ajuated to it. what they came upon made the four swish thier tails in surprise in astinishment. a two leggedsback was to them the same soul theyd seen pelting past earlier and a mess of wings tails and talons smacking into eachother with each clash in the air. what a fight!

of curse they didbt get the severity of thier situation or that thier mothers over and over told them of the two leggeds unpredictability. was it right to assume not all were so mean? the third one, ear plates cautiously flat agains its head, approached from behind when the human turned suddenly and saw them. it tried scrambling away but the look in its eyes one of comfort and reassurance shown beneath the hedge of ebon hair. "aww arnt you and the others **sooo** cute! hey dont eescape ill be nice and reassuring. you sem scared. come. come here. i will not harm." blueflame held up his hand so no metal tooth it saw then beconed with it invitingly. in that amazing moment one that resonated with two deranged night furys fighting eachother in the background and he felt its snout trustingly touch his arm. "woah" he mumbled amazingly.

a loud crash accompanied by a shower of sand made blueflame blink and cover his eyes. "i hate the desert" he grumbled straining to see. what greeted him made him feel like skightly earlier how the lage male had slapped his hand away and attempted to crush him. nor had he barely moved to avoid the female 'nert furts' exploading prision of rock in time. the male lay growling its language at the yellow undersided female his leggs pinned her to the ground. she hissed something back. then she raked at his jaws again and kicked sand into is mizzle with her freed wings. he snorted strained and she wormed free of it. blueflame felt raher then saw the four littler probably lost 'nert furts' intching up behind him. the curly haired vikings earlier quicki sharp eyed study of them doubted these two adult 'nert furts' were thier mother judging by thier scaled hides. then sudenly the black dragon charged her, bringing a massive frontal paw to bear on her yelloe sensative orbs, clawing lines into her right eye.

she stumbled and he seemingly horrifyingly flipped her onto her side to blast her repeatedly in the stomach with fire. her cries of pain rapidly quieted to muffled whines then silenced altogether. without warning he spun at the boy and furys with a whirl of batlike wings and tailflaps. "no!" blueflame boldly expressed as sternly as managable. "no youre not slaying these little nert furts. not now not ever." something in its gleaming expression ways from blueflame told him maybe that wasnt exactly how to adress a 'nert furt'but he didbt care: they wernt harming four innocent motherless dragons. not if the twenty year old viking said anything abiout it. before he had the chance to so anything, the ebon huge dragon male rushed him, roaring something not understandable to him, a claw lashed out at him blindingly quick.

he diudnt know if the paw had its talons sheathed but all blueflame saw after that was oblivion. blueflame thought he tasted something odd in his mouth but wasnt sure what. a different cry of animal life screeched above. the young man looked up dizzily from the blow the black one had delt to his face and neck, catching a glimpse of another sleek shape all brown this time diving toward him. the black furious muzzle turned away from him to observe the new arrival as well. "huh snother merciful end to life" the viking inturn thought dizzily, then pitched forward onto a cusion of shifting sand and did not rise again.

* * *

minuts earlier deathbringer up until now had been ignoring the flesh and blood. but hed caught occasional glimpses of its observing little eyes watching how he and this converted loaw snarna fight eachother. he really mustnt have that. the pesky irritants were already getting underpaw, to have the things learn better ways to cause havoc? unnacceptable! sure there were many of them but they wernt mutch of a great threat. more the night fury taunting him every step of the way. did she really want his outright anger to show? that wasnt proper for a dragon of his manner the brute knew. he refused to be like ranak branarr. loaw snarna had gotten to fly at him in the air using the powerd thrusts of her wings. "sweetheart, i griw tired of your little games. youve scourded some lucky hits to my bleeding jaws, me your eyes. isnt it time we finish it?" he laughed with a rare flare of pleasure. deathbringer sensed she was weaker then him and tiring quickly. "truely in the small anount of time youve become like us aranidae hasnt tought you well."

"i was juat about to say the same thing in return" she sniffed with that core of hidden sarcasm. "accept you said it fist witch is totally unfair but saves me the breath." deathbringer again was destracted mere seconds by the observing two legged and this time saw four little night furys standing in the shadows behind him. how did they get there? they taded clawswipes and fireballs until the brutish dragon finally saw the oppertunity hed been eying: he rushed in and forced her onto the sand with a harsh slam. muffling her grunt of pain from the things treacherous attack earlier, she braced herself fir his weight but this tank was sure a burdon. "must be a pity when you want to stand up" she mutterd just as he slammed her back to the sand. a perfit chance to dig some claws of hers into his vunerable undertummy now. but the favorite today belonged to the brute this time. without a quip or comment while pinning her down she whipped sand up his snout. he coughed allowing her to almost wrigle free. she was admittedly good at that.

but he was bored of her stale plans at evasion. time to finish it. deathbringer, recovering mutch of his sight as able, rushed denix again and susessfully claws into the right side of her face. right into the yellow eye. she screeched in agony. but he wasnt done with her yet. aranidae sent her to find him? then hed send her back in tatters, assuming she survived what he was about to do to her. "aggh the painnnnn the painnnnn!" she shrilled piercingly loud in his ear plats making him wince inwardly. sutch a throughly annoying creature. time to shut her up: his strenth and a muffled growl to shove her over, loaw snarna was writhing on the sand on her exposed side, whining quieter but still crying out. at last the moment of victory he might well as savor momentairily then sadly move on to...other things. or dragons. "and now it ends" leered a victorious brute about to do so. "then end it!" screeched an in pain loaw snarna like she purely wished for him to do it, a taunt to himself to dare him.

unforchanately for herhe duidnt mutch hesitate for compleating what she asked for. hordlessly he shot alkaline fire into her undertummy over until her cries became weaker. doing it one mire time he turned away from what he thought should surely be dead by now. if not it didnt matter for she was far beyond flying up anyway to challange the might of deathbringer again. now theother matter lurking nearby. gathering himself he launched at the flesh and blood with the a first glance cowardly night furys hiddling close to its leggs. as if thatd save them. "stubborn" the god protectors voice chose to lance flatly into deathbringers head at that moment making him tilt his head lightly in that odd way wghen they tried to listen to its thought speak. "but usssseful. the leader issss capable but your preseance here issssss ussseful for the plansss in mind. go desssstroy the human with clawsss and teeth complete your desssstiny." the fact it didnt scourn, if it could do so, for his ability to reject loaw azeros as a compitant leader but have him do what the brute did best was great.

this is what those night furys should be fouced on, not killing one another off because of clashing views or letting the resistance pick them off. thinking ahead got one somewhere in this ultimate goal through the moons will. "i shall do it without question after all its you who made me who i am and the weakness before back in the nest (another story of nightflight and nona) was most unpleasant" the brute found his bleeding hurting jaws saying aloud in answer. "no" the creature chose to boldly say to him. who was this two legged who disturned his nap in the first place to tell the unstoppable deathbringer what to do? "no youe not slaying these little nert furts. not now not ever!" lashing out with a claw came the words the brute eagerly barbed at this annoying thing: "are you still here ant? then love no longer!" his massive left paw with claws extended like sowards whipped into the things chin as viciously as he managed; a satisfactory flood of vermillin coating that paw.

the thing didnt go down with his first leasurely swipe. mm maybe a secind time, though he did see hed done gleeful damage to the boy. he never got a second chance: a roar from above caused the brute to panic slightly. no loaw snarna couldntve arisin so sudden. but no the shape wasnt moving nut alternately from the air. deathbringers disgust grew. not another dragon to deal with. her form became more familliar as it rocketed the boys way screeching with what he sensed was horror. he wasnt too startled when the human fell over onto the sand hard and didnt move as the brown scaled recognizable female landed nearly on top of him, opaning her ugly brown wings to shield and wrap around the boy. ah he understood now: she was protecting him from the likes of this dragon. but now he fully recalled who she was nor impressed to find her all the way out here. he saw her ducking her head into her wings, cooing something to it before glaroing around to see whod been responcible. she found it quickly enough. "deathbringer? you?"

"ah obuekhov arytiss. i remember that name now as well as the nurvous dragoness it belonged to. i recall that name a year ago. if foolish perseverin hadnt swooped into save your scrawnny hode id have killed you back then. lucky you still live. the wirrisome one, muttering the end of the night furys shall stay rebellious forever, forced to folllow the orders of fools like korin." she flatend her ear frills tensely. she lowed herself closer to the flesh and blood she so jelously protected. "were not slave dragons to anyone. we are free and led by a night fury with tact to get us where we need to go. what do you know about korin?" deathbringer was happy to provide.

"not mutch...yet. aranidae never tells me anything useful. why i do not follow that talkative bore with wings anymore. but lll say this. korins father was a coward. loaw okar never had that determination to keep true to the god protectors diective once his eyes landed on nightflight. it was all about _him._ his obsession with versel was his death at the claws of one of your do gooders. its why me and a few others allowed ourselves to obey every order no matter how simple. if only to see her become the next true leader. eveything wouldve been perfict." he eyed the unmoving form of denix-replay hed just silenced. obuekhovs eyes widend further at this descovery then awong back to deathbringer narrowing. she hissed at him. "but the lokes of your blinded furys had to wing in and ruin everything. i wasnt there to find out how exactly she died but i blame it all on nona. and for that she must be ended. loaw snarna was foolish enough already to challange my might as a follower. are you ignorant enough to test my strength as well?"

the dragoness was rapidly appraching a place where she might die of fright right there on the tail. what did he say? the dragoness loaw snarna? that sounded terribly close to what a tranced furys added title seemed. didnt he mean the dragoness obuekhov was searching for everywhere, denix-replay? how did all this happen wihout the nest hearing about it? this was just awful news crashing down like water on obuekhov. of all dragons **this** one? he probably killed denix. and this two legged shed seen so many times by now. what was he doing clear out in this hot desert? the talonmarks all over him. it was grusome to look at. torn between rushing over to see what life if any flowed inside her or remain shielding this injured but alive boy. "heh i didnt think so" hissed that voice "you can keep your little human to yourself. ive wasted enough time here. lt it enjoy its last few moments of life. as for loaw snarna, if she eve lives through what i did to her sorry self she can claw back to aranidae begging to be spared or cry into your blinded furys tails like a fool."

he took to his wings in a dramatic flappng of huge appentages. h grinned down at the sad assembled group of beings below, some not quite alive. "though id recon your kind doesnt take kindly to welcome ours into your nest. ethier way shes as good as i ever see she has the arrogance to find me again i shall kill her without regret, smirking taunts or not. befiore i take wing to my destination wher is nona may i ask?" obuekhiovs threataning responce came out in one word: "burn." deathbringer nodded still smiling. "i thought youd might say that. no matter i shall find her. do not worry youself about it obuekhov arytiss. i will in the end. i hope we meet again, your friend paied the price, you shall too even if i have to rip the life from your eyes. i am the fire. i am your worst nightmare." and calling that last omnious threat over his shoulder deathbringer was gone leaving obuekhiv worrying more then ever, and two not quite living sould behind. it was going to be a long night for that female.

* * *

the unique sounds of a set of spines clicking open and shut against overlappingf multicolored scales came from behind the away facing figure. he had quickly learned one of two things to that sound: ethier it meant that they were unleashing thier spines to fling at an enemy like killling near invisable darts, or a sign of impaitence. the spiked tailed figure sure hoped it was th second or the god protector would somehow strike that slaying deadly nadder down. korin or whatver the yong dragon fury so resembling his father loaw okar kahuakhaun had at last mind linked to his own caculating one to tell him the outcomes. so the dragness his folowers had captured origionaly found about this follower first? the figure learned mutch from that little dragon but it changed nothing. and yet he also expected loaw snarna mandalore to return. hed asked her to destroy deathbringer, the massive black scaled brute that hed thought obeyed him.

seems his mind housed a more...active approach then hed thought. it was time to weed out the stale and strengthen the bold. more them time to be rid of him. she had yet to flap back to him and return to tell of it. perhaps the ebnon scaled night fury thought a bit sadly, his newest at first defiant but now loyal fllower, wouldnt return at all. fortelling whod been the victor of that battle between loaw snarna and the targed he wished eliminated. no need to be worried about it or give up yet, better be calm and let time come fourth. "so" spoke up deadly nadder sabrinathemorpher behind the figure. she hardly ever spoke but sience the transition of her and the other nadders she called brothers or sisters she was now dedicated to this drgon before her, the last known night fury left, her leader. "there are other night furys. heh i shouldve set off myself to disipline the one you ask dead. not some female we captured for you."

the figure did not turn to face the speaker. "no one impales or lays paws on that dragon. no one. accept her. and not until after i have the eyes of the one who betrayed my orders to stay and plot. and i will have it" loaw azeros aranidae commented with a slight upturn of his toothless retracted gums, regarding his nadder with a compleately confidant catlike orb.


	9. Chapter 9

**_the following is two years previous to events now transpiring within the night furys once again organized under perseverin. this takes place at a time even before nightflight became known as best finest fighter out there as transfixed by the night sky and harkens far back to how a minor fury named silverwingthefury led the kin of his family and soon the species down the path to conversion as their bestowed leader loaw Okar kahuakhaun._**

in the time before time there was a place where all creatures lived in relative peace with each other. a time when all things looked to know that their was others lesser in might then them but willing to share the land with them. thee creatures wer the beyond legendary night furys also known as "nert furt: devastators" by the two legged flesh and blood human viking villagers in thier scattered villagers. the humans didn't see them much but that was all that led to the mystery of them. in the nest of a certain ebon and blue scaled dragonic figure, he felt shunned by the fellow nest dragon night furys because of a quarrel over his dominance over the whole nest: he was the best one he thought, it showed in his manner. the fury paced on all fours restlessly in built up frustration. "it should be _me_ out there leading the furys on hunts and dominating this nest. but some weak blue brother of Abydos thinks he is smarter and more tactful than i. he could not be more wrong." the dragonic figure paced angrily resolutely in the darkness of the cave, clenching his extended teeth. "ill show them **all** that im not to be trifled with."

"whatever are you doing dep in here?" the voice asked in curiosity with a hint of knowing as she emerged from the entrance of the shadowed cave. the huffy dragon turned guiltily with a startled hissing sound. "you know full well you shouldnt do that sort of thing around me it's very hazardous to your health. what i seemed to be doing is none of your business." he hesitated to wich the mystery female night fury raked her wings along the sides of the tunnel up to him. "silverwingthefury you know the rightful leader of this nest will remain so until he grows old and you know that as have many of us informed you of the consequences of scheming up plans to challenge him. leave the bothersome plotting and the anger behind; its time to hunt. may i ask why you are not out hunting?"

"but of course" he grinned cooly in defiance "the truth is im estranged already that i realise in my goals. i am many things its true but a loser isn't ne of them, ive always drempt more and needed more than i currently posses in our nest or any others. i will succeed at any cost. i shall not be cast out like a one winged lizard foolishly grasping my talons at little but air. no i shall challenge the ruler of this nest and possibly join the others." the female fury took a few pawsteps back in dismay. "but you cannot!" silverwing, whose name would be later known as silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun, most feared battler dragon in the entre history of the night furys, swiveled the side of his right eye to take her in as he flashed a sly grin that foretold more dangers to come. "really? is that so? watch me, obuekhov...watch me."

he turned back to his young son named copperwingthefury who others called korin behind him to ignore the keen young dragoness. "obuekhov your worries are transparent; i know who you are i even know what you are. leave us alone or i wont really be all that sorry for what happens to your wings when my talons meet sensitive scales of your wings." korin ment more to him anyway then some bothersome night fury that kept poking into his secret business, the rest of the nesting roosting dragons here wernt quite ready to learn of his inner business. letting loose a menacing growl out of his throat served to make his point for soon after he heard the receding flapping wingbeats of obuekhov. only his son needed to know what and how to act when silverwing acted on his plan: to challenge the ruler of the nest secretly so he would be the dragon of power in her place.

* * *

silverwing schemed and plotted secretly the more he was left alone from the hunts or defending the nest. korin his young son usually stayed by his side but had flown off for fun playing with the other night furys around. he was just winging back to his fathers cave when unguarded shouting echoed back to his ear plates from silverwinghefury and another female. "i know that you are biter and as subplot behind our tails. but that will not make you any mor respected. we fight for peace. most of our entire lives have been just so." "i don't care about what your whim and desires are ruler. i know i am not licked by you or any others. thats more than clear to me for a long time. try to scorn me is what i feel you all whisper at me. what is wrong with me that you treat me and my son so harshly?" silverwing roared.

copperwingthefury paused outside the cave entrance. he voice seemed even louder now. "secretly you blame this all on us yet remain so blind because its your own overconfidence and arrogance tht makes us dislike you, not hate you. so proud and bold you show to many of our brothers and sisters if only you let go of such bothersome behaviour." the female voice advised with a sigh. "get out! you and your empty headed lizards know nothing how generous ive been to alot of you. you don't know anything about me! so don't claim you do! you're only a leader!" an ugly silence followed as korin hoped he wouldn't be seen. he'd not even seen is father so openly flustered before. another female sigh. "if you cannot figure it all out them im sorry. i truly am."

a warning growl didnt make his father sound very agreeable. "i do understand! its you and your colony of foolish ungrateful lizards that i have a problem with. when will they figure that out? ive tried to be nice! what do i get for it?""i came to you to try and make you see reason. i feared this wouldn't work. i see this will have to be done another way: battle me in front of all the nest and challenge me. i **know** thats what you really want. someone has to show you you're not as tough as you think you've become in the eyes of my colony. ive tried to be reasonable." she explained to silverwingthefury that she wanted him in her nest because of his skilled string stamina and terrific fighting proven in hunting trips but that this was the leaders only option. "maybe a defeat will teach you respect."

his father shouted at her to get out of his cave. as she flew out she caught korin hovering out of sight on the caves rim and smiled warmly: the current leader was getting a bit past her prime but almost al the nest respeced her for her wisdom and so refused to challenge her for her ruling. copperwing adored her sarcasm too. by her look she knew silverwings son had been listening in. "you seem to show a lot of obedience toward me; it's a shame your father does not." she flew off leaving korin to ponder the meaning of her words. silverwings son winged into the cave to see his irritable ebon and grey striped father pacing his cave. his furious muzzle snapped up to him them resumed storming about. silverwingthfury in his more calm moments took time to care for his innocent son and didn't talk about scorn and fighting back as much. copperwingthefury could tell this wasnt one of these moments.

"i thought it was that female come to snap in my face again. ive nearly had it with her." korin stayed out of the range of that blue striped fascinating lashing tail and sighed: here they go again. "you know it isn't her fault. just forgive her like you usually do. i still like her as a ruler. she's nice. id say shes fairer then thew last one you told me about." they'd had a version of this conversation nearly every other time he flew back to his father from playing. silverwing didn't bother to hide his contemptuous orbs from glaring at korins innocent eyes. "you know the answer or you would not ask the question." "just saying: in my opinion id rather be her friend then be sour over the fact that you didn't do that well on a recent hunt. and your plans ad running the nest. i find your rants get tiresome: can't you face the fact that there are other night furys better than you?"

this time silverwings glare was severe enough to scythe right through his scales. korin took that as a no. "so how has the hunt going?" silverwingthefury tok his time replying as he paced the cave still. "ooh its fine. the brown one with ragged looking wings seems to like me; skitiiva her name was.i ould have a mate one day i guess. but i do have you too." korin tried to smile in return but was worried about hos fathers darker plans inside. but now he seemed soothed out. "well maybe that will be so, father. can i go sleep now?" the future evil leader of the followers heard a unique screech outside the cave entrance and smiled in a different way at his son. "why not i have to go hunt with the nest that's going as well. this time ill show the others my strength is my **strength.** i cannot wait to see the dismay on that dragons face haha!"

and in a flapping of his lovely long blue and grey banded wings his father was gone. silverwingthefury had gotten his courage and arrogance back but copperwing couldn't help but worry about that conversation with the ruler of this nest and how much more violently fuming his father could get.

* * *

the nearly daily hunt included many of the more sharp-eyed if not more powerful furys. among this nest there was only a single known dragoness with a white hide. valdis scanned the twenty or so night furys around her fir some sign of the brown ragged looking dragon and soon saw it. despite the small number of the hunting party to feed the whole nest from whence they flew they al tried hard to fly at the middle f the day when the sun was at its highest and most lickly to not be spotted by the flesh and bloods. a slight rustle in the hunting wedge and a voice crackled in valdis sensitive ear plates. "herd you were looking fr me...although i don't know why. no other soul really enjoys the sound of my voice; heh." valdis turned her anvil white snout to take in the brown fury with ragged wings.

"your skitiiva arent you?" (of whom became her evil converted name loaw ranak branarr much later who tried to seize control of silverwings position in the last great battle months later.) "whose asking eh? i wanted to impress the confidance right off that bold dragons muzzle today when i catch a live rabbit in each talon and a third in my jaws. or maybe two in each talon! hahah. what do you think?" her voice contained an unpleasant sneering cackle even if she didnt sound like it. not exactly a dragoness valdis liked even if she was bigger then her and impressive at hunting. the head night fury made a roar to gather the others attention and stay in formation. not far behind him flapped silverwingthefury in a thoughtful mood: valdis assumed his mind was somewhere else besides the task at claw.

"last i heard silverwing would beat that record for meals tonight" valdis offered. skitiiva snorted loud enough for the whole party to hear. "let him try: strong and arrogant that black banded night fury and his big ego is he isn't worthy to match my stamina. ill come home with enough morsels to feed the whole family. let him come back with just one rabbit." valdis sure knew who had the bigger ego right now and it wasnt silverwingthefury. valdis flew ahead of skitiivas firm in the hunting formation to korins father who threw her a smile of victory. "you don't even need to explain to me what that imbecile was saying: she elaborated loudly for the rest of us to hear nor do i even care what she thinks. actions mater more than words she wanted a competition shell get it in her muzzle."

no sign of two-leggeds below them. the hunting leader night fury called that they'd spotted prey on the ground between the tall trees. white valdis dove with the others. suddenly silverwings broad appendages winged away from the party on his own and valdis started in surprise before finding herself following him on her own will. others wouldn't even notice their absence anyway. in an isolated area valdis observed in wonder as the dragon wondrously folded his wings to ground and made a small hole in the dirt around a tree, squeaking coming from it. silverwing shoved his frontal talons cleverly and fished out a defiant hopping mole. without much thought he sliced his claws into its face and searched for more. his skill impressed valdis who watched and hovered in the far shadow of the forest.

the big fury disappeared for a moment and then the harsh voice came right beside her accusingly: "and if i were a two-legged fool i would've already been running my metal tooth through you. honestly i have heard of a dragon with blood between their paws never in them. you ae all so utterly predictable." growled silverwing right beside valdis, so much for her being hidden. "how many others followed you spying on me? and don't tell me that brown raggedy one did too." valdis recovered and informed him it was only her. "if you claim s; i have more important matters of business to attend to. just stay out of my way while im doing it." silverwingthefury wasnt one to possess manners. valdis muttered under her breath and winged after his departing tail.

she quickly caught up with him in another clearing doing the same thing. "impressively done i must admit. your rudder fins are perfectly aligned just so when diving to ground. how do you manage it?" silverwing just ignored her this time around; not even bothering to indicate that she existed. he collected his morsels and flew back alone to the nest with valdis trailing behind. the tan aged wizened ruler of the nest examined their catch happily. until she arrived at silverwingthefury, all puffed up and proud. "and where were you again exactly?" she scowled, hearing the hunting party night furys tell her he conveniently disappeared on them. "you know what ive told you of dangerous encounters with flesh and bloods? they kill. they take our difficult won catches from us. they kill us because they fear us. we must stay in hiding. you test that boundary every time. what am i to do with you?" earlier brash confidence had worn off quickly and now his orbs clearly told the female what he wanted: defeat her in combat and take her place.

a bout of factious giggling drew the ebon banded furys attention to gleeful skitiiva of who clutched two dead rabbits in all her talons. "couldn't do the impossible task you so desperately dreamed of huh? that's so alright seeing as i did!" she briskly flung them at the tan leaders paws nice as you please. "how shameful that must feel. besides it doesn't matter how you play the game; its whether you win or yu lose." and with that skitiiva took off still laughing as silverwing steamed behind her still on the ground. the dragon grabbed a dead rabbit from the pile and darted off. white valdis sighed loud enough for the tan female to male eye contact with her. silverwings misunderstanding rage was becoming worse.

* * *

several hunts came and went each time skitiiva or some other night fury would catch more than him especially if it was skitiiva. the final stick to silverwings raging bonfire was ignited when they were winging away back to the nest to present their catch to the tan female ruler when a familiar fit of snorting/giggling from skitiiva reached silverwingthefurys ear plates. "every dragon in this party and id recon the rest of my colont knows im the best at what i do. you cannot argue at that. hah silverwing can't hear the complete contempt in my voice id wager my wing." she was snickering with another fury near her, a favorite of hers. but the whole hunting party most certainly COULD hear it. the black and grey banded dragon seethed at her ranting. could he go fly over and have that wing ripped off shed just betted on?

at least his son copperwing was always grateful for the moral his father brought back to their cave o share. this calming moment was broken off as his ear plates caught skitiiva still gloating over her numerous catches and howd shed gotten them. and her loudest snippet yet: "of course others could not compare and silverwing wasnt to be the best in the nest. forgive my sneer that this plan to disgrace the leader and take her place isn't going to work. let him try!" seized by an overwhelming anger, the dragon tore through the ranks of night furys to crash into skitiivas side and drive her to the ground. he jabbed lightly at her muzzle to shut her up. "you think this is funny, dragon? you think this is meant to amuse you? please me? get it straight: i am second to no one or skill combat. my wits are shaper then they have ever been, my skills are unbeatable, my analytical mind unfathomable. what i see in this dragon is a jawful of empty hot air."

he slammed her to the forest floor with the force of his fury. even skitiiva knew not to anger the fury too far. his aerial combat was extremely vicious and clever. still she didn't let up that ugly lisp escape who she was. "i caught more moles today then you did. why all the slash and roar? i just did what was natural. the dislike is all on your side." silverwing left her there, claws bracing against nothing. he was far above fools like her. he avoided the female rulers calculating gaze that day and flew right to their cave. korin was present. so was another young dragoness of bright blue. his glare at the female sent her wings flapping madly to get out of there, not helped by a "get out!" and a sterner "what has daddy said about younger unpretty furys in my cave accept the both of us and only us?" copperwingthefury could already tell this wouldn't be a pleasant night. "yes father."

a long silence stretched between the two sitting dragons before his father spoke in a low secret-sharing voice. "its time i told you a few things, my son. a secret only you and me will know in the end." he let the silence stretch even more. "i truly plan on challenging the...how shall daddy put it into words for your eager mind...not smart ruler of us all. she doest have what it takes to properly guide us dragons big or small. shell be the loser and...be the better for it when your father is in charge." silverwingthefurys rage had abated and that allowed his calculating mind from uttering any further ideas in his mind. not long from now would this dragons mind be altered to a much darker devious place. "i suspected but didn't ever ask. i feared what you might do. so what are we going to do?"

silverwings extended teeth tore into his rabbit he'd brought back. his eyes once again bored into copperwingthefury. _"you_ aren't going to do anything. im going to fight her and siene im far better than her at fighting claw to claw i win." another awkward silence, then: "what will you do if you become ruler? we have a nice one to begin with. whats wrong with the one we have besides she appears weak to you?" silverwing didn't hear korins question for his mind was already eating his heart away to one obsessive thing; find the leader at nightfall whatever the cost to the rest of the colony. "stay here i have duties i must severely attend to."

* * *

he flew off to another area to wait until then and smiled thinly when the full moon rose up that night. it was time. the tan ruler was in conversation with a muddy brown dragon hed disliked the instant hed met her. the tan female was un unkept frail old fool incapable, though she still remained unchallenged. silverwing clearly intended to change all that. "i should be the rightful ruler not some weak half wit dragoness that doesn't know her left eye from her right claw. foolish dragness. i will be ruler soon." he muttered happily to himself. voices floated easily in the night air between the two dragons sitting on thier haunches alone: "and why havent the hunt been as good this time?" the leader was asking with a sigh of supressed anger. the obuekhov hesitantly elaborated that her hunting party had been about to tear into some rabbits but two-legged hunters armed with metal teeth in hands were seen heading that way as well so the hunt was abated to avoid clashes with them. by her look, silverwingthefury could tell she didnt want to disappoint the female ruler. "very well obuekhov you are dismissed. our last few hunts have been successful at best."

obuekhov nodded and took off gratefully as she wanted to sleep before anything else unhappy ended ip in her paws and she got blamed for it. silverwing snorted at her unneccacairy worry. the dragon could smell her relief. the tan female, her scale patterns shadowed and dulled by the heavy dark accept for the full moon overhead saw him, her features as he approached the place where she sat contorting into a grimace. "i know you well and you were not summoned." always observant that female...but it wouldn't mattersoon enough, it was time to do what he came to do without the rest of the colony knowing anything about it. the thought sent him chuckling merrily. "it does not matter. there's no watching kin to witness whats about to happen to you. so you see by remaining here you have already relinquished your power over this nest and no one cares. the nest will be mine."

the tan female suppressed a shudder of weariness at the unusual expression flitting on silverwings muzzle. she had accepted him and allowed him to be a part of her colony despite all the negativity surrounding this big powerfully built night fury. he was stronger than most other dragons shed sen too. usually the fury was angry or simply flustered by others comments. but tonight he seemed different somehow, like he wanted something more. sure she knew already what he **wanted** but not in a menacing ominous way as tonight. she had a nasty feeling inside her she hadn't felt before at the sneering confidence on silverwings snout and realized what that feeling in her abdomen was: weary fear. if she understood this feeling correct then she would regret seeing him tonight. she readied her claws cautiously for a coming fight. it was bound to finally happen after all this time.

"you understand only a fool challenges for rights alone, knowing they cannot be defeated easily. i wont be that hard to defeat, if that's what you've come to do to me" she snapped at silverwingthefury who ruffled his wings in agitation for the coming fight. "and what you do not get is i don't care. you are old and weak: that is all you need to know. the rest you'll find out soon enough." he took several aggressive pawsteps toward the unnamed fury as she bared her extended teeth as only night furys could do as a trait. "then you as well have a lot to learn about me because i am full of surprises." silverwing sprang. "haha, you'll find im a fast learner!"

his first onslaught aimed at the females snout, falling heavily so she cried out in pain. her efforts to block his slashing talons with her rather impressive huge wingspan that were far wider then most furys werent helping her win. "come out of your scaly shell and fight like a proper ruler would! or are you too much of a coward to be defeated with dignity and a tail full of honor? stop cowering!" silverwing cursed as he batted her tan graceful wings aside with his frontal claws. he shot alkaline fireball in the face. she avoided a swipe by completely flattening her body and stomach to the stone, rising up delivering a hard series of flames from her maw at his own muzzle. they hit him dead on, causing slight scarring and him howling painfully. the snout came whipping back to the ruler angrily. "you'll pay for that because no one hurts me and gets away with it."

the female was getting tired of silverwings taunts and fired back one of her own laced with as much hurt venom as she dared use against a brother dragon under her guidance. "you're the young upstart who wished to oppose me this day. the fault is yours alone as long as you continue this madness."silverwingthefurys attacks were doing more damage to the leader then any of her assaults on his face. abruptly the dragon raced forward to finish her off and be the new leader when a voice cried out behind him. the night furys ravaged hungry mind didnt process someone had shouted until it spoke. "no! father stop! stop this isn't the proper way to get what you would like! you have to stop this fight! you don't kill your challenger! they back down! you can't kill her and you need the whole of the nest observing to rightfully fight a leader for control of the nest!"

silverwing barely saw the young dragon as his son, such in a haze of victory was he at last. he barely notice copperwingthefury flapping up clumsily to the flat pinnacle to land on it. he looked pleadingly at his father! "it isn't proper." silverwings dark smirking muzzle snapped around to the younger night fury that was his son. wether or not he had seen this look on his snout before, he didn't bother to hide it now. why bother to? and who was this young know nothing night fury to tell him what to do, the new self leader of this entire colony? his son begged him again, the sad look making him all the more angrier. then to the side the bloodied tan female was breathing heavily, struggling to rise to her paws, her gaze flickering between father and son: _**how it all began.**_

"your son is correct, you know. if one happened to be wise i would cease this barbaric insolence and rightfully challenge me for all to see the victor of a proper fight. what do you call this murderous act? this isn't the actions of a civil brother or sister dragon, this is pure destruction. think what your insane actions could do to our family i watch over? it could destable us all." the words seemed to wrench the possessed silverwing back to his normal self. he threw a glare over her way in answer, his claws twitching open and closed. "wise words for a dragon too cowardly to admit defeat just by glancing at me. can't you tell i beat you already? if it were up to me-" "but it isn't!" the battered female croaked defiantly "this...whatever anger i feel in you, your obsession to see me removed or even killed to get what you want, is it really worth it? can't we all be content? this hate i feel toward me and my position...its all on your side." that was it then, that barb shed hidden in her words, she won and he was a fool and she didn't want him in her colony anymore. fine then. he readied his wings to fly off but not before his next words hissed in a low threatening voice came out his throat for all to hear: "then see how well you do without me!"

* * *

the stars shone brilliantly that night as a lovely full moon tempted whoever lurked beneath its shining radiance to glance at it and breathe in wonder, but the tiny mumbling cursing fleeing angry lizard of grey and blue stripes did not notice his surroundings, so consumed with frustration. oh he tried to control it but want it hard when overconfident bragging imbeciles like skitiiva always got away with attitudes like hers and he did not? the lizard sighed through his nose loudly for none but the cold night air to hear. "daddy just needs some time to think over what happened that's all, catch his breath. trust me my son itll all be over soon enough." silverwingthefury didn't quite know what he meant by that. curse skitiiva curse the lot of them. maybe it had to do with the tan leader and her inability to see beyond her stubborn shell to change.

"shell regret the day she said those words to her king" that sound escaping his jaws oddly brought a dark thrill to him. could it be this was what he eventually wanted; to rule the entire nest after the fall of that elder? but then memory of him looking at korin his innocent son, all hungrily possessive to end the leaders life. that certainly wasnt right: "hmmm i may have gone a bit too far with him. he is my young dragon after all and he supports me in what i do." that feeling washed out the pain he felt at the colony's scorn and branding him an outcast for a few moments maybe he didn't want to slay to get what he so wanted for a long time and maybe his actions **did** affect those around him for ill. then his pride came back along with the aspect of revenge; "no they did this to me every single one of them drove me to how bitter i am now!" there was no going back.

perhaps a while without returning to them would make those thoughtless lizards a thing or two what it meant to be a brother night fury to them and to thioer female ruler. he was better stronger alone. he groaned inside himself: he didn't quite believe his words exactly. silverwings next words came from a resentful place within "they think they can stamp me down with polite paws? i think not. i will show them all that casting me out is a grave error. im not a stranger among you in fact im far smarter than the lot of you combined. of this i swear or my name is not silverwing!" the last part was shouted into the night for many miles. he saw a cliffledge ahead and flapped down to perch on its thrusting edge. strong silverwing settled on his tummy. he breathed out a frustrated whooshing sigh.

"seems about time to plot his dear ol revenge against those that would deem worthy to belittle me. those who'd seek me to thow out and shun me for my differences. they'll pay! oh how they will, they wont see it coming but ill be there." what happend from then on silverwing would never remember al the events of why he chose his path as this dragon did but he would never be the same, nor the countless lives of thousands more night furys under him and lifted his muzzle to gaze up into the sky to lose himself in his bitter thoughts and forget about those plagues with wings. "how wondrously brilliant tos points of light are...i cannot look away how lovely they look tonight." silverwingthefury hadn't had time to realise this until now. he shifted his orbs elsewhere to think about his nest again...but found he strangely couldnt. he felt a slight pain stab through his insides then, especially his mind.

it quickly channeled through the rest of him and this time silverwing sensed it happened to be a form of power filling him from above. could it be? there wasnt another soul silverwingthefuys eyes saw up there: the moon itself? that wasnt possible was it? confusion evaporated with the rising feeling in him, akin to delightful divine blood boiling bloodlust and a strong desire to right the land through killing. he didn't know it but his mind was being altered. maybe it was a good thing, this sudden desire to have his enemies run red. "oh so evil delightful power divine" silverwing shuddered happily, enjoying what he was feeling flow into him. just then a voice spoke directly into his mind so sharply that silverwing recoiled though there wasnt anything around him.

"whatsss a little abandonment for a sssssmall tasssste of power? you wisssssh for justice and right? i in my power can fix that for you. trussssst in me." the dragon found himself nodding along with the hissing voice in his head, of course he didn't really fathom how such a thing was possible but he didn't care. "isn't this what i really wanted all along? a chance to make my enemies with wings pay...with their very selves?! isnt that what i hungered for all along!" he shouted aloud in a voice rising gradually in pain. lots of feelings rushed through this dragons mind but all being chased out by his new transfiguration happening to him. unknowingly his body markings were shifting themselves on him as a testament to the moons power flowing into him. "hahaah if only i could see the snouts of those my claws will rip into when i return with a vengeance they've not seen since the creation of their nest, and more. that'll be a fitting final end, not just the dismissal of that tan female but the end of her as well."

his pain grew so great that he reared his snout to the sky, now made clear to him and his mission that feeling of bloodlust so good it sizzled on his retreated teeth. the others in his opinion with his new powers granted to him by the god protector he now knew was an entity would learn. he would return, we would sow revenge and the colony would be his. gone was rationality. he reared onto his back legs to look directly at the scattering of stars in the night sky. but silverwing his name he was no longer. "my mission is clear! i understand my destiny at last! at last have you opened my eyes to the truth! at last am i born anew! at last i will have the revenge i hold dear to my heart! you have shown me the way! I AM...LOAW..OKAR...KAH...KAH..." the last word came unbidden like a treacherous serpent "KAHUAKHAUN!"

* * *

he came back that rising morning: most of the colony heard nervously how their gentle leader almost didn't make it last night and to see a familiar markinged fury blowing past startled them more. before the startled eyes of copperwingthefury and all that day, the dragon that was silverwingthefury all but compressed inside the kahuakhaun that now simmered outside, he challenged the alpha. fairly this time of course but with his new powers she soon give up. at least she pretended to, before the tan alpha rammed into his side and overbalanced the heavily muscled dragon. low okar twitched in anger and fought harder against her a few more moments. it was plain to see that she was no longer able to keep up to silverwings stamina. valdis the white dragoness saw it, obuekhov saw it, even poor troubled copperwing noticed she wouldn't make it. "i surrender" she muttered at last as her sides heaved. loaw okar wouldn't have any of that: "for all to hear!" "i surrender!" she yelled defatedly so her colony, now immediately his...that oversized _monster..._ heard those words of defeat she so didn't want to say in front of them.

then he aproutly drove his claws as hard as he could into the base of the female tan leaders neck where it met her chest, killing her instantly. a hush full of the most disbelieving horror at the act fell upon the nest those those watching. afterward the rest of the night furys fell in line upon his new order that they do so with loaw okar lookin on with a devilish grin. they were all his: his now and forever, but there was one more...whittling to be done to insure rebellion didnt rear its head. kahuakhaun swooped down, covered in the female tan rulers vermillion, a confidant satisfied grin on his jaws. ignoring the horror on his young sons face of which concerned him no longer, he eyed the line of night furys now obedient to his entire whim, soon to be even more compliant without their knowing it.

the first one his eyes passed over: he's strong. without warning his sharpened switchblade talons struck into the fourth furys eyes and neck, killing her in a bloody spray. the male next to the now dead female looked like he might throw up his insides. kahuakhaun didn't hesitate who his appendages tore apart next. "as your new leader you will obey me as i command! no more hunting as you were told. half of you are pathetic! how many of you am i going to kill before your mates eyes? how many dragons am i to save to see the light because none of you before me have! only the strong belong! he bellowed in his gravelly voice so the entire colony heard him. obuekhov would've freely flown away at that moment, seen as deserter and killed instantly by the new leader, or...another hazerdus idea formed in her mind, if whatever silverwing had in mind for her.

fear resonated through the colony of death but they had been raised in peace by a peaceful night fury ruler since theyd remembered so they knew little else. loaw okar could see how hapless they are with a snort of disgust: possessed tails, yes but did they use them? all those wonderful pairs of unsurprisingly unsoiled talons but were they used? of course not! blood splattered the night and the monsters vengeful orbs met obuekhovs, this was it. kahuakhauns tone was low and cold as his mind processed the fury trying to not quail under him. "i know you. i see how weak you are." loaw okar looked down his snout at her the seven spiny ridges on his nose distinct. she wouldn't fly she wouldn't flee! "but as your new guiding leader i can afford to show mercy and maybe of use to me yet. behold the power of the sky!"

his paw crept under obuekhovs chin to force her eyes to the sky. as the god protectors power came over her not far down the line, future susesor of kahuakhaun two years from this day valdis (loaw dagny perseverin), both their lives and two thousand of 'the others' would be former altered. the rest loaw okar killed himself. no one that day saw silverwingthefurys son slip away with the knowledge that his father turned evil or how his innocent life led the way to a new age after his father's death. "at last the entire collective is all mine! that objective to become leader is now under my claw! the remaining of you as i have seen truth! hahaahaahaaaaaa! those who do not serve shall suffer!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace part 2._**

where did that night fury go to? what is the god protectors secret plans for leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae and a few of his followers? this was to wait. maybe this wasnt the very smartest idea to be hand bound to this somewhat rickidy wooden chair all on his own without the aid of his friends. possibly this slightly akward curly haired boy shoudve asked overtalkitive symrea earthsong to talk to thier caper instead of him? or even the ignorant brawn bragger who had the brawn as he lacked in brain? or a combintion of both? but no blackhaired lanky armed blueflame felt it best he speak to the big intimidating high bearded chief standing before him. while blueflames own chief bork the bold often crossed this vikings own name sadly backwards this outcast chief nearly burst his armor so vast was his towering height. his very presance probably made most more mild mannered villagers wish they didnt exist. the chiefs seemingly permanamt scowl made it appear he consiterd blueflame to soon not 'exist' as well.

"oie you wanted to see the alvin the treacherous didcha? aye youve seen him. me got a village to run and a poacher to be found. i suspect youre a simple waste of me time. you can go back to your prision now." he shrugged to blueflames awe at this mans strength. he turned carelessly without further comment no doubtguards waiting a vague hand signal from thier outcast chief to drag him away like a disgurded flourbag of so mutch rubbish. "now wait this deal? il accept it" he put in swiftly lest his friends fate be sealed. ever so slowly alvin turned back with a tiummphant curl of his lip. "well like i said: one of you finds me poacher outcast and you can all go free. i told em not to go off like that but hes a bit'a loose catapault, that one. no one slays me dragons unless i be willings it." blueflame already caculated ways how hed cross this alvin the treacherous amd help his less then helpful viking allies escape thier prision.

he suspected alvin knew more then he let on: usually different viking villahes ignored thier own seperate business other then the occasional great hall meeting involving the usual too mutch mead too mutch uproar and little action. that and invitations sutch as dagurs berserker villages 'nert furt' skinning a year ago. blueflame still ached to see that white hide one with a vicious black scar down its right eye and what (another story the shades of death) became of her. blueflame struggled against his bound hands. "can you cut me free? look al, all i care about is that if i alone go searching for this other big villager you will honor this proposal and free my friends. our own chief could be worried about us." blueflame felt apprehensive about **alvin and the outcasts.** should he truely dishonor this chief? "on me word, son" the chief mock bowed as footsteps behind blueflame made themselves known. alvin tuned away to mutter in an outcast villagers ear: "keep a close eye on that one. chieldren cant be trusted especially the meek. if he flees from his cell unless me wills it you know what to do."

blueflame was shoved carelessly ahead of the outcast guard who pushed him into his cell without so mutch as a word then left. the faces of his other two intern viking faces ranged from relieved to well? "thats dissapointing. i bet the girl all my midday mornings mutton that you wouldnt come back because obviously i did. heheh. maybe then we acoualy couldve talked about somethng." symrea earthsong easily elbowed the bragger into the courner of thier stony jail. "i accepted his deal and its just like alvin the treacherous said: i be the villager that finds the look alike to you and he promises to honor his word. all of us are releaced only when the poacher is in his hands. eh rather big hands actually" john corrected akwardly gesturing with his hands. "are you sure alvin didnt slice you up with that knife and slap you back together because that sounds about accurate." the brute commented airily, exaining his fingernails.

blueflame frowned at him dismissively. "honistly, why was it _you_ that had to be dragged along and captured? couldnt we get somene with more brains?" he put his hands on his hips questioningly. symrea turned away to hide a smile of faint amusement. a secind time around the iron door swung back on its rusty hinges loudly making way for the usual beardded buff outcast. "the chief requires you to be the chosen one. he also is generous enough to add your friends fate for execution is assured if you dont bring the poacher back in a time of alvins choosing." blueflame stepped forward asking how hed know what time he posessed. all he got was a nasty smirk. "i dont know. alvin the treacherous seems very treacherous" symrea called. "yah i got that thanks. ill be fine. ill come back with this dragon slayer that wanderd off."

further comment came naught as the impaitent outcast villager snatched blueflames long arm and threw him roughly outside the cage door. he barely righted himself to not stumble to the floor. he whirled to see the villager slam the bars closed and stride off, apparently seeing blueflame no longer his problem. he told his teenage friends hed be back soon. then he tuned ut toward the heart of outcast village. his adventure was about to begin.

* * *

the mumbling grumbling irritaited legendary night fury flew...flew without her other brother and sister furys from witch she flew unaware. by the perfict timing of witch this female chose shed be back in time to save the day and even earn respect. in another time a year ago certainly she was looked upon as a vastly different creature then. a life of kill or convert resisting free furys sutch as nona. a life back then if called by name by her leader, denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore wouldve answered to this order at his side instantly ready for destruction in thier name under an entity that bestowed them all its power the night sky. denix the day she saw shockingly felt betrayed somehow when her 'enemy' the free dragons and a few two legged flesh and bloods first learned of scar faced savage valdis loaw dagny perseverins death and the abandonment of loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen, it was like her own fate opend itself up to her.

that day the furys freed nona/snodussen thier last leader this follower felt the truth dawn on her: this path she lived was a tranced lie. the god protector as the entity gave her the power to fufill empty promises if eternal satisfaction: soon as that snapping point dawned on he she was quick to turn from her old life and bury it under a layer of pride and snarky cockyness to amuse herself. all this to cover up the fact that beneath her stiff pride and others slight dislike toward her denix was afraid of expereancing her buried past of desolation. afraid shed return to it. afraid it might somehow rise to snare her body and soul all over again. the only time she let her arrogance slip admittedly without realizing so was another around obuekhov. "deaf ears: she couldnt find trees even if she landed in a forest." denix mutterd to herself. "look, land see how great she is? not!" this dragoness had left at night and she still flew through the night. denix full well knew the dangers of looking up at the stars, lest ones mind be alterd again to feel its thought speak in her head.

denix recently was aware that wasnt her only worry or the worry of the nest of hers. somewhere out there in the skies probably even now lurked the god protector in the form of long dead courpose night fury. influential lithe lovely dragoness nightflight vesel the 'eyes of the alone but powerful' dragoness. by now the whole of her kind knew how fameous and infameous shed become as well as the even moe murderous silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun. in dragonic it meant colorful. denixs mission she took upon her own paws to find this fabled cure flower the blue oleandor. "well i assume its blue in some fashion. that otta start me out clearly enough" she sniffed. it frusterated the life of her why korin and the rest of his nest seemed perfictly happy to stay put to die slowly as the yellow poisonous flower slowly poisioned them within while she dirtied her claws for them. then again she posessed half a mind to wheel around, turn tail and fly right back to her cave, sleep and let slow suffocation claim them all for these furys ignorance.

could serve the lot right for taking no action. "id like to see the look on thier snouts for when i retun with a whole lot of these curable flowers. korin is right: i _could_ be some sort of hero. no one could dare contest me then. for someone as streamlined as me?" denix took a moment to look herself over admiring. she gruunted in pain slitly as her frontal paws brushed the spot on her undertummy where a few gashes still lacerated: these wounds no thanks to the leader of his remaining night fury followers vipre loaw azeros aranidae. she hadnt told korin about it nor any other nest dragon. just another excuse for stashing her deeper in the nest where some other more trusted night furys could watch her. "i dont need stashing. im not a young dragon i dont need a mother. the very thought is proposterous." by the time anyone most of all ruler korin, a black dragon with a stomac strip of bluest river and slate stripes on his frontal paws closely resembling his evil father loaw okar, figured out shed long been gone denixs task wouldve alreay been compleated...she hoped.

a patch of shadow ahead of her sharp eyesight shifted, her orbs immediately flicking to its source. strangely this movement didnt origionate from down on the ground but outwards the same level as her. that couldnt be what she thought it might be could it? "that has to be a fellow night fury out here but what is one doing taking a midnight flight out alone? the ones i know are sitting dismally in thier caves waiting for poison to take them out of this life. a midnight flight or" denix indeed saw a night fury flying slower then her in the skies alone. but this wasnt just any fury, in fact she knew this fame or **of** her. she definately recognized the faint white spots on her stiffly flapping sky blue wings and she hoped that wasnt a white underside to her. it was the dragoness denix least expected to see again and made her freeze up. "nightflight!" everyone knew of versels nefarious rebellion then her freedum from the transfiguration kahuakhaun induced later on. most of all the climatic final battle between her and loaw okar. rumors were she died.

if even more talks denix slyly eavesdropped on (because thats the kind of creature of that habit) truely held merit then that dragoness...wasnt a draggoness any longer, not in denixs opinion of living anyway. the entity that transferred a large amount of kiling lust inside its followers was controlling that long dead creature, no matter how incredibly beautyful her decaying scale tones were. shed met its rising from the grave where nona and other allies buried her lifeless body of course before. (another story frisin from the dead) luckily no one seen her slip away then. this entity controlled nightflights body, the same moon that used to give denix-replay her past purpose. as she watched it took off toward the far southeast. should denix persue versel or continue with her hunt for the blue oleandor? "first i find these flowers and even my respect and then ill let fate decide" she snickered.

far behind denix-replay and even further behind the arisin versel shadowed abydos loaw persvek, the dragon awakend by denixs flying past his cave. abydos had a great suspicion shed attempt something as foolishly brave as this. ever sience shed made herself quite the unpopular dragon reciently. abydos also had no doubt denix searched for the blue oleandor. the voice floating back to his ear plates startlingly and the word nightflight stopped abydos heart too; if the god protector was out there hed best not look into her eyes. nona had done that too and payed the price of becoming loaw perna. quickly after hearing a mystery sickness travled around the nest and it spread by touch he was careful. sience denix already defied korins order to stay behind, seemed quite useless to drag her by the wing back to her cave, better to follow her until the time came to reveal himself. wiser additionaly to see the dead mate of his and see persnally for himself where she/it flew off to. denix would have to wait. he only dearly hoped that whatever trouble that prideful soul may fly blindly into she got herself out of.

* * *

viking blueflame believed he found the look alike of borks trainee and directed him back after alot of explanation witch failed. he didnt know this outcast dragon poacher but he made efforts to tell him the complexity of natures creations the 'nert furt' and other lesser species. the poacher almost punched blueflme out after hearing alvin the teacherous requested his recall. this villager boy claimed he masterd the art of decieving dragons befoe skinning them for decoration. blueflame sincerely doubted his ability to slau mutch. more of a man who tried then caught. rather suprisingly he dud come back wilingly, muttering unintelligably the entie tramp back to the village. the outcast guards bursting at the main gate smiled unpleasantly at the pair as they were let through as if they knew something that blueflame didnt. no problems made themselves known to the pair as they made thier way half nourvous half annoyed directlt to the great hall: it appeared alvin the treatcherous was to expect them.

blueflame just hoped he arrived in time to prevent the expiration of the deal. the chief turned thier way slowly as the two bearded outcasts hastily pushed the great grand hall wooden doors open and boomed them closed again leaving just the three f them alone in the vast open space. he took out a dagger and cicled the room giving blueflame an omnious grin but his eyes straying to the poacher. "i 'onistly didnt think you would come back, possibly betray me in some way making me kill your brainless friends. no one tangles with the teatcherous. you have me congradulations on surviving." blueflame caught the glint of the dagger in his huge hand. then he realized what the chief meant to do. "no no more death. ive sufferd enough of it. no more please. it just isnt right. i believe in life no matter what."

alvins eyes crashed own on him like thors angry thunder. "did i mention that you failed the deal? this outcast went out several times without me wishings it from my fortified walls. he could bring fifty dragon skins back to me but the punishment for treachery i death. you brought him back still struggling. i wanted him no longer existings, you see." both blueflame and the poacher protested loudly at once until without warning letting out a shout of anger alvin lashed out with a procise puntch that knocked out the poacher, sending him skidding loosely into the ground. the chief smiled at blueflame. "i didnt like that deal...so i changed it." he shrugged carelessly as if that answer sufficed. wordlessly the viking let hmself be dragged back to his cell where he might rot for all the outcasts cared. escape seemed so distant now.

he couldnt help but feel sorry for that poacher even if his additude was mildly rude when wasnt the average viking not like that? on thier way a swatch of blue caught the vikings eye: pretty large flowers drooped over the basket of sorts an outcast villager in its spare time sportd outside its house. an intresting splash of color outside a drab brown sceenery. blueflame didnt think mutch of them at the time. unless they somehow made him invisable by hiding under them or something unbeleavable like that they wouldnt be of mutch use. his eyes didnt remain rivited for long on them.

* * *

her journey continued. so far denix had seartched the forest landscape until its dramatically changed to stony terrain for little to no area for a flower or a cluster of them to thrive. a village soon came into view. she dove and landed to not attract attention by its flesh and bloods. denix hesitaited, thinking hard...was it worth for her first time investigating a two lgged village? despite her arrogance she was a very smart creature. she nosed around the outside of the parimitar of thier natural wooden defencive wall, finding a place where the patch of rock met the wall nearer. a spot where she saw didnt bristle with defenders as often. she hesitaited. how to get in? darkness suited her well in this environment but this settlement had sporotic fires seemingly hovering in the air. she placed her paws carefully on the sturdy wall unsure of what to do.

a rustle destracted her and by the time her eyes registerd the threat the heavy chain net was draped directly over her accompanied by men shouring victoriously from the wall. "no one chains my beautyful scales! get off" she shrilled in a hallf panicked tone, thrashing wildly. through her instintive desperation she glimpsed unusually large two lggeds holding down the net and more running to help. the bound her up and lugged her imressive size into thier village. "great" she grumbled. not long and even bigger flesh and blood made his precance known but denix couldnt turn to see it, making her all the more resistant to try anyway. denix felt like crying. "i hate being caged. this is positively miserable." "seems like its trying to communicate with us. chief alvin, we found this nert furt enacting very strange behavious at out western wall. it tried to scale the wall but we snared it before it could do so. cam we kill it for raiding us?"

denix let out a sigh: no, not like this. of all the things that could go wrong not this. she needed to find the blue oleanor wherever it might grow so she could return it to the sick dragons and dragoness out there even now no doubt sick. on all the night furys waiting on her alone to bring back thier cure. surely at least a few more alert dagons like korin or obuekhov mustve noticed her long overdue absence and realized what shed done. doubtful they dare attempt a foolish rescue to find her: where could they look that denix might fly to? denix could not fail the absent hopes of the entire nest. the poinous flower mustve impacted korins entire colony by now. it was a race against time and denix didnt even clentch this flower cure in her talns or even know where to begin looking fir it. she closed her orbs in defeat. "if i have to die" she sagged in defeat "let it be with a defiant smile for others to know im an intelligent creature. if you do skin my hide, at least treat it with respect and use it wisely. i _am_ very pretty you know." thats when the stark vacancy of some barberish blade biting into the back of her head she niticed wasnt occuring.

"no, put her in with the boy and girl" alvin the treatcherous raised his great fist threataning an outcast villagers way and stomped his armored boots "let them exist in misery until they rot. a unique punishment for a solitairy creature. let her suffer. we may even get to see a dragon eat a boy." several rumbles of agreement from the chiefs outcasts. "grrowwldarr owoowlllll" the female cried feebily. alvin smiled. three human vikinfs and a 'nert furt' in a day and a half? the chief conciterd himself the most luckiest man alive. let them all rot in that cell to eat them or until they all eliminated eachother for all he cared now. three vkings out of more possibly venturing too near outcast territory served them right to pay the price for thier recklesness. didnt they know alvin the treatcherous was mercilss as ruthless?

back in thier cell blueflame the brawn and symrea felt very dismal indeed, with little hope of escape. true john planned on crossing alvin the treatcherous but decided not to for maybe this poacher might not be all he or she seemed. maybe they were nice or had those orders forced upon them unwillingly. maybe even theyd been sedued into a bagain too and thier friends were being held hostage somewhere else. the bragger stood up dramatically like he had an idea to escape. the others turned to him halfheartedly. "haha i know. watch me puntch my mighty fist through this wall in front of your very eyes. ill keep doing it until i have a big hole enough to simply step through, proving fist is stronger then stone. then everyone shall know how mighty i am." he beamed at thier dull empty expressions. blueflame had already turned back to stare at the wall opposite him just before the bragger vikings fist met the stone wall, and his expected cry of pain as his plan didnt go quite as he wished.

it took a moment to recover. "cant you see how mutch pain im in here?" he shouted at them. "no but i can hear your pain" mutterd under his breath blueflame. bad enough they remain stuck here with no idea about thier fates, worse with him. a sudden sound drew blueflames rapt attention. it grew stronger until blueflame gasped in surprise at its source. "ho there steady now. its a wild thing. you, open the doors before it escapes our grip." a huge black shape was shoved into this cramped space, its battering ram of a tail bashing into symrea and blueflame sending them crashing in its efforts to get free. it glared at the assembled caoers and abruptly tore not toward them but further back into the cell. the outcast guards merely smirked nastily and let go of the ropes that a now recoverd blueflame saw contained the muzzle the 'nert furt' had around its jaws. they slammed the door with fading gawfaws of confidance that theyd rot in thier cell with an angry beast.

the largish 'nert furt'stomped past them heavily and brooded silntly in the courner. "i do not believe this" he exclaimed as the mythical beast itself bored holes into the rear wall, her back toward them. "its female" he exclaimed. "what, mister knower of everything?" the bragger said smugly. "i aid its female. shes gorgious. i rode these powerful stealthy things twice before and believe me they can pack some amazing speeds!" the bragger leaned casually against the far wall with a diamissive glance blueflames way. "hmmmmmm facinaiting." john stepped closer to the 'nert furt' wonderingly, slightly itching to sling a leg over its slender back, but she must have been more sensitive in hearing then he thought for those intelligant slitted eyes locked onto him, her ear plates pricking at his soft approatch lunging around with a dragonic glare an his face surprisingly fast. thier fameously retractible teeth popped out and snapped a few meters from his outstretched hand.

"growllll dar'agrowllllll oololollgrll" her garbled screetch came out pretty mutch muffled in her jaws because of the restraint. "what does it say?" symrea asked to the 'nert furts' side giving it a very wide berth of distance just safely. "i dont know i dont speak dragon" the bragger exclaimed as if it shouldve been obvious, purposely examining his dirty fingernails giving an apperance that he didnt care. the 'nert furt' doubled over suddenly sneezing. "i that thing catching a cold? if it is i want it dead" a barred angry snout muddefly hissed as mutch as she managed inches from the baggers face. "or not?" he amended sheepishly, throwing blueflame a mock wounded look. she utterd a soft whine and blueflane couldnt help himself. he crossed the devide between man and beast, laying a hand on her muzzle. this villager despite his doubts was used to dragons of this type before over the years and a fondness for them as well. this time the great beast only lashed her black vained tail feebily and allowed him to croon to her to the amazement of his viking friends.

* * *

she was gone! over and gone and no one could even find where! of course she did. obuekhov arytiss dismissed the slightly sneezing lueless night furys as soon as they deliverd this news to her. there wasnt a point now. denix-replay that innatentive rebelious dragoness was long gone. if trouble found her, witch it was bound to do out there, then it was her problem alone to push through it. sadly even if it meant her death...of course potential end to all thier legendary existances hung over them all. obuekhov lay on her side clutching feebily at air. she felt too tired to move mutch. all she wished to do is close her orbs and stop breathing, shed gotten the start of the sickness no doubt from nona. after her and abydos had been the ones to rescue nona before she cpmpleately hit the ground. even more effort to ask other furys to heft her into the cave witfch denix slipped away from. the muddy brown dragoness figured she posessed a bit more time then thier former leader of the currupted night furys. but not mutch longer until she pased the point of no return for any curable flowers magic.

nona had gotten the poison from deathbringer first, another huge follower of the god protector that unfortunately still flew out there with his remaining leader loaw azeros, and by rescuing the albino fury shed also toutched wings at least once with abydos. the damage to thier lives was already done. others certainly came in contact with any of them too. lickely all the freed folowers now trying to blend into korins colony and forget thier past deeds had contact with the scarlet scaled one to first suscumb. at least if they all died they all sufficated naturally without any more great fears of the tranced furys amassing to attack them in some way trying to convert or kill the rest of them off under instrucions from the moon to do so. obuekhov hoped it never came to that of the cure could be found. she couldnt think of anything acceot the pain brewing within her. "if we survive this, those flowers will need to be destroyed so they cannot sicken us again." obuekhov utterd in pain, staring out her cave entrance to rising sunlight.

she slicked her ear frills back to her head sadly in helpless desperation. why did denix not think twice about warning about her injuries with leader aranidae the time she foolishly challanged him? why did she slip away undoubtedly right in the middle of night to search for the blue oleandor on her own? how had denix even found out what they needed, she lisrend in to obuekhovs conversations earlier? why wouldnt she just _listen_? Many dragons in this nest already couldnt fly properly because they felt so weak. She worried about abydos, what pain he must be feeling both outside and within.

Since his lucky survival along with herself and albino nona, theyd all gotten close as friendly dragons. Together theyd fought curupted minded night furys of thier own kind, prevented war both directly and not in the flesh ans bloods lives and stopped overjelus tribes from harming a flesh and blood they vowed to Protect. Abydos must feel the same sluggishness affecting her but he already sufferd the death of his beloved mate. In a way obuekhov hoped this dragon never saw what state versels forced alive corpuse seemed now. It would hurt him more. Only denix the dragoness to first bring back news the followers wernt all freed yet had seen the state her body had become, she hadnt commented mutch on that matter ether. Obuekhov wished it to stay that way. "Hurry little dragon. Hurry us the cure...or were all perished."

* * *

At first denix refused to let these filthy two leggeds venture anywere near her. She was a proud dragoness. But gradually she let the most tentively gentle of them get near and even toutch her. If only to get this annoying biting contraption the bulky two leggeds slapped on her smartly to prevent her using her fireballs. Shed long ago blasted an escape in this wall and flew away from this pest hole crawling with pink maggots bent on pricking helpless night furys with those metal teeth. First shed ignored these other mumbling in her way two leggeds in this small room with her, boring holes into the gravel with her bitter gaze. when that didnt work she tried communicating with these humans but ethier they did not understand her dragonic tongue or refused to comply. both possibilities made her frusterated espcially the cheeky sounding one. . she thought shed show it a lesson by hissing savagely in its face to make him back down. unlike some of her night fury kind who viewed the two leggeds as very cute maybe wanting one as some kind of pet, denix thought of them as annoying maggots.

"alone in the ignorance outside our nest they fester and grow like a plague. pricking us through the eyes because they simply dont understand the great superiority our kind influences the lesser. all of your invasive species do is kill us off like wild animals. you forge your hard teeth in hand to hurt us. monsterous nightmare, deadly nadder it matters not: all of us seem the same to you flesh and bloods" growled denix stiffly at this human beside her. even denix, stubborn as she was saw something different about this boy. what was it? the hair? the intesting way he held himself? the lack of reflective metal overlapping it like othes wore as skin? or could it be the kindness in its eyes that told of long times spent with the night fury before? this last reason let denix stay where she stood on all fours as this two legged strode around her making awwing noises. she noticed thier hands wernt bound but her muzzle was? insulting really to know they trusted thier own kind over a creature! denix pricked ear frills at thier current residence: why were three humans doing in sutch a strange room anyway?

"hey dragonboy is it? if its _so_ powerful why dont you get it to teleport us out of this square hole in the rock already?" the chubby one remarked gesturing to the one nearest denix. "yah no brainer, im working on that as you sit there not doing anything to help matters" he said cally running his hands over over denixs twitching scales. she turned her head slightly so an emerald eye fell on the first speaker. "oh, i _am_ helping you. sitting right here relaxing while you do your magic spell or something. yah i stopped thinking never been easier on me. you should try it smetime" he smiled the females way, thier third human companion in here. "you look like you work out at it." the other two didnt intrest the dragon mutch but this one did. she eyed the things hands: no sign of a hurting metal tooth currently in its posesion but who knew how fast they managed to whip them out of nowhere so fast in times of battle. maybe the flesh and bloods appentages could work thier nimbleness another way. her potential ally seemed to be one pawstep ahead of her.

denix held herself very still as she sat on her haunches. she blinked at the strange human. hed placed his hands on her snout. nobody touched her muzzle! nobody...she jerked slightly at the measured tone. "im going to free you, dragon. and...youre going to promise me you wont blast me dead with your explosive fires? so we understand eachother? yes?" denixs first instinct was to claw those iritaitingly intrusive hands off then do the same to the rest of him. after all they were maggots. "im waaaaating hurry it up" the first speaker spat. he crossed his burly arms across his chest impaitently. the girl denix saw purposely avoiding her was the next to reply. "oh wait are you thinking again so soon? hes hatching a plan to get us out of here cant you see?" "what plan?" the bragger snoted derisively. but no one was listaning anymore. denix braced herself. as soon as this wicked contraption came off shed blast those bars of flimsy iron and rocket out of here as fast as she could. she had a blue flower to find.

bur before anyone could make another move a distant boom shudderd thier prision slightly. a sound this night furys sensitive ear plates picked out almost instantly: night fury bombardment! but that made no comprehension. "unless its a follower fury come to lay waste to this village, aiding my haste to escape. let these flesh and bloods burn. a darked thougt wormed into her mind like a treacherous serpant. "or some dragon followed me here tracking my flight" she growled. maybe she wasnt as silent as she shouldve been. a rattle of keys made them all sit upright attentively. "hey wait what about my bindings" denix cried muffldly indignantly. "its you! hows this possible i saw alvin knock you out" blueflame called excitedly. a stronger not farr pff plasmablast shook thier cell harder. the poacher remained impassive as a half dozen burly outcast villagers thunderd past calling an attack on the outer wall. the bragger kept his eyes glued not suprisingly on the rustic old ring of keys. no one payed the slightest attention to the poacher fiddling with the keas about to unlock the door. "why do this why let us go like this? i thought you hated us" blueflame potested.

the door at last creaked open and before the bragger catapaulted himself out the door past the outcast poacher. the viking himself jumped back at the sight of the huge night fury slightly visable in the far courner, only her eyes flicking his way, then gatherd himself and told them the attackmust be dragon related. he said he was done obeying the outcast tribe and its chief for good and deserting. alvin left him on the floor where hed knocked him senceless and strode off. when he came to the chief was gone finding more matters that intrested him. hed free them on the condition they also leave themselves and dont return and dont tell a soul about where hed gone off to. the poacher look alike to the bragger gave them all a searhing last look then at the 'nert furt' behind them even harder then he was gone. "its so drab out here" complained the brute sourly. blueflame yanked a potential attention gatheror back into the darkness of thier cell where sunlight couldnt hit.

denix-replay wasnt all that listaning but her eyes instantly swivled to blueflames answer: "not exactly" i passed a buntch of pretty blue flowers on my way back here. so maybe some villagers arnt all that vicious. mostly its alvins personel guards seem more intimidating." denixs mind previously was fouced on escaping this acursed pest hole and now hearing those words definately reversed that decision. she felt like licking this two legged with joy and sitting on him in her excitement but rememberd she had to be careful with these things: they were quite fagile. "blue oleandor? you saw the blue oleandor?" she moaned through this irritating muzzle restraint. if only these two leggeds could understand her already and take this stupid thing off. she glanced impaitently at the one whod touched her hoping hed get her point. delicate hands fiddled around her snout while she glared at him to hurry up. "now you promise to not incinerate any of us? because thier all my friends and i need them no matter how brainless the other one is." denix grumbled a yes through the binding.

then she was free. the first thing she did is build up and fire her violet flame ball right then. the bragger threw himself to the side thginking it was meant for him but it wasnt denixs target. an outcast guard had seen the suspiciously open door and readied an axe to sneak upon them all to fling it at the girl. the projectile slammed pinpoint into the villagers chest and throwing him to the floor. "now thats more like it" the dragoness congradulated herself happily. mutch as denixs next unpleasant task involved these three human worms denix must face her next ordeal: mumbling darkly under her breath in dragonic she flattend herself as low as she could so the flesh and blood got on her back. oh how she was going to hate this but she needed to find this blue oleandor and if it was indeed in this acursed village somewhere shed need to temporarily ally with these things. "just you" she growled as blueflame headed a little too eagerly toward her "im not a cat."

then he got on, she about to half pad on her legs taking to her wings when a hand on her head stopped her slightly. "what is it!" she roared despite her not meaning to. "we cant go withouit my other friends" her growing annoying rider said quite convincingly near an ear frill. the othe girl promptly shoved a protesting bragger onto her back, the human denix least liked, who shouted alarmingly and fastend hos big arms around denixs throat. "agg stupid...cant breathe...let go!" what fun this journey was going to be for them all.

* * *

three humans annd a 'nert furt' poked thier shapes around a courner of an outcast toolshed cautiously. blueflame felt the creatures anxiety to get out of here. truthfully blueflame was too. they wernt far from the outer efencive wall thrown up to protect attacks from dragon and viking alike. chief alvin turned out tobe a smart man. treacherous and possibly less deranged then dagurs berserker tribe but caculating nevertheless. for thier part symea and a for once silent brager just glanced at thier forign suroundings. for some reason though as blueflame leaned over his mounts ear to say go did a shout from behind them rang out: "theyve escaped! three viking boys and a dangerous dragon! inform chief alvin of this descovery!" the three interns knew very soon how quick this efficiently traveld through the village. the rounded the last courner of constructed wooded huts for outcast villagers and there waiting to face them battle ready were five armed outcasts sowards ready to swing.

"where to now i have no layout of this place" cried denix-replay, ignoring the fact that yes she cerried three two leggeds on her back, one still clutching the air out of her throat. "ready the crossbows...aim!" the captain outcast bellowed commandingly whipping out his own down at the now running 'nert furt' toward the walls base. a small gate lurked there. probably a smaller entrance opposite the mane gate all studded iron. the command to fire thier crossbows never came from thier captain. a small zipping sound came to denixs sensitive ear plates and she pirked them straining to emember whered shed heard this before. no one saw the almost invisable tiny rocck hard like needles bury into the unprepared outcasts side or his grunt of flaring pain. he pitched forward into the village itself and hit the griund. no one needed to know his fate. in his place swooped the head of a dragon species denix hadnt seen that mutch. "deadly nadder" she breathed with a thrill of terror.

where night furys known for thier stelth, sleek looks coveted by many other species and plasma alkaline flames this other specis many of denixs type feared. thier capability to distance a target and flick those stand up spikes on thier tails made for a formidable trouble at times. thier fire came out in strems of very hot flumes but nothing enix couldnt dodge. she just didnt want to end up like a dragon pincushin around these things. ignoring the other outcast defenders it promptly saw her and flicked its tail at her: tiny near impossibly thin darts from it ready to stab denix dead: with three humans on her back denix found it far more difficult to take immediately to her wings to gain height fast enough to avoid most of them. staying alive was her most immediate concern. she fired a blast even as a familliar mocking sneer echoed loudly behind her. "go at last! kill her! kill that night fury!" suddenly another round of tiny projectiles just missed denixs rearest tailflaps, very precious to her.

a sudden weight off her enabled outflight of the numerous deadly nadders clawing up the wall, killing the last of the outcasts defending the last of that section of wall. in her haste she caught sight of a very familliar black dragon. "deathbringer" she breathed angrily. also in that night furys inattention twenty year old blueflame acidentialy tumbled off his mount; symrea tried reatching for him but a jerk of his mounts muscles shot her too high. luckily a hut roof he quickly crashed into not far below. john heard symreas fading shouts to the dragon to turn ariund but in the chaos blueflame doubted she might listen. a string of 'de nad' (what vkings called them) swarmed after the 'nert furt'.

and then a pair of beautyful claws touched down behind blueflame. for some reason he really didnt want to turn around to see who or what made that sound. but he did. shock rippled through himto indeed see a second 'nert furt' of a color tone hed never seen in three years sience hed seen her defend him. it padded toward him with raised threataningly arching wings of motled white spots and sky blue scales. the familliar white teardrop markings of nightflight versels former body twisted in emotionless lines at blueflame. then to his further shock it spoke...and this time the viking clearly heard every syllable it spoke "there you are, thief in the sssssadows."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

**_the following takes place one year after former leader nona as sadly converted to loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussens hold from the moon and stars known by night furys as the god protector. the first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun (silverwingthefury) young son korin elected new rule to run a nest of the now freed followers origionally a three year old on from the god protector. but trouble brews in the form of an unfree fury. this is thier story as vipre loaw azeros araniedae threatance peace._**

The reaction on the young winged figure was immediate. "You say what? Thst you thougt the absence of two of my nest brothrrs are gone that you claim met a year ago based on a random memory?" Doubted him to the many paitiemtly sitting dragons known as night furys, the rarest of natures creations. three of them luckily became his closest frirnds accept the largest one who once served a darker entity the warped minded furys called the god protector. the questioned fuur legged dragon fury, formrrly a hex transfigurated follower under the leadership of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun (meaning colorful in dragonic), the father of this upstart of this young dragon facing her. obuekhov arytiss stood her ground respetively defiant. "maybe you do not quite get it: i didnt jus _t make this up_ out of snow, korin. I really remember them. i just dont recall thier exact features nor thier converted names. im worried what this means."

korin also his elongated name copperwingthefury after his fathers full title silverwingthefury barely held back rolling his orbs in exasperasion. "if youll forgive me, if we all oveworried as mutch as you incresingly like to do as my other friends tell me, then wed not get not get mutch done in daily talks to maintaining my nest would we? just because one of my sisters say something doesnt mean that its even ringing true. pleae understand i have my own problems with distrobuting food fairly among night furys." abydos and nona both also luckily surviving night fury dragonesses, one a former follower too and the other its most devious leader before her freedum, shared a look. they both sided with obuekhov on this who was also consitered a veteran dragoness from her expereance. worries from her tended to have merit. why was korin being so putting down?

abydos took a pawstep foward toward korin as if to stop him but the young dragon caught the action and made a small sound in his throat to halt him. to abydos it almost sounded like a quiet growl but he doubted the creature would appriciate hearing that. "we need to gather all of us and only us...i dont trust the others this time to keep silent about this but...my sences tell me that peace around here isnt all it seems. we need to seartch the entire nest for these two." the other furys behind an insisstant obuekhov whined uneasily. she whirled on him with an expression of hissing frusteration, something none too many saw her with. "dont slink out on me im serious with this." "audria loaw edi essum and deathbringer!" commented nona loudly to prevent sutch an outburst of viewpoint as if shed just thought of two names (witch she actually did) all those assembled including an annoyed korin all turned to the albino dragoness

"because i was its leader to witch i deeply wish to forget and bury that dark past, loaw dagny did grace my mind with more names and i think my friend is talking about those: they used to follow me. i think i know where shes going with this as well. her idea may have merit." korin intuurupted to excise his authority. "and do what? have us prepare for some invisable treacherous foe to leap into our midst? you actually consiter we could be attacked? by whom and who dare that on us anyway?" obuekhov noticed how he carefully left out the part about how these trainers around her here could keep in line our many hundreds of night furys who seemed as clueless as it was. there came a suspicious sort of cough that korin looked to frusteratidly. when she at last saw all attention on her, the unusually sleek streamlined orange spotted winged, yellow stomached fury padded to slightly shove obuekhov aside so she soaked up the attention mutch to obuekhovs rather slight distain.

too mutch like an old dragoness mutch larger then this one and alot nastier: one who she helped hold nightflight versel down on a stone slab to be forcbly cnverted in front of the leaders eyes: skitiiva. momentairily she let the past scene take over; this rude female as skiiiva loaw ranak branar, her evil converted name the day she was aborbed into her leaders martch to destruction, soaking all the attention or all the glory. obuekhov recalled the story as in the background the female spoke to korin, but of the dragoness fogged mind no longer processed proceedings outside her train of thought.

four years ago she was bourne unto this land living an ordenairy contentedly peaceful existance. sure the tan female who became thier most recent and possibly wize ruler, for she never punished without reason or put down a rather dissapointing catch during shart range hunts within thier nest. short range due to her warnings that two leggeds stalked about thier hunting grounds in forest. flesh and bloods cerrying those infameously notorious pointy metal teeth that several furys of obuekhovs kind described as they lay roaring in pain as just sutch. life was great for her and even though her scales wernt mutch to look at as a brownish muddy ooze she came to love life. that was until the dark times came to her colony; one of thier own, who obuekhov incrisingly grew more and more worried about as did the female ruler at that time, silverwingthefury made bolder more devious plans to take over the nest.

according later to her silvewings son (who was korin) found the twosome secretly battling it out for the position. urging his father to stop before his obsession burned him clear though the heart! now silverwing happend to be a very strong muscled very stubborn willed very powerful member of that tan female rulers colony, and his departing 'then see how well you do without me' was said to be chocked with hurting hatered and venm (another story how it all began). thinking him gone everyone calmed down but the next morning was to be the breaking point. right away obuekhov saw silverwing had changed because gone was his boastful arrogance replaced by a ready cold caculation, gaze a smouldering sea of revenge! rules for challanging the ruler were to be done with the eyes of all the nest dragons. challange her he did without mutch bloodshead...then to everyones horified disbelief his claws flashed out that terrible day...and killed her cruelly.

with the female out of the way silverwing was free to do what he wished, involving absorbing all those watching into loyal followers by turning thier heads to the sky, killing those refusing to bow before him. silverwing then turned loaw okar, led several more assults of bloodshead including attacking a second nest where his second largest swath of his dragons swelled to thousands, where obuekhov as loaw okars hex-follower became aware of two new names: nightflight and nona. she fought loaw okar abd impressed that leader so mutch that he let her go secretly just in spite so he could track her down later for sport, ironic how nightflight came to obuekhov herself to sacrifice herself to save the life of another. nona was a huge night fury of white scales that fled the eye of loaw okar.

with nightflight soon safeley to be said in his talons grasp his fury turned to her and without his knowing it loaw shar versel sent assasains of higher skill set to silence her instead of assimilation through the stars. obuekhov was the last: she already planned to defy nightflights order to end nona. once she truely befriended her it all became clear witch side she was meant to fight. they together freed some night fury followers but not nightflight herself who was loaw okars greatest weapon against them so to speak. nona set off on her own to tackle her alone against obuekhovs pleading not to. she eventually broke the god protectors hold on nightflights mind after un unfair fight two to one (how deathbringer was introduced) the last big battle three years ago left her, loaw okar and another upstart skitiiva dead after a personal fight when a free nightflight killed her.

they gained another close friend and ally after that in the form of yellow and black scaled abydos. after kahuakhauns death another arose. the albino coated scar faced valdis loaw dagny perseverin, an origional from the first nest where silverwingthefury origionated. she figured out where thier weakness lay: in thier two flesh and blood human friends repeatedly being rescued from valdishungry vengeful eye. she despised nightflight but adored kahuakhaun. it was after so many near escapes and victories that obuekhov learned of an even more heartbreaking truth from a dragon fighting her that had ties to nightflight: perseverin hose to swoop upon nona and fight her herself. she nearly won, until the mistake she made that changed everything forcing nonas head just slightly to look beyond her murderous form directly at the moon. obuekhov couldnt believe that and refused to.

she was forced to accept the truth later. squaking and totally frenzied was a freed valdis and nona as the new currupted in her place as leader, took that rare moment to toss her over the cliff into the sea. no one knew what happend to her after that. obuekhov was the first. valdis explained her orders sutch as a narrow win over a dragon she origionally got her claws on called a skrill. befriending it and making an agreement of sorts tuned out to be wize: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen as nona batled them and of the three souls only her escaped alive. finally after so mutch time did all obuekhovs closest allies stood up to nona/snodussen and pleaded her to be free. and they suceeded. "we actually _got_ to the old ally in the shall shed become thank goodness" she sighed in relief. yes and allthe dragons around her here today were testiment to the efforts of the good free dragons: all the followers silverwing origionally converted from two tests and other random encounters were free once again. consequently were all the loss of lives sacrificed to be here now, the lives big wars sometimes take.

she snapped her foucus back to the snippish figure "what?" her muzzle flew to obuekhov with sutch an expression of pitying contempt it made her bristle. "were you not even listaning, deaf ears? or do have to repeat myself? you obviously dont fathom how distasteful that feels on my toungue." she exclaimed with lear tones. obuekhov didnt know this arrogant sounding fury that well but she quickly developed a dislike of her. "for the benefit of this female deaf ears here" she threw her a dirty look as if daring her to disagree "ill elaborate: supposidly its true and those specified two souls are missing then it might be that theyre out on these established hunting trips so often we dont get to see em. or maybe they indeed are missing compleleately. by the way call me denix-replay or denix (converted title denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore) obuekhov for the rest of that time ignored denix who noticed this but was happy enough that she pretended not to. the uneasyness inside her grew ever thicker the longer that spawning thought lingered.

* * *

eye to eye they stared. orbs boring into eatchother. a third form moved to stand by ones side hissing amusedly: "if youre quite finished with the staring contest you have some spying to do. im sure your hiding spot is missing you by now." the reason this dragon couldnt stop staring was because while on the outside looked all haggardly scarred with a ruesome slash across an eye he sort of ecretly adored this other dragoness. no, not just because she was a very hot pretty streamlined feminine dragoness, a blue so light as a start blue sky and lovely white sprinkles all over her wings. no it wasnt that she used to be a free soul before her future leader hungrily sucked her soul to be endlessly tourtured to do things she hadnt wanted to do before she turned against them. not even the reason that indeed he thought if in another life he mightve taken her as his own mate.

oh this big imtimidating all ebon hide brute liked her for the sole reason that she stood for rebelling against her leaders brittle slow battle tactics, a batter fit for the god protectors approveal to help throw off. loaw okar kahuakhaun had a secret operation of fractions of double loyalist night furys led by nightflight loaw shar versel the 'eyes of the alone but powerful' to ultimately throw him off. he never knew that loaw okar had been the one responcible for her death but if deathbringer posessed this knowlege it might fuel his discontent of him further. during the first few moments deathbringer reveled the sight of her then his boiling blood made those memories flood back, how he realized the truth about nona 'blinding' her and offering her the chance to see the light again. eliminating the pretty destracted dragoness from his mind turned out to be a mistake: she slipped up behind him and struck him across his back hard to disable him. thats all that deathbringer remembered befoe the canyon floor hit him. he hadnt forgivin nightflight for that demeanour.

if his new leaders saying rippled true then the animated carcess steady on her paws boring emotionlessly into his own was devoid of the sly anylitical mind it once housed. some things in rough deathbringers life he found disgustingly revolting. sure he enjoyed using his claws as ften as he was allowed on resisting furys but even this was was beyond his ability to comprehend and he was weary of it. "tonight we shall test thier awareness to thier surroundings by laying siege to it with the followers i still have." the spine chested slightly menacing looking leader vipre loaw azeros araniedae. "as the newest animated by the moon itself we arnt meant to end them all just yet, merely surprise them, and fear our eventual return." claws shot out of his paws in anger and deathbringer half flapped half padded towards araniedae. "with what? the four dozen of us left? they have many thousands of night furys all blinded. they used to be on our side fighting loally with us. we dont stand a living chance in dragonsake to even startle them. you think itll be some sort of victory: it **wont** itll be a slaughter. leader, they expect us they full well know we are out here somewhere. after all we layed attacks on them over and over again."

"the sssstreangths and sssalvasions i grant are there if my sssservants will themselvessss to use these giftsssss," came the unnaturally flat emotionless snakes hiss out of versels bloodied jaws. the black brute took one look at the voice not spoken in nightflights tone, still so unused to this back from the dead business, his insides squirmed uneasily and looked quickly away to prevent throwing up. a light snickering sound came from another recently know night fury follower more of a coward then anything else audria loaw edi esum. "cant contain your feelings for revenge the others did to us eh?" deathbringer growled menacingly and slitted his eyes in a glower at audria. "say that again." he wisely didnt. he instead asked curiously how long could the stars power give life to a courpose. "revenge isssssss not needed: only the persistance to rissse anew if planssssss fail. conceptsss others do not underssssstand"

loaw azeros felt slightly stung but those words were so flatly spoken from versels jaws that the leader would have to get used to it. sience they had a literal figurehead tolook up to again there remained a single problem left. loaw azeros knelt submissively tell his body lay flat to the ground and he bowed his anvil head while his eyes pleaded silently to keep something he hoped the animated courpose officialy bestowed. "rissssse, for your wish already gracesssss this ssservant." nightflight uttered. deathbringer and loaw essum especially appeared satisfied with that answer, thier now bestwed leader over the stars night fury followers.

"so now that tge few of us now are ruled once again, cant we just fly back to thier nest and grab batches of dragons to bring back? they can strengthen us again-""or tear us apart" inturrupted loaw azeros with a warning snarl. his chest spines bristled stiffly as he strutted around audrias nurvous form. "listen, i _know_ what its like to live a lie. my home washed away by streams of fire, my mate, _taken._ even as a night fury, left with nothing. well need other dragons to conqour other dragons. as silverwing used to say the day he became leader there can only be one!" audria hesitated carefully. "or maybe you need other dragons to destroy perfictly confused souls." he glanced at the still unmoving nightflight courpose. it stared at loaw azeros who merely chortled. "clever follower. let me show you my displeasure." in the far shadows a familliar dragon, blending into shadow so the yellow of her stomach didnt show, took flight. maybe it would be all worth it if she got what she deserved by overhearing all this.

* * *

she burst in to a silent talk with a night fury about korins own age and proudly announced the words as regal and proud as she could. "thier not gone leader. oh no thier all going to come for you. you think im lying my word is pure." instant puzzlement laced copperwingthefurys orbs. "what?" "well see its like this, that oh so tantilizing peace this nest thought was going to blissfully last forever and ever? it aint going to! for most of these dragons here thats pretty mutch the last time theyll see another rainy day" drawled denix-replay as she strutted lazily about this cave. for sutch a little night fury korin shot to his paws aggressively faster then any dragon denix saw before. "if you have something to say, dragon say it! otherwise get out!" she appeared not to notice but if korin loked closely he mightve caught the glint of frusteration lurking in the depths of denixs eyes.

"oh maybe i carefully forgot to add that not just do these night furys out to get you but theres someone named abydos might like to hear: they have raised some sort of long grossely dead creature from her grave. far less pritty then me of course. so i hear that they dont want your cobbled together excuses for training to fight, your chunk of rock or thier ruler. they want your **lives**!" korin hissed sharply in surprise. "but after we freed nona that was the end of it. wasnt it?" then he glared at the smug dragoness. "and what were you even doing out of the nest? wasnt it one that started all this by not complying with the ruler in the first place? my father is who! thees no more trouble awaiting us im sure of it. denix smirked in amused disbelief. "well then i guess your father want the only one to go flapping about more reselbling a thoughtless headless bird then a dragon, thinking all was right with the land then he thought. oh thier coming all right wether anyone around here believes my apparently empty words or not."

things were about to turn very ugly very quickly when a fireball hit denix-replay in the side. she whipped angrily around to see who dared dared harass her here and saw the sourse. "oh its you. wondered if you bothered to show up." "lets not make this any harder then it has to be. sit down and tell me whats so important i could hear shouting halfway across the nest. this isnt a roaring game but a time of peace." spoke up abydos whedab. "not for mutch longer it isnt" denix muttered under her breath and shut up as korin hissed again. denix told both furys (focibly less dignified) what she had overheard from the remaining converted furys and thier leader.

"some jibberish of a loaw azeros, whatever that means to my fogged mind back then. but you will not believe me and why i asked for you." for once the snippy dragonesses tone lost its arrogance as she attempted to show abydos a oncerned expression. "yo know that female that had a somach strip of white? mines yellow so what?" she spat to cover up he proud ego. "had those white teardraop markings around her eyes? you know her? depending on your reactions when i say the next words..." abydos own mind had already frozen over. it could not be! impossible! his heat clentched in fear as his ebon wings trembled at his sides, that very thought devastating his buried past. denix-replay saw the pain on his snout and felt slightly sorry for him as she grimaced. "nightflight versel is alive from the grave and is disturbingly posessed. ive never seen anything like it." it was the answer abydos didnt want to hear but if another of thier nest claimed it then somewhere out there his mate was alive from the grave once again. even worse was the idea of who abydos thought controlled her.

* * *

a hunting trip: thats where trouble found them. bad enough nona could not seem to keep her past as snodussen and her anger supressed, but her batch of trainless night furys hadnt caught mutch to share with the colony and they were the last party to return. the western setting sun threw its blinding glare in the legendary dragons muzzles. nona felt slightly exausted wanting little more then to collapse uncerimoniously into her cave and rest. as expected nona caught the most morsels this time around. "i hate the daylight. why must we fly in it and not i pump my mighy wings in twiilight? id feel better that way. im sure the sky is so beautyful. why cant i look at it? what about it is so forbidden?" a fury chose that moment to complain.

silence greeted her in a way that rubbed off as being ignored. "can anyone hear me back here? my talons ache." nona bit her jaws down hard to prevent an outrage. the old trance that made her snodussen and killing huntress threatend her inner peace. "yes i can full well hear you. im far from deaf. we arnt far from the nest and you can rest there." she dropped off suddenly as the tired but triumphant furys behind nona strained to hear. however the albino fury was squinting her emerald eyes against glare thrown off by the bright orb. yes there seemed to be a few slits out there. but who or what are they? nonas mind caculated any other parties out hunting. remembered they were the latest and last ones arriving back to nest ruler coppewingthefury. nona squinted harder: definately there were smuged shapes out there getting closer more clearer. suddenly nona got a funny feeling in her wings; two leggeds couldnt fly.

the blinding sunrays continued to make it hard of sight. "turn around! fly east!" she barked. calls of cunfusion resounded in her ear plates so she plastered them to her head. she shouted at them to fly back east. thats when she saw the thrumming distant wings of two dozen or so night fuys. they rapidly flew to meet the clump of nonas party. "well well well if it isnt my old leader and advicary again. how fourtunite we should encounter eachother here. this time i will have to kill you" came a sneering voice. a voice in her time nona remembered well. now this dragoness realized what a mistake not having other trainers listen to brown obuekhov arytiss doubt. the black brute and his forces halted not far away from nonas jumbled hunting party. cries of confusion and attempted greeting the other furys, met snarling defiant looks.

the black brute nona recalled as almost being the death of her after her freeing nightflight three years ago now winged into clear view. it smiled as his teeth extended in his jaws. "you may not have known exactly who i was back then in my...hazed rush to break you. but now i may properly introduce myself. my name is deathbringer." he smirked at nonas surprise. "oh yes you remember dont you? im not surprised. after all you personally have been the downfall of so many of us, you personally watched gleefully as our precious versel fell to be blinded. eatch time it appeared to be within my talons itching grasp to slay you perseverin denied me my hearts desire for revenge of my own. a right ive been denied four years! that does something to ones soul sutch as mine. ive waited a _very very_ long time to kill you, nona." insitintively she launched violet flame at deathbringer who natually countered a flame, cancilling eachother out resulted of steam.

"we fly due course west! fly!" nona dearly hoped her exausted hunting party had enough brains to hear her, she and hopefully the rest of them turning back to the setting blinding orange ball on the horizon. back towards korins nest and safetey. back to what nona realized were the many winged shapes of more night furys. all unfriendly. all hungry at the prospect of battling nonas hapless burdoned down furys. a smallish spiny dragon calmly pushed its way to the front and nodder her way with mock aknowlegement. "leader to leader it is. a new replaced the old" it said simply. exclamations of surprise whirled the albino fury around momentairily around to witness deathbringers recovered lizards surrounding them from the east. her mind quickly caculated that if she and her tired hunting party didnt push past these followers then they were surely dead. they were trapped. "i indeed say that it appears if youre stuck between a rock and i fiery place wouldnt you say?" commented leader loaw azeros with a mocking smile.

* * *

the news that maybe things wernt as peaceful as they seemed had escaped out of copperwings cave no thanks to denix-replay to spreaad like mold throught the nest. obuekhov swore shed hurt that dragoness next time she crossed paths. "show off; cant crush that pride can you?" she abydos the other major night fury trainers and korin sat on top of the nest itself so the assembled seething mass beneath them could all glimpse. questions kept being shouted from jaws up at the small ruler of his colony. "calm yourselves theres no reason to worry just yet! everything will be fine! things shall remain the way they always have!" a hush of doubt from those assembled below, then "your old blissful ways will not work! or maybe i didnt talk about how grave danger you all are? the more you have us all sitting doing nothing, the sooner theyll get here!" snapped a female in the crowd. obuekhov shut her ear frills: denix.

she raised herself onto her hind legs to make herself noticed. typical of her to want, no **need** attention at all times even in crysis. "i was there. was anyone else daring enough to follow my midnight flights? no! so im the only one that knows how mutch danger our colony is! as ive said many times theres a spy among you." rustles of instnt denial/glares back at her. "it flew straight to its hideaway and guess what? theres less furys then us but all under some kind of spell! worse still they all bowed before a courpose risin from her death! i recall her name! nightflight versel!" suspicious and hurt loks fixed up at korin who wilted slightly. "you still dont know any of this. it mightve been a ploy to get you to follow you here." denix was ready for the fallout. "i _know_ what i saw! you wernt there to see it! how would you know? if everyone here thinks im of no importance and the words i speak from my noble heart are empty then theres obviously little i can do for your staying alives sake. i cant fight a war for you; fight it yourself." she sniffed.

she padded away through the dragons around her to slither into the crowd. obuekhov pondered that she was pretty. prettir then her own muddy scales. did she have a mate in this sea somewhere? "shes right in a way." abydos began with a sigh. obuekhov fluttered her wings in surprise but listend. "not very long ago many of us heard of this and of two missing furys among us that are gone! were not certain whee they are but all the hunting trips have not returned tonight. i was going to have a mate and before i knew it i surrendered myself to whatever silverwingthefury was going to do, gave in so that nightflight stood a chance of remaining free. loaw okars fruitless obsession twisted my mind when i looked up at the stars. iit does things to the mind. you dont want to glance there, the enitity in the skies will warp your mind beyond all thought. then youll want to kill to achieve what your leader wants."

obuekhov drew alert at the words abydos spoke. the last hunting party wasnt back yet led by...she left the rock abd let her friend talk and sought around for the white albino fury with her eyes. finding no sigh of her obuekhov flew to the last place where true help might lie. she found her a slight ways from the gathering of the colony in her cave cleverly picking her extended teeth with a front claw. obuekhov made a face. at the sight of her denix-replay scowled at obuekhovs discusted expression. "what, cant live in my own nest and do what i want without being criticized about it? whaddya want?" "nona; she hasnt returned with the last party and those she guides she always flies back by now: i need your help and you could be a trainer too if i tell korin your pure heart. something mighttve gappend to her and i need your help."

at this denix flared her wings. she raged. "why should i care? you and your lot out there dont care a whim about what i thought. how are you any different that you believe all i say isnt worth listaning to?" obuekhov waited out her frusteration paitently until she got a dainty sniff from the other orange winged dragoness. "because nona and alot of others still believe i overworry too mutch and that i fret so. they just dont understand that about me personally. and you seem to feel that way. despite your pride deep down we share a common underestimated bond. i need your help just the two of us furys." denix laughed slightly, turning her backspines to obuekhov to pick her teeth daintily. "you need **my** help? sure. i dont trust that for any amount of time. go home, brown dragoness, go home while you still can." obuekhov fumed silently: why wouldnt the other just listen to what she asked. for all the life of her she suspected nothing natural was keeping nona and the other dragons from returning.

"youre just like all the rest of us here! understand that! youre no better then the rest of us nor will ever be! we freed all of you as we snapped our former enemy to reason. korin gave all you followers a second chance, lives a better far more comforterable place tolive out the remainder of your existance and didnt cast you out to fend on you own. we readily accepted you and fed your ravaged minds the truth. dont think all of us couldve left you out there confused and alone!" denix spat out something out of her teeth and glared at obuekhov angrily. "and you with it? i owe them _nothing_! all i am here for is to live eatch day to my fullest, maybe even be admired by other males. oh yah i still seek my mate before all that mess started. besides what has the ruler of this nest ever done for me?"

before denix could react a tail snaked around to whack denixs snout. she hissed at obuekhovs desperate expression. "now will you just listen? youre the only one that saw what you saw and i think my friend is in trouble. if another dragon of my kind was floundering in the waves being sucked out to sea would you help it?" "i would think it can simply flap its wings hard to escape water, err yes i would help them" mumbled denix at obuekhovs furious icey expression that showed how well she currently tolerated her smugness. "lets go scratch some night fury tail."

* * *

Nona was in the middle of chaos. No sooner then loaw azeros as the new leader after nona herself speak then both fractions of dragon followers swarm all over her poorely unprepared furys. A vermillion spray hit nonas snout and she left the follower shed clawed a gash n its wing, flying in hard to cover the three of her hunters flinging thier catch at loaw azeros followers. Nona bit a followers tail and as it whipped to face her snarling the albino scaled fury slashed its face. Cries of agony; nona saw a hunter helplessly topple from the sky asa confidant follower flicked the liquid off his claws. He looked up as a charging seething white mass crashed into her but too late to resist. She grabbed two smaller followers and used her strength to slam thier anvil heads together.

On the other side of the skirmish the hunters threw the last of thier catches of rabbit and vole at thier harassers. Loaw azeros personally was enjoying all this; a battle at last and against sutch incapably defenceless foes. Aranidae felt slightly sorry for the freed hunters opposing him now, it wasnt thier fault a strong resistant foe took them away from the god protectors guidance. Rather the fault lay with the dragoness posessing a hide of white maiking her way twoard him. loaw azeros easily snapped the neck of the havyset scared hunter facing him. his followers quickly found out how frihgtend nonas hunting party were of seeing thier life end and forgot that not everyone was. nona charged through the mixed fighting to lay eyes on deathbringer teasingly scaring the wits out of a stammering hunter. "clueless cateared lizard" she mumbled.

at last the followers crowded nonas hunters into a tight clump where limbs cemame locked together. not enough room to retaliate with teeth or talon. nona called out to remember what she tought some of them how to fight. nonas force lost seven of her two dozen out to hunt already. a striking loss of lives that couldve saved if nona flew faster to the nest before these transfixed dagons ambushed them. the sun set long ago leaving all the fighting in the dark but furys saw well in it. the followers lowered thier paws as one quite suddenly and her eyes fized on loaw azeros. "youre finished! unlike past leaders the one whom granted me keader says i can afford to be generous. give up your life willingly to my claws and your excuses for dragons can all go free, trust me right now we havw no quarrel with them. its you we want."

nona lentched her toothless gums in frusteration. shed led them into this chaotic mess. shed done this. if only shed gotten her innocent hunters home sooner. "dragon, what do you want?" "you loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen of course. hand her over and you can all go free. come with us to be shown the truth. you once saw it but this white one and others like her warshed your minds to the truth. while they make your stomachs fat and pamper your lives without allowing you to stretch those glorious wings at night, we exist as one directive!" silence greeted his words. loaw azeros flapped his wings up higher so his form caught the stares of slightly awed hunters and impressed followers alike. he circled the night frys below, lashing his unusual spicked tail.

"this muddled white dragon was once your leader! snodussen! i know her well for i willingly served her loyally for a time. but who really deserved our respect was perseverin" nonas ear fills pricked up at the dragon a year ago she tore her claws into without thought. "loaw dagny was viciously savage! despite her failures to get rid of the thing you fight alongside, she is a _lie_! why do you ask? because many of us doubted she could fufill our destiny the stars command we must do!" nona finally figured the type of night fury this one turned out to be: a sly sympathizing smoothtalker, very dangerous to these confused hunters of hers. whilest kahuakhaun had been a bully and alylitical mind, versel a deadly graceful lithe killer, ranak branarr to kill, perseverin a savage planner and nona herself a cool collected schmer: this aranidae was a conniving manipulator. he played with the thoughts or the feelings of other dragons to convince them of something. he didnt need to fight well when words cut deeper then any fireball.

nona didnt like to end any life but the god protectors will had tranced his brain too mutch. she would have to get rid of him. "well take you ethier way, nona. whats it to be?" a defint sarcastic shout came from behind them all. " _the answer is we run you through and take em back ourselves!_ " nona couldnt help rolling her orbs in amused disbelief as two night fury dragons exploaded into the outer ranks of loaw azeros followers she recognized obuekhovs brown scales immediately, the othe with orange spots and yellow tummy a mystery to her. that one was a blur of activity to beat back enemy furys before she flapped over to nona with a wild expression, almost like she enjoyed herself here in these grim circumstances. "heard you needed some rescuing from the forces of curruption. a thank you would be nice." what she gotinstead turned out to be: "wheres the others? we were ambushed. ive lost some of my party. they surronded us."

denix-replay gave nona a playfully hurt look. "is that all i get? ill take it." she flung her head up to miss the clawswipe at her eyes and flew off into the skirmish again. nonas violet fireball slammed into its eyes before it could persue denix. it turned on her and she blasted its face again. the forces now more evenly matched, nona denix-replay and obuekhov arytiss waded into the followers to disable them from kiling any more of the hunting party. but gradually the tranced furys grew confidant once again as there was fewer of them and more followers. "hes minee that lying lummox" cried denix gleefully, felling a dragoness about to blast a hole in a hunters flapping wings. obuekhov shouted for her to stop but had her paws full dealing with three of loaw azeros dragons and unable to stop denix from swooping after the leader. "hes mine!"

she found him trying to persuade a hunter. she slammed forcefully into his understummy from beneath and almost cutting her back open on the spines protruding there. loaw azeros laughed slightly and circled her looking for weakness. "this is the best you send after us? i wouldve expected someone like the ruler whoever it may be." denix puffed out a stifled snort. "you mean you dont **know?** oh this is just laughable then, leader of nothing. small in stature but more cunning then the lot of your floundering fools you dragged here. his father was the origional leader here: youe just a copy, too brittle to be of mutch use to your moon but a shining star for cowards to plase false hope in is that it?" aranidae flushed slightly. "it was unwise to challange me alone, young upserper." he cracked his tail around with the spikes on it and dug it into her back. her wings faltered momentairily as the pain took root.

she dug claws uselessly at his muzzle safeley out of reatch. "so mutch for your victory. rest well dragoness you wont be waking up anytime soon!" his claws dig into her stomach. she howled in pain! obuekhov broke forcefully through her attackers and saw the look of anguish on denix-replays muzzle, she refused to let that female bullheaded lizard meet her end before it began. but rescue didnt come from her, rather a series of bright purple balls from above pounded onto loaw azeros back. his head whipped up and took in the attackers with a roar of rage. dozens of new scaled night fuys rained down alkaline flames led by a familliar black body with slashes/speckles of yellow on him. former follower abydos loaw persvek took in the current situation carefully befire flinging himself into the tangles mass of brawling dragons. from then it became an all out battle! loaw azeros followers started fleeing in droves realizing the battle was lost and thier lives with it.

"what are you doing fight!" hollered aranidae as he whipped back and forth to keep track of what was happening. his smouldering eyes locked onto the bigger hulking form of deathbringer fleeing. "if you would like to face the might of dragons more then willing to mount your sad body on thier cave wall, go ahead! then they can spend the next many years telling your dead snout about what fools we were for losing our leader so fast!" still with his tail embedded in the floundering denix-replay he yanked his tail out and flew as fast as his wings cerried him from the three best fighters of nona obuekhov and abydos. "this is not the end" they heard him cry over his tail.

as soon as they all fled they had the hunting party land on the grass beneath the tall tees. some hunters practically sobbed into the comforting wings of nona who allowed them to. all the catch theyd gotten was gone in the ambush having been flung into followers faces to stave off death longer. a **special kind of pain** to abydos that learned of this reality the god protector again was controlling furys. denix appeared to be the most wounded though she tried hard not to show it. "for dragonsake drop your pride, it wont help you recover faster. you almost got yourself killed" abydos scolded to denixs moaning on the ground then saw obuekhov padding towards him. "and what were you thinking flying out of the nest without telling korin?" she asked how did they find her. he flintched. "i didnt: korin noticed your abcence where once you stood and so was this other dragoness here. he told me to gather a lot of less hapless dragons and find you. that wasnt that wise to escape. we nearly didnt find your party in time to prevent this atrocity."

a pitiful moan from beside abydos made him glare down at denix. "quit groaning; youre lucky youre alive. you nearly risked lives trying to save the day. youre a piece of work-" "she saved us and my idea actually. only my idea alone. she joined along. i know you trust me over her but she was bold to join me. we owe her our thanks." obuekhov inturrupted him because some of it rippled true. besides if she staved off punishment in some form then denix owed her next time. the female fury at that moment looked so flattered for a deed shed not exactly commited that she cackled painfully. "heh...i guess i did didnt i?" typical of her to take credit for it then she fainted. abydos rolled his eyes at obuekhov and padded on. they still had a painful flight back home to the colony that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_war! war has begun in the following year of the now known major threat of dangerous vipre loaw azeos aranidae and his new force of deadly nadder converted followers shadows coming desaster for another dragon species now currupted. the following takes place days after the cure blue oleandor proudly administered by rising night fury denix-replay loaw snarna mandalore cures the nest of the poision deathbringers ealier attack on the nest inflicted thier near death. things reach a boiling point as the god protectors influence grows this is thier story._**

two burly soldiers clad in the usual heavyset armor tramped past the restored parts of outcast village, holding something thier feared and intimidating high chief should find very intriguing indeed. true thhese soldiers of this village had only recently been turned from trainee into official outcast barberiians willing to do anything to serve and show toughness. theyd seen attacks before ready ti serve thier village dutfilly but not somutch that attack just recently the one where consisted if many kinds of dragons it was mainly the 'de nad' type to converge this time. highly unual thier chief noted. they hadnt ventured to take any animal life just go after the outcasts and set thier wooden buildings aflame, like they sought something. that couldnt be true could it? deragons were dragons still and untaimable accept a soward to its hie to tame sutch life. they both huied to thier chiefs great hall. letting the skleptical guards at th entrance know thier purpose they both heaved the massive multi doors into the hall itself.

alvin the teacherous of the outcast village sat on the far end, making a show of examining his fingernails. chipped and cracked with dirt from handling dozens of countless sowards. fair enough for a job like his. his thoughts kept drifting to that encounter when getting word his villagers had captued three tresspassers into his territory. how dare they cross his domain. wasnt alvin fierce enough? treacherous to be feared by alla or was some action needed to whip things back into place to restore that terror of his outcasts? sure other playfully always tested him like the berserker village far to his south, though its chief far too berserk for his liking. you had to have brute force to win wars, crush mountains level forests tame seas. even as a littler viking growing up alvin fiercely knew what he was to become. a mighty fist to bring down mercilessly on those wishing to stand against him.

most lickly that came to his village in the form of dragon raids. lots of them. when his villagers captured three young inturns near his border, he expected all toughend burst thier britches men. but what he got was intrestingly anything but. "tww boys barely worth feeding to my pet dragons should i see fto keep them alive upon capture and a girl" alvin thought aloud to himself. if only the choef couldve kept them longer ijnstead of that amazing sight his dazed eyes saw of them all riding happily away on the back of a 'nert furt' dragon. "il find em if its 'da last thing me does, yes me will." theyd escaped right from under alvins nose. that wouldnt do. not while the outcast tribe thrived within its walls. his village was in rather il shape from the beating those 'de nads' gave it burning up the place. alvin almosed hoped they _did_ come back: then theyd learn oucasts woulkd be ready this time and teach dragons that man won every time.

alvin scooped the cup of mead from the nearest table and raised to drink. "whaddya want?" he asked mufifly through his drink to the two outcast villagers stompinghis way. yes he knew they were there. dead along time ago sometime past in his hut at night if not for treachery. and no one did that better then alvin. "dont make me repeat meself." they approached with caution to alvin. the first banged his long staff on the ground at attention. "seaking of repeating theres been a bit of news we thought youd like to be informed about. we came as swiftly as we could." the chief slowly lowerd his mug to behold an omniously furious expression and a dripping beard. "i know everythingthere is to know but go on. make your point before me makings mine and mine are indefinately sharper." his meaty fist closed arpund the equally as big soward hilt. following the menacing gaze of thier choef the two villagers opend the fist not containing the staff to reveal a few smll many colored objects.

alvin leaped to his feet with a thunderous crash. by thor did he think what he thought he saw? the outcast dropped them into that mans hand. "found these on the trip to secure your borders, chief and thought them of particular intrest to your orders to find anything out of place. nert furt scales we are certain. what does this mean?" alvin closed hs fist savoring what this could be those beasts near again in reatch. and (another stiry night of the fury) otherwise from his own dragon trainer who wanderd off one time disbanding in the heart of that battle, hed brokerd a deal with the dark haired helmetless boy, one of three captured. of course the first was the usual dumb eager fir his age but the second...something about him stood out to alvin. it wasnt his puny size. nor his scrawnny frame. it was simply the addition of hidden confidance but a lack of haughty arrigance an eager trainee should have.

if 'nert furts' were near his village then that prexented hope that boy might be near. he and his stelthy band slipped away once not a second time will alvin make mastakes like those. "oie say youve done well. your findings shall be richly rewarded. now get out of me sight before i have your shoes in me hands." they stood attentively a moment more then traped heavy footed off. alvin needed more then an object then, somethig mire. rather a certain someone. he obtained this soul he had control over all dragons. and this soul wouldnt be that sly a second time. hed do whatever the chief wished him to do. a just made descovery. perfictly more time for relaxing in the great hall by himself. "we dont need dat dragon we need dat boy."

* * *

vipre loaw azeros aranidae, the fourth male leader of the god protectors followers, was dep in thought. but when wasnt he. one needed to be in a state like him to always be prepared for anything like sutch as the actions of a followers desertion. "plans within plans. a decent one to confuse the blind and a deeper plot to devistate thier anilization. something a certain night fury as my follower shouldve seen coming. oh bringer of death, youre not as wise as youd believe yourself to be. sutch a waste of life. if only youd stayed with me and all would remained alright in your slightly deranged murderous killing posession of the one i will lay claws on in the end. and by my order death is coming for you for doing things your own ways." the leader thought aloud, clentching his frontal claws and spiked tail twitching restlesly at his ability to use it.

then he forced his limbs to relax, as tense as they often got these days at the slow completion of the moons plans. he wouldnt let others like his own loyalists to see his tension. "through me i make my naddes more bold. i may not posess the pr4fict swiftness of night furys by my side anymore, and i may not know what your murderous mind is doing, bringer of death but that matter shall soon be asessed." even now loaw azeros wasnt alione: he being the only fury surround by many followers all deadly naddes flapping alongside to his lead. they had one destination. the combined and rather sad nest of furys formerly allied with aranidae. they wernt going to try abnd turn them anymore. rougue deathbringer was right irrotatingly about his instance that the blind be elimiminated. grugingly aranidae would give that brute credit for only that.

the leaders thoughts calmly continued. "even when i served loaw perna and others before her i drempt myself as something more. a figure willing to do what i needed to do to complete those plans my leader had in mind. i saw many eected, all fail. and i began to doubt myself. how long would we remain shunned and pushed back to our hideouts? and then it happend, that terrible time that eve, that even when the battles around me halted i saw her change. loaw perna became blind. i hadnt seen it happen befoe but right then i knew for sure that she wasnt our leader anymore." aranidae gave the nadders flying closest to him a venomuus seartching look to see if theyd caught the rare hurting flashing behind his always confidant collectiveness. they hadnt. "and i thought, this was the worst thing to have possibly ocurred to me: me aranidae the follower of my night sky. just kill me now, blinded dragons. i wanders brokenly flying thriugh the land. hope it seemed was lost. what was i to do wthoiut a leader to strengthen us? without her i felt empty. all of us were rogue."

for a rare moment his calm aura slipped, just the briefest smouldering sourness and a faint anger, spasmed his body. "how those...dragons...will try and try like were a plague to this land to stop us. when we are actualy saving it." aramidae flapped on and remembered more recently. "many many times ive fekt so mutch loss and emptyness. now i only feel pity for those that are blind. the loss is over. i am reborn." for indeed when snodussen became the obsessin of the brutes plan to kil again, the dragonessa nona they were broken that day. the smart knew when to flee. him deathbringer and a few others while the rest, the _stupid_ dragons and dragonesses were blinded. "roaming the land on sagging defeated wings we remained leaderless. tension i felt between those of us left to our broken selves feared violence would lash ourselves further into ruin. no one to direct us accept the god protector. and it semed to we that were left thought it strange even it gave us no direction."

"i was a nothing night fury but my mystifying ability to win wars. my follower just doesnt understand: rushing muzzlefirst into situations will get him dead. my tongue...my abilitys grew more powerful as my confidance grew to sway others tomy will when i of all things was made leader. my stars gave me the honor every fury seeks, the eve i rise a secind body of a fury from the grave. now immore confudant then ive ever been. deathbringer will not catch you, abydos and those that choose to follow, we will for we are almost upon you. the time has arrived to come for you. thanks to a certain little dragon within you we know where you are. with two of the others under my leadership obeying i, what and how many more shall i sway along my merry journey?" loaw azeros and hos legion of nadders were supplied with a follower in his fraction. the doomof all those night furys was coming for them. "oh nona and others, if only you knew me better for i am **the** **devil you know**. im itching for a fight." and a fight aranidae would have.

* * *

sigh: so hot even for a creature like her. the brown night fury stood n all four paws, stetching out her cramped wings legs body and tail. shed been dutfilly lying down beside the small oasis in the sandy desert for over two days now. she was lost, tired and exausted. mostly the last. but she had two good reasons for remaining in this bistering wasteland. the dragon glanced down. deeo worry and heartache clawing up her insides at the stil form of the familliar flesh and blood lying so utterly prone. a gash with vermillion on the lower half of its face and chin wa licked clean by the fury awhile ago. obuekhov didnt like the taste of blood but she was one of three night furys who knew this boy from lucky encounters past. one of threew who vowed to protect him sence the days when the first two tranced leaders kahuakhaun and especially loaw dagny perseverin promised to hunt the doy down to end him.

obuekhov hoped it didnt mind her saliva when it woke up. if it did. she utterd the name of the one with dark thoughts "deathbringer, so true to your vile name. soneone needs to hunt you down." for indeed the fight between him and another who lay not to far away was the second reason obuekhov stayed here. they boy hadnt stirred nor had the also female night fury dragoness whod been on the losing tail of a battle with deathbringer. she stirred now suddenly two days after being floped by obuekhov near the oasis. she had alot of explaining to do. her garbled shut-eyed words were garbled ay first until finally the brown scaled fury heaved words. "gahhh the pain. my eye. it hurts, curse that dragon." making sure the boy was safeley tucked under a wing obuekhov glanced coldly at the twitching sprawled form of the other female ways away. "i dont feel at all sorry for you, denix-replay. ive no idea what youve been doing out here; but it has nothing to do with heliping us or our cause." she growled

"she slapped her tail on the sand behind her in agression. "youre lucky i could find the strength in me to place this two legged near the water here sagfe from harm, fly back, and _drag_ your sorry self every intch of the exausting way back here. i cluldvr just left you ther to rot. you owe me this, denix. so start treating korin and the othes you thrive with in the nest with respect and i do listen, so dont call me deaf ears again." her anger spent obuekhov waited to see what the dragoness reaction wiould be and if what deathbringer had said two days ago wasnt true. for dragonsake she sure hioped that brute lied about it all. if not? "ooh kook...someone cares to comment to me? why should they? argh my eye...doesant all dragons...know who i am?" obuekhiv chose the dragonesses name carefully "denix-replay?" the female didnt realize the one named denix was listaning rather then seeing her targets dustance by the sound of her tone and to keep her talking. her entire snout hurt from the damage that brute did to her especially her eye.

"you sad sad dragoness. oh that name doesnt exist anymore but fel free to resume calling me a nonexistant name. heh, has no soul heard of mandalore? i am loaw snarna. that name mean anything to you and yours?" in fact it did and it made obuekhovs blood go cold. distacted for a moment she nearly didnt hear loaw snarnas snide "the silent treatment i get then: im absolutely flatterd by the silence. make all that of me that you will." loaw snarna hadnt moved mutch where she lay splayed pathetically near the waters edge. "you must be one pf those blind furys" loaw snarna mutterd again still upsidedown. her paw hoverd over her closed eye, her sides heaving deep hurting breaths. she moaned in pain. "but it appears im alive. he will be happy to hear this at least, once this body recovers."

obuekhovs paws tenced at that mention on a twisted soul shed already guessed his name. "no not him." ever so slowly loaw snarna rose weakly, in no fighting condition away from the oasis. she still hadnt glanced at the other dragoness. her breath was audible perhaps battling to stay consious. "my leader knows what every other drago should know: the truth. displeased but reasinable when the time comes with my...errot this time, because i dont make dragons fly away purposely. im just one dragoness doing what is right. purity. its something alot of yours strive to avoid. witch is why i will so happily do **this!** " obuekhiov didnt see the prepatred atttack of loaw snarna until it was far too late. finally judging where her foe was by hearing and suddenly whipping her snout to stare with huntresses instinct directly at her, she summoned strength during that time for a mighty leap.

the other was helpless as loaw snarna surged to crash into her side. "get off of me denix you arrogant baboon!" her other eye remaining shut for now she gargled a strangled laugh. "what, and have no fun with you? hah i rather like the way you way of talking mutch without emphysis in action, so now youl be in the middle of it. what a joke." denix slammed into her side very near the form of the two legged obuekhov stoofd protectively over. so thats what shed hid from sight. theres an easy remedy fir that. "where are the others?" she fought off denixs tries at raking into her wing and distanced her once ally with a hurled fireball. loaw snarna crinkled her muzzle in that odd way of thinking without really seeming to. "hmm dragoness thats a good question: turns out i have a **great** answer. aranidae sebnt me out to be rid of a follower of his. but sience hes not here i guess youll have to do. where are the other night furys? killing yours."

* * *

nona and abydod former followers and the other a third leader for a time, pertched menacingly on the rock edge of the cave. thier exprssions were anything but friendly. theyd shooed off the other two other clueless night furys guarding the cave so its lone occupant didbt escape. nona and abydos had some things to clear with themselves to the little dragon male sitting smugly in the center of the cave on his hauntches not attempting to even flee all this time or wilt under the two larger furys cold glares. theres two rather important souls out there that theyd come to ask first. "wheres obuekhobv and the one gone missing denix-replay?" the reason the smaler dragons smugness ws existant on his jaws was due to his run in with vipre loaw azeros aranidae, the male to replace nona as leader of warped dragons, twisting his own mind as well to be like them. all three dragons promised to shield this small one from being influenced and so had failed. "oooh i have no idea what youre talking about. why dont you two fly away and get back to doing what dragons like you two do hm? there are no answers to be had here im afraid" copperwinthefury sniffed."

noting the lack of expression tinging the dragoneses muzzle he continued with a laugh. "you know, i come to take back what i did utter earlier: i am more like my father, because then when i do grow more powerful in my size and imtimidation, my powers themselves with my moon shall also double. whoever he was i do not remember but he said he was powerful, and aggressive. maybe i will even be loyal follower. so you see you cannot stop me or the truth from falling, dragon, no one can. its amusing to watch you all try though. why do you waste your precious time? just give in. im going to be like my father. theres nothing you can do about that." he finished with unwavering finality. unthinkingly her claws shot out into the stone. she leaped witin intches of the littler furys with a vicious look in her snout and in her orbs that abydos hadnt seen in a long time. "stop the mystery talk, we see right though it. you most certainly are a part of this of us wonder why you have not escaped yet. i will ask one moe time: **where** is obuekhov?"

korin simply looked up unconcerned into her fierce snout silently. abydos saw edgingly the way that nonas wings hoverd slghtly raised in threat and the biting edge in her usual calm tone. "dont become her again" abydos warned gently puting a paw on her hide. like her old self, once apon a time nona was the leader previous to loaw azeros as snodussen, the darker part that nona still didnt compleately feel had left when her friends helped free her mind! nona had problems with her dark side ever sience that day a year ago, like it never left her after that day. nona spun to face abydos with a sharp hiss. "sont toutch me befire i tear your tail off!"something in her allies muzzle mustve awakend her sences because nonas orbs immidiately softend as did her stiff posture. "abydos im sorry im-" "if youre quite finished?" sniffed am amused copperwing, still havingg not moved from his sitting position.

the makings of a thin smile goasted across his retracted teeth; the real dragon twisted by the god protector beneath the act hed thrown up for a while to confuse those closest to him. "very pretty. id call his outburst intresting behaviour for a dragoness. but then he told me you were once leader is it? the great one? not so great now are you." korins tone held not trace of respect more a strong hint of scourn. nona and abydos also knew by 'him' his leader aranidae. "drop your caring act we see through it like ice" nona tightly utterd trying to restrain her darker temper. korin shrugged his wings visably. "i dont need to. not now. i dont see why i hid it that long. that other dragoness, wjerever sjhe is figured me out first. admittedly im silently impressed she studied me that long. my act eventually served its purpose. i did hope it lasted longer but im here still arnt i? im not concerned about my fate...though may i now say i pity yours. there coming for you."

abydos startled in surprise. he didnt posess that worrisome and possible hex-power as obuekhov wer evakyl arytuss. he was subdued and quiet for long times. wht he wasso well at decieving perseverin in her very nest two years ago. "him who?" korin smiled fullynow. "oh did i ferget to mention that my leader even now fly toward my nest? i still believe its mine. you all just dont understand."his gaze suddenly seemed to fixate beyond the two fuys. "why dont you ask them?" they turned around exoecting to be tricked but tense as nona was with restraint abydis saw the dawning menace first. "common" he shouted tugging nona after her. "yes thats right the darker fate is upon your dragons! it was all because of me! go fly! after allim not going anywhere!" after all where was he to go? copperwing called bitingly after them. rescue had arrived. oh yes nona now did recognize those shapes on the horizon and getting closer. but they wernt recognizable as night fury wings signling a smaller hunting party. they both saw many wings out there abd they wernt even thier species.

thier didtant calls behgan reatching thier ear plates. no one had noticed or seen thier situation yet. "get ready! the deadly nadders are attacking! come and fight as one! remember what i tiught all of you! fight for your vey selves!" they called flying past the shadowed entrances to caves. and just like that the many shapes of deadly naddders poured into the nest in the dozens. countless multicolored dozens of them. sience the last time abydos tangled with these newer twited minded dragons in the human village upon descovering what the last night fury had been up to (another story night of the fury), the nadders had only gotten one description: dangerous. evenbefire copperwuings furys could scramble out of thier caves the enemy were winging down to an opaning in the rock, exstending thier tailspines and hirling them right into those caves. the cries of pain were aleady overwhlming abydos:more wonds more desctruction.

"not again aranidae no more battles. youre mine. i will turn your ambitious soul or break you."without realizing it nona was flapping behimd unsue where shed be most needed. most licky in this gathering mayham everywhere. "where are you gioing? an attack like this was to be expected. dont die when we need to stick together all these years." abydos refused to see the pain on nonas snout as she said this. "theres only one dragon imlooking for. h4e may be the dissappearance of the two others. who knows where obuekhov and denix are. seeking aranidae will help me find elusive answers. hes the master of that." even as he said this abydos eyes flitted abnout in the mob of followers for sigh of the leader. so mutch intently seartching that he nearly attacked nona right beside him. "then if its him you seel then im conming with you. well fight him together."

* * *

dspite the cirsumstaces obuekhov sensed she was stronger then her opoonent who clawed at her and peering at her with one good eye. "what did hge to do you?" the brown coated hex-fury asked in her self concern of others. denix was already weak as evidence of that battle exausting her energies. secretly obuekhov didnt want to harm denix but she couldnt just leave or abandon the two legged still not moving near the lush water nearby. she sighed. another good soul turned foul and tainted by glanccing up at the stars sometime during the furys. shed seen so many transfigured as sutch so many times now that the dragoness wasnt that surprised anymore by the countless night furus who had succumbed. but things were better off oddly without her ally nona/anodussen as thier leader, at least aranudae though devious could be delt with in time. as denixs attacks gradually weakend her taunts began. "whatcha thinkin'? finding ways t bring the mighty me down so soon? we havent reatched the fun part yet, and i look forward toit oh so mutch. come on play with me. have some delight just befoe i destroy you, and dont worry il save the puny boy for last."

somehow the words were more dark and sinisterly voiced then not in the tance the god protector held sway over her mind. obuekhiv didbt want to kill her. there ust be a way to snap that fury out of it without doing more damage like her previous attacher did. then obuekhov had her idea and normally those didnt come to her mind mutch. she would have to use that power sje didnt dare use. another furys life was worth saving. so what if her scaled leader secoverd this? readying herself in a break from fighting the tainted dragoness, obuekhov stared hard at loaw snarna and and at last opend her mind to the link that shed felt remain sience she broke free of the trance shed ben in shotly after silverwingthefurys show of force triumphed over the two nests. shed left her mind unguarded during a later battle with her former first leader far larger then her and another follower of his in the first four years past at the time nightflight versel was still alive.

obuekhov had felt the moons distaste fo keeping her alive, striking through its link to her to drain her power flowing through her, leaving her wreathing helplessly on the ground. for as a follower her body housed the moons evil devine lust for power flowing within her veins to inceease the need to kill. the moon couldnt do that. so it gave the transfigurated night furys the will alteration and power to do it, making a formerly free caring creature a tool of aggression, hate and tainted of mind. of course the effect on eatch furys personality was never the same depending on who it tranced. that also memt that those furys energies in them were bound to the god protector, and unless they snapped free and all that was granted to them upon being alterd compleately, the moon could drain that power away making the unluckly perish with the loss. obuekhiv had nearly died that time as kahuakhan wached gleefully.

the most time shed been brought so low, if not for that help of that girl and boy shed be dead. shed vowed to never use her hex-powers again but just maybe just this time she could do this. she needed a way to push the influence from her opponents mind. at first she felt nothing then flintched as if another two legged had pricked her in the heart with those infameously metal teeth. all the overwhelming crushing twistedness of the stars, the feeling to push out anything it felt unpure a hunger to posess another dragon: this must be what it felt like to the followers all the time. this feeling sence being freed obuekhov hadnt experienced in her mind for a very long time and the suddenness of it all at once sent her reeling to close her linkage through her hex connection. shaking herself tp ragain her senses she dudnt see that loaw snarna had hung back luckily for her. she did hear her snide voice full of it.

"well whatever just flitted across your face and ears was most terriably amusing. do it again! and dont bore me to death while youre doing it.." she still had one eye shut from deathbringers injury to it. obuekhov knew loaw snarna was baiting her but that crushing control threatening her was something beyond the furys terror. all the more need to snap denix free. part of this felt like obuekhovs fault in the end: she hadnt done enough to include her. she felt a shudder shoft her wings as all those pieces fel into place. "i didnt invest time into making her feel welcome. oh its all my fault. she felt lack of attentiveness so she left us. and aranidae easily got his talons on a dragon like you." she finished glanceing at loaw snarnas half intrested expression. shed begun kicking up clouds of sand to entertain herself while obuekhov didnt fight. "something like that, yes. now fight me or stay out of my claws reatch. youre not the quarry my leader asks i seek. im sill alive but once i recover hell regret laying me so low. truely youre not that intresting."

seeing the lack of reaction on her muzzle, the dragoness still regaining her senses from opaning her mind, loaw snarna took off abruptly into the approaching wall of sand howling into the oasis as a menacing sandstorm. "find me if you cannnnn dragon! or die trying! i dont care witch!" she shouted back. denix had took hwer chance and escaped. obuekhovs goal had failed.

* * *

loaw azeros the leader didnt mutch participate in the elimination of furys like him. it wasnt exactly that sutch acts scared him a the fact hed rather secretly have these fus back despite the god protectors will he wipe them all out instead. but itd made him and all under him as they all were now didnt it? it somehow knew in the end what mattered not aranidae. besides killing wasnt his strongest ability so he let his followers stick to that. "id rather turn those who are unwilling or not able to see the path to enlightenment, sway them were not as evil as we appear. why are they so stubborn to remain in the dark? even i cannot understand thier ignorance" loaw azeros shook his head unsatisfied. "dont be sssso disssappointed ssso ssssoon. the otherssss sssserve well in this place. your leadership hasss served you well. others try to ssspoil usss but thossse beneath i are unssstoppable. remember thisssss" came the flat voice of of the night sky just then into the leader.

loaw azeros was intelligant enough to know submision and nodded aggreably. then he had another plan: perhps he could call through his link to ask who created him to find another. "call upon the one i seek. the dragon. find him for me. speak into his brain and call him to my side. he needs not hide anymore. he will show the blind who we really are." that done and hearing no hissing thought speak back aranidae in the mass of deadly nadders strained to see where the dragoness who presented the greatest trouble to them all hadnt perished yet by a nadder and if she was still his to savor fighting. it took hos seartching orbs some time to pick her out:the one deathbringer called nona or loaw perna as her leaders title and a mostly onyx scaled male where battling that swarm of his followers desperately to avoid being impaled by their tail spikes. the two night furys had the huge advantage of fluid movement and speed but the nadders had accuracy and more variety of weapons, loaw azeros noted.

it was almost like a mad dance in the air to stay alive. "the night furys shouldve belonged to me. me!" he growled a but resentfully watching the blinded foes start to turn the tables. "those resistant three to rip them away from us. if the nadders shall not finish you then i shall" he mutterd confidant once again, flapping in a bust of movement toward the skirmish. he was just in time to see a few nadders fly the opposite way from a few well placed bites of the furys extended teeth into the wings of nadders,. the leader had to be watchful of flying darts nearly undetectable flying randomly through the air. as his folowers closed in around the twosome again his voice thunderd with command. "no leave them! they belong to me now! we have killed many more of thier kind its my turn! leave them to me i shall deal with them!"

the nadders swfitlky recognized the voice of thier night fury leader and flapped off silently leaving a single smaller black dragon flapping aways way from them. alone. he wore a dark snile. "well well well if it isnt the pesky prey a follower of mine so possessively sought. sndussen! the one before me and still would be if not for others turning you away. though i feel strangely pleased that has come to be. for it means it grants me the pleasue of killing you. there is no forgiveness." nona and abydos saw he was readying himself for the fight gleefully. they also saw something in his eyes: hunger to have nona all to his own. nona narrowed her eyes. "you will not fly this time there is no escape." of all the reactions came to the leader loaw azeros threw back his head and laughed loudly, briefly exposing his special chest spikes sharp enough to cut scale.

it went on for a time, that night fury leader, there in his element with his followers ending dragon life after life. "you think im going to flee this time? foolish dragons, i have no quelms of leaving, this nest is ours. the new home of the nadders. and mine"his eyes contained an unnatural amount of vengeful poision while his pierced into thier own. "when where finished with your rebellion at last therell be no need to be so misjudged as all will be friendly and welcoming to us. all it takes is a simple chage in perception: regrettably for some of us now dead none of you ever take it. now while past leaders before me fall i shall not. because of what i have up here: the ability tp communicate trough the moon." flicking his swaitchblade like talons out, steadying his wingbeats, swaying his fameously spade long tail readily. challanging them.

"you cant beat us both" abydos warned looking toward this eventual moment. "actually i can but why dirty up my paws or scales when i can have someone do it for me." casually dodging the spray of nadder darts came copperwing, ruler of the furys or until recently had been, now follower to the larger. the puzzle was already soled some time ago thanks to denix-replay studying him secretly and understanding his false way of thinking. all this nona and abydos knew full well about now, and were not that surprised to see thier close friend made into sutch a wicked tool by this leader. so it was true in a way that the spiked tailed leader was the most plotting of them all. korin casually, though mutch smaller then his leader, winged alongside hovering there with faster flapps then the other. now they were equal.

however it wasnt in the chaos around them that those two would fight nona nor abydos in double battle. thier attacker made his precence known from directly below as he slammed into the larger, teeth all ready to tear. "you are bold aranidae. attacking those two with only a child to aid you. boldness is useful, has served me very well in my own plans. idiocy however on your part is not." aranidae caught a glimpse of a larger then normal night fury in his face trying to rip it off; his methods were brutal and swift but loaw azeros wasnt decenceless, lashing his long tail around and biting it into his back. the attckers roar of defiance resounded in aranidaes audio resecptirs as he backed away from the appendage as he could for his enemys often did that.

"i see youre still alive and well i see. my folower didnt finish her job i sent her to complete. but she made a mess of youre red oozing jaws. thats a start. and now you attack me thinking im too slow witted to notice? my tail and hind leggs will run you through, then return my task to the dragoness i will destroy without your help. see her there? she is mine!" his attacker he saw was the back brute deathbringer whiped his head briefly to nona and abydos hovering unsure and confused ways away. shoving aranidae off him he surged, a huge black mass od growing self consuming hatered, straight at the albino dragoness. she braced herself but aranidaes calm voice stopped him. "unlike thier fate, my follower, you still have a choise. if you recall your useless way of resistance quite like the blind w lay to waste even now, i can find it to forgive all this. there was a tense silence as the cries of the good furys cerried on. "if you continue your brazen unthinking ways youll simply be another night fury my followers and i have to kill on our victorys eve! think about it."

ever so slowly with the icyist expression thus far deathbringer wore sience being seduced, he winged once more to face a darkly thoughtful loaw azeros, swaying that tail of his challangingly. "that is what got us nowhere in the first place, aranidae: thinking and little but. why do i strike out on my own? youre incapable! i see that now as i see i posses the raw power you lack in action. its done. your loaw snarna failed to lay me low as yoy so bluntly intended. stay out of my way: let me complete my hearts desire here and now. or believe me i wont be sorry for wha happens to you too" he growled. aranidaes orbs briefly flitted to nona and the other male onyx scaled fury still hovering away off unsure at the current confrontation, to insure they didnt leave, then returned to face his supposed follower. the leader needed to show those blin lixars what it meant to be strong: not an appeerance of one.

"then what? will you be truely happy with your accomplishment? perseverin, snodussen nor loaw okar did. i will. you dudnt halt to tuely plan out all outcomes. rushing into situations will allow the blind to happily feast off your foolishness, bringer of death. if you allow them to. theyll make you weak and turn you. break that witch you wish to see truth. only by keeping your head and not losing it to those two through a disgusting obsession to rid her first will you succeed. didnt think id pick up on your hearts desire to slay nona? i see it all over your snout, as if you rush her youll not be not moments later a dead salamander that eagerly rushed in to get himself dead, thinking her slow and witless. its almost amusing were it not for the fact it confuses your true destiny to follow me." loaw azeros began working his magic. deathbringer hissed sharply in his way of stopping the dragon continuing any further.

in his threatening way of manner deathbringer appeared very menacing. "i am already one of yours. i strike out on my own because i have to. the god protector allows me but you do not. this says something about my leaders willingness to do the job more then simply sit there and dream about it." the brute made the first charge. aranidae waited until his follower was within reatch then reared around suddenly to swing his tail at the brute. he stopped in time to avoid the swinging appendage. "you like fighting? you could be doing that even now to the blind. but blind dragon that he himself is he chooses not to. rebellious he remains, though a very annoying one. where is loaw snarna?" seemingly unaffected by his failure to affect wounds on his attempts he waited for the brute to make is next attack. "dead if shes lucky. if not maybe the humans found her or the other furys stumbled upon her rambling carcass. i dont really care. you all really waste my time. first i will destroy you then i will do the same to her. you cannot stop me, aranidae not this time. what i truely desire is Nona and that dragoness my claws shall have or my name is not deathbringer!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**denix missing and turned against those she cherished in her own way by a poisoned tongued night fury, the nest on the verge of decimation, its dragons scattered and being executed, a boy long ways from home, alvin the treacherous amassing his forces against a peaceful one, the dragon known as deathbinger scheming to be rid of his leader and destroy his peaceful foe; these are the final days leading up to the end of all as night furys know it. all being ever thretend by the god protector. these fateful parts under vipre loaw azeros aranidae are thier story part 2.**_

it was quite unheard of for a boy, all muscular but in a more muscular kind of way and a thatch of curly dark hair, atop a creature only mostly glimpsed at night the seasoned vikings ever yonder called a 'nert furt' the rarest of dragons used to raiding thier scatterd villagers. for a second time in a four year perious a viking again rose these creatures. the twenty year old boy was named blueflame, though his once alive married wife ixoa jackson called him john. the dragons name in dragonic was once obuekhov. if nature couldve spoken it mightve laughed at the pure picture of that pair. who rode creatures like that anyway? would not the little viking clearly in turn ram a soward into its backspines? wouldnt the dragon maybe eat him as a nice tasty snack or burn him if he wasnt? the answer is no they wouldnt.

for blueflame loved dragons especially 'nert furts' and this uniue dragon hed seen several times and gained his trust not to hurt him, and obuekhov on her part promised herself along with two other friends that day the eve of a terrible battle to protect the boy from harm from others wishing to. and they were out there all right. the old menaces after him in the form of night furys twisted beyond rational thinking like loaw dagny perseverin, a scar faced savage female vowing to be rid of the boy no matter what else, and shortly later one of obuekhovs best friends nona! though those had blissfully eroded threats stil remained with the deadly nadders and its sole night fury leader vipre loaw azeros aranidae. sly as he was he hadnt yet targeted the human child. luckily for all obuekhovs allies. obuekhov recalled how her journey had stared out a crazy few days ago: noticing a particular absence of another dragoness the scales an intriguing mottle of orange and mostly black hadnt shown up at the nest.

not that obuekhov really bothered to notice; denix-replay was one of those frostily irritatingly not so suitably arrogant furys not stopping to rally put heart into what came out of her jaws. but since the nest became whole with all the furys being freed from a 3 year transfiguration its elected peaceful ruler thought all should stick together. so obuekhov began worriedly asking around. no sign of her. soon she found that denix was not even in it. she set off secretly on her own to find the at times annoying dragness. her seartch took her a long time but led her into the desert. and thats where she did indeed find denix, looking very much dead and its attacker, a tranced male very familiarly evil and murderous, threatening the boy now on obuekhovs back. he didnt look so healthy then ethier. luckily the black dragon uttered that she wasnt his target, denix weirdly attacked him first so he retaliated. denix had roused herself after two days and revealed shed become one of those tranced creatures and was the better for it.

that was the worst news obuekhov had heard all day. how? why and when did this tragedy occur? the answers now renamed elusive because shed escaped after grappling. with the two legged otherwise stranded here obuekhov offered her back to him for a ride. she didnt know how well these creature enjoyed flight fir they hadnt the wings she did but this human sure did from the sounds of his cries of delight: she let him. she needed mutch relaxing. so here they were back to the nest obuekhov decided to see the health ogf it. the night furys there could be trusted, though clueless siejce being freed so they might not know how to react when she git there. but assuredly they dared not attack the poor thing like they mightve on sight by the order of perseverin.

a voice above distracted her. "so if im alive are the other dragons? i know you dont probably get me but the tone you might right? this flying is thrilling and all but where are we heading to? you seem to want to help me instead f end me, witch im grateful for let me noit forget that. my chieftain might not share the same thoughts. how about yor side? youre an intelligent creature arnt you?" obuekhov consited offering a respince then remembered past times when this very two leggeds look of confusion when growled to. so she turned her snout to slightly take in the anxious looking flesh and blood upon her. no it wasnt worth replying. her mind was already spinning how to get an elusive deathbringer and denix-replay freed. after all if theres one thing obuekhovs worried mind already know it was that they had so many problems and so little time.

* * *

there was once a nest full of the most mythical thought blissfully peaceful creatures, all sleek and streamlined. there was a nest full of all powerful night furys. hunting and maintaining thier own order. many nests like this in fact. it turns out not all was well: one night fury of significant size, silerwinthefury and his not as popular borne son copperwingthefury, was not content by the current order of things (another story of nightflight and nona). oh, he didnt seem the overly boastful type or bragging. more a loud sneer-or to those he felt jelus of. his eye alit on the rulers position, a position he fe felt entitled to and grew more darkly possessive of and wouldnt stop until he had it and old other furys what to do. this obsession began to worry ho son also called korin until it seemed it was all silverwing prattled on about with little else n mind.

he almost didnt hear about his fathers secret departure in the dead of night to try and challenge the female peaceful ruler at that time, finding silverwing losing and his usuall pride broken. he had not seen his fathers hatred so strong; his ego collapsing, for when someones pride stuck that high it had a long way to fall. the rules were to fight for her posessuin if wished for all furys to observe to prevent cheating chaos. silverwing had not done that. the loser was supposed to concede. korin begged his father to stop:P surprising the mad deranged dragon did stop and his decision to leave the nest forever without his son. **_then see how well you do withiut me_** were his venomous words flung defiantly over his wing and that appeared to be the end of it. no one knew that night, and it wouldve been extremely wise to follow him secretly. someone close to him shouldve sobered up silverwing telling him he was not alone not betrayed not hated.

then his nefarious tragedies long after his death would never have happend. but litend silverwing had not, and that ruling position of that nest wouldve be his desire of it was the last thing he did. no longer did that dragon care about how well he dud on hunts or even his son: his muzzle glanced up at the moon gloomily...and that was the first the night furys learned of the entity in the sky called the god protector. it feasted upon that seething furys hatred and warped him into a true monster with new body markings and a new name: loaw okar kahuakhaun. maybe of silverwing had looked away in time before he was fully tranced none of this would've happened and the nests out there might notve gone through the tragedies they had...but he hadnt! back the newly named loaw okar swooped, consumed by greed and now armed with a divinely killing lust akin o power the moon shared with him to win the nest, but publicly this time as a demonstration how foolish were the furys and then he killed the ruler.

kahuakhaun now leader, he led his personally converted furys into a flight path of kill or convert like tje moon wished until a climatic battle between those annoyingly escaping conversation and his followers, leading to his death. he was freed but not to stave off his mistaken death at dragon nonas talons. shortly after a year passed with the followers in disarray loaw dagny perseverin became the terror of the land. her time as second leader, a concerned dragoness originally named valdis in the first nest kahuakhaun seized, was murderous and long of lasting. but all her plans failed in the end. she ar first blamed a two legged boy for all this. then bringing it in her own power to rid the moon pf the prime threat of nona but herself, so that _she_ could be remembered by those not tranced how mightily savage she really was. despite the freed dragonesses greater strength, loaw dagny almost won there on that cliff-side jutting out to a stormy sea.

but perseverin in her mad deranged lust to toy with nona committed a wromng move in allowing nnas orbs to fall on the moon behin her wing. that was all it took: a single mistake of one leader to mold another. the nwilling defeated fury was quickly conerted and threw a shocked perseverin into the sea. again, the saddened followers thought this was the end of them. not this time for the god protector made thier greatest foe thier most coldly stiff merciless leader yet. in her time she did many truely gruesome spiteful acts that began to get alot of her followers talking, particularly those once loyal to nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful in dragonic) headed by a dragon larger then the rest (deathbringer). thankfully her reign dint last long with the help of some old dragon and human allies.

lower position follower vipre loaw azeros aranidae was surprised when the moon made his leadership position official just before raising its new hoist body out of the grave. perhaps it was his manipulative magical tongue. by then not many night fyrys served him, being freed in a massive wave of roars. it was over for the traned dragons left or so it seemed. it was a seesaw battle since then: a dragon abydos once a foloower himsekf stumbled upin a secret mission of the leader, while a reluctant agreement of the last tranced dragon led an attack on the nest on the nest by deathbringer, he aquired a n bretheren instead. so the attack merely was a destraction. the deadly nadders believed loaw azeros growing stronger smoothtalikng voiced and proved tier effectiveness on a human village. that wasnt the only threat: an ilness began rapidly spreading among the nesting night furys at about the same time, traced to the attackers deathbringer harassed them with.

the cure denix-replay st out to find against the wishes of korin led her into capture by the same outcast village the the nadders set about destroying. that wa when versel as the moons possessed corpse **talked** to the human boy. despite it all they all made oit alive and denix found the cure. deathbringer too joined the fray but reluctantly withdrew from the pitched battles between humans on the ground and rebellious uninfluenced nihght fuys in the air, promising death on nona. loaw azeros grabbed some from denix to cure the followers on his end. this done and frustrated but not defeated he stumbled on the combined nests little ruler dragon korin flying out one day to be alone...straight into the embrace of aranidaes followers. an elaborate plot was then devised between leader and follower, seen through by the eyes of a resting denix-replay quickly after. a plan that almost succeeded with obuekhovs abydos and nonas 'departure'. or so korins fooled mind thought.

he sent all his nadders to attack that nest one final time with orders to leave no dragons alive, to sieze the nest as thiers. however not all was well within his leadership. deathbringer had abandoned for his own reasons to rid them all of nona just as perseverin once thought and his young dragon converted had yet to be what aranidae wished. so her they all were now in the nest consisting of all the freed furys, with a tranced ruler in thier midst and nadder followers ending lived all around. obuekhov was nowhere to be found. neither was the fate of denix-replay. nona was shot in the underside with darts. aranidaes air of confidante through the moon seemed unstoppable. unless those alive and remaining can pull together to free all followers **the end will come!** of course nobody counted on the rebirth of one other night fury soon to meet the forces of good again...

* * *

dragon deathbringer loomed over the dizzy form of young fury korin. an unappreciative little creature just like his careless father, who got himself killed by the claws of the dragon the brute most hated. originally he had set out immediately after abanoning his leader to the blind destiny he felt led toward. but dragons, annoying and claiming to tp him, kept getting in his blasted _way!_ hed tought the first female one a lesson (she hadnt shown up sience so maybe hed truely gotten rid of denix-replay), these opponents turned out to be the leader himself at the nest as well, and ow here was this lok alike of first leader kahuakhaun. a simple enough strike against hard rock was enough to stun young korin? his attack on the head was most cunningly deceptive, no doubt loaw azeros tought him that. deathbringer grew thoughtful for a moment, flicking the old remains of vermilion oozing down his snout. another victorious scar to add to his collection as a warming that he could not be defeated.

"i will ask this once as i have asked many before: where is nona? tell me and i may yet spare your intruding self."his gaze at the littler dared him to disagree. after a moment the lizard began to utter a sound that reeked of disdainful chuckling. when at last korin locked eyes with deathbringer, he expected another attack but he only uttered sneeringly: "so...it was to be torture after all is it? so be it. since i see youre not the boring type like the two before you and the few before them, ill tell you." the brute saw his resolve had broken though the youngers cold shield. so easy. just the tinest mention of violence amd they snapped like twigs. worked every time. as korin opened his jaws there came the sound of claws touching down n the stone, the shadow falling in deathbringer. the voice was familiar. "ah there you are. no my little follower no you will not. its time to end this."

the brute knew hed stumbled onto a disadvantage without bing abe to turn around in this cave and aranidae knew it. the dazed korin dutifully kept his jaws shut at the presence of his leader. deathbringer clenched his jaws angrily. his powerful muscles rippled inside him readily. "took you long enough didnt it." "i wasn't aware we were playing a game" came loaw azeros calm collected voice "we not young furys anymore. i can barely there remember my own history." a very odd look crossed the fourth leaders muzzle, one a just arrived dragoness with a certain human astride her back caught. "what is my past? the simple fool i was? i cannot remember it. but i guess it doesnt matter" aranidae added carelessly. the dragonesess heart constricted even now to see all those dragons of hers being wiped out but most important thing was that his followers leader be free, and maybe with the help of a little leftover power this creature possessed. "but it still can" she called hopefully.

the smaller fury with that distinct long spiky tail swayed it absently. he appeared not to have heard her through all the nadders shrikes and night fury coos of defiance. but he had. without turning to face obuekhov: "why? why would i want to do any sutch thing, dragoness? dont you know that can simply make me blind again? no not after the light ive seen. not after the lust i feel to cerry out the moons will. ive experienced a taste of its enageries it shared with me way back when i followed loaw okar and im never letting go of it. ever! typical creatures like you to be there at the moments to doubt myself." "this violence must stop" obuekhov repeated firmly. having just exaustedly flapped the entire way back to witness this horror, she felt since four years time shed grew more bold n situations like this. it was time to make her stand.

loaw azeros half turned carefully in the air with beats of his ebony wings, surveying the new arrivakl with one cats' orb whle keeping watch over a helpless brutes rear end still stuck in the cave. "i **hardly** think youre in any positions to make demands. look around you dragoness: watch as your fragile little world falls apart at the seams, all you hold dear lost to the ashes of what will be a forgotten past. you and yours thought this silly resistance to the god protectors will could merrily go on forever? that may have lasted though three unfortunate deaths of leaders before me, but it ends here. have any of them been sly enough, smart enough as i have to devise sutch plans as this? tell me dragoness _tell me_!" loaw azeros practically spat gleefully. in tht short moment she ignored the yammerings of her human rider. obuekhov surely knew by her dragon heart that what aranidae claimed was true was.

"ooh i think lousy and a coolness needing to be stashed in a stuffy cave brimming with it" came the unfamiliar voice before any dragon uttered a word. a new dragon was suddenly at her side, a creatue that shook obuekhov to her core. a white clawed up old creature, she was, with a scar over her right side of her snout to mark her as one dragoness no one ever expected to see again. she flapped there, good eye surveying the land around her and what had happend in the time everyone assumed shed been dead when another dragoness bit her neck. she let all looking her way to see she was indeed very mutch alive. alive beyond th grave, beyond what silverwingthefury sadly made her into. obuekhov couldnt believe her eyes she nearly ell rom the sky in shock. "valdis...?" "...loaw dagny perseverin" finished loaw azeros in an expression of purest terror like the moon had killed him and reincarnated him. he hadnt expected the return of the moons second leader.

"she isssss not one of usss"came its hoss but aranidae could barely listen right then. "but surely it isnt true. it isnt! impossible! youe supposed to be-" "dead i know. all probably think this by now. if you're currently the monster i once was then im sorry to trod a claw on leadership. what a rather pathetic choice of one, i was mutch better then this excuse. sutch matters are behind me now" snapped the recognizable voice laden with unspeakable weariness and hard commanding steel. the voice was nasally smooth as ice. "hello ther obuekhov arytiss, pleasure to see youre still alive after what i put you through. a pleasure. i am not that horrible bloody wrathful title anymore, please call me valdis. im on your side in this mater. youd be wise to see that i stay there."

* * *

the voice, when spoken at long last froze the black brute to his core. so shocked was deathbringer he was purely oblivious to little korins ook of snooty amusement. that savage tine was unmistakable to ay other night fury he knew. but hew has assumed she died by the eventual word of jaw she dies by the jaws of nona turned third leader snodussn. the news wasnt possible: his favorite female loaw dagny persevein cane off as a dragoness deathbringer loaw nezere alterious thought surly had died. he hadnt questioned the wisdom of the words but as another reason to rake the neck of nona with his talons. a strange confidant glee began to spread rapidly through his soul. "if the rumores were false that means a lousy araniae is no longer my leader. he never compared wuth my perseverin: perfect. i can imagine all the dragons outside shock to see her again. and as for you nona...my bold claws have been _aching_ to bite your snout clear into for a long time. the moon has allowed this. blind and dead youve been all this time, blind and deaf you shall be when i eventually kill you. and that shall be very soon, darling."

he didbnt know of course that the alvbino dragoness had been felled by deadly nadder tail spines by sabrinathemorpher, and no one closest to her in the heated battle knew if she still lived. he didnt know however must deathbringer felt the god protectpr wished for nona to be dead, fate seed to intervene and it had not ben the brute so far to seemingly get to nona once again (another story dragon deathbringers sift war). stuck in the cave the brute was able tio hear most of what was shouted abut in the air. aranidae mustve been distracted by other circumstances. deathbringer wasnt a dragon to waste time mulling over the fact loaw dagny seemed to be alive. he took action. abandoning the fight however rid with copperwing he squirmed out of the tight cave and for the first time in more then a year set truely delighted eyes on the dragoness so mutch like nona, but so mutch more perfect in every way. here she flapped: perseverin with the jagged black slash across one side of her sleek snout. thought he saw with an ff type pf concern that she wasnt as quite proud and viciously dark as she once was.

she hadnt seem him yet but deathbringer felt in time shed remember him. his eyes took in the bite mark viable beneath her flatted ear frills. "that wretched death cheating night fury. you did that to my rightful one true leader. that will not happen again. i watched from the shadows as the despised loaw okar finally after so mutch of us plotting to toss your tattered distracted soul fell, to be replaced with you. i see even now the way constant failure has damaged your once savagery. time has not been kinud to you, but i of all followers still need and look up to a leader. a powerful one. if not versel then you, perseverin. with no other of us under the moon left i will rise you up and make your title feared. so shall it be." his eyes turned bitterly sour toward the spot where the current leader loaw azeros hovered at her height, a look of utter shock on his mug. despite it not meaning to the killing lust the god protector gave deathbringer surged hotly inside him. how sweet it felt.

"and dizzy thoughtless rats like him will be swiftly gotten rid of in ways perfectly capable to my methods. all aranidae is sit and talk. we needed action in all the time i ever so grudgingly accepted your lead. but perseverin delivered the victory we need. no more failures, no more resisting dragons stumbling onto the moons plans. together you and i will accomplish what the moon wishes: how sweet it is to glimpse you alive again, my long lost leader. we will fight them together and be victorious. the stars plans will succeed." with that the mighty ebon brute flapped up to meet them.

for her part the dragoness formerly referred fearfully as perseverin was no more. she used ti be in a state of mind of evill ust and revenge but not anymore. that seeped out like nourishing sunshine rays the day a certain other albino scaled fury far bigger then her freed her. she had yet to thank that fury. then remembered sadly that dragoness should still be possessed by the hod protector and here somewhere. mutch mightve happend in the time she had slumber in her grave with the injuries nona gave her...or was it still the title she undoubtedly carried: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. if any fury had personally understood the cold heart and brain it it valdis. her first act as leader after discovering her assumed death into the unforgiving sea failed was to send her most dangerous tracking skrill after her; purely out of revenge for sending it after nona in the first place. despite its ties to the moons will, the then recently scared valdis sensed its hesitation and reluctance to kill her with all its hunters heart, rather still serve her.

but snodussen made skrillix wer evakyl lothal hunt valdis down exactly for this reason. valdis had freed its mind poor thing. sacrificing what she assumed would be her death she stopped battling snodussen/nonas surprise mob of followers led by her. but she was awoken suddenly in a pit f dirt buried by whom she didnt know. she didnt know who to trust or where to go, other then the female next to her she had stumbled across as she recalled as wanting to exterminate as perseverin. she was a friend of nona was all valdis knew. maybe they could free her white scale friend and- "valdis?" "loaw dagny perseverin" finished a night fury she didnt remember or know, showing an expression of terror. well, valdis didnt know what caused **that** reaction but she wasnt someone valdis recalled as being a follower. more importantly in this nest who was fighting whom and whee was her not-so-bad claw skills needed to send the enemy fleeing?

valdis was utterly confused: but still a capable iron willed fury if needed that would never change. and most pressing to he where was nona/snodussen? was she leading this attack? in her slumber what was the fate of copperwingthefury valdis remembered seeing and nearly killing in her tentative quest to find dragon allies to fight loaw pernas forces? well she had utterd her say to obuekhov arytiss next to her. now it came to see what and whose sides valdis would be on. the albino lizard felt sorry for the shock her sould-be friend must be feeling, thinking she too was dead. she turned back to the smaller spotted male. "are you friend or foe then? ally or opponent?" aranidae appeared to not have heard her still so stricken was he. he kept repeating her old title."w-well hes the new leader weve been fighting. long story. i dont know mutch else either."

valdis shook her head at the news this fury she saw now witj wierd tail rudders and rear could be what the devil she once was. now this fury had taken her position? "what! wait: him? what about loaw perna?" maybe things had changed drastically sience her slumber. "long story talk later ok?" obuekhov added hastily, briefly scuffling with a nadder spotting her. "how are your claw skills?" valdis looked down at her talons caked with year old vermilion, an old light of battle flashed behind her huntresses orbs. "just as well and hard as they ever were." no one had the time to move a taillap before the formerly loyal huge form of deathbringer loaw nezere alterious exploded from the cave bellowing what sounded like triumph: valdis startle in surprise for this dragon brute had aided her many times when she needed it in the past. most impotently when she reached out to the god protector with her mind and deathbringer answered her call to lead an attack on the village where shed been captured.

thats been a source of greatest victory n the followers side, now a point of continual sham for the once leader. he now headed straight not for them twp but towards the petrified foreign dragon with claws extended": what was going on here? "noon we have to save that weird tailed male" valdis shouted disbelievingly. from the time valdis had remembered the brute he seemed to have become even more demented, howling "first i will find justice in destroying you then shortly after, the source of all my problems. i may not have raised a talon against your say before now. but that was after i thought how mutch youve really accomplished around here. i doubt the stars are patient. say goodbye aranidae your lead is through!" as he flapped to a stop short of displacing loaw azeros he noted the spiked tailed leader hadnt seen him. really the fury hadnt so mutch as twitched his neck to glimpse deathbringer. "its not true she cannot be alive: its not true. all this time i believed she was dead. it cant be" aranidae kept muttering in fixated near droning to himself in shock.

form the past until now loaw azeos was always sure of himself and where his mind was. always calmly collected like sinister glass-flat water. now here that same lizard was: a muttering wreck at long last. something mustve occurred to the fury leader to make him this way. whatever it was, aranidae had clearly lost control over his own followers attacking the nest now and in no condition to command anything anymore. the brute was about to male that happen seeing the witless dragon wasnt about to face him, deathbringer grunted in disbelief and brought his claws down toward the leaders back. this wouldve been the end of loaw azeros if a fireball hadnt cannoned into that massive paw about to strike, making its owner snarl to see whos interrupted his merry killing spree. "fancy to see you to, oh deathy chap. surprised to see me again?" remarked an old and acidic tone the quality to rattle is scales once more.

* * *

"no" howled the yellow ans ebon striped fury: this shouldnt be happening this shouldnt! white scaled nona, formerly a foe he hadnt wanted to accept was turned against them by the actions of the leader before her, was very truely possibly dead. abydos first method was to dive down terror stricken to see if indeed his close ally/friend with wings was alive. but with his claws doing thier thing right now in the air that many more clueless night furys could be dropped from the sky by these deadly nadders and thier tail spikes. abydos was about to burst. "no" he uttered brokenly this sadness about the potential fate of his friend powered him into the nadders. "your friend paid a price for defying our leaders rule, youre next" the nadder named sabrinathemorpher commented with an emotionless hiss. she hardly ever spoke. the little spikes sailed fast and many toward abydos snout.

summoning up the violet flames within he blasted the lot of them into ashes. she seemed to be the toughest nadder here so telling the left over night furys to fend for thier lives he set off, temper rising at all this chaotic injustice, after that follower. "yor time is up, dragon, we are now what all you once were" sabrinathemorpher replied flatly again, opening her maw to expel the hottest fires in the land. abydos counterd with his natural purple fireball. the eplosove forces blew him backward. when he recovered it was to find the follower charging him about to impale him with another round of darts. "feel the sting if defeat: feel it and know painnnnnnnnnnnnnn"she sang. "youre the one that felled my friend. if nona has perished then youll pay" growled abydos letting the anger build. setting his followers to decimate thier last haven, thier home was the last stand. abydos circled the nadder letting the heart breaking emotionally ravaged snarl resonate in his throat.

"you wil be freed from influence that night fury infected you with if i have to go own fighting." instead of answering the nadder swung her tail around and unleashed more spines. one got through abydos quick evasion, earning him a cry of pain aas a sharp sting erupted in his throat. al tis was becoming so deadly to remain in the air. perhaps it came time for the nadder to do some land bounding. reaching for the throbbing source of wound in his throat and ripping out the small sharp projectile, he dove down toward the ground. "follow if you dare to finish me of so strongly." sabrinathemorpher hissed in responce and plunged after him just as abydos wished. avoiding the lucky spot where nona lay dead or dying abydos turned away to the true base of the nest itself. "you forign nadders may have attacked this nest but we furys lived here and know it better. try and fight me then." the former follower himself felt his skill level at fighting was better then that of loaw azeros deadly nadder.

if nona was dead hed never forgive himself. abydos took to the ground in great streamlined lrapng bounds. craiinig his throat was to observe his for not quite landing rather hovweing low to it in pursuit. "why must you resist what right in font? why not see the truth instead of running away from it?" sabrinathemorphers voice again tempted him. "because your leader is making you see fasitvities and lie after evil lie. i know you cannot help it. but what youre experiencing is ot natural. let us help you. let me end this. the suffering shouldnt be long lasting." shouted abydos back over his wings. he was almost to the nests rocky base where he could lure the nadder in and free her somehow in a cave. "it will end" his pursuer called tonelessly. the sudden whiz of darts reached his ear frills and he knew he wouldn't make it in time to the nest. it was turn now ir risk becoming a very dead pincushion. he braced his hind legs and in a whirl of elaborate wings he turned clear round and smacked into sabrinathemorpher with his claws sheathed into her ow hover. her parrots' shriek of surprise made him feel more confidant.

then there was another creature beside him and as ill luck contunred to have it in for the furys at this nest, it wasnt an ally. however it **was** another night fury. a fury abydos layed heavily dismayed orbs on for the third time; the most recent being in a human settlement threatening the life of the boy him nona and obuekhov had vowed to protect from the forces of is corruption. and now here it was in the body of the dragoness he most adored. it still hurt. "look into my eyesss s once again and ssssee" the body of his potential mate hissed tonelessly. in fact it this dragones belonged in her grave. nightflight had been forcibly risin sometime shortly after the time loaw azeros night fury brethern were seen around the nest. she had been risin by unnatural foces as a physical body for the moon the tainted furys under its trance called the god protector.

abydos the former follower and blind obedient servant to this very essence keeping the empty courpos standing, chose his words carefully. "whatever yu are, whatever compels you to take over other night fuys for the whim of it...it has to stop. and none of us will rest until it is so. not i, not my hopefully longest lived and most knowledgeable to yor deviousness, none of us. it stated with silverwing. it shall end with at this battlefield. im ready this time and i must say im not all that surprised that you decided to show up. this has i be the final battle. the little puppets under your control must be freed. i will stop you myself if i have to. a mock of a dragoness facing me now wont stop me as it mightve earlier. nightflight lives on in me now, the good her not the twisted monster you made her into years ago or the skin you strut in now." the versel coupose didnt miss a beat. "intresssssting: it ssshould be noted then that assssss soon as i show you the true path, weaknessss will fall upon thissss dragon under enlightnment."

finding it slightly difficult not to exactly do what it wanted abydos glanced instead at the deadly nadder shooting hima triumphant dirty ook back. he was sharpening her claws into the stone wordlessly. two against one: not a fair fight in the slightest but this fury had been in plenty of those lately. abydos bet that the god protector didnt know how to use its stolen form very well ether. smartly for that fury he was proven right. although he hadnt admitted it abydos had a weakness. every time the versel courpose flapped close hed reach his claws to rend the thing, but then stopped short of doing so. this was his mates scaled form, admittedly a revoltingly rotting one, but still carried the very sleek features of nightflight. hiow do you truely fight a posessed empty bundle of elegant wings and tails? "thisss hasss gone in long enough" versel hissed aloud. abydos didnt dare glance at what remained of his mates once piercing eyes but versel tuned its hosts head to connect with the orbs of its nearest follower.

time was up, impatience was at its highest, the fury of unusual cunning of brain it chose to be a leader hadnt completed the tasks. that soul had served its purpose and now all the nadders would be _its_ followers now, not aranidaes. its time to rule was over and the god protector would communicate that through that dragons mind, currently feeling scared out of its scaly wits, from what the moon could see through that creatures eyes. "end wil be ssswift and painful" versel uttered aloud and controlled sabrinathenorpher literally through its powerful link to her. bold-end with his friends life in the balance abydos fought his bravest, eventually setting the smartest of loaw azeros trusted nadders free to live normally. the longer abydos fought the harder it felt **not** looking at what remained of versels muzzle. the dragon didnt fight as hard and exhausted hed become. "once a ssspot of foulnessss alwaysss one: if sso inclined then finisssh her"the god protector said at last.

"i am never going back to that title i was under you. i cannot be convinced otherwise. those of us left here today will snap all those hundreds if followers under the night fury under you chose to make leader. we will not rsort to violence like your ways" said the fury. a gargling hiss mae its way out of versel courpose abydos realizing it as laughter. "you cannot ssstopplansss from falling. no one can. even the best can sssoon sssslumber." the next moment an amazing thing happened: the moon let go its artificial energies binding the dragoness to continue existing, and she was finally layed to rest, her old form crumbling to dust before abydos relieved eyes. that dragon didnt realize it but with that act of withdrawal from the courpose of nightflight, something even noe amazing happened!

* * *

just like thgat the entire battle being terribly victorious was over. and so it was: in his cave little ruler korin blinked suddenly and glanced around im amazement, his young mind feeling lifted from a heavy fog. no more tainted whispering in his mind. copperwing would have very few memories of the deception hed caused or mutch before the deadly nadders wrenched his head up to glanced at the night sky. outside the cave a ways off obuekhov felt the sudden release of all the harassing nadders like a wave of invisible air at once. seeing her falter in the air white scaled valdis flashed a knowing look. "its happening isnt it? the end of the followers?" all she looked on in growing amazement were the forms of very confused nadders, one moment zooming in to finish off some poor confused night fury barely staying alive, the next calling to eatchother and wondering why there were forigm dragons not nadders zipping around. so too did loaw azeros aranidaes paralyzed mind at the earlier sight of valdis/perseverin rear up with agonized roar at feeling the release of the energies no longer present.

from then on he was no longer aranidae. it was the most bewildering experience not remembering...well anything now. who were those other things? were dragons fighting someone? how had he gotten here and most impotently "w-who am i?" stammered a poor confused former manipulative leader now called vipre...

* * *

"shes in bad shape" offerd the freed dragoness denix-replay, quite humbly for once with herself, all this was due to the realization shed let her own ego fall into the trap aranidae layed quietly right there wie open for her to step intp. that rat. being her title loaw snarna mandalore so soon again because shed let her own arrogance and pride blind her to the true persuasive ways of loaw azeros wishing to use her, gave denix a new light to view herself. juuuuust perhaps, calling that brown scaled dragoness 'deaf ears' might bring ill attitude toward her. "i dont know how long she has to live...o-whats your name, but shes alive. i doubt shell make it" denix couldn't resist adding bitingly. obuekhov arytiss and abydos not to mention a few furys including a very clueless vipre hovering nearby. a sharp warning hiss issued from nearby. that source became clear saw abydos shoved his way desperately forward through the growing crowd of night fury to shoot denix a nasty look.

the ebon and yellow dragons insides constricted at the sight of his close friend. no one had attempted thus far to pull out the many evil appearing tailspikes buried in the undertummy of nona. the wounds were ugkly to glance at. nona lay where shed fallen heavily from the sky from sabrinathemorpher, shuddering breaths hearable to the worried abydos. "no no we canot lose you too i already lost nightflight. the moon gave her gruseomley animated body back to the ashes from where she was born. nona im here. im sorry i wasnt quick enough t fight off that follower. i shouldve been quicker-" "no dont...blame yourself my old..friend. just dont. whats going on?" nonas wheesing voice asked. sharp eyed as ever she narrowed them as she caught sight of a certain dragon fury hovering uncertainly in the pressing snouts. "you! youre purely responsible for al this!" "i dont know what youre talking about, unusual creature. i dont even remember who i am" vipre called in rising frustration.

a deep laugh made them all look up to see the beating massive wings of deatbringer loaw nezere alterious. "hes purely a fool in scaled ignorance now, isnt he? hehe how sweet its come to this. all of you have been blinded. what a laugh. whatever happend to keep me enlightened with my moon, i am grateful. your lot must really be displeasing to it. and is that who i seek with my entire being?" he sneered. abydod rememberd this brute instantly, growling and half lifting his wings. "youll never lay a talon on nona. not if i have anything to say." the brute smirked down at the spoken fury. "in what way can any of you tell me what to do? youre all blind fools! every one. but i alone was spared. who got to her before me?" his dark teasing hardened to threatening rumble. deathbringer was an awful wreck physically from all the battle scars and the caked vermilion on his jaw. "i cannot be defeated by any dragon!" but even he could tell that wasnt entirely true for all dragons that were tranced or could be ate now free and silently daring him to challenge thier combined might.

"ill make you a promise, with the desire within me left. the new promise is i will return and this time nona will be mine. i shall scourge this land with my talons and my fire, now that aranidae is out of my way, for he was slow to action and quick to get on my temper. if i find two leggeds in my path i will leave no wretched one alive, not a single one." deathbringers dark terrible words hissed out of a heavily bleeding jaw. "remember this: i shall call the night furys left under the god protector if any remain true to it and wadge the final battle, or we will surely go down defiantly attempting to the last dragon. for the blind must be eliminated, not converted any longer. ive learned this. i shall and will get you nona if its the last thing i _do._ " he vowed with savage contempt, his temper boiling. for some reason the god protector hadnt made him a jabbering unseeing lizard. just possibly there came chance for obtaining another army of brethren...with **him** as leader. what a tentatively delightful prospect.

a last searing watchful look of purest hatred and loathing from the brute at those determinedly staring back. "do good-er imbeciles saved the day! you couldnt be farther from the truth. the question is can you be lucky all the time? think about it." he slowly flapped into the far horizon, a loner now alone in his destiny wherever it took him, one night fury tied to the will of the moon. valdis and denix-replay were jyat itching to set off after. "no let him go. if he sgows up...and no doubt he will...all of us will be ready and united to stand against the now known transfiguration." as abydos utterd those wods sharply at his old/new friends and allies, he glanced at nonas sprawled form sadly. it was sen these was little left to do for her and didnt have long to live: a dragoness a long-lasting symbol of resistance. the wounds were too fatal to recover, her last words went something like this "im proud...to be a sister of...you all my..friends."


End file.
